My Gleek 1A
by IsisLes5
Summary: Secuela de "Pre My Gleek"...Rachel y Quinn son amigas, Finn es el quarterback y sale con Quinn...Rachel y Finn son parte del club glee...que pasara ahora que ambos son parte del club mas odiado de la escuela...lean y lo sabran :D
1. Cap 1 a 3

Glee no me pertenece...

(*) este signo significa que es igual que en la serie...

* * *

1. BIEN?, CELIBATO?

Rachel POV

Ya llevo una semana en el club y las cosas han salido bastante bien para mi, no tanto para Finn, pero para mi las cosas siguen siendo igual…todo gracias a que la Srta. Sylvester me necesita…sino las cosas serian distintas…

Se preguntaran donde estoy…bien estoy en los ensayos del club glee, estamos ensayando porque en unos días nos presentaremos en la asamblea del viernes…

Bien chicos, haremos disco para la asamblea- dijo el Sr. Schuester

Disco?- pregunto Kurt confundido y mirándonos a todos

Si, Kurt, disco, nosotros ganamos las nacionales con la música disco- dijo el Sr. Schue

Pero Sr. Schue quizás en ese tiempo estaba de moda, pero ya no- dijo Kurt y todos asentimos

Chicos haremos disco y se acabo- dijo el Sr. Schue y con eso se fue

Estoy perdido- escuche que Finn dijo mientras todos empezaban a irse, alcance a Finn…

Estas bien- le digo caminando junto a el

No, Rachel, quizás para ti ha sido fácil, pero no para mi no, estoy seguro que me torturaran después de la asamblea…- me dijo desanimado

Finn- le digo poniéndome delante de el y poniendo mi mano en su pecho- No tiene que importarte lo que piensen los demás de ti, TU eres mejor que ellos, solo debes creerlo- y con eso me voy…

Espero que eso haya ayudado un poco…estoy abriendo mi casillero ahora…

Rach!- es Quinn- que bueno que te encuentro, hoy...- no la dejo terminar

No- le digo yo con determinación…

Rachel, no seas asi, será como siempre, lo prometo- me dijo con cara de perrito

De acuerdo, te veo ahí- le digo cerrando mi casillero

Y ella sigue su camino y yo el mio hacia clases…

Ahora adivinen donde estoy…aburriéndome a morir en la reunión del club de celibato…Oh detesto esto, realmente no tiene sentido, además que aquí solo ahí porristas, y según mis conocimientos, solo Quinn y yo somos vírgenes…

Rach- me llama Quinn- puedes ir a buscar a los chicos- y yo asiento y agarro mi carpeta- Para que llevas tu carpeta?- me pregunta confundida

Noah- le digo yo simplemente y escucho que todas se rien mientras salgo…el salón donde están los chicos esta dos mas alla de donde estamos nosotras asi que no es tanto el viaje…

ESTAN TODOS VIVOS - grito yo en la puerta

Si Rachel pasa- ese es Matt, y yo abro la puerta, y todos están sentados en diversas partes del salón

Bien chicos síganme- les digo y todos asienten y veo la cara de felicidad de Noah, claro, el esta esperando que me de la vuelta y que mi falda se mueva para ver algo, pero yo soy mas lista, para eso es mi carpeta

Rayos- le escucho decir, y todos se rien

Ahora todos estamos en el mismo salón, y para variar Quinn esta diciendo algo y yo no estoy prestando atención, mas bien estoy inflando globos, Quinn me explico que en la actividad un chico y una chica se podrían un globo entre ambos, y si este se pinchaba yo debía golpearlos, o también si mostraban conductas indecentes…todos tienen pareja menos JeFrow, pero aunque me mire con esa cara yo no sere su pareja y si Quinn me obliga la hare pagar, asi que ni lo menciona…

Adivinen quien es el primero en mostrar conducta indescente…SI NOAH, esta de pareja con Santana, asi que voy agarro mi nueva arma, un abanico hecho de papel, y SPLASH!

QUE RAYOS!- dijo Noah, y voy a responder cuando escucho un PIMP o algo asi…

FINN!- es el grito de Quinn

Debió haber sido la hebilla- dijo Finn avergonzado, el globo de ellos se rompió, asi que ya tengo dos nuevas victimas, y me dirijo hacia ellos como si nada y SPLASH en el hombro de Finn, y luego SPLASH en el de Quinn…

RACHEL, QUE RAYOS- me dice Quinn sorprendida

Lo siento Quinn son las reglas- le digo con una enorme sonrisa burlona

Si, son las reglas, pero que rayos, yo no desinfle el globo- me dijo Noah, claramente esta molesto…

No Noah, pero fuis…- fue todo lo que pude decir, no porque no pudiera hablar, sino que porque sentí una mano en mi trasero…y el silencio se hizo perpetuo…y no es Noah quien me toco el trasero, el esta enfrente de mi, pero quien esta a mi lado no es otro que JeFrow, este psicópata, mi furia esta creciendo de una manera inconcebible, pero no, debo calmarme y una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro…

Te gusto, Jacob- le digo acercándome a el de forma seductora, mientras el camina alejándose de mi, pero al ver mi sonrisa se detiene, cree que esta a salvo…

El asiente feliz…

Me alegra- le digo yo acercándome mas y de la manera mas sexy en que puedo mover mi cuerpo, bien estoy en la posición correcta, y levanto mi pierna a una velocidad en la que el no pudo notarlo y le doy de lleno en su zona personal-

QUE BUENO PORQUE SERA LA PRIMERA Y LA ULTIMA VEZ QUE ME TOCAS- le grito mientras el se retuerce en el suelo…y todos se rien

Esto se acabo- digo de pronto mirando a Quinn, y todos hacen silencio- tu sabes que yo no creo en esto del celibato, somos adolescentes, nuestro cuerpo implora por experimentación sexual, y esto es una farsa- y con eso salgo como un rayo del salón…

* * *

2. CARA Y SEXO

Finn POV

Vaya si JewFro no perdió su parte personal con esa patada es de milagro, y desde que lo he visto en la semana ni ha mirado a Rachel, asi que debe haberlo asustado…Estoy en el almuerzo…

Crees que Berry aun este enojada?- le pregunta Puck a Quinn

Si, lo esta- le dijo Quinn- lleva dos días sin hablarme-

Y tu que tienes que ver- pregunta confundido Puck

Veras, la única razón por la cual Rachel va al club, es porque la convenzo de ir, asi que ella me culpa, claramente, de lo sucedido con JeFrow- dice Quinn, y eso yo no lo sabia

Como haces para obligarla a ir- le pregunto intrigado Puck, y con cara de que trama algo, pero Quinn no lo esta mirando como para darse cuenta

Para eso debes tener mi cara Puck- le dijo Quinn, su cara, y eso…

Y me quede con la duda hasta la clase de matematicas, en que le pregunte a Rachel…

Cara de perrito- me dijo mientras hacia sus deberes- siempre que la hace logra todo lo que quiere conmigo, no se como, pero resulta a la perfeccion- me dijo molesta consigo misma

Eso es nuevo- le digo yo- pero estas bien?-

Si, ya se me paso el enojo con Quinn, pero hacerla pagar es divertido- me dice con una sonrisa de niña que hizo algo malo- pero no volveré al club de celibato, eso jamás- me dijo rotundamente

De verdad crees en lo que dijiste- le pregunto avergonzado, y ella me mira confundida- ya sabes, en el club?-

Si, siempre lo he creido, solo iba al club para apoyar a Quinn, y por su carita de perrito, pero ya NO- me dijo

Ah!- en eso sono la campana y yo iba a decir algo respecto a la asamblea, pero Rachel me interrumpió…

Bueno te veo en glee- me dijo ella tomando sus cosas y saliendo rápidamente…

Y ahora faltan dos días para la asamblea, y no se que hacer, estoy cada dia mas nervioso, y tampoco he visto a Rachel como para hablar del tema, además del hecho que el Sr. Schue cree que después de que cantamos Gold Digger, las cosas cambiaron, y estaba metido en mis pensamientos cuando…

Finn, puedes venir conmigo- se puso delante de mi Kurt- es importante – me dijo mirando para todos lados

Claro- le dije yo y lo segui, y llegamos al gimnasio, donde estaban todos, menos Rachel y el Sr. Schue-

Que pasa?- les pregunto y ellos mencionan que tome asiento

Veraz hemos estado hablando sobre la asamblea…- dijo Kurt

Y Rachel?- pregunto yo

AQUÍ ESTOY!- dice ella llegando rápidamente y parándose al lado de Kurt- lamento llegar tarde-

Si, ya sabemos- dijo Kurt exasperado- bien como estaba diciendo…-

Y el Sr. Schue?- pregunto yo

Es una reunión clandestina- me dice Artie con cara de culpabilidad

ME VAN A DEJAR HABLAR- dice exasperado Kurt y energicamente, y todos asienten-

Bien, como dije. Hemos estado hablando de la asamblea y nadie quiere hacer disco, no es asi?- pregunta Kurt y todos asentimos-

Bien, entonces debemos buscar algo que presentar y que no nos avergüence ante toda la escuela- añadió Kurt, poniendo cara pensativa

De hecho- dijo de pronto Rachel, tiene la cara iluminada, me pregunto porque- Yo tengo una idea- dijo de pronto

Asi, que idea?- pregunto escéptico Kurt

Bien he estado pensando, que deberíamos darle a los chicos de la escuela exactamente lo que quieren- dijo Rachel

Y eso es?- dijo Mercedes intrigada

SEXO- dijo Rachel y a todos se nos abrió la boca- y tengo la canción y la coreografia perfecta…

* * *

3. PUSH IT

Finn POV

Estas nervioso- me pregunta Rachel, estamos detrás de las cortinas del escenario que instalaron en el gimnasio para la asamblea…y me sudan las manos…

Bastante- le dije siendo sincero

Tranquilo, saldrá bien- me dijo dándome animos…

Tu no estas nerviosa- le pregunto, porque se ve bastante tranquila

Si, lo estoy es nuestra primera presentación frente a la escuela, pero se como manejar mis nervios, tengo practica con las presentaciones de las porristas- me dijo, se nota que tiene confianza en su voz, mas que yo…y en eso

Con ustedes Nuevas Direcciones- escuche que dijo el director Figgins. Y todos nos miramos y asentimos, y la música empezó…

Push It (*)

NN POV

Todos gritaron eufóricos después de la presentación de Nuevas Direcciones…

Aunque todos los chicos de Nuevas Direcciones se dieron cuenta de la cara de su profesor…

Quinn POV

No me gusto para nada la presentación del Glee club, sobretodo que Rachel bailara asi con Finn, y que al parecer el lo estaba DISFRUTANDO…y ahí viene mi amiga entrando a los camerinos, como si no hubiera hecho nada malo con MI NOVIO…

Rachel- le digo

Hola Quinn, y te gusto la presentación- me dice con una sonrisa

Me encanto- le dije siendo sarcástica y ella que estaba metida en su bolso, ahora me mira sorprendida…

Porque estas molesta?- me pregunta confundida

Y todavía preguntas, Rachel- le dije enfatizando cada palabra

Quinn, no entiendo- me dice en tono bajito y confundido

Te refresco la memoria, o prefieres que llame a FINN para que te lo recuerde- le digo molesta

Ah!- dice ella

Eso es todo, Rachel, en que estabas pensando, es MI NOVIO Rachel, y tuviste el descaro de hacer eso con el- le dije mas molesta aun

Solo bailamos Quinn, nada mas- me dijo ella- Ademas tu sabes muy bien que yo jamás haría algo para lastimarte, y menos con Finn que se que te gusta tanto- me añadió Rachel,

Bien, eso bajo algo mi enojo, si tiene razón se que ella jamás me haría daño, pero porque sigo molesta…

Pero tenían que bailar asi?- le digo yo con voz mas calmada

Si, de hecho fue mi idea- QUE!- trataba de ayudar a Finn, de hecho- QUE!, pero ella continuo hablando…

Veraz, Finn estaba nervioso por la presentación ya que lo han estado torturando y después de lo que paso en el club de celibato, me di cuenta de que a los chicos de nuestra edad solo les importa el sexo, asi que se me ocurrió usar esa idea , y por eso presentamos lo que todos vieron- termino de hablar y entendí mas, pero aun asi…

Y además- continuo Rachel, ya que mi silencio le dice que no estoy convencida- decidi que yo bailaría con Finn, eso haría las cosas mas fáciles para ti, ya que es preferible tu amiga en la que PUEDES CONFIAR que cualquier otra chica, o no?- me dijo con una sonrisa

Rachel, hizo esto pensando en el bien de Finn, y en el MIO…ahora si que me siento una tonta…asi que me acerque a ella, y Rachel retrocedió, pero yo…

Gracias- le dije y le di el mas grande abrazo que toda yo, puede expresar, vaya yo no merezco una amiga como ella…

Ya no estas molesta, cierto?- me pregunto Rachel, de pronto

No ya no- le dije yo, y ella me apretó, pero algo esta claro, el club glee es un peligro entre nosotras, y sobretodo entre Finn y yo…

Finn POV

Estuve nervioso durante toda la presentación, y si bien en un principio fue porque nos presentábamos ante toda la escuela, también estaba nervioso por el hecho de hacer esos movimientos eroticos, si quieren llamarlos asi, con RACHEL…pero gracias a mis primeros nervios pude controlar eso, y no ponerme colorado como tomate mientras los hacíamos…asi que salió bien…

Vaya Hudson- y al levantar la cabeza vienen todos los del equipo de football- eres un tipo con suerte- el que estaba hablando es Matt

Suerte?- dijo Karosky, un tipo blanco alto y grueso- esta en un grupo de homos-

Si, suerte- enfatizo Matt, y todos lo miran raro- quien pueda hacer esa clase de "movimientos" con Rachel Berry sin sufrir en el intento, es un tipo con suerte- y ahora todos entendieron

Si lo pones de esa forma- dijo Azimio, afroamericano, alto y grueso como Karosky- SII!- dijo y todos se largaron a reir, menos Mike, que me mira en cara de desaprobación…y de pronto…

FINN, ESTAS LISTO?- la voz de Quinn viene desde la salida del camerino, por el pasillo

SI- digo yo- ESPER…- pero

ESTAS SOLA FABRAY- le pregunta Puck interrumpiéndome, para que quiere saber

NO- grita Quinn

ENTREN- dice Puck

ESTAN DESCENTES- pregunto Quinn

SI- dijo Puck, pero la puerta no se abrió

SI- dijo Matt esta vez, y ahora la puerta se abrió, revelandola a ella y no otra que Rachel

Porque no entraron cuando yo respondi- pregunto Puck confuso

No te ofendas, Noah- dijo Rachel- pero tu concepto de descencia es muy distinto al nuestro-

Ah!- dijimos todos riendonos

Bueno Finn estas listo- me pregunto Quinn

Si- dije yo tomando mi bolso

Que haces aquí, Berry- le dijo Puck a Rachel, pero ella no le contesto, al contrario se dio la vuelta…

Estas listo- pregunto mirando a alguien en el fondo del camerino, y todos nos dimos vuelta a ver a quien miraba, y adivinen a quien…SI, Mike…

Sip- le respondió Mike tomando su bolso, mientras el resto se miraba raro

Bien, vamos- le dijo Rachel, una vez que Mike estaba junto a ella y ambos se dirigían a la puerta

Un minuto- dijo Puck, haciendo que ambos se detuvieran- Ustedes dos – le dijo a Mike y a Rachel- están saliendo?-

Porque estas CELOSO, Puck- le pregunto Mike con tono divertido

No- le dijo molesto Puck. Quizas el no, pero yo SI…

Bien, porque no es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Mike, y ambos salieron…

Vamos, Finn- me dijo Quinn agarrándome de la mano y sacándome del camerino, y al salir vi a Mike y a Rachel caminando en sentido contrario al que Quinn y yo íbamos por el pasillo…

Finn te pasa algo- me pregunto preocupada Quinn

No, por?- le digo yo

Pareces molesto- me dijo ella

No, porque lo estaría- le digo yo a ella sonriéndole y dándole un beso

No se- me dijo después de cortar el beso Quinn- me da la sensación de que no te gusto que Rachel se fuera con Mike- me dijo Quinn…OH, OH?

No, para nada- le dije yo, como si nada- pero estoy algo intrigado eso es todo- le dije

Y eso?- me pregunto Quinn mientras seguimos caminando

Bueno, es algo anormal que Mike y Rachel nieguen tener una relación, cuando se nota a leguas de que están bastante involucrados el uno con el otro- le dije, espero que esto no me traiga problemas

O, sea que tu piensas igual que yo- me dijo Quinn con risitas, y eso- le he dicho miles de veces a Rachel, que ella y Mike deberían ser ya pareja, pero ella siempre me dice "solo somos amigos, y nada mas", lo que para mi es una completa mentira- me dijo Quinn algo ofuscada…

Lo que es a mi me encanta que Rachel diga eso…HUDSON, otra vez estas pensando en la amiga de TU NOVIA, mientras estas con tu novia…arreglalo

Bueno alla ellos- le digo a Quinn, deteniéndome y agarrándola del brazo y apretándola contra mi- Te eche de menos- le dije yo poniéndome tierno…y ambos nos besamos…

Rachel POV

Parecías divertida- me dijo Mike mientras caminábamos abrazados hacia los estacionamientos

Me divertí- le dije yo- finalmente resulto, tal y cual lo planeamos- le dije

Si- me dijo…esta bastante callado, le pasara algo

Estas bien? -

Si- otra vez esa forma de responder

Seguro?- le pregunto yo- puedes confiar en mi, y lo sabes- le digo mirándolo

Es solo que- quito su brazo de mis hombros, y parece dudar- no lo tomes a mal, pero estoy algo celoso- me dijo

De que?-

Mas bien de quien?- me dijo calladito

Quien?- pregunte algo asustada

Finn- me dijo…no Mike no me hagas esto…no tu, no me digas que…se dio cuenta que no he dicho nada, y de cómo lo estoy mirando- NO RACH, NO PIENSES ESO, NO- me dijo asustado

Entonces?- le dije asustada

Ya sabes, me hubiera gustado estar en sus pantalones, mientras hacían el baile- me dijo

Ah!, eso, no me asustes- le digo golpeándole el hombro, y el se rie- bueno ya sabes cual es la solución- le digo yo con una sonrisa

Ya te dije que me dieras tiempo- me dijo

Y te lo estoy dando- le digo yo, y ambos nos empezamos a reir, con el siempre es asi, con las cosas mas simples nos reimos, o con el mas minimo gesto, por eso lo adoro- Bueno Vamos?- le pregunto yo, y el asiente, y vuelve a pasar su brazo por mis hombros…

Seria tan malo- me dice después de un rato de silencio, mientras caminamos, y yo lo miro confundida- Ya sabes, que me sintiera por ti de esa manera?-

No, para nada- le digo sinceramente- pero yo se que tu no me ves asi- le digo yo

Me alegra que no sea malo, ya estaba perdiendo la confianza en mi- me dijo serio

Tonto- le digo golpeándolo- Eres el chico mas tierno, caballeroso, amable, considerado, guapo y talentoso, que conozco, Mike, asi que no tienes nada que temer- le dije yo sonriendo y el me devolvió la sonrisa

En serio, y que hay del otro- me dijo levantando las ceja

Esta perdido- le dije- y no quiero hablar de ese tema-

De acuerdo, niña talentosa- me dijo y yo me rei- Hoy te ganaste un premio por la presentación mas SEXY que he visto en mi vida- y ahora me sonroje- asi que Pinky, te ganaste tu helado favorito-

En serio- le digo soltándome de su brazo, y saltando delante de el

SIP- me dice – ahora súbete al auto, y VAMONOS- me dijo y yo corri a mi auto…SIPI, Mike es mi mejor amigo, es como un hermano, y no quiero perder esta relación que tenemos por enamorarme de el, o el enamorarse de mi, por eso acordamos ser siempre sinceros aunque duela…

Excepto en un tema, que yo me guardo para mi, que el conoce la historia, y que a diferencia de Quinn, sabe que esta en la escuela, pero no sabe quien es, y asi será siempre…

* * *

Bueno ojala le hayan gustado estos 3 capitulos, si es asi haganmelo saber ;D


	2. Cap 4 a 7

Gracias a los que han transformado esta historia en su favorita :)

Bien Glee no me pertenece...sino a sus genios creadores y a FOX

* * *

4. PLAN SYLVESTER

NN POV

Sue Sylvester demostró desde el primer dia de que jamás le ha gustado el club Glee, y solo le permitió a Rachel Berry, ser parte por su dedicación a las porristas, además porque en el minuto en que la haga elegir, ella decidirá siempre por las porristas, y eso Sue no lo cuestiona…además aun debe ver retorcerse a Rachel cuando le pide algo para las porristas, asi que su fascinación personal con ella no ha terminado…

Algo si claro que Sue nunca admitirá, es que la chica le agrada, debido a la personalidad, y que cuando se trata de dejarla a cargo a ella y a Fabray, ella las mata mas que Fabray, y eso a Sue le encanta…

Pero después de la desagradable presentación de la asamblea, Sue sabe que debe destruir el club Glee desde dentro y poco a poco…usar a Rachel seria muy fácil, además la chica no destruirá el estúpido club, como antes…

Rachel ya le había ayudado a Sue en sus planes de eliminar cualquier interferencia hacia sus fondos, y eliminar a su antiguo profesor encargado Sandy, fue fácil, un rumor de pasillo y la verdad triunfa, y las artes dramaticas de Rachel ayudaron mucho…pero Sue sabe que el mismo plan no funciona dos veces…

Ademas ahora el estúpido club es mas fuerte…y Sue sabe que necesita a alguien que desee su destrucción tanto como ella, pero la pregunta es quien…

Quinn POV

He dicho varias veces que me agrada que Rachel sea feliz, pero el estúpido Glee club me esta destruyendo…asi que si no desaparece, yo lo hare desaparecer…

Srta. Sylvester. Puedo hablar con usted?- le pregunto a mi entrenadora asomando mi cabeza a su oficina, estoy acompañada por Santana y Brittany

Entra Fabray- y las tres entramos y tomamos asiento- Que puedo hacer por ti?- me dice la entrenadora

Srta. Sylvester, debo pedirle un favor- le dije desesperada

Que clase de favor- dice ella mirando su tablilla-

Vera- digo mirando a mis amigas, que asienten- el Glee Club esta acabando con MI VIDA, soy la burla de todos, porque creen que Finn es gay, y yo soy su pantalla, sin mencionar de que también esta arruinando mi relación con mi mejor amiga- le digo

Tu punto niña?- me dice Sue cabreada

Queremos unirnos al Glee Club- le dije rotundamente, y ella me miro como si estuviera loca, pero después su expresión cambio a jubilo…

Sabes Fabray desde el minuto en que te vi, me recordaste a una pequeña Sue- me dijo Sue y yo sonrio- si lo que me dices es que entrando a ese estúpido club, lo destruiremos, entonces, estoy de acuerdo-

Y una sonrisa mas grande apareció en mi rostro…

Ustedes 3 – nos dijo Sue apuntándonos una a una- serán mis ojos adentro de ese club, y de una vez por todas lo destruiremos, de tal manera que no podrá volver JAMAS-

Y con eso las 4 nos reimos, y yo y mis amigas salimos al pasillo y nos fuimos hacia nuestro destino…

Sr. Schuester- dije con mi dulce tono de voz- Nos gustaría audicionar- y añadi una sonrisa tierna

NN POV

Ahora definitivamente Sue Sylvester destruirá ese club que quiere quitarle a su porrista, y todos SUS privilegios…

* * *

5. TRES NUEVAS MIEMBROS

Finn POV

Hola a todos- digo entrando a la sala del coro, todos están aquí, y me acerco a Rachel que parece estar jugando con las teclas del piano- Hola Rachel- le digo,

La verdad es que estar en el Glee club se hecho mas aceptable desde que ella y yo nos llevamos otra vez…y si tengo que ser sincero si ella no estuviera aquí, ya me hubiera ido…

Hola Finn- me dice mirándome con una pequeña sonrisa que me alegra la vida- Entonces saben que cantaremos ahora?- le pregunta al resto

Bueno después del reto de la semana pasada- dijo Kurt, y Uff que fue feo- habrá que aguantarnos las canciones que nos entrego el director Figgins- añade moviendo una hoja en sus manos

Que clase de canciones son?- pregunto yo, que no sabia nada

Peor que sacadas de una biblia- me dijo molesta Tina

En serio- dijimos al mismo tiempo Rachel y yo, y nos acercamos a Kurt y el le entrego la hoja

Debe ser una broma- dijo Rachel- son buenas canciones, pero con esto nadie se nos unira, y menos podremos competir en las locales- si ella lo dice porque yo no conozco ninguna de las canciones de la lista…

Pero los demás están asintiendo a lo que ella dice, asi que debe tener razón…

Que vamos a hacer?- dijo preocupado Artie

Renunciar- dijo de pronto Kurt y todos lo miramos como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza, y el añadio- Le decimos al Sr. Schue que si no nos deja cantar canciones normales, renunciaremos, y asi no tendrá otra opción que volver a sus cinco sentidos-

Estoy de acuerdo- dijo Rachel de pronto al romper el silencio que nos rodeaba después de la idea de Kurt - Pero debemos ser consistentes- dijo y Kurt la miro como si hubiera recibido un regalo de navidad

Que están locos, no podemos hacer eso, o si…yo ya no se nada…

No, estoy de acuerdo- dijo Artie

Ni yo- añadi, y Mercedes asintió

Estoy de acuerdo con los blanquitos, nos arriesgaríamos con eso a algo peor- Peor que Puede ser Peor- A que el Sr. Schue nos decida abandonar como hace algunas semanas- añadió Mercedes, Ah, cierto!

Pero entonces que hacemos- dijo Tina con tono de preocupación- Si Rachel tiene razón, nadie se nos unira…-

Eso No es cierto- dijo de pronto una séptima voz en la habitación, y al darnos vuelta no es otro que el Sr. Schue- De hecho tengo una buena noticia para todos, asi que tomen asiento-

Y todos fuimos a sentarnos a la primera fila, nos sentamos asi: Artie en su silla, Tina a su lado, Kurt, Mercedes, Rachel y Yo…

Bueno chicos, debido a los recientes acontecimientos, es obvio que piensen que no habrá nadie que se nos una, pero les tengo una sorpresa salida directamente de las faldas de las porristas- dijo feliz el Sr. Schue- Señoritas- dijo mirando hacia la puerta…

Rachel POV

NO PUEDE SER…No puedo creerlo…estoy soñando…las tres están aquí…

Disculpen si los confundo, pero después de que el Sr. Schue mirara hacia la puerta, tres sombras rojas entraron por la puerta, y no son otras que…SANTANA, BRITTANY…y MI QUINNIE…Y NO PUEDO CREERLO…

Finn POV

Esto debe ser una broma- dijo de pronto Mercedes, después de un rato de silencio, y en el que todos estamos algo choqueados… de ver a mi novia y sus dos amigas al lado del Sr. Schue, aunque Rachel tiene una sonrisa que si no la sujeta se le saldrá de la cara…

No entiendo Mercedes- pregunto el Sr. Schue

Por favor, desde cuando las porristas quieren estar en Glee Club- dijo Kurt

Kurt- dijo el Sr. Schue- Rachel es una porrista, y ella quiere estar aquí- añadió apuntando a Rachel, que por cierto hace rato que no dice nada, y que parece estar en su propio mundo…- Además, chicos, ustedes saben que necesitamos mas gente- añadio el Sr. Schue algo molesto- crei que querían ganar las locales- nos dijo, y todos asentimos- Entonces dejen de quejarse, y denle la bienvenida a las nuevas 3 miembros del Glee Club-

Ahora esta mirando a las tres chicas, y dijo- Brittany, Santana Lopez y Quinn Fabray- y las tres asentían mientras eran mencionadas, y me di cuenta de que Quinn me estaba mirando con una sonrisa en su rostro…

Oh, quizás quiere que diga algo, pero que debo decir, y de pronto, Rachel se levanto de donde estaba sentada…

SON MAS QUE BIENVENIDAS- dijo Rachel y salió corriendo a abrazarlas, y el Sr. Schue tenia una sonrisa en la cara mientras las veía…

Bueno Rachel- dijo el Sr. Schue- espero que puedas ayudar a tus amigas a conocer nuestras canciones y familiarizarlas con el club glee-

Con mucho gusto- le dijo Rachel con otra sonrisa a Schue- déjelo todo en mis manos-

Bien chicos eso es todo- dijo el Sr. Schue y se fue…ahora yo me pregunto si que mi novia este aquí será bueno…

Rachel POV

No puedo creer que estén aquí- les dije a las tres

Bueno acostúmbrate Berry- me dijo Santana

Pero no entiendo, como es que convencieron a Sue- dije mirando a Quinn

Extrañamente la Srta. Sylvester quería ayudar- me dijo Quinn, pero yo se que debe tramar algo, pero no me importa estoy tan FELIZ que me podría poner abajo en la base de la pirámide si quiere y no me importaría…

Porque estas tan feliz Rachel- me pregunto Brittany confundida

Porque las tres están aquí- le dije yo con mas felicidad en mi voz

Estas loca Berry- dijo Santana, caminando hacia atrás de mi, donde esta el resto del club, y Brittany la siguió, y yo me quede con Quinn

Realmente te alegra tanto que estemos aquí- me dijo Quinn

Loa dudas- le dije, y ella me miro raro- Vamos Quinnie, eres mi persona favorita en la escuela, y que estes aquí, en algo que…- aquí baje bastante mi tono- … tanto me gusta…- aumente mi tono- para compartirlo conmigo me hace mas que FELIZ, Quinn-

Rachel- Quinn va a decir algo, pero yo me le arrojo a abrazarla

No, Quinnie- le digo yo mientras sigo abrazandola- Eres la mejor, y te adoro-

Quinn POV

Eres la mejor, y te adoro- me dijo Rachel mientras me abraza, y yo la apretó fuerte…

Lo siento, Rachel, pero no soy la mejor…solo espero que me perdones, pero es por MI bien, y el nuestro, de cierta forma…

Finn POV

Rayos, estoy mirando a Rachel y a Quinn abrazarse, realmente se quieren bastante, jamás las había visto asi…

* * *

6. POR Y ASI

Finn POV

Después de hablar un rato en la sala del coro con las nuevas tres miembros, todos debimos empezar a movernos, ya es hora de ir a casa, y yo esta vez me fui con Quinn, antes de que ella apareciera en el club, siempre acompañaba a Rachel a su auto, ahora ni si quiera me despedi de ella…ni siquiera la vi cuando se fue…

Entonces- le digo a Quinn, mientras caminamos abrazados- porque te uniste al club?-

Te molesta?- me dijo Quinn secamente

NO, como puedes decir eso, es genial que estes, podre verte mas, y eso nos ayuda a nosotros, pero estoy intrigado- le dije

Bueno, esa es exactamente la razón- me dijo- lo hice por nosotros- y ahora se puso delante de mi-

Necesitamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, estas ultimas semanas hemos estado distantes uno del otro, y no quiero eso para nosotros- me dijo

Ni yo- le dije

Bien, me alegra- me dijo acercándose mas a mi y pasando sus brazos por mi cintura- porque te extrañe- y ambos nos besamos

Rachel POV

Sin querer vi a Quinn y a Finn besarse…se ven lindos juntos…

Si, asi deben ser las cosas…

* * *

7. CORTO FIASCO

Rachel POV

Bien, después de que se unieron mis amigas, durante su primera semana tuvimos el primer fiasco, al tratar de contratar a alguien seudo importante para que nos ayudara con las coreografias, ya que el Sr. Schue no es nada bueno en eso…pero resulto muy mal, incluso hasta me pelee con Finn, de nuevo…

Pero al final lo resolvimos…y todo volvió a ser como antes, pero aun necesitamos mas miembros…

Finn POV

Se fue una semana, horrenda…me pelee con Rachel, por contratar a un tarado, y también con Quinn, por pelearme con Rachel…pero al final lo resolvimos…

Ah…y también fui parte de la presentación del grupo del Sr. Schue, "Acafellas", que inicio y murió muy rápido…y Puck también estuvo…fue divertido…y me hizo olvidarme de mis problemas con las mujeres…

* * *

Bueno si les gustaron estos capitulos haganmelo saber :D


	3. Cap 8 a 9

Glee no me pertenece, sino que a sus genios creadores y a Fox

(*) signo significa igual a Glee :D

* * *

8. PARTIDO MUSICAL

Rachel POV

El dia miercoles mientras estaba en la biblioteca con Quinn, Tina y Mercedes aparecieron atónitas…

_Rachel!- dijeron Tina y Mercedes al mismo tiempo_

_Que les pasa?- dije yo, y pensé a no, otra vez los cavernícolas…pero_

_Kurt, es el nuevo pateador del equipo de football- dijo Mercedes animada_

_QUE!- dijimos Quinn y yo a la vez_

_Si, le pidió ayuda a Finn, y lo logro- dijo Tina_

_Vaya!- dije atónita…_

Verán les cuento esto, porque ahora estoy vestida de porrista en el campo de football al lado de Quinn, dándole animos a nuestro equipo, que para variar va perdiendo…y que dan unos segundos…y de pronto…

Finn esta haciendo un gesto para detener el juego, y todos estamos expectantes…

De pronto los chicos están de nuevo en su posición, pero Finn hizo un movimiento con la mano y…IHHH…o algo asi salió de los parlantes del campo…y de pronto esta sonando…

UNA CANCION…y no cualquier canción…es SINGLE LADIES de Beyonce…y ahora están todos los de nuestro equipo…un minuto están…

BAILANDO (*)…o por Dios…esto es lo mas divertido que visto en siglos…

Que vergüenza- me dice Quinn sin poder aguantar la risa, y yo me rio con ella…

Se ven divertidos- le digo yo entre risas, y nos reimos mas y mas…

De pronto la música acaba…y no se como, pero lo lograron…y ahora estamos empatados…

Bien, viene el final…y ahí un rotundo silencio…y Kurt sale a la cancha…y de nuevo la música…silencio…y…

WOW…un segundo…

GANAMOS!... y todas estamos saltando como locas, y los del equipo están alborotados…

Finn viene hacia aca, asi que yo me voy a otro lado…y tal como pensaba el viene a besar a mi amiga…y yo sigo saltando con otras porristas…y

Rach- alguien me llama, y al darme vuelta es…

MIKE- grito saltando en sus brazos- me encanto la presentación- le digo en su oído

Gracias- me dijo el en el mio…y nos seguimos abrazando

Finn POV

RAYOS GANAMOS…después de levantar a Kurt…fui directo donde estaban las porristas…y ahí están Quinn y Rachel abrazandose, pero Rachel al verme se va y Quinn me esta mirando con una sonrisa, asi que yo me voy hacia ella…

Y ambos nos besamos…y después de separarnos la abrace, estaba concentrado en eso y tenia los ojos cerrados, cuando…

MIKE- escuche a Rachel, y al abrir los ojos, ella esta agarrada del cuello de Mike, el la tiene en sus brazos, de hecho sus manos las tiene en su cintura…

RAYOS otra vez siento mi sangre congelada, y la espada en mi estomago…

Y al ver que se apretan mas en el abrazo…una furia empieza a crecer en mi, pero tengo que esconderla…HAZLO HUDSON…estas abrazando a TU NOVIA…pero ella es MI RACHEL…wow…CALMATE HUDSON…estoy perdiendo la razón…

O quizás… ya es hora de que hacerle frente a la realidad que descubri hace semanas…

Rachel, ME GUSTA y MUCHO…

* * *

9. NUEVOS TRES Y RESOLUCION

Rachel POV

El dia después del juego, todos estábamos compartiendo en el salón cuando el Sr. Schue llego feliz…

Bien chicos tengo buenas noticias- nos dijo mientras los que estaban parados se sentaron- verán de nuestro proyecto con los jugadores de football, tengo el agrado de presentarles a las tres ultimas adquisiciones para el club- y todos lo miramos atonitos…

Y por la puerta entraron, Matt, luego Mike, que me estaba sonriendo, y por ultimo y el mas inesperado, Noah…

Al verlos Brittany me golpeo el hombro sonriendo y ambas nos levantamos, y también Santana y corrimos hacia los chicos…

Santana, por supuesto, se le tiro a los brazos a Noah, Brittany a Matt, y yo abrace con todas las fuerzas que fui capaz a Mike…

Vaya si que hay cariño ahí- dijo el Sr. Schue, y yo me separe de Mike, para tomarlo con mi brazo por su cintura, y todos nos estaban mirando- y creo que con esa Bienvenida Mike ya no necesita otra- y todos se rieron

Pero de todas maneras- dijo el Sr. Schue haciendo silencio- Bienvenidos muchachos-

Finn POV

Wow, fue una sorpresa verlos entrar a los tres, Matt, Puck, y Mike al salón del coro…

Y por si no le adivinan ya mi sangre se volvió a congelar por la efusiva bienvenida de Rachel a Mike…y yo solo actue que me reia con el comentario del Sr. Schue sobre que Mike ya no necesitaba otra bienvenida…

Si porque lo que necesita Mike es un golpe de lleno en la cara, y asi se aleje de una vez por todas de Rachel…

Cuando el Sr. Schue hizo silencio y les dio la bienvenida a los tres…todos nosotros dijimos al unisono "Bienvenidos"…

Nueva resolución tengo que terminar con Quinn…

* * *

Bien a Finn le gusta Rachel, y tiene que terminar con Quinn, pero Rachel lo aceptara asi como asi...

Bueno, solo yo lo se...si les gusta haganmelo saber :D


	4. Cap 10

Glee no me pertenece sino que a sus genios creadores y a FOX...

* * *

10. WEST SIDE STORY NEWS

Rachel POV

Bien chicos, tengo un nuevo tema- dijo el Sr. Schue entrando al salón del coro, y yo estoy apoyada en el piano, y me acerco a que el me entregue el nuevo tema, se los esta entregando a los demás, y al darme el mio y mis ojos se abren como plato…

West Side Story- le digo atónita al Sr. Schue

Asi es- me dice feliz- y la que la va cantar es- dice con suspenso, por favor que sea…- TINA- dijo apuntando a Tina, que estaba tan sorprendida como todos nosotros, y yo recibi una energía negativa desde mi cuerpo, CELOS…

Pero a pesar de ellos, la felicite al igual que todos…pero…

Asi que escondiste a Rachel la celosita como siempre- me dijo Mike de pronto a mi oído, mientras yo estaba en mi casillero, después de salir del salón del coro…

No, no hice tal cosa- le dije yo cerrando mi casillero, y dándole la cara

Y ahora aparece Rachel la mentirosita- dijo con tono divertido, y yo lo miro molesta- Vamos, Rach, sabes que amas West Side Story-

No no lo amo- le digo yo, y el pasa su brazo por mis hombros

Y hay esta otra vez- dice en el mismo tono- Rach tu eres la que siempre me dice "Yo soy Maria, y soy perfectamente capaz de interpretar cualquiera de sus canciones" cada vez que te molesto cuando vemos ese musical- me dijo

Puede ser, que tengas razón- y el movio el codo en señal de que había ganado- pero no hare nada al respecto, mi personalidad esta atenuada en la parte competitiva,- Mike me levanta las cejas, sin creerme- además el Sr. Schue tiene razón Tina se lo merece y somos un equipo-

Si, en eso tienes razón- me dijo y me acompaño a mi siguiente clase…

Por suerte no volvió a mencionar el tema…

Al dia siguiente, despues de mi ultima clase del dia, fui llamada de pronto por el Sr. Schue, mientras caminaba hacia la salida- RACHEL!-

Me di la vuelta, y el me estaba mirando- Necesito pedirte un favor- me dijo

De que se trata- le dije interesada

Veraz se supone que debo ensayar con Tina su canción para ayudarla a afinar detalles- si me lo hubiera dado a mi no tendría nada que afinar, CALLATE RACHEL…-

Pero tengo que ir a una urgente reunión, y no podre estar ahí, por eso puedes ayudarla por mi- me pidió…se ve preocupado, y yo jamás abandono a los pobres en desgracia…

Claro- le dije como si nada

De acuerdo- y se metió a su bolso y me entrego una tablilla- toma todas las anotaciones que creas que sean necesarias para la mejor presentación y me la entregas mañana- me dijo

De acuerdo- le dije recibiendo la tablilla

Gracias- me dijo, y salió como cohete

Finn POV

Recuerdan que les conte que voy a terminar con Quinn, pues bien, me lo ha hecho bastante difícil, porque por alguna razón me ha estado evitando…finalmente después de correr bastante después de mi ultima clase, logre alcanzarla…

Quinn, tenemos que hablar- le dije tomandola del brazo y haciéndola que me mirara…

Lo se- me dijo apenas audible y apoyándose contra de los casilleros

Mira Quinn, creo que…- empiezo, pero ella me detiene…

Lo se, te he estado evitando, pero no sabia como decírtelo, y cuando me entere estaba tan asustada, que no supe que hacer- me dijo y lagrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojos

No entiendo, nada de nada…que quiere decirme- Quinn?- le digo

Estoy embarazada- me dijo... _Estoy embarazada Estoy embarazada Estoy embarazada Estoy embarazada_… Ambas palabras estaban haciendo eco en mi cabeza…

Pero nosotros, no- le trate de decir

Si pero, recuerdas en el jacuzzi- y yo asentí confundido- en internet dicen que el agua caliente los ayuda a nadar mas rápido- me dijo ella- Lo siento- volvió a decir y salió corriendo

Y yo me quede parado ahí, sin saber que hacer…

Se que necesito ayuda…y el primero que se me vino a la mente fue el Sr. Schue…

Rachel POV

Cuando llegue al auditorio, Tina ya estaba ahí, y había sido informada por el hombre del piano de lo sucedido…y empezamos a ensayar Tonight…

Y no lo hace nada mal… yo la dirijo haciendo que suba o baje sus tonos según lo requiere la canción…y de pronto…

Esto no esta saliendo- me dijo Tina frustrada deteniendo asi la musica

De que hablas, lo haces bien- le dije dándole animos

Pero tu lo harias perfecto, no?- me dijo, no como si estuviera preguntando, sino que aseverando

Tina, te mereces el solo…-

Rachel, no me vengas con eso, vi tu cara cuando el Sr. Schue me lo dio- me dijo Tina cortándome- Parecia que hubieras recibido mil bofetadas, y que estabas molesta-

Tina, mira-

No esta bien, lo entiendo, porque yo también creo que lo harias mejor- y con eso me dejo sola…

Y el hombre del piano también se había ido, y cuando estaba poniéndome la mochila de pronto…

Sr. Schue?- una voz pregunto viniendo desde atrás, es Finn, y al verme se detuvo…

No, el no esta aquí- le digo, y al ver su cara me doy cuenta que algo le pasa-

Finn estas bien?- le pregunto preocupada, y el parece analizar algo…y de pronto veo lagrimas brotar de sus ojos…y mi corazón se detuvo- Finn?-

No se que hacer- me dijo entre sollozos- Realmente no que hacer- y mas lagrimas salieron…y desde aquí mi cuerpo se movio solo…

Y me puse frente a el y con mis brazos lo abrace, y lo apreté fuerte…porque sea lo que sea, no es bueno…

NN POV

Rachel y Finn estuvieron un rato abrazados, hasta que ella lo hizo sentarse en las escaleras del escenario…

Espera aquí- le dijo Rachel a Finn, y el solo asintió…

A los minutos después, Rachel volvió con una botella de agua y una mini toalla, y se las dio a Finn para que se enjuagara la cara y tomara algo…y asi se despejara…después de hacerlo…había un silencio entre ambos…hasta que…

Te sientes mejor?- le pregunto Rachel a Finn

Si gracias- dijo aun algo moquillento por el llanto- Lo siento- le dijo avergonzado

Porque?- le pregunto ella confundida

Por aparecer asi y preocuparte- le dijo avergonzado

Finn, somos amigos, y si me necesitas estoy aquí- le dijo ella con una sonrisa y poniéndole una mano en el hombro…

Y ahora si, no es mucha molestia, podrías contarme que sucede?- añadió Rachel

Y el la miro confundido- Pero crei que ya lo sabias?- y ahora ella lo miro confundida

Que yo debería saber- pregunto aun mas confusa Rachel, y el asintió- No soy adivina Finn, como quieres que yo sepa?- le dijo levantando una ceja

Pero Rachel, tu y Quinn son amigas, no?- le dijo Finn y ella asintió- entonces como es que no sabes que esta embarazada- añadió

Y el silencio se hizo rotundo en el auditorio…

Hace cuanto lo sabes- dijo incomoda Rachel despues de un rato

Hace como una hora- dijo Finn y Rachel tomo su bolso y se lo puso en el hombro, y se empezó a levantar…

Te vas- le dijo Finn, como niño asustado y ella se puso frente de el y ella le puso las manos en los hombros…

Finn, vas a estar bien, lo único que tienes que hacer es estar ahí para Quinn y respirar profundamente- le dijo y le dio otro abrazo- Vas a estar bien-

Y con eso Finn vio a Rachel alejarse y salir del auditorio…y otra lagrima cayo por su mejilla…

* * *

Pobre Finn...

Dejen comentarios si les gusto, o no... ;D


	5. Cap 11 a 12

Gracias a los que han hecho de esta historia su favorita y a los que han dejado comentarios...

Glee no me pertenece...

(*) igual a Glee :)

* * *

11. CONFORTANDO, MEJOR Y PEOR

Rachel POV

No podía creer lo que me había dicho Finn, pero el no mentiría en algo tan serio como es un embarazo, asi que después de que lo deje, fui directo a los estacionamientos y me dirigi a la casa de Quinn…

Al llegar ahí, me abre la mismísima Quinn, tiene la cara roja…

Rachel- me dice con la voz de alguien que ha estado llorando por horas- Que haces aquí-

Puedo pasar- le pregunto secamente, y ella asiente y yo entro y al sentir que cierra la puerta, yo me doy vuelta en mi lugar y la miro directamente a la cara…ella sabe que me pasa algo…

Tienes algo que contarme Quinn- le digo – o voy a ser la ultima en enterarme- y ahora ella sabe que se

Lo siento- me dijo y salieron lagrimas de su cara- No te molestes, te iba a decir, pero no sabia como- me dijo y a cada instante mas lagrimas salen- y tenia que decírselo a Finn primero y…-

No la deje terminar…la abrace fuerte…eso es lo que ella necesita ahora, mas que nada, un abrazo- Quinn todo va estar bien- le dije y ella se largo a llorar en mis brazos

Se separo de mi después de un rato, y me miro- Como te enteraste- me pregunto secándose las lagrimas de la cara con la mano

Finn- le dije yo y ella me miro claramente confundida- reemplace al Sr. Schue en el ensayo con Tina y Finn apareció buscándolo y estaba tan perdido el pobre, que no pude negarme a ayudarlo y después me lo dijo, aunque el creía que yo ya sabia – termine de decir y Quinn asintió

Y no dijimos nada por un rato…hasta que decidi que yo hablaría…

Quinn estoy aquí para ti, en todo lo que necesites, lo sabes verdad- y ella asintió…

Después de eso hablamos mas, pero ya mas relajadas…hasta que recibi una llamada de mis padres y tuve que irme…

Finn POV

Despues de quedarme solo en el auditorio un tiempo que pareció una eternidad, decidi que ya era tiempo de enfrentar la realidad y ponerme de una vez los pantalones…y me fui a casa…

Al llegar a mi casa, subi a mi habitación y decidi jugar video juegos para calmarme y funciono…luego le mande un mensaje a Quinn: _"Estoy aquí para ti"_…

Al rato, me llego una respuesta decía: _"Lo se, Finn, te amo"_…

"Te amo", me dijo, y otras vez sin darme cuenta lagrimas caian de mis ojos…No puedo mentirme yo no la amo, pero ahora debo pensar en alguien mas importante…mi hijo…asi que le respondi: _"Yo también te amo"_…

Despues de eso me dormi…

Al dia siguiente en la escuela, llegue temprano para esperar a Quinn, y al verla llegar me acerque a ella nervioso…no dijimos nada, solo nos abrazamos…creo que ambos entendimos que era todo lo que necesitábamos…y empece a sentir que todo iria mejor…hasta que…

Lo siento, Sr. Schue- oi que decía Rachel mientras todos entrabamos a la sala

Rachel, no puedes hacernos esto- le dijo claramente molesto el Sr. Schue

Por favor, ya se lo explique- dijo Rachel

Y yo crei que tenias un acuerdo con Sue- dijo Schue

Si, pero hecho abajo nuestro acuerdo, debido a que ahora hay mas gente, y esta segura de que usted puede reemplazarme- dijo Rachel

Pero que Rayos, Quiere esa mujer- dijo exasperado Schue…y ahora todos nos miramos, y todos están confundidos-

Lo que quiero- dijo una voz desde la puerta, por lo que todos miramos en esa dirección, incluidos el Sr. Schue y Rachel que estaban frente a frente con el piano entre ellos, y no era otra que Sue Sylvester- Es mi Porrista de VUELTA-

Sue- empezó el Sr. Schue, pero Sue lo detuvo

Will, no puedes tener a todas mis estrellas, y aquí Rachel- dijo apuntándola- es mi cerebro, asi que me la llevo- dijo y Schue negó con la cabeza, y miro a Rachel

Rachel- dijo Schue y ella lo miro- Yo se que te gusta el club, NO renuncies, por favor-

QUEE…renunciar…y se que además de los mios, todos los ojos están en ella…-

Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel mirándolo- si tengo que elegir entre las porristas y el club Glee, elijo-

Y la tensión se hizo…di el club, di el club, di el club…por favor…

A LAS PORRISTAS- dijo finalmente Rachel…

Luego nos miro a todos, y dijo- Lo siento- y tomo sus cosas de encima del piano, y se fue donde Sue, que estaba gozando lo que sucedia…y ambas se fueron…

Y yo que creía que ya no podía sentirme peor de lo que ya me sentía…

* * *

12. COMPLICADO

Rachel POV

Se que quizás ahora todos me odian por abandonar el club, pero cada dia la coach me ha puesto mas trabajo y al ir hablar con ella ese dia en la mañana me dijo que me sacaría de las porristas de forma definitiva sino escogía…asi que tuve que elegir…y como les dije antes, no dejare de ser porrista a pesar de lo que suceda…

Rachel- se me acerco Finn mientras estoy caminando por el pasillo- podemos hablar- me dijo

Si es sobre volver al club Glee, NO- le dije

Vamos Rachel, no seas asi, tu adoras Glee- me dijo

Eso no cambia nada- le dije, y parece que de pronto se dio cuenta adonde voy

Vas hacia el salón del coro- me pregunto confundido, y yo asentí- pero entonces-

No, Finn, necesito hacer algo, ahí- le dije cortándolo- Que no escuchaste lo que te acabo de decir-

Pero- e insiste en lo mismo, y ya vamos llegando a la puerta y veo a las personas que buscaba…

Mira Finn, por mucho que no me guste esto de las porras, no dejare de hacerlo, de acuerdo- un minuto, dije eso en voz alta

QUE!- dijo Finn y ahora todos nos miran, incluso el Sr. Schue que también esta en el salón- NO TE GUSTAN LAS PORRAS?- no tenia que gritarlo, ahora con mayor razón nos miran

ARGH!- y yo me fui a donde Quinn, Santana y Brittany a entregarles un folleto que la coach me hizo hacer, e igual que el dia que me fui todos me están mirando y se siente la tension- ADIOS- y con eso me di la vuelta, pero

ESPERA- dijo Finn- Si NO te gustan las porras que haces con las porristas-

Oh con Sue- dijo Schue, con voz de sorpresa y confusion

Complicado- fue todo lo que dije antes de irme

Finn POV

Definitivamente yo no entiendo a esa chica…Rachel es mas complicada que un ejercicio de matematicas, y eso si que es complicado…

Pero bueno, desde que se fue, Quinn tomo los solos de ella, pero sus malestares por el embarazo no le ayudan, asi que le pedi al Sr. Schue, después de confiarle la verdad, que lo tomara mas despacio…

Al dia de la confesión de Rachel de que no le gustan las porras, el Sr. Schue apareció con una nueva miembro…

April Rhodes…

Ella ya debería haberse graduado, pero no…asi que ahora es parte del club, y todos la adoran, y crei que ya no extrañaban a Rachel hasta que…

Tres días después cuando entraba a la sala del coro, me di cuenta que Rachel estaba enseñándole a Brittany un movimiento para las porras, ella le daba instrucciones, y Brittany las cumplia al pie de la letra a la perfeccion…

Vaya, Niña- dijo de pronto Mercedes mirando a Rachel- la nueva es buena, y no pensé jamás que diría esto, pero se te extraña y mucho- y todos asentimos

Yo…- Rachel iba a decir algo pero…

Rachel- ella se dio vuelta al llamado del Sr. Schue- debes irte- y todos nos miramos

Lo se- dijo Rachel tomando sus cosas, pero se detuvo al ver a una mujer rubia, y bastante sexy- Y ella quien es?- pregunto Rachel confundida

Nuestra nueva miembro, April Rhodes- dijo Schue, y después mirando a April- ella es Rachel Berry-

No es muy vieja- dijo Rachel

Ahí, cariño nunca se es vieja para saber vivir la vida- dijo April con una sonrisa

Y para hacer lo que amamos- dijo Schue mirando a Rachel, y como queriendo decir algo mas, que yo no entiendo…- pero como dije, debes irte-

Sr. Schue- dije yo, pero el Sr, Schue sabe que dire y me corto

Ella hizo su elección, Finn- me dijo mirándome y luego a Rachel que estuvo parada estatica camino a la salida por unos mini segundos, al oir eso

NN POV

Los ensayos de Nuevas Direcciones se intensificaron para la primera presentación oficial del club…

Y para molestia de Will, April llego borracha a la primera presentación, pero la hicieron igualmente… (Last Name)

Rachel POV

Mientras mis amigos en el Glee Club hacían su presentación de Last Name (*), tome una decisión…y me dirigi a la oficina de Sue Sylvester…

10 minutos después sali de la oficina con cara de triunfo… no pregunten lo que paso, porque no les contare, es complicado y secreto…pero resulto a la perfeccion…

Y al ir al salón, escucho que los chicos no volverán al escenario, debido a las disculpas del Sr. Schue, por algo que no alcance a escuchar, pero lo interrumpo entrando…

Sr. Schue- y al escucharme todos me miraron con sorpresa, pero el mas sorprendido era el Sr. Schue-

Rachel, Que haces aquí- me dijo

Bueno, No siempre dicen que no importa lo que pase, el show debe continuar-digo yo- Me gustaría volver al club- les digo y todos tienen la boca abierta- Claro solo si usted lo permite- le digo a el…

No entiendo, crei que Sue, te…- dijo el

Si, pero llegamos a un arreglo nuevamente- lo corto antes de que diga algo que no quiero, el sabe que la Srta. Sylvester me amenaza y mi miedo a lo sucedido en el pasado…se lo conte en confidencia…-

Entonces, puedo?- añadi

Claro- me dijo con una sonrisa

Pero, Rach- me dijo Quinn- no te sabes la coreografia, ni la letra-

Conozco la canción, Quinn- le dije yo

Pero no la coreografia- dijo remarcándolo Santana

Entonces habrá que ayudarla alla fuera- les dijo Finn a todos con una sonrisa en el rostro, y yo esboce la mia propia y todos me sonrieron ahora…

Bien muñeca hay que arreglarte- me dijo Kurt…

NN POV

Somebody To Love (*)

La presentación final de los chicos fue un éxito!

* * *

No son de mis mejores capitulos, pero bueno si les gusto dejen comentarios :D


	6. Cap 13 a 14

Ok todos aqui van dos capitulos mas...ojala les gusten...

Glee no me pertenece

(*) signo significa = a Glee,

Ah! tambien recordatorio que Rachel es porrista asi que anda con el uniforme, a menos que diga que no...eso disfruten...

* * *

13. POPURRIS DE ALBOROTO

Rachel POV

La semana que paso fue interesante…

El Sr. Schuester decidió que hiciéramos una competencia al ver que todos estaban desmotivados o mas bien que todos consideraban que venceríamos a nuestros rivales en las locales, sin necesidad de esfuerzo…

Asi que el Sr. Schue nos enfrento a los chicos y las chicas en un reto de canciones combinadas…

Las cosas con nosotras las chicas empezaron mal, debido a que todas creían, claro menos yo, que venceríamos a los chicos dormidas, porque a ninguno de ellos se les ocurriría algo bueno…

Ademas del hecho de que Quinn no había aparecido en glee ni en los ensayos…

Finn POV

Estoy cansado…todo el tiempo, no dejo de pensar en Rachel y en mi hijo, y en que vamos a hacer Quinn y yo…

Y en el ensayo con los chicos me quede dormido y Puck me dio una idea y que fuera a la enfermería y durmiera…y eso hice, pero al final la nueva enfermera, la Sra. Schuester, me dio Vitamina D y eso me revivió o algo asi…no me acuerdo…se que cantamos It's my life y Confessions (*), pero de como lo hicimos…No me acuerdo…

Rachel POV

Después de ver la presentación de los chicos, las demás ahora si están asustadas…asi que después de hacer entrar en razón a Quinn, ella se unió a los ensayos…

Estuvimos tratando de entender como lo hicieron los chicos, hasta que Kurt entro al salón del coro donde estábamos y nos confeso que todos ellos habían consumido pseudoefedrina o como se le llama comúnmente, Vitamina D…

Le reclame a Finn su engaño…y el me aseguro que lo que yo tenia era miedo de que ellos ganaran la competencia y no nosotras, pero yo le asegure que no teníamos miedo…

Pero para hacer la competencia justa, todas decidimos que consumiríamos Vitamina D, claro excepto Quinn, y como la Sra. Schuester sabia del embarazo de Quinn le dio a ella otra cosa, haciéndola pasar por la vitamina D, y sin que las demás chicas se dieron cuenta, porque ellas no saben lo de Quinn…

Y presentamos Halo y Walking on Sunshine (*)...

Pero despues me senti mal, asi que hable con Finn, y el tambien se sentia asi, por lo que acordamos confesarle la verdad al Sr. Schue y asi lo hicimos…

Después de hablar con el Sr. Schue, Quinn estaba esperando quería decirle algo a Finn, asi que yo les dije que les contaria a los del club…

Y al llegar al salón estaban todos hablando y parecían atonitos, emocionados, y extrañados…

Chicos debo decirles algo- les dije, pero parecían no escucharme- HEY!- y ahora me miraron- Que les pasa?-

Glee club esta viviendo su primer drama- me dijo Kurt emocionado- Quinn esta embarazada- añadió, OH No, lo saben

Chicos, por favor, no digan nada- les dije, y todos me miraron raro

Ah, pero claro que tu lo sabias- me dijo algo ironica Santana

Chicos, solo…-

No te preocupes- me dijo Mercedes- no diremos nada- añadió, y yo sentí alivio…

Despues de eso les conte lo que sucedió, y al rato entraron Finn, Quinn y el Sr. Schue…

Todos nos sentamos, y el nos dijo lo decepcionado que estaba, y yo le dije y todos asintieron de que estábamos mas que dispuestos a dejar el bochorno atrás, pero nos dijo que no podríamos, porque por todo lo que hacemos existen consecuencias, y ahí fue que nos dijo que tendríamos una co-directora…y al preguntar quien era…

Apareció no otra que Sue Sylvester…y asi termino nuestra semana…

Por cierto jamás volveré a consumir esa estúpida vitamina…

* * *

14. DIVIDIDOS

Rachel POV

Deberias escuchar lo que tengo que decirte, Rachel- me decía JeFrow, otra vez me esta persiguiendo pero yo sigo mi camino a mi casillero, y ahora el se pone delante de mi, pero yo me corro, hasta que…

Parece que la presidenta del club del celibato ya no cree en el celibato- me dijo JeFrow de pronto…y yo me detengo

De que hablas- le digo molesta y poniendo frente a el

Tengo buenas fuentes que aseguran de que Quinn Fabray esta embarazada- me dijo con risitas, y yo me tenso- Y tu reacción lo dice todo- dice feliz

Que quieres, para no publicar nada- le digo con resolución, y parece analizarlo- Nada que implique tocarme- añadi

Algo personal de Rachel Berry- me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo

De acuerdo- le dije- Mañana te traigo algo-

De acuerdo- dijo el, yéndose feliz

Rayos, ahora si que mis animos se fueron al suelo…y la reunión con el club no ayudo…

Sue nos dividió, se llevo a Kurt, Santana, Mike, Matt, Mercedes, Tina y Artie con ella, que son las minorías, o algo asi, dejando a Noah, Brittany, Quinn, Finn y a mi…

Al siguiente ensayo el Sr. Schue llego con una nueva canción…No air (*)…y Finn y yo la cantamos…

Me sentí muy comoda cantando con el, y pude demostrar bien mis emociones, a través de la canción…

Al final de la canción, Quinn exploto, le dijo al Sr. Schue que no era justo lo que hacia con ella, Noah y Brittany al dejarlos atrás de la canción…y después exploto conmigo…

DEBES DEJAR DE MIRAR A FINN DE ESA MANERA RACHEL- me grito en el camerino mientras yo me arreglaba mi cabello

Que rayos te pasa, Quinn- le pregunte confundida

Rachel, crees que no me doy cuenta de que cada vez que cantas con Finn, pones cara de niña enamorada- me dijo aun mas molesta

Quinn, eso se llama actuación, debo sentir la canción para poder cantarla, y actuo como niña enamorada- le dije tratando de hacerla entrar en razón

Y quieres que me crea semejante engaño- me dijo

Yo soy la que engaña, Quinn- le solte de pronto, y ella me miro confundida- Crees que no se el trabajo sucio que haces para Sue-

Lo sabias- me dijo Quinn sorprendida

Siempre lo supe, pero bajale Quinn, lo que hago es solo actuar, jamás podría sentir algo por Finn, que no sea amistad- le asevere a Quinn

Lo siento, es solo que mis hormonas- dijo subiendo las cejas

Disculpa aceptada- le dije sonriendo-

Ademas me debes un gran GRACIAS después de lo que hice por ti con JeFrow- dije bajito, deseando que no me escuchara, y si lo hizo no espere una respuesta, Sali volando al almuerzo, pero no a la cafetería no quiero ver a nadie…necesito aire fresco…

Finn POV

Cantar con Rachel es como estar en otro mundo…

Finn- era la voz de Quinn, que me tomo por sorpresa agarrándome por el brazo- Viste a Rachel- me dijo con tono preocupado

No- le dije, y ella esta mirando para todos lados en la cafetería, preocupada- Pasa algo-

Rachel, hizo algo para JeFrow y tiene que ver conmigo- me dijo bajito

Que hizo? -

No se, cuando dijo que había hecho algo lo dijo bajito, a lo mejor creyo que no la escuche, y estoy preocupada, porque no puedo encontrarla- me dijo bajo, rápido, y con cada vez mas preocupación…

Espera aquí- le dije y me acerque a la mesa del club- Chicos alguno de ustedes ha visto a Rachel- les pregunto

Si- me dijo Mike, que estaba sentado aquí- la vi en el pasillo, le pregunte si iba a almorzar, pero me dijo que no, que necesitaba aire fresco-

Ah, eso quiere decir que esta afuera, no?- pregunte confundido y Mike asintió- Gracias, bro- le dije y fui donde Quinn y le dije lo que me había dicho Mike y ella me dijo que sabe donde esta Rachel…

Quinn y yo salimos al campo de football, y encontramos a Rachel bajo el árbol mas grande almorzando y leyendo un libro…y nos sentamos enfrente de ella…

Rachel- dijo Quinn

Rachel POV

Me escuchaste- le pregunte a Quinn sin mirarla

Si- me dijo- Que paso, Rach- me dijo preocupada

Lo sabe- le digo mirándola, Finn esta con ella y su reacción me dolio, había mucho dolor- pero lo arregle, nadie lo sabra- le asegure

Que hiciste para que no dijiera nada- me pregunto Finn, también esta preocupado, lo se por su tono

No mucho- dije como si nada, y ambos me miraron incrédulos- solo puedo decir que necesitare terapia para superarlo- añadi

Que hiciste Rachel- me dijo Quinn- Por favor, dínoslo-

Le di mi ropa interior- le dije volviendo a mi libro, pero Quinn me lo quito

No tenias que hacerlo- me dijo Quinn

Claro, que si, no dejare que arruine tu vida, tu y Finn deben decidir cuando decir la verdad, claro antes de que se note, pero son ustedes y nadie mas los que deben decidir- dije rápidamente

Gracias- me dijieron los dos

Al dia siguiente íbamos a presentarnos en el auditorio, y solo estábamos en el grupo de Schue, Finn, Quinn y yo, porque Noah y Brittany fueron convencidos por Sue para irse con ella…

Pero la presentación jamás se hizo, Sue y Schue se pusieron a discutir, y todos nos fuimos molestos…

A la reunión siguiente, Sue y Schue nos pidieron disculpas y nos motivaron con un genial discurso, nos dijieron que en el club estamos para apoyarnos unos a otros y sin importar nuestras diferencias, que yo y Noah seamos judíos, Santana latina, que Finn no distingua la diestra de la zurda, y todos nos reimos, pero lo que vino después no lo esperábamos…

Sue agrego que tampoco importa que Quinn esté embarazada, que lo sabe y que para el dia siguiente toda la escuela lo sabra…con eso Sue se fue…

LO MATARE- fue lo que salió de mi boca, antes de salir volando del salón

Y encontré a los pocos segundos a quien buscaba…- Crei que teníamos un trato- le dije a JeFrow quien estaba en su casillero y el se dio vuelta a mirarme asustado

Lo siento, Rachel, no tuve opción- dijo asustado, y luego me conto que Sue encontró mis pantaletas en su casillero y lo amenazo con destruir su blog sino decía la verdad- Lo siento- me dijo cerrando su casillero y yéndose…

Al momento en que se fue me golpee la espalda con los casilleros- Rayos- dije molesta, y fue cuando vi a Quinn llorando en los brazos de Finn, el le sobaba la espalda…y me acerque a ellos…

Lo siento, Quinnie- le dije, y ella se dio vuelta y movio la cabeza negando

No, hiciste lo que pudiste- me dijo entre sollozos, y Finn asintió, y yo abrace Quinn

No estas sola Quinnie- y la abrace mas fuerte…

NN POV

Los chicos decidieron cantarle a Quinn…Keep holding on (*)

Al terminar la canción, Rachel se acerco a Quinn, y ambas se abrazaron, y todos se le unieron en el abrazo, y Quinn por fin esbozo una sonrisa…

* * *

Bien pobre Quinn, de hecho en ese capitulo me senti mal por ella...

Bueno comenten si les gusto :D


	7. Cap 15

Ok, debo confesarles algo he estado leyendo Pucklberry fanfics y son bastante buenos, pero aun AMO con toda mi alma Finchel asi que no se preocupen no me cambiare de bando, a menos que Finn haga algo muy estupido...

Bien disfruten y recuerden que Glee no me pertenece, y que el signo (*) significa que es igual a Glee...

* * *

15. CONGELADO INESPERADO

Finn POV

Bien ahora toda la escuela sabe que Quinn esta embarazada, a pesar de que Rachel le dio sus pantaletas a JeFrow…cuando nos conto eso, quería golpear a JeFrow, y abrazar a Rachel, por lo tierna que es…pero no hice nada…

A la semana siguiente, al llegar a la escuela, con Quinn, fui asaltado por mi primer congelado en mi cara, Quinn se asusto bastante, y yo le hice frente al imbécil que me arrojo el congelado, Karosky, pero el solo me dijo que deseaba hacerlo hace mucho y que ahora yo y Quinn no eramos mas que otros perdedores de la escuela…

Nos fuimos al salón del coro, y me sente atrás de la batería mientras Quinn me limpiaba la cara, para sacarme el congelado…Quinn les explico lo que había pasado…después llego Rachel y Brittany…venían riéndose de algo hasta que Rachel nos vio…

Finn, que le paso a tu cara, pareces un tomate- me dijo preocupada

Un congelado- dijo Quinn molesta, y Rachel solo abrió la boca sorprendida

Si Quinn y Finn recibieron un congelado, ahora nadie esta a salvo- dijo Mercedes, pero luego miro a Rachel- bueno excepto Rachel- y todos se rieron, menos ella que solo rolo los ojos y se fue a sentar…

Al rato llego el Sr. Schue, y nos dijo que nuestra nueva asignación era buscar una canción que combinara con su canción favorita "Bust a move", después quería que la cantaramos, pero yo le dije que aun tenia congelado en el ojo, se dirigió a Puck, pero este solo dijo que No…

Rachel añadió que era increíble el poco compromiso de los hombres del grupo, y las pocas agallas también, y Puck la miro ofendido, pero el Sr. Schue le dijo que no se preocupara que el nos enseñaría y después de reírnos, el Sr. Schue canto y bailo su canción (*)…

Rachel POV

Asi que no tengo agallas, Berry- me dijo Noah, mientras todos saliamos del salón

No, no tienes- le dije yo, deteniéndome y mirándolo

Que no has visto mis armas- me dijo mostrándome sus brazos, y yo role mis ojos

Puras estupideces- le dije yo- Mira Noah, un hombre con agallas no necesita musculos, sin musculos o con ellos, enfrenta cualquier reto que se le presenta-

Estas diciéndole a Puckzilla que tiene miedo- me pregunto molesto

No entiendo a donde va esta conversación- le digo yo dándome la vuelta, pero el me agarra el brazo

Respondeme, Berry, me llamaste cobarde-

Si- le dije, aunque realmente ni idea

Te vas arrepentir- me dijo

Me estas amenazando- le dije con mis cejas levantadas

Si- me dijo- nadie le dice a Puckzilla miedoso y se sale con la suya- y con eso se fue…y yo estoy perdida…por primera vez en mi vida no entiendo nada…

Al dia siguiente casi todos estábamos en el salón del coro conversando y riéndonos, cuando escucho…

Berry!- me llamo Noah, desde atrás de mi, y me doy vuelta para ver que quiere y me llega de lleno algo frio en la cara…

No es la primera vez que siento un congelado en la cara, pero jamás pensé recibir uno en el club…

QUE RAYOS PUCK- escuche que grito Finn

Eso se gana por cuestionar a Puckzilla- dijo Noah

TE VOLVISTE LOCO- le dijo Quinn, que ahora estaba al lado mio, y como la conozco se que le esta lanzando dardos a Noah con los ojos

Mientras yo me saco el congelado con las manos de la cara, se que todos me miran, sin saber que hacer, si ayudarme, matar a Noah, o cualquier otra cosa…

Calmate Quinn- dije yo, de pronto y se que todos me miraron raro, y yo mire a Noah…y tirando congelado de mis manos al suelo me acerque a el…

RUFIAN, ESTUPIDO, INSENSIBLE- le digo gritándole, y como se que nunca me escucha, igual sigo insultándolo, le tengo otra sorpresa, y el me mira como si nada…ya vera…y con eso le doy una patada en la pantorrilla…y todos sostuvieron el aliento…

RAYOS BERRY- me dijo, y me miro mas molesto, y parece analizar querer hacer algo, pero yo levanto mi brazo, pero el me lo detiene en el aire…

Tiene fuerza…y me tiene bastante cerca…

Me las pagaras- me dijo, mientras yo trato de soltarme, y escucho que todos dicen que paremos…hasta que…

Que pasa aquí?- dijo el Sr. Schue, y Puck por fin me solto, y mi brazo me duele, y al verme cubierta con congelado, me manda a asearme, y todas las chicas salen conmigo…

Finn POV

Ver la pelea de Rachel con Puck, y no hacer nada, me hizo sentirme estúpido, pero Rachel sabe defenderse bastante bien…me alegro que llegara Schue antes de que Puck hiciera otra estupidez…

Y después que las chicas salieran a la siga de Rachel, Sr. Schue esperaba que alguien dijiera algo, pero no paso…

Puck, me vas a decir que paso- dijo Schue finalmente, pero Puck no dijo nada

Puck le lanzo un congelado a Rachel- dijo Mike de pronto, claramente esta molesto

Porque- dijo Schue mirando a Puck, sorprendido, pero este no dijo nada, y Schue negó con la cabeza- Bien- dijo- Puck a mi oficina, los demás pueden irse- y los demás nos levantamos y nos estábamos yendo…

Kurt- dijo Schue de pronto, y Kurt se dio vuelta- Podrias decirle a Rachel que cuando termine venga a mi oficina, por favor- y el asintió y todos terminamos de salir…

Mike, Matt y yo, nos fuimos al campo de football…

Rachel POV

Despues de limpiarme, y dejarme el cabello suelto debido a que tuve que lavármelo, y como Kurt me informo que Schue quería hablar conmigo, me fui a su oficina…

Al llegar me encontró a Schue y a Puck, hablando, y toque, y el Sr. Schue, me miro raro, pero después me hizo entrar y tomar asiento…

Sr. Schue, porque me mira asi- le dije, ya que me sigue mirando raro

Ah, lo siento- me dijo avergonzado - te ves distinta con el cabello suelto, eso es todo- Ah, si siempre me dicen lo mismo…

Bueno- dijo el Sr. Schue- Ya Puck me explico lo sucedido, y si bien condeno sus razones y acciones, creo que ya recibió su castigo al tu patearlo- me dijo a mi- Pero he notado que ustedes tienen esta extraña relación, de repulsión entre los dos, lo cual no me parece positivo-

Ni a mi…pero que se le va a hacer

Por lo que- añadió Schue- les tengo un nuevo trabajo- nos dijo, y yo y Puck nos miramos, y el me miro mas raro, ya que se dio cuenta a que se refería Schue con que me veo distinta…pero volvimos a mirar a Schue, cuando el continuo…-

Buscaran una canción que muestre sus respetos por el otro- dijo Schue

Pero que pasa sino la encontramos- dije yo, ya pensando en la canción, y no se me ocurre nada-

Pero eres buenas con las palabras, Rachel, asi que sino puedes expresarlo con una canción, un discurso también es factible- dijo finalmente Schue, y con eso dio por terminada su resolución y nos mando a casa, y ni yo ni Puck nos hablamos…

Al dia siguiente, yo no tengo ni una canción ni un discurso, que decirle a Noah, y es porque el jamás me ha demostrado algo de cariño…

Estabamos todos en el club, y el Sr. Schue, pregunto si ya habíamos encontrado una canción que combinara con la de el, pero nadie dijo nada…de pronto…

Sr. Schue, yo tengo algo- dijo Noah, que estaba con los de la banda, desde que llegue al club

Claro, Puck- dijo Schue mirándolo a el y después a mi, y se fue a sentar al lado de Finn

Bueno, para los que no saben, el Sr. Schue nos dio una tarea diferente a mi y a Berry, por lo sucedido ayer- dijo con cara de culpabilidad- Asi este es mi tributo a la música judía, para ti Rachel- dijo lo ultimo mirándome con una sonrisa…

Y me llamo Rachel…

Sweet Caroline (*)

Finn POV

Eso, no lo vi venir…Puck cantando un solo, para Rachel, y todos se están entusiasmando, incluso la misma Rachel, que debería estar molesta, no?, rayos no me gusta esto…

Rachel POV

Noah me miro durante toda la canción…y al terminar todos aplaudimos, y yo me levante, y el se saco la guitarra, y la puso en el suelo…

Lamento haberte causado malestar, por mi gran bocota- le dije yo poniéndome frente a el

Yo también lo lamento- dijo el con una sonrisa

Pero no prepare nada- le dije avergonzada

No importa- me dijo…y yo me acerque a el mas, y lo abrace, y el se sorprendió, porque se tenso un poco

Gracias, Puck- le dije

Puck?- me dijo sorprendido y confundido

A veces, te mereces, el Puck- le dije sonriéndole sin soltarlo- Gracias por el Rachel-

De nada- me dijo

Bien- dijo Schue- Al parecer ya ambos se respetan- y ambos nos separamos asintiendo, y todos se rieron

Finn POV

No saben lo feliz que estaba cuando el Sr. Schue interrumpió el estúpido abrazo, entre Rachel y Puck…

Y el estar molesto no ayudo cuando Azimio empezó a cuestionar mi liderazgo en el equipo en la practica, asi que me trence a golpes con el…

El coach llego a tiempo antes de que las cosas se pusieran mas feas…pero por alguna razón, decidió que desde ahora tendríamos entrenamientos los jueves en la tarde, a la hora de Glee, y nos dijo que teníamos que elegir o estábamos fuera…y yo no se que rayos hacer…

Rachel POV

Estaba en mi habitación leyendo con mi música en los oídos en el suelo, con mi espalda apoyada en la cama, cuando alguien me quito los audífonos desde atrás mio…resulto ser Mike…

Hola Pinky- me dijo

Hola- le dije yo dándole un abrazo, y sentándome junto a el en la cama- Paso algo tienes mala cara- le dije

Porque tiene mala cara…

Tengo que contarte algo- dijo, y yo asentí para que continuara- El coach Tanaka quiere que decidamos entre el club glee o el football o estamos fuera- me dijo serio y triste…

Y yo no pude decir nada…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Ups...suspenso, pero no se preocupen ya viene el siguiente capitulo...

Comenten si les gusto :D


	8. Cap 16

Ok la continuacion...recuerden Glee no me pertenece

16. ELECCIONES

Rachel POV

Te sientes bien- le dije a Mike finalmente

Confundido- me dijo

Bueno tu sabes que te apoyare, sin importar lo que decidas, como tu hiciste conmigo- le dije con una sonrisa

Lo se- me dijo devolviéndome la sonrisa- Rach- me dijo- Podemos acostarnos aquí- añadió mostrando la cama, y yo asentí y ambos nos estiramos en mi cama, y yo puse mi cabeza en su hombro…

Estuvimos bastante rato en silencio…

Recuerdas que te dije que el estaba perdido- le dije de pronto a Mike

Si- me dijo el

Ahora yo lo perdi para siempre- le dije

Estas triste, verdad- y yo asentí, y el puso su mano en mi hombro, y me apretó fuerte, para confortarme- Bueno creo que es hora de que cierres esa historia, Rach- me dijo

Si, lo se- le dije con tristeza en mi voz

Parece que somos dos los que tenemos que tomar decisiones- me dijo y yo lo mire, y asentí…y ahora puse mi cabeza en la almohada, pero el me dio la mano…

NN POV

Mike y Rachel no se dieron cuenta y se quedaron dormidos…y una música empezó a sonar…

_Don't stop believin', Hold on to that feelin', Streetlight, people_

Y Mike por instinto tomo el celular que sonaba…

Alo- dijo Mike soñoliento

Mike- dijo desconcertada la voz de Finn del otro lado de la línea

Si, quien mas- dijo Mike como si nada…

Porque contestas el celular de Rachel- dijo Finn

Ah?- y ahora Mike miro el celular que tenia en la mano, y es rosa, y miro a lo dormida chica al lado de el- Si tome el celular de Rachel, es que estaba dormido en su cama cuando…- y del otro lado de la línea se escucho un beep- Me colgó?- dijo confundido Mike…

Despues miro a Rachel, y la movio- Rach, despierta-

Que pasa?- le dijo ella sentándose en la cama rápidamente y soñolienta

Parece que la embarre- le dijo Mike nervioso a Rachel

A que te refieres?- le pregunto ella mirandolo

Conteste tu teléfono, y era Finn-

Y que quería?- pregunto ella como si nada

No dijo, me corto, después de decirle que estaba dormido en tu cama- dijo confundido y nervioso

De que te preocupas Mike- le dijo Rachel- Tu sabes que todos en la escuela creen que estamos juntos, a lo mejor creyo que interrumpió algo- y con lo ultimo Rachel se largo a reir

No es divertido, Rach- le dijo Mike poniéndose serio

Tranquilo, yo lo arreglo después- dijo Rachel, y miro la hora- Bueno creo que es hora de que cierta persona se vaya-

Si, sino mi mama me hecha de la casa- dijo Mike también mirando la hora- Nos vemos mañana Pinky- le dijo Mike a Rachel dándole un beso en la frente

Adios Chio- le dijo ella, mientras el salía…

Rachel POV

Mejor llamo a Finn antes de que piense cosas que no son…y después le diga a Quinn, y esta a Santana…y las porristas creeran cosas que no son y eso será un problema…

QUE!- contesto Finn del otro lado

Wow, y ahora que hice Finn- le dije asustada y confundida

Que quieres Rachel- me dijo molesto

Bueno tu me llamaste, no?- le digo yo

Ah, si, pero no era nada importante- dijo -lamento si interrumpi tu sesión caliente con Mike- añadió en tono mas molesto

No entiendo, porque esta molesto, y dijo "sesión caliente"…

De que rayos hablas, Finn- le dije confusa

Primero Puck, y luego Mike, dos en un dia Rachel, te felicito- me dijo ironico

Que rayos te pasa Hudson?- le dije ahora yo molesta

Parece que te gusta que todos se derritan por ti, ah Berry, te encanta tenerlos a todos como imbéciles detrás de ti- dijo

De que rayos habla, ahora si me estoy molestando…

Y a ti que mas te importa?- le dije yo

Pues me importa- me dijo…y eso, no entiendo…- SABES QUE RACHEL, VETE AL DIABLO- me grito y colgó…

Y ahora, QUE RAYOS PASO?

Finn POV

Ok, ahora me siento como un imbécil de primera…les cuento…

Bien después de lo que paso en la practica…no tenia idea de que hacer, asi que me fui a casa…

Al llegar comi algo, y después me fui a mi cuarto a tratar de pensar en que decidiría hacer, seguir en el club o el football…

Estaba tan confundido…hasta que recordé que Rachel paso por lo mismo, asi que decidi llamarla…estaba emocionado, por llamarla, además quería saber si estaba bien después de lo que habían sucedido los últimos días…

Pero toda mi emoción, se fue al maldito suelo, cuando escuche la voz de Mike al teléfono…

Y cuando dijo "es que estaba dormido en su cama", se me congelo todo, asi que le colgué…y empece a golpear mi sillón que tengo en mi habitación…y a los 10 minutos después mi teléfono sono…y conteste sin ver quien era…

Y no era otra que Rachel…y los CELOS, se apoderaron de mi…quería lastimarla, tal cual y como ella me estaba lastimando a mi…y no se como, pero al final la mande al diablo, y le colgué…

Y si antes estaba molesto…ahora estoy peor, pero conmigo, por ser un IMBECIL de primera, por tratar a Rachel como la trate cuando ni siquiera se lo merece…

Rayos!, y ahora no que hacer…

Al otro dia al ir a la escuela, y ver a Rachel y a Quinn, Rachel me vio primero, y me miro con una cara que quiero olvidar…esta molesta conmigo…y se fue antes de que yo pudiera saludar…

Y si yo creía que mi decisión de quedarme en el club o elegir football iba a ser fácil a las 3, me equivoque, ya que yo y Quinn fuimos asaltados por un multiple baño de congelado…asi que tome mi decisión…

Rachel POV

No pienso hablarle a Finn, tome esa resolución, es un imbécil, estoy segura que la agarro conmigo por su furia porque el coach Tanaka lo esta haciendo elegir…y yo no tengo la culpa…asi que no le hablare…

Al que si le empece a hablar fue a Noah, y me ha estado acompañando a todas mis clases…cuando quiere puede ser realmente sensible y cariñoso…

E íbamos caminando por el pasillo, cuando un congelado le fue lanzado de lleno en la cara…y yo lo ayude a limpiarse…

Estaba ayudándolo cuando…

Sabes que a las 3- me dijo rompiendo el silencio…

Si, se que no quieres un congelado en tu cara- lo corte yo, y al ver su cara triste, añadi- Esta bien, Noah, solo sigue a tu corazón-

Soy un pésimo judío- me dijo depresivamente

No, no lo eres- y le di un beso en la frente y me fui…

Y ahora estoy esperando con todo el resto del club, incluido el Sr. Schue, a ver que va a pasar…

Y la hora llego…y todos estábamos impacientes mirando la puerta…y de pronto Mike y Matt entraron…

Y después de abrazarlos a ambos…

En el equipo no puedo bailar- dijo Mike- claro excepto si Kurt esta en el equipo- dijo divertido y todos nos reimos recordando el juego

Y además este lugar, se siente bien- dijo Matt, y todos compartimos una sonrisa con el…

Y luego sorprendentemente llego Noah…y corri a el y lo abrace…

Estas seguro, Puck- le dije- Esto significa un congelado cada dia-

Ya veremos, Rachel- me dijo el con una sonrisa, y todos se rieron

Y donde esta Finn- dijo Artie de pronto, acabando con las risas…

Pero Finn no apareció…

Al dia siguiente me encontré con Noah, sentado en las gradas del campo de football…

Lo extrañas- le dije sentándome a su lado

No- me dijo como si nada

Somos amigos, verdad Noah?- le dije yo, y el me miro

Si- me dijo con una sonrisa, pero levanto el dedo- pero si le dices a alguien te arrepentiras- y yo asentí, haciéndome la asustada, y ambos nos reimos…

Y el volvió a mirar el campo de football, y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro…

Te gusta Quinn, verdad?- le dije de pronto

Soy un perdedor para ella- me dijo con tono de tristeza- además jamás abandonara a Finn-

Lo se, pero no eres un perdedor- le dije levantando mi cabeza de su hombro

Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo- Nos vemos después Berry- y me guiño el ojo antes de irse…

Si, Noah, definitivamente es mi amigo…

Finn POV

Decidi no ir al club glee…ya he perdido demasiado como para perder mas…

Mientras entrenaba, me di cuenta que en las gradas estaban Puck y Rachel…ella estaba apoyada en el hombro de el…

Rayos, no importe donde este yo, ella siempre se encarga de aparecer y hacerme sentir celoso…Rayos…

Despues el Sr. Schue apareció…y hablo conmigo, sobre lo que significa tomar decisiones, nuestras propias decisiones, y no dejar que los otros los hagan por uno…

Yo le dije, de que si intento el mismo discurso con Rachel, cuando se fue, y el me dijo que la situación era distinta…nadie decidió por ella, ella lo hizo hace mucho…pero que ese era otro tema…

Me pidió que volviera…pero yo no le dije nada…

Después ese mismo dia, mis amigos del equipo me pidieron que le lanzara un congelado a Kurt…y fui hacia el…

No le lanzaras eso a mi amigo Kurt- dijo Mercedes, molesta que venia con Artie y Tina, y Rachel también esta aquí, estaba con Kurt cuando llegue

Porque no lo haría- dijo Rachel- ahora es igual que los cavernícolas de su equipo- añadió molesta…

No quiero hacerlo, se cuanto te importa tu cara y los productos que utilizas para ella- le dije a Kurt- pero si no lo hago todo el equipo me dara una paliza- les dije sonando desesperado

No podemos dejar que eso pase- dijo Kurt y por sorpresa me quito el congelado y se lo lanzo a la cara, y todos saltaron sorprendidos- Ahora vete, y preguntate si esos "amigos" tuyos harian lo mismo por ti- dijo el, y yo no pude mas que irme…

Sabia que mis verdaderos amigos, son los del club, asi que en la tarde hable con el coach, fue profundo para mi…y el decidió cancelar las practicas del jueves, y que los demás podían volver también…

Al dia siguiente, fui directo a la oficina del Sr. Schue a contarle que volveria al club, y el estaba feliz… a la siguiente que vi, fue a Rachel…es hora de disculparme…

Rachel- le dije acercándome a ella, que esta en su casillero

Finn- dijo ella, cerrando su casillero y mirándome de frente, sentí alivio

Por lo menos no soy el "Quarterback"- le dije

Ah, No, Lo eres- me dijo, pero…- Pero no te dire asi, no me arriesgare a otra gritadera- me dijo tranquila y serena

Ah, bueno, quería contarte que volvi al club- le dije feliz, por lo menos me habla

Me alegra- dijo y empezó a caminar

Espera- le dije, haciendo que se detenga- Lamento lo del otro dia, al teléfono, no fue mi intención- le dije avergonzado

Finn, puedo preguntarte algo- me dijo, me abra perdonado…

Si- le dije yo

Somos amigos?- me pregunto seria

Si, claro- le respondi, aunque a mi me gustaría que fueramos mas que amigos

Entonces porque actuas como si estuvieras celoso?- me dijo molesta, Oh, oh

No lo hago- le dije mintiendo

Si lo haces- me dijo- cada vez que estoy con Mike o Noah, pones caras de molestia, lo he notado, lo cual era extraño y los insultos me lo confirmaron- me dijo, Oh, Oh

Rachel, yo…-

No- me corto- tu y yo NO somos mas amigos Finn, yo no quiero problemas con Quinn, por tu culpa, asi que, lo siento, pero de aquí en adelante SOLO somos compañeros, y si necesitas ayuda en algo concerniente a Quinn, estare mas que dispuesta a ayudar, pero nada mas- y con eso se fue…

Rayos…Que hice…

Rachel POV

Lo lamento por Finn, pero es lo mejor, esa llamada me desconcerto, ademas de actuar como imbecil tengo un miedo enorme de que realmente este celoso, lo que no es nada bueno, es el novio de mi mejor amiga, y el padre de su hija…asi es una niña…y yo no puedo estar metida ahí en medio…

Hablando de Quinn, Sue la corrió de las porristas…

Ahora estamos todos en el salón del coro, y Finn nos trajo a todos un congelado, como disculpa por lo que hizo…y todos nos reimos…

Quinn dijo que ahora recibiría uno todos los días, y yo fui a abrazarla, y el Sr. Schue le dijo que es probable, pero que tendrá a 11 amigos mas que dispuestos a ayudarla a limpiarse, y todos asentimos, y yo puse mi cabeza contra la de ella…y ella se rio…

Despues el Sr. Schue dijo que no sabia como soportábamos los congelados en la cara, y ahí nos enteramos de que no había recibido nunca uno…y todos nos miramos con complicidad…y el se dio cuenta…y acepto…

Y a mi cuenta…le arrojamos todos los congelados…y entre risas, dijo: "Bien, desde arriba"…

* * *

Ok, despues de leer este capitulo de nuevo, estoy mas depresiva :(, sobretodo por lo que paso en el nuevo capitulo de Glee con Finchel, si no lo han visto, no lo hagan aun, esperen hasta el momento en que lo den en su television...

Bien hasta eso...dejen comentarios si les gusto :D


	9. Cap 17 a 18

Glee no me pertenece...

(*) igual a Glee

Disfruten :)

* * *

17. SOLO FINN

Finn POV

Bien Rachel cumplió su palabra…al pie de la letra, me habla, pero solo como compañeros…y a mi me duele, pero a ella, pareció ni afectarle…

Mientras yo me muero de celos, ella esta de lo mas feliz…con Puck y Mike…de hecho cada vez que la veo esta con uno de ellos…

Asi que me decidi, con ya dos días, de que dejare de pensar en ella…y me concentrare en mi bebe, y en Quinn… y asi lo hice…

Y en clase de español, el Sr. Schue nos emparejo para ser un trabajo, y a mi me toco con Kurt…y ahora estamos haciendo este trabajo en mi casa…

Entonces, creo que deberíamos añadir algo mas a la presentación, esta muy poco fashion- me dijo Kurt

Kurt, es un trabajo, no tiene que ser fashion- le dije yo y el iba a discutir, pero

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air, Can't live, can't breathe with no air, It's how I feel whenever you ain't there, It's no air, no air_

Sono mi celular, y Kurt me miro raro…y yo le dije- Es Quinn- y el entendió, y yo me fui a la cocina a contestar…

Hola Quinn-

Finn, no tengo mucho tiempo, asi que ire directo al grano, mis papas quieren que vengas a comer esta noche, puedes?- me dijo rápido Quinn

Claro- le dije

De acuerdo, ven presentable- me dijo- Te quiero-

Y yo- dije y ella colgó…

Presentable en el idioma de Quinn, significa formal…por lo que necesito un traje…Quizas mi mama, no se haya desecho de ellos, pero igual necesito ayuda…

Y llegue a sentarme…

Estas bien, Finn- me dijo Kurt

Es cierto, Kurt…

Kurt, puedes ayudarme con algo- le dije, y el asintió- Veras Quinn quiere que vaya a su casa hoy a comer, y necesito lucir presentable-

Claro, te ayudo- dijo entusiasmado Kurt- tienes algún traje- me pregunto, y yo le indique que me siguiera

Bajamos al sotano- Mi mama debe tenerlo por aquí- le dije

Mientras, yo buscaba el baul, donde esta la ropa de mi padre…y Kurt esta mirando todo…de pronto dijo…

No puede ser- dijo sorprendido

Te pasa algo- le dije dándome la vuelta

Oh, no nada- me dijo, y yo lo deje, porque encontré el baul…

Luego Kurt, me ayudo con el traje…

En la cena todo iba bien, hasta que decidi que era tiempo de decir la verdad sobre el bebe, por cierto mi madre lo sabe, me encontró viendo el ultra sonido…asi que creo que es hora de decírselo a los padres de Quinn, pero me puse nervioso (*)…

Decidi pedirle ayuda a Kurt de nuevo, de hecho me hubiera gustado llamar a Rachel, pero considerando todo…llame a Kurt, y el me aconsejo expresar lo que siento con una canción…y eso hice…

Cante… (You're) Having My Baby (*)…

Despues fue todo caos, y echaron a Quinn de su casa…

Quinn, me pidió que antes de llevarla a mi casa, quería estar una hora donde Rachel…asi que la deje ahí…y me fui a casa de Puck, por una hora…

Despues recogi a Quinn…

Al llegar a casa, mi mama entendió, y me hizo prepararle a Quinn la habitación que tenemos para invitados…

Al dia siguiente, ya todos sabían de lo sucedido…

Y todos nos cantaron, a Quinn y a mi,… Lean on Me (*)

Y se sintió, bien…

* * *

18. CUENTAS Y GRITOS

Finn POV

Me encontré a Quinn, en las gradas del gimnasio…y me mostro las cuentas a pagar, su mama se las mando con Rachel, y después me dejo solo…en mis pensamientos…

Todo bien, Finn- una voz dijo de pronto, y al ver no es otra que Rachel, esta parada junto a las gradas mirándome…

Crei, que dijiste, que ya no eramos mas amigos- le dije yo secamente

Si, es cierto, pero también dije que podias pedir ayuda si se trata de Quinn, y como la vi irse- me dijo señalando con la mirada hacian donde se fue Quinn...

Ah, si esta molesta- le dije

Ten le paciencia- me dijo con una sonrisa y se fue…

Rayos, porque me tiene que sonreir…que quiere matarme…

Despues, me fui a clases, y mas tarde en el club…el Sr. Schue, llego a discutir dos temas…

El primero le dio a Rachel, un nuevo solo "Defying gravity", Kurt lo quería, pero el Sr. Schue dijo que Rachel lo haría bien, asi ahí termino la discusión…

Y el segundo tema, era sobre recaudar fondos para un nuevo autobús con acceso para discapacitados, porque la escuela no nos proveerá uno…y nadie, mostro el menor interés…

Al dia siguiente el Sr. Schue dijo que eramos desconsiderados…y apareció con sillas de ruedas para todos, y nos dijo que debíamos pasar 3 horas al dia en ellas, y que haríamos un numero en las sillas…

Decidimos hacer una venta de pasteles, pero nos fue mal, de hecho además encontré a Quinn con Puck en algo que me pareció raro, pero no me preocupe mucho…

Bueno, después Schue nos aviso que habría una competencia para cantar "Defying gravity" entre Kurt y Rachel, y Kurt nos hizo prometer a todos que la decision seria justa...

Y Quinn me volvio a gritar por las cuentas...asi que necesito ayuda...

Por suerte me encontre a Rachel, sola en el salon del coro...

Hola Rachel- le dije acercandomele, ella esta apoyada en el piano haciendo algo con muchos papeles- Que haces?-

Hola Finn, arreglo algo para mi y para Kurt y la inclusion de una nueva porrista- me dijo sin dejar sus papeles-

Ah!- dije yo- Rachel, necesito ayuda- le dije

Con- pregunto ella, sigue metida en sus papeles

Quinn- dije yo

Te sigue gritando, por las cuentas?- me pregunto ahora mirandome, y yo asiento- Y no has podido conseguir empleo- añadio, y yo volvi asentir

Estoy perdido-

No, solo hay que pensar- y parecio que ahora que esta pensando en algo- porque no haces una lista de trabajos en los que sentirias comodo, y despues pruebas si tienes suerte-

Gracias- le dije- Nos vemos- y me fui...

Hice lo que me dijo...y no me fue bien en los lugares a los que me presente...soy muy alto...

Todos, despues, nos presentamos para ver la competencia (+), y eso salio bastante bien...

El dia, despues, me encontre con Rachel peleando con su silla de ruedas en el salon...

Oye, la romperas- le dije riendome

ARGH- gruño ella

A ver dejame verla- y se la quite, y ella se sento ofuscada...y yo en unos segundos la arregle- Listo- le dije feliz

Gracias- me dijo con su sonrisa de mil soles...si quiere matarme

De nada- le dije sonriendole tambien

Y como te fue- me pregunto, e iba a contestarle...

FINN- me grito entrando Quinn, y Rachel trato de pararse, pero- NO, TU TE QUEDAS, RACH, NECESITO UN TESTIGO- le dijo y Rachel se quedo donde estaba...

Sabes que es esto- me dijo Quinn mostrandome un papel- Son cuentas, Finn, de tu hija, y si no las pagas, tendre mas problemas de los que ya tengo, asi que RESUELVELO- y me arrojo el papel en las piernas, y se fue, tal cual como llego...

Estoy perdido, no me contratan en ningun lugar por mi altura- dije despues de un rato en que pude recuperar el aliento

Quizas, No- dijo Rachel de pronto, y yo la mire sorprendido, y ella estaba mirando algo, y mire en la direccion en la que miraba...Era la silla de ruedas...

Consegui trabajo con la silla de ruedas...gracias a Rachel...(*)

Y los demas consiguieron el dinero suficiente para el auto bus, pero Artie decidio que queria que la usaran en la escuela para las rampas para discapacitados...y despues hicimos el numero en las sillas (*)...

* * *

Bien dos capitulos mas...

Este simbolo (+) significa que tendran que esperar para saber acerca de la competencia...

Bien si les gusto comenten :D!


	10. Cap 19

Glee no me pertenece...

Bien recuerden el simbolo anterior "(+)"...y el signo de siempre (*) que significa igual a Glee...disfruten...

* * *

19. DEFYING GRAVITY

Rachel POV

Bien, les cuento…el Sr. Schue me dio el solo de "Defying Gravity", pero Kurt también lo quiere…

Y después de que su padre reclamara por una oportunidad para el, se arreglo una competencia por el solo…a mi no me molesta…

De hecho, me gusto mas la idea después de escuchar a Kurt ensayar en el salón…

Vaya lo haces bien- le dije a Kurt, haciéndolo saltar

Gracias- me dijo, cuando se recupero del susto

Será divertida la competencia- le dije con una sonrisa y me iba a ir…

Espera- me dijo Kurt, y yo lo mire nuevamente- A ti te gusta Finn, no es asi- me dijo de pronto

No, de donde sacas eso- le dije riéndome

No, mientas, Rachel- me dijo- Ademas yo se tu super secreto- me dijo

No entiendo-

Te vi, en una fotografía, niña de cole…-

De acuerdo- le dije cortandolo- pero eso no tiene nada que ver con Finn- le dije y el negó, pero…- Kurt, no, es pasado, y el pasado esta mas que enterrado- y el asintió…

Y con eso me fui…

En la tarde en casa, estuve ensayando hasta que me dio hambre y baje a buscar algo cuando escuche a mis padres hablando en la sala, y me detuve en las escaleras a escuchar…

Si, pobre hombre estaba sacado de si mismo- dijo papa

En esta ciudad ya no hay respeto, por nadie- dijo papi molesto

Ya sabes como son los adolescentes, en estos días- dijo papa tratando que papi entendiera

Si, pero la homosexualidad, es un hecho, sino miranos a nosotros- dijo papi, aun molesto

Si, pero a algunos les cuesta aceptarlo, y de hecho este hombre acepto la realidad, porque ama por sobre todo a su hijo, porque el me dijo que el era igual al tipo que lo llamo- dijo papa, tratando que papi entrara en razon

Bueno lo importante es que cambio, por el bien de su hijo- dijo papi por fin calmándose, y añadio- y quien es?

El del taller mecanico, Hummel, creo que es su apellido- dijo papa, y yo pensé en Kurt…

Hey, papa- le dije a papa, el que me miro

Que pasa cariño- me dijo

Que paso en el taller mecanico- le dije

Escuchando de nuevo, "orejitas"- me dijo papi con tono divertido, desde pequeña me dicen asi cuando me descubrían escuchando

El encargado del taller recibió una llamada, en que le dijieron que "su hijo era un marica"- dijo papa

Que cruel- dije yo molesta, después fui a la cocina…y después de darles las buenas noches a mis papas…me acoste con una nueva meta…

Empece a arreglar todo para mi meta, en cada minuto que tuviera…

Y después de las practicas para las porristas, me dirigi a mi destino…toque el timbre y espere…

Rachel, que haces aquí- me abrió, un sorprendido Kurt…si estoy en la casa de Kurt

Podemos hablar- le dije

Sobre- me dijo

Puedo entrar- le dije

Pasa- y yo entre, y al sentir que cerro la puerta, me di vuelta en mi lugar y hable…

Kurt, no quiero competir contra ti- le dije y su cara cambio entre iluminada a preocupada- Pero tampoco te dare el solo- y ahora su cara esta confundida- Por lo que cantaremos juntos- le dije

Que, te volviste loca- me dijo desconcertado

No- le dije- Tu quieres cantar, no?- y el asintió- y yo también, por lo que transformaremos "Defying Gravity" en un dueto, y ambos ganamos-

No entiendo- me dijo

Veraz, originalmente la canción es para una mujer, no?- y el asintió- pero tu amas esa canción tanto como yo, y si la cantas conmigo, nadie hara juicios de reproche en contra tuya o en contra mia, asi que ambos ganamos-

Porque haces esto- me dijo intrigado

Se lo que le paso a tu papa- le dije y su cara se volvió triste- No preguntemos como, pero lo se-

Que te hace pensar que aceptare- me dijo

Porque entiendo- le dije- tengo dos papas, Kurt, se lo que es que te miren raro, o que pienses que eres anormal, o todas esas estupideces que nuestra sociedad piensa sobre la homosexualidad- añadi

Lo haces por mi papa- me dijo

Y por ti, te costo aceptar tu realidad, tanto como a mi me costo aceptar que no tengo mama- le dije

Yo…- iba a decir algo, pero fue cortado por el sonido de la puerta y se parado a mi lado…

Que pasa aquí- pregunto un hombre, al que Kurt se parece, pero mas ancho y varonil…

Papa- dijo Kurt- ella es Rachel Berry- dijo señalándome a mi

Ah, tu competencia- dijo el Sr. Hummel

Mucho gusto, Sr. Hummel- dije estirando mi mano

Mucho gusto, Srta- me dijo dándome la mano- Y que hace aquí- dijo con tono preocupado

Vino a ensayar nuestro dueto- dijo Kurt, y yo lo mire sorprendida- Decidimos que era mejor cantar "Defying Gravity" juntos- y me sonrio y se dirigió a su padre

Estas seguro, Kurt- le pregunto su padre preocupado, y Kurt asintió- Puedo saber porque?- pregunto

Amor- dije yo y el Sr. Hummel me miro sin entender- que solo padres o hijos pueden profesar el uno por el otro, sin importar que realidad deben enfrentar, o algo asi-

Lo que quiere decir, papa, es que hay muto entendimiento en que ambos necesitamos la canción- dijo Kurt

Bueno, si tu estas bien con eso, por mi esta bien Kurt, mientras seas feliz- le dijo su papa

Bueno Rachel, te parece si vamos a ensayar- y yo asentí- Estaremos en mi cuarto papa- le dijo a su padre, y luego a mi- Sigueme-

Un placer, Sr. Hummel- le dije

Es Burt- dijo el con una sonrisa, el si entendió lo que dije

Un placer, Burt- le dije yo con una sonrisa y siguiendo a Kurt…

Kurt y yo ensayamos como una hora…y decidimos que haríamos una presentación, y coordinamos todo antes de que me fuera…me despedi de el…y cuando iba por las escaleras hacia arriba, Kurt tiene su habitación en el sotano…

Kurt- le dije y el me miro- es un secreto, pero confio en ti- me miro raro- tenias razón, pero lo que dije también es cierto, pasado es pasado, y eso esta perdido- y el asintió y me fui…

NN POV

Todos los de Nuevas Direcciones están en el salón del coro, menos Kurt, Rachel, Brittany y el Sr. Schue, están todos esperando para la competencia (+)…

En eso llego Schue…

Y todos listos para botar hoy- dijo feliz

Pero ninguno de los competidores esta aquí- dijo Tina preocupada

Y eso?- dijo Schue mirando para todos lados- donde están?-

Ni idea- dijo Mercedes- Kurt ha estado actuando extraño toda la mañana, y no apareció en el almuerzo-

Rachel, tampoco apareció en el almuerzo- dijo Quinn- y también ha estado actuando extraño-

Deben ser los nervios- dijo Artie

Rachel, no se pone nerviosa por nada- dijo Quinn- y creo que Kurt tampoco-

Concuerdo con Quinn- dijo Mercedes

Bien habrá que esperar a que aparezcan- dijo Schue…en eso…

Brittany, donde estabas- dijo Santana molesta, y la mencionada venia caminando hacia todos, feliz

Sr. Schue- dijo Brittany

Que pasa, Brittany-

Kurt y Rachel, solicitan la presencia de todo el club en el auditorio- dijo feliz

En el auditorio- dijo desconcertado Schue, y Brittany asintió- Bueno, vamos-

Y todos se fueron al auditorio, y al llegar, Kurt y Rachel estaban parados en la mitad del escenario hablando…

Que pasa, chicos- dijo el Sr. Schue, y Kurt y Rachel lo vieron y se miraron, y se alejaron, Rachel a la parte izquierda del escenario y Kurt a la derecha, ambos frente a micrófonos-

Tomen asiento- dijo Kurt de su micrófono, y todos le hicieron caso- Se que esta confundido Sr. Schue, yo también lo estaba, pero con esta idea, ambos ganamos-

No entiendo- dijo Schue, y todos los demás también se miraban

No abra competencia- dijo Rachel esta vez, y todos la miraron- Como dijo Kurt ambos ganamos- y Schue seguía con cara de perdido- Ya vera-

La música empieza a sonar…y una pantalla blanca baja e imágenes empiezan a aparecer, relativas a la religión, la homosexualidad y a la familia…

Rachel, empieza:

_Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by the rules  
Of someone else's game  
_

Kurt:

_Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes and believe!_

Ambos (Rachel alto, Kurt suave):

_It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down!_

Ambos sacaron los microfonos de los pedestales…

Rachel:

_I'm through accepting limits  
'Cuz someone says they're so  
_

Kurt:

_Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!_

Rachel: _Too long I've been afraid of_

Kurt: _Losing love I guess I've lost_

Ambos (al mismo tono)

_Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!_

(Rachel alto, Kurt suave) Se empiezan a acercar uno a otro al centro del escenario:

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you won't bring me down_

_I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity_

Ambos (al mismo tono) Estan juntos en el centro del escenario:

_And you won't bring me down  
Bring me down  
_

Rachel: _Oooooooooooh!_

Todos aplauden...y Rachel y Kurt tienen lagrimas en los ojos, y ambos se abrazan, y despues se separan y Kurt le toma las manos a Rachel y le dice – Gracias-

Algun dia Kurt, tendras tu oportunidad de que sea solo tuya, sin prejuicios- le dijo Rachel, y el asintio con mas lagrimas-

Eso estuvo genial chicos- dijo Schue acercandoseles y tenia lagrimas en los ojos- Ambos le hicieron justicia a esa cancion- y ambos asintieron

Rachel POV

Bueno, despues de eso, ayude a Finn a conseguir trabajo, el resto consiguio el dinero para el auto bus...y finalmente hicimos el numero en silla de ruedas..

Proud Mary (*)

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado...de hecho asi me hubiera gustado que hubiera sido en Glee, Lea y Chris cantando juntos en un dueto la cancion...pero bueno si los guionistas no lo hicieron, yo SI...

Bien dejen comentarios si les gusta...y les doy las gracias a todos los que han dejado o han hecho esta historia su favorita, me hacen muy feliz :D, ademas ustedes son los que me motivan a seguir escribiendo...

Y por cierto, si alguno es chileno, que es mi nacionalidad...recuerden que este 3 y 4 de diciembre es la Teleton, apoyen a esos lindos niños y jovenes que necesitan nuestra ayuda...cuidense... :D


	11. Cap 20

Bien, gracias a todos los que leen mi fic, y los que estaban esperando que por fin la verdad de Quinn saliera, pues bien disfruten este capitulo, y una sorpresita mas ;D...

Glee no me pertenece, y este (*) signo significa igual a Glee...Dissfrutenlo...

* * *

20. BALADA DE DESCUBRIMIENTO

NN POV

Todos los chicos están en el club cuando llega Schue, y les pregunta quien sabe que es una balada, y después de obtener ciertas respuestas…les dice que serán emparejados, Finn pide a Quinn, pero Schue decide que lo decidirá el destino…y quedan…

Quinn y Artie; Mercedes y Puck- Santana y Brittany- Tina y Mike (ella lo llama el otro asiático); Kurt y Finn; y Rachel con Matt, pero este no esta, por lo que Schue toma su lugar…

Nadie esta emocionado por la asignación, por lo que Rachel le pide a Schue cantar ya una canción, y este acepta…

Endless Love (*)

Finn POV

Si creía que no podía estar mas enamorado de Rachel, me equivoque…

Rachel POV

Todos aplaudieron cuando terminamos de cantar con el Sr. Schue, y fue divertido…

Parece que ya hiciste tu asignación, Rachel- dijo Schue y todos se rieron…

Las cosas están saliendo bastante bien últimamente…

Ademas me había emocionado en medio de la semana, cuando Kurt me mando un audio de Finn cantando: I'll Stand By You (*), para la bebe…

Asi que todo estaba bien, o eso creía yo…hasta que estaba pasando por la puerta del salón del coro cuando…

Es mio, de acuerdo- grito Noah- No de Finn-

De que hablas- dijo la voz de Mercedes

El bebe de Quinn, es MIO- dijo Noah, y a mi se me detuvo el corazón

Escucha Puck- le dijo Mercedes- Decidiste quedarte callado, ahora te aguantas, por el bien de Quinn, te aguantas-

No puede ser…Quinn, me mintió…se que lagrimas caen de mis ojos…debo saber algo…

Le pregunte a Kurt si había visto a Finn, y este me dijo que el le había dicho que quería tiempo a solas en el auditorio…y lo encontré sentado en el piano…

Hola Finn- le dije

Hola, Rachel- me dijo, esta triste

Te puedo preguntar algo- le dije

Claro- dijo como si nada

Es vergonzoso- le dije ruborizandome

Pregunta- me insistio

Lo que pasa es que estoy haciendo una investigación sobre la concepción de los bebes, y me preguntaba como tu y Quinn concebieron a la bebe?- le dije rapido

Ah, si es incomodo- me dijo ruborizado- fue en el jacuzzi, de hecho fue con el traje de baño y todo- QUE?

Espera tu y ella no tuvieron, ya sabes- le dije

No, no tuvimos- me dijo ruborizado, y como si nada…

Pero entonces, como?- le pregunte

Bueno, Quinn me dijo que había leído en internet que el agua caliente los hacia nadar mas rápido- me dijo y a mi se me cayo el mundo…

Ah- dije simplemente, y quiero seguir llorando, Oh, Finn… me acerque a el…

Te sirvió- me dijo y yo lo abrace

Si, gracias- le dije aun abrazandolo, y lo solte

Porque el abrazo- me dijo intrigado

Porque eres tierno, dulce, y amable, y te mereces lo mejor en el mundo, Finn Hudson- y con eso me fui…

No puedo creer que Quinn le haga esto…y ahí esta ella. En las gradas del campo de football…

Hola Quinn- le digo yo acercándome a ella

Hola Rach, te pasa algo- me dijo, ella esta sentada y yo parada a su lado, y ahora me siento

Nada- le digo mirándola como si nada- solo me preguntaba si tienes algo que decirme, no se- le digo divagando- alguna verdad por ejemplo-

No- me dijo, y ni se tenso

Segura, Quinn- le dije yo-

Que verdad podría decirte- me dijo confusa

No se- le dije divagando de nuevo- como quien es el verdadero padre de tu bebe- le digo y ahora se tenso

De que hablas, Rachel- me dijo evitando mi mirada

Como puedes mentirme en la cara, Quinn, después de lo que hecho por ti- le digo con tristeza y enojo, ahora sabe que se la verdad

Tu no entiendes- me dijo y me sigue evitando

Que no entiendo, Quinn- le dije enojada y con los ojos con lagrimas apunto de salir- que has puesto a Finn en un infierno haciéndole creer que es el padre de tu bebe, cuando es Puck-

Y ahora me mira y tiene lagrimas en la cara- No es tan fácil, Rachel-

Que no es fácil- ahora mis lagrimas caen- decir la verdad, Quinn, es lo mas fácil del mundo, engañar y hacer sufrir es lo que debería serte difícil-

Yo…- intento decir algo, pero no pudo

No tienes palabras, Quinn, porque sabes que digo la verdad- y ahora me levanto- Porque cada vez que eres feliz lo arruinas, y me lo arruinas a mi, Quinn-

Y ahora ella se levanta- Menti, de acuerdo, pero Puck es un perdedor, Finn será un buen padre, Rachel-

Pero no es su responsabilidad- le dije yo- Como puedes ser capaz de darle tal clase de responsabilidad a alguien tan bueno que lo único que ha hecho es preocuparse por ti-

Rachel-

Quinn, Finn, es tierno, caballeroso, amable, y tiene el corazón mas grande que conozco y tu lo usas como trapero, y te diviertes mintiéndole en la cara, tratándolo como imbécil con tus mentiras- le dije y voltee

Entonces esto se trata de Finn, no de mi- me dijo con enojo

SI- explote y la mire a los ojos- Si, Quinn, se trata de el, te lo deje, tal cual y tu hiciste cuando Jeremy me escogió a mi por sobre ti- ella abrió la boca

No entiendo- me dijo

El es el, Quinn- le dije y su cara se puso mas blanca de lo que ella ya es – me hice aun lado, porque el era feliz contigo, y porque el tenia razón, pero yo hice todo para alejarme de el, y que para que con mayor razón no me recordara-

Por eso lo evitabas- me dijo dándose cuenta de todo…

Si, no quería que mi corazón se siguiera rompiendo, y era feliz de verte a ti también feliz- le dije- Se volvió el Quarterback, porque era lo mejor para ambas- le dije con mas lagrimas, pero segui-

Rayos, Quinn, lo he visto llorar tres veces en mi vida, y el dia que me dijo que tu estabas embarazada, fue una, estaba destruido, perdido- tuve que parar porque las lagrimas y los recuerdos me atontan

Rachel-

No basta de excusas, Quinn Fabray, o le dices la verdad, o se la dire yo- le dije yo- No puedo guarda algo asi, por mucho, asi que hazlo rápido- y me iba a ir

Tu también mentiste- me dijo de pronto

Ocultar por amor a mis dos mejores amigos para que sean felices, no es mentir Quinn- le dije- Me menti a misma, no a ti, a ti te deje ser feliz con el hombre que yo amaba, y que te ama a TI, y tu te aprovechaste de ello, ahora si lo amas, hazlo correcto-

Y asi correra a ti, no?- me dijo

NO, el me olvido Quinn, lo nuestro se murió hace años, y mas cuando el se enamoro de ti, Yo lo perdi, la persona de la que me enamore no existe ya para mi- le respondi

No entiendo-

No puedo estar con el Quinn, mi amor por el esta congelado, y aunque volviera, el te ama, y yo no sere la opción para que te olvide, es demasiado doloroso- le dije y ahora si me fui…

Dias después de eso, tuvimos la oportunidad de aparecer en un comercial, donde cantamos "Jump" (*), pero resulto mal porque al ser pagados podían descalificarnos y como Schue uso un colchon, con los que nos pagaron, decidió el tomar la responsabilidad descalificándose, para que nosotros poder participar en las locales…

Todos saben que algo mal anda entre yo y Quinn, pero nadie ha dicho nada al respecto…

* * *

Y les gusto la sorpresita de Rachel...si estan confundidos no se preocupen, ya mas adelante viene la explicacion...en resumidas cuentas "Drama"

Dejen comentarios :D


	12. Cap 21

Se viene el Drama..bien recuerden que Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

21. VERDADERO PADRE

Finn POV

Estoy feliz, las cosas han salido bien últimamente, además Quinn me pidio que dejara de trabajar…asi que ya no estoy tan agotado…

Y mientras voy al salón del coro, Quinn me detiene…

Tenemos que hablar- me dijo seria…

NN POV

FINN, ESPERA, POR FAVOR- todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar la voz de Quinn

Finn entro a la sala del coro y grito- TU- y se dirigió a Puck y lo empezó a golpear

Rachel saco a Quinn que lloraba a mares, de el lugar donde peleaban, para que no fuera a ser lastimada y la tenia abrazada…

En eso llego el Sr. Schue, y logro sacar a Finn de encima de Puck- QUE RAYOS PASA?- dijo el Sr. Schue contrariado,

Pero Finn miro a Quinn y luego a Puck con un odio- TERMINE- grito

Finn- dijo en un suspiro Quinn-

TERMINE CON TODOS USTEDES, TODOS ME MINTIERON- y golpeo una silla antes de salir

Alguien me puede explicar, que pasa?- dijo el Sr. Schue, y con eso Quinn salió corriendo, y Puck iba a ir tras ella, pero…

NO- le grito Rachel- NI SE TE OCURRA- dijo molesta y poniéndose frente a el - Chicas, podrían asegurarse de que Quinn este bien- les dijo Rachel y todas asintieron y salieron del salón a perseguir a Quinn

Que RAYOS Berry- dijo molesto Puck- Yo-

NO- dijo Rachel- Lo que vas a hacer es ir a la enfermería- dijo ella con firmeza

Yo- dijo Puck

Largate a la enfermería- le dijo Rachel con mirada desafiante, pero Puck no se movia- LARGATE- grito Rachel, y Puck obedeció- y ustedes- les dijo a los demás- asegúrense de que vaya- y como todos estaban asustados de Rachel, obedecieron y siguieron a Puck…

Rachel POV

Ahora estamos solo yo y Schue en el salón, porque hasta los de la banda salieron asustados…

Puedo saber que pasa, Rachel- me dijo preocupado Schue

En simple palabras- le dije y el asintió- Puck es el verdadero padre del hijo de Quinn-

Y la cara de Schue se le cayo- Vaya, eso- trato de decir algo, pero no pudo

Si- le dije entendiendo- es terrible, y ahora Finn lo sabe- le dije

Pobre chico- dijo Schue- Espera, todos lo sabían- me dijo preocupado

Si se refiere al club, creo que tienen el mismo tiempo de saberlo que yo- le dije

Como lo supiste- me dijo

Lo escuche por casualidad, y enfrente a Quinn, y le di tiempo para que ella se lo dijiera a Finn- le dije

Hace cuanto fue eso- dijo

Antes del comercial- le dije

Eso explica las miradas entre tu y ella- y yo asentí- bien puedes irte, Rachel- y eso hice…

Fui a ver a Quinn, quien como supuse esta en el baño, hable con ella y le dije que la quiero, y que estare apoyándola en lo que necesite, y nos abrazamos…pero también le dije que no aceptare mas mentiras…y ella asintió…

Finn POV

Soy un imbécil…soy imbécil…como pude no darme cuenta…TODOS se rieron en mi cara…RAYOS…

Al llegar a mi casa…le conte todo a mi mama…y ella me consolo, diciendo que todo iba a estar bien…que yo era demasiado inocente…

Luego apareció Quinn, para llevarse sus cosas…mi madre solo la miro, y la dejo entrar por sus cosas…

Porque Quinn- le dije desde la puerta de la habitación donde se quedaba-

Puck es un perdedor, y crei que era mejor asi- me dijo mientras seguía ordenando su ropa

Y yo el imbécil caí, ahora la pregunta, porque me dijiste la verdad- le dije

Rachel- me dijo

No entiendo, que tiene que ver Rachel, en todo esto- le dije, ella me mintió igual que tu…

Tambien le menti- me dijo- y cuando supo me dijo que si no te lo decía yo, lo haría ella- Ella tampoco sabia, ella no me mintió…

Ya lárgate- le dije con enojo

Lo siento, Finn- me dijo entre sollozos…y yo me encerre en mi habitación…

Rachel POV

Finn, no apareció en la escuela al dia siguiente, asi que decidi ir a verlo, y me lo encontré sentado en la entrada de su puerta…

El me vio bajarme del auto, pero se quedo donde estaba…

Hola- le dije acercándome

Que haces aquí- me dijo secamente

Quería saber como estabas?- le dije

Realmente te importa- me dijo con enojo y rabia

Si- le dije

Porque- me dijo- Tu misma dijiste que no eramos amigos-

Si, tienes razón, lo siento, no debi venir- le dije y me di la vuelta…

Espera- me dijo- viniste por el club, verdad?- me dijo

Si y No- le dije y el me miro sorprendido y confundido- Si vine por el club, porque te necesitamos para ganar, y No, porque realmente quería saber como la estas llevando…cuando dije que eres amable., y todas esas cosas en el auditorio, las dije de verdad, y esa persona no merece sufrir, como tu estas sufriendo- le dije

Quinn, me dijo que también te mintió- me dijo, ella lo hizo

No sabia- le dije- Bueno, al parecer la persona del auditorio esta protegida por la que esta enojada y enrabiada, asi que debe estar a salvo- y de pronto un auto llego, y yo supe que debía irme…

Adios Finn- y me dirigi a mi auto…rapido

Me subi, y vi quien había llegado…Eso estuvo cerca…y me fui…

Finn POV

Me alegro que haya venido, pero ella también me ha lastimado, aunque claro ella no lo sabe…

Quien era, la del auto rosa- pregunto mi mama, llegando con bolsas, por lo que me levante a ayudarla

La mejor amiga de Quinn- le dije a mi mama

Ah!- dijo ella pensativa- Y que quería?- dijo algo molesta

Saber como estaba- le dije

En serio- me dijo sorprendida

A ella, Quinn también le mintió, ma- le dije mientras entramos a la casa

Ah!- y ahora si se quedo mas pensativa

Te pasa algo, Ma- le pregunto

Me pareció familiar- y parece meditar y dudar- pero como de un recuerdo lejano…distante- me dijo

Jamas la has visto- le dije dejando las bolsas en la mesa- Asi que no te preocupes- le dije, y ella asintió y se puso a ordenar…y yo me fui a mis videos…

* * *

Bien, se supone que en la serie Rachel le dijo a Finn, pero por motivos de que ella queria que Finn terminara con Quinn, y aqui NO, Rachel y Quinn son amigas, mejores amigas, y Rachel sabia que Quinn haria lo correcto al ella saber la verdad...bueno mas bien yo sabia que Quinn haria lo correcto...como sea, tengan en mente lo que le dijo Carole a Finn, lo del "recuerdo lejano...distante"...ya veran...

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto :D


	13. Cap 22

Glee no me pertenece...y el signo (*) significa igual a Glee...

Lamento que sea corto...pero se viene mas drama...

* * *

22. TODO EN SU LUGAR

NN POV

Bien llegaron las locales…y JeFrow reemplazo a Finn para poder participar, y Emma Pillsburry, la consejera de la escuela, reemplazo a Schue…

Pero las cosas desde el principio empiezan a salir mal…las canciones de los chicos y sus coreografias son presentadas por las escuelas de la competencia…

Todo por culpa de Sue…

Schue logra convencer a Finn, de volver, y llega para salvarlos…

Rachel canta: Don't Rain On My Parade (*)

Y todos: You Can't Always Get What You Want (*)

Y los chicos ganan las locales, y todos, incluido Finn, para demostrarle a Schue cuanto lo aprecian y lo mucho que lo extrañaron, ademas que no pudo verlos actuar, le cantan: My Life Would Suck Without You…(*)

Despues, Rachel se lleva a Finn a su casa…

Y ambos hablan fuera de la casa de este…de todo lo sucedido en el club…y de cómo Finn se siente un imbécil…

Aunque Rachel le asegura de que el es solo inocente, y que porque tiene buen corazón le creyo a Quinn…y porque no sabe de biología…

Y con eso después de días, por fin, Finn se rio…lo que provoco que su madre saliera a la puerta…

Finn- dijo Carole Hudson

Ah, Hola Ma, no sabia que estabas en casa- le dijo Finn feliz de verla, pero su cara se puso extraña- Te pasa algo Ma- le dijo Finn, pero Carole seguía mirando algo mas…y Finn siguió lo que miraba y era no otra que Rachel…

Ah, Ma, ella es- dijo Finn

Rachel Berry- dijo cortándolo y de la nada Carole, y Finn la miro sorprendido- Hola querida, tanto tiempo- dijo Carole con una sonrisa, y ahora Finn si que esta mas sorprendido…

Si, ha sido bastante- dijo Rachel, y Finn ahora la miro sorprendido a ella…

Como has estado- dijo Carole

Bien- dijo incomoda Rachel, al sentir la mirada de sorpresa de Finn, que va de su madre a ella-

Y yo, que crei que no te podias poner mas bonita- le dijo Carole

Gracias- le dijo Rachel ruborizada- Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo de pronto

Y eso- dijo triste Carole

Recordé, algo, lo siento, nos vemos en la escuela Finn- dijo Rachel aceleradamente- Fue un placer verla de nuevo, Carole- añadio Rachel, antes de correr y subirse a su auto…

Rachel POV

RAYOS…Se suponía que todo seria normal, no esto…

* * *

Que les dije con respecto a Carole y a su recuerdo lejano...y distante...

Bien, dejen comentarios...porque se viene el drama :D y las sorpresas, sobre todo para Finn, y para ustedes ;D


	14. Cap 23

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

23. NIÑA DE LAS COLETAS

Finn POV

Aun estoy parado en la puerta de mi casa, tratando de entender que rayos fue eso, mientras veo a Rachel salir disparada como un rayo en su auto…

Eso fue raro- dije de pronto

A que te refieres hijo- me dijo mi mama

Ma, desde cuando conoces a Rachel?- le dije

De el mismo tiempo que tu?- me dijo

No, no es cierto- le dije- jamás las había presentado-

Ahí que divertido, Finn- me dijo entrando a la casa y yo la segui…

En que soy divertido- le dije

Finn, me presentaste a Rachel hace años, cuando los dos tenían como cuatro, creo?- dijo, de que rayos habla…

Ma, yo conozco a Rachel, desde hace meses, no desde que tengo cuatro- le dije seriamente

No, Finn, a no ser que estemos hablando de una distinta Rachel- dijo

Ma, de que hablas- le dije molesto

Ay, Finny, tu conoces a esa niña desde que tienes cuatro, la niña de las coletas, tu mejor amiga del árbol- QUE

Ma, no entiendo- dije mas perdido

Finn, Quien es Rachel Berry?- me pregunto

Rachel Berry, es la mejor amiga de Quinn, y mi compañera en la escuela y en glee- le dije

En serio?- me dijo pensativa y yo asentí - Ella era la chica que vino a verte después de lo de Quinn?- añadió mas pensativa

Si, Ma- le dije

Pero Finny, Esa misma chica, es la Rachel Berry, de la que te hablo, que no te acuerdas?- me dijo intrigada y escéptica

No- le dije aun perdido

Finn, Rachel Berry es la niña que vivía cerca de aquí, la única de tu edad, antes de que conocieras a Puck, y que se fue cuando tenias 7, era tu mejor amiga, se la pasaron años juntos…sobre todo bajo ese árbol- añadio

QUE!- grite

Ay, cariño, tu cerebro esta en cualquier lado, menos en tu cabeza- me dijo- Ademas al parecer ella si te recuerda, por su cara diría que quería salir corriendo desde que me vio- dijo mi mama- la pregunta es porque- y siguió pensativa, mientras yo sigo sin entender y sin poder creer lo que dice…- Finn, si quieres una prueba anda al sotano. Y ve el álbum de fotos- añadió yendose a la cocina…

Album de fotos…corri como un rayo al sotano…y encontré el álbum…y en casi todas las fotos, de mi de niño, esta la niña de las coletas, como mi mama la llama…y el árbol…árbol…árbol…

Tengo que hablar con Rachel…pero que le digo…la escuela la enfrento…y ya…

Al dia siguiente llegue, y no encontré a Rachel por ningún lado, debe estarme evitando, asi que tuve que esperar a Glee…

Hola- les dije a todos- Han visto a Rachel-

No vino hoy a la escuela- me dijo Mike

Y eso- pregunto Kurt

No se sentía bien- dijo Mike

Se esta escondiendo- se me salió

Porque se escondería, blanquito- me dijo Mercedes

No se, pero se puso rara después de que mi mama la viera ayer- y con eso Quinn se estremeció en su asiento, y Mike también se puso raro- Y ustedes que les pasa- les dije a ambos

Eres TU, entonces- me dijo Mike sorprendido y todos lo miraron raro

Que soy yo, que- le dije, y ahora todos me miraron a mi

No lo recuerdas?- me pregunto Quinn, y ahora todos la miran a ella

De que hablan- dije, ellos saben algo…

Si que eres imbécil- me dijo Mike molesto

OYE- le grite

Mike, calmate- le dijo Quinn tranquila- No es solo su culpa, y lo sabes-

Si también es tuya- le dijo Mike a Quinn

Oye- le dijo Puck a Mike

Esta bien, tiene razón- dijo Quinn con tristeza

ALGUIEN PODRIA EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS PASA- dijo Mercedes interrumpiéndonos y todos asintieron

Quinn se paro y se me acerco- Finn, realmente no te acuerdas de ella- me dijo

No- le dije

Viste las fotos- pregunto de pronto Kurt, y Quinn y Mike lo miraron sorprendidos- No me se la historia, pero vi las fotos en el sotano de Finn- dijo, y Mike y Quinn asintieron

Si, las vi- y todos me miraron- Pero aun asi, estoy perdido- les dije

Entonces, si eres imbécil- dijo Mike parándose y acercándose a mi – Esa chica ha estado enamorada de ti, desde que te conocio, te dejo por obligación, no porque quisiera, y antes de que se fuera le partiste el corazón, y cuando la vuelves a ver, fuiste el mas fiel a tu palabra de que no la recordarías, y le volviste a partir el corazón, y aun lo sigues haciendo- añadió

Vaya, para alguien que no habla mucho, vaya…y todos están con la boca abierta. Igual que yo…

La chica de la que hablan es Berry, cierto?- dijo Puck confundido

Si- dijo Quinn- Finn- la mire- tu eres nuestro Jeremy-

Quien es Jeremy?- dijo Kurt cortando a Quinn

Jeremy es el chico del que Quinn y Rachel estaban enamoradas, y a el le gustaba Rachel, por lo que Quinn se hizo a un lado- dijo Santana y Quinn asintió

Por eso Rachel se alejo de ti- dijo Quinn mirándome- porque tu me escogiste a mi- QUE…-

Rachel siempre te ha recordado, tarado- me dijo Mike- y lo peor es que aun sentía algo por ti cuando te volvió a ver, pero al no recordarla, decidió alejarse de ti, porque según ella era lo mejor para ambos, y ahora, pensándolo bien, creo que tenia razón- añadió molesto

A ver si entiendo- dijo Mercedes- el blanquito y la porrista diva, se conocen desde niños- Quinn y Mike asintieron, RaYos…

Y Rachel lo recuerda, pero Finn no a ella- dijo Kurt, y los otros dos volvieron a asentir…soy mas imbécil y desmemoriado de lo que creía…

Y Rachel se alejo de Finn, para que pudiera ser feliz con Quinn- dijo Tina y Quinn asintió…mas Rayos…y QUE

Y ahora Finn, se dio cuenta- pregunto incrédulo Artie, y Mike y Quinn asintieron

Si soy un imbécil- dije yo finamente

No es solo tu culpa- dijo Mike y yo lo mire confundido, porque ha estado atacandome todo el rato, y ahora - Ella hizo todo para que no la vieras mas que como otra porrista- añadio suavemente

Por eso era también lo del Quarterback- dijo Quinn- Rachel separo al que eres ahora del que tiene en sus recuerdos-

Quarterback- pregunto Kurt confundido

Rachel solo le decía a Finn, Quarterback, no lo llamaba por su nombre- dijo Quinn y me miro- Empezo a llamarte por tu nombre, porque se lo pedi yo- añadió

Necesito hablar con ella- dije yo- Mi cabeza da vueltas, pero tengo que hablar con ella, necesito entender todo- les dije desesperado- Lo malo es que no me contesta el teléfono ni de su casa ni el celular-

No esta en su casa- dijo Quinn- cuando tiene problemas desaparece con su auto-

Entonces donde esta- pregunto Kurt

Una pista- dijo Mike y todos lo miramos- Esta en el lugar favorito de ambos- dijo mirándome- jamás me dijo donde, pero dice que cada vez que le pasaba algo que tenia que ver contigo, claro no decía que eras tu, iba a ese lugar-

Y el silencio se hizo…

El árbol- dije yo de pronto, y Sali de la sala-

NN POV

Crees que?- pregunto Mike una vez que Finn se fue

No- dijo Quinn mirando la puerta del salon

De que hablan- dijo Mercedes, y ambos los miraron a todos

Rachel, tomo su decisión, sobre esto hace mucho- dijo Quinn con tristeza- Ella siempre piensa las cosas antes, sobre todo si se trata de proteger su corazón-

No entiendo- dijo Artie

Quinn, habla- dijo Santana- de que no importa que diga, Finn, Rachel…-

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Sorprendidos...esperense al otro...

Dejen comentarios :D


	15. Cap 24 Intermedio

Glee no me pertenece...disfrutenlo...este capitulo me encanta...

* * *

24. ARBOL DE NIÑEZ

Rachel POV

Ver a Carole no estaba en mis planes…verán yo y Finn nos conocimos cuando teníamos cuatro años, me salvo de un niño que se estaba burlando de mis coletas y arrojándome cosas…

Fue mi héroe…y después nos volvimos amigos…

Descubrimos que vivíamos cerca…y que el punto de encuentro entre nuestras casas era un árbol gigante…el cual hicimos nuestro nido de juegos…y de tristezas y sueños…

Fueron los mejores 3 años de mi vida…me enamore de Finn, de hecho el fue mi primer beso…fue un mero toque de labios, pero fue tierno…

Supe que seriamos amigos siempre, pero tres meses después de cumplir 7 años, mis papas me informaron a que a papa lo habían transferido a San Diego a trabajar y debíamos irnos…

Finn y yo nos despedimos debajo del árbol…ya de por si estaba triste por dejarlo, cuando me dijo: _"Quizas, solo sea un amor de niños y no nos reconozcamos si nos volvemos a ver"_

Y al preguntarle porque lo decía, me dijo que _"Era lo mejor para ambos, no acordarse del otro"_ y con eso se fue corriendo y a mi me dejo con el corazón roto…bueno todo lo roto que le puede quedar a una niña de 7 años enamorada…

El punto es que me fui…y no volvimos a vivir a Lima hasta que tuve 12, pero no lo busque, además al conocer a Quinn e ir a una escuela de Señoritas, las cosas se me hicieron difíciles…

Y crei que lo había olvidado, hasta el primer dia de secundaria, en que yo y Quinn caminamos hacia las pruebas de las porristas, que escuche su nombre siendo llamado por el entrenador de football, trate de ver como era ahora, pero no pude, Quinn me tironeaba para las pruebas…

Asi que rece porque quedaramos en las pruebas y el en el equipo de football, para poder verlo en la fiesta de primer año que dan los de segundo para los nuevos miembros…

Y quede…

Despues Quinn, me conto que había conocido a alguien a quien haría de ella, porque le gusto desde que lo vio, además tenia el plus de ser el nuevo Quarterback del equipo de football, y yo la anime para que fuera por ello…

Y en la fiesta, Quinn que había visto a su futuro novio, y cuando dijo su nombre, mi mundo salto, _Finn Hudson_, y yo no necesite que Quinn me señalara quien era…reconoci sus ojos de inmediato…

Todo mi cuerpo era una maraña de nervios, y tome la resolución mientras Quinn me jaloneaba a conocerlo, si no me recordaba o elegia a Quinn, era todo de Quinn, pero si me recordaba, quizás podríamos volver a estar juntos…valia la pena soñar…

Pero todas esas pequeñas esperanzas, se fueron al bote de la basura en segundos, Quinn, menciono mi nombre completo y el solo me dijo Hola y empezó a coquetear con mi amiga…

Mientras Noah a quien Finn, le presento rápido a Quinn, y si es que a mi, empezó a coquetear conmigo, pero se dio cuenta de que no obtendría diversión y se fue por Santana…ellos ya se conocian...

Y yo me quede ahí, triste, con el corazón mas roto de lo que ya lo tenia por el…

Asi que ya tenia mi solución, el escogió a Quinn y yo respetaría eso…y solo seria para mi nada mas que el Quarterback…era todo lo que podía hacer…

Llore muchas veces…especialmente cuando el empezó a hablarme de nuevo…como era posible que fuera tan ciego al no verme…o tan desmemoriado…

Cuando decidi cortar su amistad hace semanas después de la llamada, a pesar de lo que dije, fue porque realmente verlo y hablar con el como amigos se estaba volviendo mas doloroso cada dia…y lo había perdido, era el padre de la hija de mi mejor amiga…

Pero ahora…ya no se que hacer…quería ir lento con el…ser amigos de nuevo…pero Carole le recordara todo ahora…y el estará confundido por lo de Quinn y esto…

Por eso no puedo…aunque mi corazón se muera, no puedo estar con el…

Finn POV

Aun no se que hacer, con todo…es confuso…

Durante dos meses, para mi la existencia de Rachel Berry, era desconocida…y todo porque ella lo quizo asi, y porque yo la obligue a ello…bueno o eso según lo que entendí de las palabras de Mike…

Pero al notarla, fue conocer a una persona nueva…no una persona de un recuerdo distante…que mi estúpido cerebro no quiere traer a la superficie…

Eramos unidos…me dijo mi mama, y Mike también…y ella estaba enamorada de mi, aun lo estaba después de años al volver a verme…

Y yo, me empece a enamorar de ella al pasar tiempo con ella…o quizás mi cerebro la recuerda, pero no lo suficiente para decirme que la conozco y que es mas importante para mi de lo que yo creía…

Por eso es confuso…y necesito hablar con ella…

Y la encontré, esta sentada debajo del árbol, vestida con ropa normal, como la que la vi usar en la fiesta, pero lleva el cabello en una cola…vaya…como rayos pude olvidarla, que pasa conmigo, golpee el volante con mi cabeza…

Bueno, será mejor saber, la verdad de su boca…quizás ella me explique todo…asi que me baje del auto, estoy estacionado bastante lejos, para que no huya…y camino lento, por lo mismo, además que estoy nervioso…

Rachel?- digo, y ella me ve, y su cara se puso nerviosa

Finn que haces aquí- me dijo asustada, incomoda, y sorprendida

No fuiste a la escuela hoy- le dije en tono preocupado

No, no me sentía bien- me dijo recuperándose de sus nervios

No te sentías bien o me estas evitando- le dije yo, y lo ultimo lo asevere

Porque haría eso- me pregunto sorprendida

No se, es lo que quiero saber- le dije

Bueno, no, no te estoy evitando, Finn- me dijo negando con la cabeza- no me sentía bien en la mañana, y por eso no fui a la escuela- y se empezó a levantar

No hay algo que quieras decirme- le dije mientras ella se ponía de pie

No- me dijo seria, y como si nada

Segura- le pregunte yo y ella asintió, pero se dio cuenta de que yo no estoy convencido

Finn, no se que hay contigo- me dijo molesta- pero ya mejor me voy- dijo pasando por mi lado, a NO, no huira de mi, y la tome del brazo

Estas huyendo de mi- le dije

No- me dijo como si nada- y serias tan amable de soltarme- añadió tratando de zafarse

No- le dije yo con voz firme…

Que rayos quieres Finn?- me dijo molesta

La verdad- le dije apretándole el brazo, y con firmeza y molestia

Que verdad- me pregunto

No se- le dije yo haciéndome el tonto- Porque no empiezas por decirme porque no me dijiste que tu y yo nos conocíamos- le solte

Ah?- me dijo haciéndose la que no sabe nada

No te hagas la tonta, Rachel- le dije molesto y ella solo me mira y no dice nada- Entonces no lo niegas- le dije

ARGH- gruño- SUELTAME- me grito y tratando de zafarse de mi

NO- le grite yo, sujetándola mas firme

Ya basta- me dijo firme y molesta

Porque, haces esto?- le dije desesperado-

Hago que?- me dijo sorprendida y confusa

Hacerme sentir como un imbécil, diciendo que te preocupas por mi, cuando no es asi- le dije yo triste

Ah, eso crees- me dijo levantando las cejas

Si- le dije, aunque de verdad no lo creo, finalmente gracias a ella, Quinn me dijo la verdad

Entonces suéltame- me dijo otra vez forcejando, y esta vez, no se como pero se solto - Si soy tan mala porque rayos estas aquí- me dijo molesta y sobándose el brazo

Porque quiero saber la verdad- le dije firme y molesto, y ella solo me miro, parece meditar y dudar…estuvimos mirandonos unos segundos creo…

QUIERES LA VERDAD- me dijo fuerte de pronto

SI- y respondi igual que ella, sin quitarle los ojos de encima…

BUENO ENTONCES TE DIRE LA VERDAD, FINN HUDSON- me dijo molesta y después pareció tomar aire, y continuo - Si nos conocimos desde niños, pero TU te olvidaste de mi, tal cual y dijiste que pasaría bajo este mismo arbol, que solo era un amor de niños, y que era lo mejor para ambos, asi que hice lo que querías me volvi invisible para ti, renuncia a lo que sentía por ti para que Quinn y tu fueran felices, me arrepiento NO…-

Yo- trate de decir algo, pero lo que me dijo me atonto

Aun no termino- me dijo levantando el dedo - Te enamoraste de Quinn, me aleje a pesar de que mi corazón se rompia cada dia, pero asi debían ser las cosas, y después quisiste ser mi amigo, quien sabe porque razones, tenia la esperanza de que me hubieras recordado, pero NO, no lo hiciste, yo era para ti no era nada mas que la amiga de Quinn…-

Nada mas que la amiga de Quinn, pero…

No niego que me alegro volver a hablar contigo- continuo ella- me dije que quizás era una nueva oportunidad de ser amigos, y de recuperar por lo menos esa amistad, ser mejores amigos de nuevo, quien quitaba que mis dos mejores amigos, tu y Quinn siendo felices, porque no- me dijo- pero yo la tonta seguía soñando con que me recordarías- añadió molesta, notablemente molesta consigo misma…y continuo-

Pero luego, al igual que todo lo que tiene que ver contigo, una cachetada me hizo despertar y dejar de soñar- pauso- El embarazo de Quinn- me dijo triste- me di cuenta entonces que ya jamás tendría oportunidad alguna de recuperar lo que teníamos, JAMAS, asi que decidi que ya era suficiente, estaba todo perdido para mi con respecto a ti, asi que decidi arrancarte de aquí- me dijo poniendo su mano en su corazon - con todo el dolor que ello implicaba…-

Ella quería lo mismo que yo, entonces…rayos soy imbécil…y Rachel continuo hablando-

Luego esa estúpida llamada, no se que rayos fue eso, pero me asusto, pensar en que pudieras sentir algo por mi- lo siento, pensé yo- teniendo a Quinn embarazada, mi mejor amiga con TU hija, fue el detonante para tomar la decisión correcta. Por eso te aleje deciendote que no eramos amigos, porque en el fondo creo que no lo eramos, y además ya era hora de cerrar esa historia, a pesar de que mi corazón se rompiera mas de lo que ya estaba-

Rayos, por eso me dijo todo eso…y ahora entiendo porque dolio tanto, pero…-

Pero tampoco podía dejar de hablarte definitivamente- añadió mas triste cada vez-, por Quinn, por eso te ayude, o eso me decía a misma, lo ayudas por Quinn, aunque realmente ya no se- dijo confundida lo ultimo, y dejo de mirarme a los ojos-

Y después la verdad, lo que Quinn estaba haciendo, no solo te destruyo a ti, Finn, le había dado a mi mejor amiga la oportunidad de estar con el mejor hombre que yo conocía, y ella estaba mintiendo como si nada…por eso no aguante y le solte la verdad…ella sabia acerca de ti y de mi de niños, pero no sabia que eras TU, al igual que Mike, la diferencia es que Mike sabia que ese niño era compañero nuestro en la escuela…- Eso explica lo que ambos, Mike y Quinn dijieron-

Quinn sabia lo que yo sentía por ti, o por ese niño, y que jamás dejaría que fuera usado como ella te estaba usando a ti, creo que por eso dijo la verdad, sabiendo que yo no me callaría por mucho tiempo- y dejo de hablar, no me había dado cuenta pero tiene lagrimas en la cara…

Eso quiere decir que todo este tiempo has sentido algo por mi- le dije rompiendo el silencio, y mirándola a los ojos

Si- dijo como un suspiro, y secándose las lagrimas

Yo también- le dije acercándome a ella

Ah, NO- me grito frustrada y me hizo saltar

Que- le dije confundido

No, tu no sientes nada por mi, Finn- me dijo afirmando

Como puedes saber lo que yo siento- le dije molesto

Estas confundido, y perdido- QUE, no, levante mis cejas - Si, Finn, te acabas de enterar de que la mujer de la que estas enamorado te engaño, y de que además tenias una amiga, al que ni siquiera recuerdas-

Ahí es donde te equivocas, Rachel- le dije

No entiendo, en que según tu me equivoco- me dijo incredula

En lo de estar enamorado de Quinn- le dije yo acercándome mas a ella

De que hablas- me dijo confundida

Puede ser que un principio tu super plan de alejarte de mi haya funcionado, y si no te recuerdo, o mas bien, si, creo que de alguna forma mi cerebro te recuerda- le dije, aun eso es confuso, pero sere sincero

No entiendo- me dijo mas confundida

Rachel, desde que te vi, digamos, de verdad te vi, empece a conocer a una extraordinaria chica, no solo linda, sino que con una personalidad que jamás había visto, o que recuerde- le dije

Sigo sin entender- volvió a decir

Mira, el dia en que Puck te beso en el campo de football mi sangre se congelo por los celos-levanto las cejas sin creerme - Si, celos, no sabia porque, pero cada vez que te veía con alguien mi sangre se congelaba, jamás me paso con Quinn, incluso estando con ella, pensaba en TI- le solte

No es cierto- me dijo negando firmemente con la cabeza y retrocediendo para alejarse de mi

Si, lo es- le dije acercándome - A decir verdad el dia que Quinn me dijo que estaba embarazada iba a romper con ella, porque ya estaba harto de negarme a enfrentar los hechos, de que me gustas y mucho- le afirme

NO- dijo ella negando con mas fuerza que antes

Si, Rachel- le dije - es tan difícil de creer-

No, no me vas a hacer esto- me dijo tomandose el cuerpo con los brazos y sigue retrocediendo

Que- le digo confundido

Yo ya tome mi decisión Finn, no me vas a venir a decir, que tu subconsciente me recordaba, y que por eso sentías algo por mi- me dijo molesta

Subconsciente?- no tengo idea que es eso, ya da igual - Mira no importa lo que digas, si siento algo por ti, aun lo siento- le dije acercándome mas

No- me dijo negando y mirando para otro lado

Porque no- le dije con tono de desesperación en mi voz

Estas confundido, Finn- dijo mirándome y con mas lagrimas en los ojos, y aseverando…Rayos, porque hace esto…

No, No lo estoy- le digo firmemente

Si lo estas- me dijo ella también con firmeza… y yo con eso no aguante mas, sino me cree con palabras, me creerá con hechos, y sin que pudiera seguir diciendo nada, la BESE…

Y al principio como supuse, se resistió al beso, y trato de empujarme con sus manos en mi pecho, pero yo me apreté mas contra sus labios…finalmente dejo de resistirse…

Rayos, había soñado, miles de veces con este beso…y a decir verdad, fue todo y mas de lo que esperaba…porque desde que mis labios tocaron los suyos, sentí como un choque en todo mi cuerpo…rayos todo mi ser la recuerda…

No se cuento rato estuvimos besándonos, pero realmente, yo no quería que acabara…pero todo el mundo necesita aire…

Asi que a regañadientes, por mis necesidades biológicas, o como sea que se llamen, cortamos el beso, pero yo que la tenia atrapada con mis brazos, no la deje alejarse…y cuando ya recupere el aire, iba a seguir besándola, pero…

No- me dijo ella

Rachel-

No, Finn- me dijo saliéndose del atrape de mis brazos- Debes entender que esto no puede ser-

Porque- le dije desesperado- Yo se que sentiste lo mismo que yo- me respondio en el beso...

Puede ser, pero eso no cambia nada- me dijo mirándome con ojos firmes- Tu, necesitas tiempo para saber que es lo que quieres- iba a interrumpirla aquí, porque yo se que es lo que quiero, pero ella no me dejo- Aunque te sigas diciendo que no, si necesitas tiempo para ti, acabas de terminar con Quinn- me dijo

Pero, Rachel, yo se que es lo que quiero- le dije- y es a TI-

No, te sigues diciendo eso ahora- me dijo- Pero despues vas a pensar mejor las cosas, creeme Finn, es mejor que estes solo por un tiempo-

Pero- trate de decir, pero

No- me dijo negando con la cabeza- Es lo mejor para ambos, y sobre todo para ti- y con eso salió corriendo…y me quede mirando como se alejaba...

No se como, pero después termine sentado debajo del árbol…

Todo ese tiempo que desperdicie pensando en como la conquistaría, después de terminar con Quinn, no era necesario, ella siempre me quizo, pero yo el imbécil, y mi estúpido cerebro…no la recuerda…aunque todo mi cuerpo lo hace…

Quizas tiene razón, y necesito tiempo…recién paso lo de Quinn, y no es justo con ella tampoco, pero Rayos…

NN POV

Rachel no estará con el- termino de decir Santana

Y eso?- dijo confundida Mercedes

Lo ve como que Finn la estuviera tomando como segunda opción- añadió Santana, y ahora todos entendieron…

Rachel POV

No saben cuanto me dolio, decirle que "No"…porque tuvo que besarme asi…

Pero yo ya había decidido esto, y sere fiel a mi palabra…aunque me duela…Lo siento, pero es lo mejor para ambos...

* * *

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Menuda sorpresa...los que hayan leido Pre My Gleek, se habran dado cuenta de que lo que Rachel recuerda que le dijo Finn, es lo primero que aparece en ese fic...

Tengo que reconocer que MI Rachel no es tan parecida a la de Glee, porque la de Glee hubiera saltado a los brazos de Finn sin pensarlo...pero necesitaba una excusa para mantenerlos separados...ya que aqui la popularidad no viene al caso, Rachel es MUY popular...

Bueno si les gusto dejen comentarios...y esperare por lo menos 5 para subir la continuacion...de hecho para insentivarlos les comunico que ya tengo este fic completo y ya tengo avanzada la secuela, y si se preguntan si Jessie, estara y como se desarrollara la historia con esta Rachel y el...bueno, dejen comentarios...

Los quiero :D


	16. Cap 25

Gracias por los comentarios, me alegra que les guste :D y lo prometido es deuda...

Glee no me pertenece, (*) signo igual a Glee...

Bien disfrutenlo :D

* * *

25

HELLO

NN POV

Bien las cosas para el club Glee no han sido lo esperado por sus miembros, de hecho el que ganaran las locales, no les ayudo en lo más mínimo para su popularidad, sobre todo para los miembros más atormentados…

Y dentro de sus integrantes, la incomodidad por lo sucedido con Puck, Quinn y Finn, aun no se ha desvanecido del todo, y si le agregan lo sucedido con Rachel y Finn, una palabra: DRAMA.

Pero Rachel, ha sido lo suficientemente madura y profesional, o muy buena actriz, como para no dejar que lo sucedido con ella y Finn interfiera con los ensayos, lo que es agradecido por todos.

De hecho ha pasado una semana, desde los hechos acontecidos, y es hora de una nueva asignación…por eso Schue viene al salón…

Después de preguntarles a los chicos que dicen cuando contestan el teléfono, hace una referencia histórica a la existencia de la palabra "Hello"…

Finalmente el Sr. Schue les asigno escoger una canción con la palabra Hello en ella…

Rachel POV

Bien decidí ir a la librería a ver si encuentro una canción para la asignación, estoy algo falta de información…

Y estoy viendo revistas, hasta que encuentro una que parece interesante…pero alguien dijo…

Lionel Richie- bajando mi revista- Uno de mis favoritos- añadió un chico, guapo, y con unos ojos absorbentes

Eres Jessie St. James, el líder de Adrenalina Vocal- le dije, lo había visto antes

Y tú eres Rachel Berry- me dijo quitándome la revista, y eso me sorprendió, bueno ambas, que me quitara la revista y que supiera mi nombre- A tu interpretación de Don't Rain On My Parade le falto la emoción de Barbara Streisand, pero tienes talento- y me guiño un ojo y se puso a caminar…y una sonrisa creció en mi cara, y me ruborice…

Siempre vengo aquí- dijo Jessie, mientras lo sigo- me gusta venir y llenarme con la sabiduría de los grandes artistas, como inspiración- siguió caminando por las estanterías-

Este es mi último año así que hare el grande ganando por cuarta vez el título nacional con Adrenalina Vocal, e iré a la Universidad de Los Ángeles California con una beca completa- se detuvo y me miro- Has oído de ella- me dijo a mí y yo no supe que decir- Es en Los Ángeles- Duh?

Por alguna razón no puedo hablar…y el tiene ahora un libro y lo dejo en la estantería y se fue hacia donde hay un piano con mi revista…

Que haces- le digo al ver que se sienta en el piano

Siempre interpreto para los pobres – me dijo colocando la revista en el piano – Es importante compartir nuestros dones y ser agradecidos, Vamos?- me dijo dejando un lado para que yo me sentara, pero no pude…

Estoy algo nerviosa- le dije con mi voz algo estancada

Ah!- dijo como pensando en un recuerdo lejano- Recuerdo cuando solía poner nervioso- me dijo feliz- Vamos no muerde- dijo mirando de mi al piano y empezó a tocar…

Hello (*)

Me perdí a mi misma durante toda la canción, la voz de Jessie es absorbente, y su forma de mirarme me encanta, no me di cuenta que la canción había terminado hasta que nos aplaudieron, de hecho no me había dado cuenta que nos estaban observando tampoco…

Deberíamos hacer esto más a menudo- dijo de pronto Jessie, haciendo que me girara a verlo- Que tal el viernes por la noche?- me pregunto, y yo solo pude sonreír…

Finn POV

Bien el Sr. Schue sabe que estoy desanimado por todo lo sucedido con Quinn, y además Rachel, así que me dijo que tenía que buscar mi estrella de rock interior, y me ayudo a escoger la canción, para esta especie de terapia musical, así que ya tenía mi canción para la asignación…

Así que empecé, ayudado por la banda…

NN POV

Finn canta en el auditorio:

_Hello, I love you.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you.  
Let me jump in your game._

_Hello, I love you.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you.  
Let me jump in your game._

Finn aparece persiguiendo a Quinn, por el pasillo, mientras ella va camino a su casillero...

_She's walkin' down the street,  
Blind to every eye she meets.  
Do you think you'll be the guy  
_

Finn canta mirando a Puck, que llega al casillero de Quinn

_To make the queen of the angels sigh?_

Cinco porristas aparecen caminando detras de el...mientras sigue caminando por el pasillo cantando...

_Hello, I love you.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you.  
Let me jump in your game._

Ahora esta en el gimnasio cantando a medida que pasa a las porristas y juega basquetball...

_Hello, I love you.  
Won't you tell me your name?  
Hello, I love you.  
Let me jump in your game_. ( Aqui se queda de frente a Rachel, que esta al final de la linea de las porristas, y le guiña un ojo)

Sigue jugando y cantando, al iniciar el siguiente verso, sigue mirando a Rachel...

_She holds her head so high  
Like a statue in the sky.  
Her arms are wicked and her legs are long.  
When she moves, my brain screams out this song._

_Sidewalk crouches at her feet  
Like a dog that begs for somethin' sweet.  
Do you hope to make her see, you fool?  
Do you hope to pluck this dusky jewel?_

En el salon del club...(a medida que canta mira de Quinn a Rachel)

_Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello! Hello!_

_I want you, I need me baby_ (aqui solo mira a Rachel)

_Hello! Hello! Hello! __Hello!_

Finn POV

Ok, termine de cantar, y el Sr. Schue me felicito, y todos aplaudieron…

Con la canción me sentí yo mismo…de nuevo…

Después le agradecí a los chicos de la banda y al darme vuelta paso algo raro, Santana y Brittany me invitaron a salir con las dos…fue emocionante y extraño a la vez…

No supe cómo responderles, mas después de ver a Rachel hablando con Quinn, quien estaba sentada aun en las sillas del salón…así que no les dije nada, pero ellas dijeron que esperarían la respuesta, aunque cuanto antes mejor…

Como dije fue raro…pero yo, no sé si salir con ellas, además necesito hablar con Rachel…así que después de mi siguiente clase después de Glee, por suerte la encontré en su casillero…

Hola- le dije nervioso

Ah, hola, Finn- me dijo ella mirándome y después volviendo a su casillero…

Quería saber que te pareció…mi canción- le dije avergonzado

Fue una buena forma de decir Hello- me dijo, y eso es bueno o malo- Lo hiciste bien, Finn- me dijo mirándome, parece que se dio cuenta de mi confusión- Algo mas- me dijo

Bueno- dije tocándome la parte de atrás de mi cabeza- Creo que deberíamos hablar, ya sabes de nosotros- le dije nervioso

Oh!- dijo ella mirándome sorprendida- Finn, mira yo…- no dijo más porque…

_Hello, __I've just got to let you know, __Cause I wonder where you are, __And I wonder what you do I wonder what you do_

El sonido viene desde su casillero, y es su celular…Así que ella lo tomo, y contesto, es bastante rosa…

Hola- dijo con una sonrisa enorme y algo nerviosa, hay una pausa- Si, tengo practicas hasta tarde- dijo mas nerviosa y hay otra pausa- En serio, no es problema, seguro?- pregunto feliz, pausa- De acuerdo, si yo también te extraño, te veo en unas horas- dijo feliz, y por fin colgando y con una sonrisa, y al parecer olvido que estoy aquí…

Y quien era- le pregunte sacándola de su mundo, y me miro y parece que le hubieran dado una bofetada al verme…

Lo lamento, eso fue rudo- me dijo, de que habla- Ya sabes me refiero a hablar por teléfono mientras hablaba contigo- me dijo avergonzada

No importa, quien era- y otra vez esa cara, pero con mezcla de culpa

Mira Finn- me dijo tranquila y cerrando su casillero- Seré sincera- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- Estoy viendo a alguien- QUE!

Lo conozco- le dije aguantándome la rabia y después de recuperarme del impacto de la noticia

No, no va a esta escuela, es de ultimo año en la secundaria Carmel- me dijo- Su nombre es Jessie St. James- no sé porque pero su nombre me suena…- Lo siento- me dijo finalmente y se fue…

Y yo me estoy muriendo por dentro…

NN POV

Lo que no sabía Rachel, es que alguien escucho lo que le dijo a Finn…

* * *

Bien ya llego Jessie... dejen comentarios :D


	17. Cap 26

Glee no me pertenece...disfrutenlo...

* * *

26

FUERA Y JESSIE

NN POV

Estas segura- dijo Kurt

Si- dijo Santana- porque mentiría-

No eres la reina de la verdad- dijo Quinn irónica, y Santana la miro feo

Bueno si no me creen, pregúntenle a Finn- dijo Santana

Porque a Finn- dijo Artie confuso

Ella se lo dijo a el- dijo Santana

O sea, que además de traicionera, mentirosa, eres metida- le dijo Quinn con maldad

Tienes suerte de estar embarazada- le dijo Santana acercándosele con ganas de golpearla

Ahí viene Finn- dijo Tina, haciendo que Santana y Quinn que se miraban con dardos en los ojos se fijaran en el

Es verdad lo que dice Santana, Finn- le pregunto a Kurt, cuando Finn se acerco a ellos

Sobre que- pregunto Finn confundido

Sobre que Berry está saliendo con un chico llamado Jessie St. James- dijo Puck, y Finn pateo una silla al oír el nombre- Y ahí está nuestra respuesta- dijo Puck

Eso significa que Si- dijo Tina confundida, y todos asintieron- Estamos muertos- dijo depresiva

No entiendo- dijo confundido Finn mirando a todos

Jessie St. James, es la voz principal de Adrenalina Vocal- dijo Kurt- por lo que nuestra querida porrista diva está saliendo con el enemigo- añadió

QUE!- grito Finn, y todos asintieron a lo dicho por Kurt- Debe ser una maldita broma- añadió molesto

No lo es- dijo Mercedes- La pregunta es cómo se conocieron-

Eso da igual, estamos muertos- dijo Tina- Si Rachel está enamorada de él, nos botara y se irá con él, y nuestros enemigos, tendrán a nuestra cantante principal- dijo mas depresiva

Rachel, no nos abandonara- dijo Quinn

Claro, tu sabias- dijo Santana y todos miraron a Quinn- y me imagino que Mike también, no?- dijo mirando a Mike y también todos los ojos se posaron en Mike

Hace cuanto salen- pregunto Mercedes

Desde que el Sr. Schue nos dio la asignación, se conocieron en la biblioteca de música- dijo Quinn

Y ya son novios, vaya Berry es rápida- dijo Puck

Tienen bastantes cosas en común, por lo que no les costó congeniar- dijo Mike

A mí me da igual o ella termina con él o esta fuera- dijo Kurt, y todos, menos Quinn y Mike asintieron- Se lo diremos mañana-

Rachel POV

Mi auto ha estado por dos días en el taller, por eso Jessie se ha ofrecido a venir a recogerme…me siento bien con el…

Hoy tenia asuntos con Sue, así no vi a nadie del club hasta la hora del club…y al llegar están todos aquí, excepto Schue y tienen algo, y al verme…

Pero si no es "Doña Salgo con el Enemigo"- dijo Kurt irónico

De que hablas Kurt- le digo riéndome confundida

Sin reírse niña- me dijo Mercedes cortándome- Esto es serio-

Que les sucede?- les digo preocupada y aun confundida

Que te sucede a ti, saliendo con ese chico, Jessie St. James- dijo Tina molesta

Mira, Rachel no decimos que te este usando- dijo Mercedes tranquila

Te está usando- dijo Kurt interviniendo en afirmación y aseveración

Pero- dijo Mercedes atrayendo mi atención- no queremos pasar por lo sucedido en las locales, otra vez- dijo seria

Así que- dijo Kurt- o terminas con Jessie o estas fuera- me amenazo

Están hablando en serio- dije sorprendida, y todos, menos Mike y Quinn, asintieron- No voy a renunciar, y tampoco a terminar con Jessie- les dije poniéndome seria

Bueno, entonces todos renunciaremos y obligaremos a Schue a que te corra- dijo Artie y todos menos Mike y Quinn asintieron- y los obligaremos a ellos a irse- dijo Artie mirándolos

Bueno, buena suerte ganando sin mí- les dije dándome la vuelta, y en eso el Sr. Schue entro

Que pasa- dijo al vernos

Aquí me están amenazando- le dije molesta, y apuntando mi cabeza hacia atrás de mi espalda

Con que- me dijo preocupado

Con sacarme del club sino término mi relación con Jessie- le dije yo

Ah- dijo Schue entendiendo- Chicos eso es asunto de Rachel, y además hable con la Srta. Corcoran y todo está bien- dijo tratando de calmar a todos

Sr. Schue su lema es "matar o morir", y no nos arriesgaremos- dijo Kurt

Entonces, no lo hagan- dije yo y todos me miraron- Creo que les he demostrado de que puedo defenderme sola- y todos asintieron, menos Finn- Entonces confíen en mi-

Que harás si las cosas salen como te decimos que serán?- dijo Mercedes

Bien, fácil, si algo resulta mal o es perjudicial para el club, yo misma me hare cargo- le dije

De acuerdo, todos con Rachel?- pregunto Schue, y todos asintieron- Bien Rachel toma asiento- me dijo y eso fue lo que hice

NN POV

Que hacemos aquí- dijo Quinn confundida, detrás del basurero de la escuela, con todos los del club glee, que también están escondidos, menos Rachel, Santana y Brittany

Vamos a ver como es, y si vale la pena- dijo Mercedes

Y porque- dijo Quinn sin entender aun

Para proteger a Berry, porque mas- dijo Puck

Creo que Rachel dejo claro que se puede proteger sola- dijo Quinn otra vez

Lo sabemos, Quinn, pero más vale echarle un ojo al sujeto- le dijo Mike y ella asintió

Estuvieron un rato callados y mirando para todos lados…

Cuanto más tendremos que esperar- dijo Tina aburrida, rompiendo el silencio

El sujeto va a recoger a Rachel en su auto, después de las prácticas, Santana y Brittany van a venir aquí, una vez acaben- dijo Kurt

Allá vienen- dijo Matt…y las dos chicas venían corriendo

Rachel, llamo a Jessie y el viene en camino- dijo Santana recuperando el aliento al llegar

En cuanto- dijo Tina exasperada

Cinco minutos, máximo diez- dijo Brittany y todos la miraron raro- Le pregunte a Rach- dijo y todos entendieron

La espera se hizo eterna…

Esta muy callado- le susurro Mercedes a Kurt, apuntando a Finn, y este asintió, y de pronto sintieron un auto, era una cuatro por cuatro, negra…

Tiene dinero- dijo Kurt y todos asintieron

De hecho llevo a Rachel al más lujoso restaurant vegetariano, en la primera cita- dijo Quinn y todos la miraron sin poder creer lo que escuchaban- Rachel me dijo- añadió ella

Allá viene Rach- dijo Brittany, y todos se giraron a verla, venía hablando por teléfono, muy metida en su conversación…

Mientras la puerta del auto que llego se abrió, y Rachel que se dio cuenta, se apresuro a colgar…

Del auto se bajo, un tipo alto, como de la altura de Santana, y bien vestido…

Bueno, Berry tiene buen gusto- dijo Santana mirando a Jessie- Esta para comérselo- y todos la miraron, como si estuviera loca- Que?- dijo ella dándose cuenta de que todos la miraban…de pronto…

JESSIE- escucharon a Rachel gritar, y se dieron vuelta para ver a Rachel saltar a los brazos de Jessie, y agarrarse de su cuello, y él le puso las manos en la cintura…

Finn, deja de hacer eso- dijo de pronto Mike, y todos los miraron- Esta rechinando los dientes- les dijo Mike asustado a todos

Pero Finn seguía con los ojos en la escena, y Quinn volviendo también a ella dijo- Se van-

Y todos miraron para ver como Jessie iba a abrirle la puerta del pasajero para que se subiera, y ella de lo más feliz se subía, y después Jessie corría al otro lado, y se fueron…

Bueno, no está mal- dijo Tina, y Finn pateo el basurero, y todos se asustaron

PORQUE RAYOS VIENE A RECOGERLA- grito enfurecido Finn

El auto de Rachel esta en el taller, y yo la traigo en la mañana- dijo Mike y Finn lo miro- y me ofrecí a llevarla, pero me dijo que le había mencionado a Jessie lo de su auto y a él le pareció buena idea usarlo como excusa para verla más- añadió Mike

Y con eso, Finn se fue…

Creo que se está volviendo loco- dijo Artie después de que todos se recuperaron del susto, causado por el gruñón y celoso Finn

Concuerdo con Artie- dijo Matt- No habrá una manera de hacer que Rachel termine con Jessie-

Ya la usamos, y no resulto- dijo Puck

Chicos Rachel ya escogió, además Finn necesita estar solo- dijo Mike

Concuerdo con Mike- dijo Quinn

Porque te conviene- dijo Santana

Perdón?- dijo Quinn molesta y levantando las cejas

Claro, Finn y Rachel estarían juntos hace mucho si no fuera por ti, y me vas a decir, que serias feliz con que Rachel estuviera con el- dijo Santana

SI LO SERIA- dijo Quinn, y todos la miraron sin entender- Rachel es mi mejor amiga, y si hubiera sabido, los hubiera dejado juntos, porque se cuanto Rachel lo quería-

Entonces es pasado- dijo Mercedes- Es decir ya no lo quiere-

No lo sé, es confuso- dijo Quinn- Tu sabes algo- dijo mirando a Mike

Sé que de cierta forma cerro la etapa- dijo Mike pensativo- pero no creo que lo haya superado, y Jessie es solo una manera de ella de buscar sentirse feliz, sin mucho drama-

Sin drama- dijo incrédulo Kurt- Es nuestro enemigo-

Se refiere, ha sin pasado involucrado, Kurt- dijo molesta Quinn- Sin la mala memoria, o la amiga embarazada- y Kurt asintió entendiendo…

Después de eso todos se fueron…se torno incomoda la conversación…

* * *

Me encanta el celoso de Finn...y no se preocupen seguira apareciendo :D

Dejen comentarios...


	18. Cap 27 a 28

Glee no me pertenece...dos capitulos...

* * *

27

CELOS

Finn POV

Lo detesto…detesto a ese sujeto…como ella puede estar con él…y mas dejarlo que la toque…ARGH…

RAYOS- grite entrando en mi casa y soltando la puerta de un golpe…

Finn que pasa- dijo mi mama preocupada viniendo a toda carrera desde la cocina, y yo estoy pateando el sillón- Finn cálmate- me dice tomándome del brazo y sentándome

Porque, Ma- le digo, no sé en qué momento empezaron a caer lagrimas

Finn, cariño, es Rachel otra vez, verdad?- me dijo, y yo asentí- Que paso- me pregunto preocupada

Está saliendo con un imbécil- le dije molesto

Oh!- fue todo lo que salió de su boca- Bueno eso es justo para ella- dijo mi mama y yo la mire como si estuviera loca, y ella se dio cuenta- Finn estuviste saliendo con Quinn, mientras ella tenía sentimientos por ti y estaba soltera, no?-

Sí, pero eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunte confundido

Rachel tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera, Finny, más si como me dijiste tú le rompiste el corazón- y con eso sobo mi espalda y me dio un beso en la frente y se devolvió a la cocina…

Verán, el día que volví de mi encuentro con Rachel bajo el árbol…llegue llorando, confundido, y le conté todo lo que Rachel me había dicho a mi mama…y me dijo que Rachel tenía razón, que yo necesitaba tiempo, después de lo que había pasado…

Así que por eso, respete su decisión, pero eso no significa que no me estén carcomiendo por dentro los celos…y mas al verla en el estacionamiento con ese…RAYOS…

Finn- dijo mi mama, dándome un vaso con agua y sentándose a mi lado- Aun no la recuerdas, verdad?- me pregunto

No- le dije- Pero sé que es importante para mí, no solo porque tú me lo dijiste, sino que cada vez que pienso en ella, es como si algo en mi quisiera saltar- le dije

Ya veo- me dijo pensativa- tengo una idea- me dijo y yo la mire confundido- porque no usas este tiempo para entender porque la olvidaste y no puedes recordarla- me dijo

Lo he intentado- le dije abatido- pero no se qué hacer, solo no viene-

Bueno quizás debes empezar lento, viendo cada una de las fotos con más detenimiento, y vas al árbol- me dijo y yo asentí

Si, puedo hacer eso- le dije con una sonrisa- pero que hago con los celos- le dije y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla

Te los guardas, tal como ella hizo lo mismo por ti cuando estabas con Quinn- me dijo mi mama- porque ella antes que nada, es tu amiga, o no- y yo asentí- Bien ahí tienes entonces-

Verán volví a ver las fotos, pero no ayuda, son como páginas de un libro sin contexto…así que se que necesito ayuda…pero no puedo obtenerla de mi mama, porque me dijo que debo recordar solo, pues fue así que olvide…

Es confuso lo sé…

Finalmente decidí que le pediría ayuda a…Mike…si, es el mejor amigo de Rachel, el debe saber algo…

Pero decidí que lo haría lento, y tenía que encontrarlo solo, lo que es algo difícil…

Pero finalmente un día por casualidad me lo encontré leyendo un libro en las gradas del campo de football, y como la temporada de football se acabo, no hay tanta gente por aquí…

Hola Mike- le dije acercándome por atrás y sentándome cerca, pero no tanto

Que hay Finn- me dijo dejando su libro a un lado- Se te calmaron los nervios- dijo preocupado

No- le dije- pero ahí la llevo- le dije y él se rio

Quién diría que Rachel Berry te haría sentir así, ah?- dijo y yo lo mire confundido- digo tu jamás le ponías atención, bueno hasta ese día en que la mencionaste en el camerino por su nombre- me dijo ah, a eso se refiere

Puedo ser sincero contigo- le dije y el asintió- desde hacía días antes que había empezado a poner atención de lo que decían de ella- le solté y él me miro sorprendido

Y eso- me dijo

La escuche cantar en el auditorio, después en la casa de Quinn, su voz me tenia loco, cuando supe que era ella, la vi- y él me miro confundido- Para serte sincero jamás la había mirado, digo mirarla, apreciarla, no sé cómo decirlo-

Te entiendo- me dijo, gracias a dios…- Sigue- me dijo

El punto es que me di cuenta que ustedes hablaban bastante de ella, sobre todo Puck- le dije- Y me entere de cosas acerca de ella-

Te agrado lo que supiste eh?- me dijo levantando las cejas, y yo asentí- Ahí más?-

Si, recuerdas el beso que le dio Puck- le dije y el asintió, y en su cara había molestia- Fue como que me pasaran una daga por el estomago, todo mi ser quería golpear a Puck por besarla- y ahí la cara de Mike se le cayó al piso

Estas bromeando- me dijo incrédulo

No- le dije

Pero salías con Quinn- me dijo

Sí, pero hasta cuando estaba con Quinn, pensaba en ella- le dije, y el estaba más sorprendido cada vez- Además el verte a ti con ella, no ayudaba- le dije

Yo?- me pregunto confundido

Sip, tu- le dije- Estaba también celoso de ti, de cómo se trataban, además que Puck me dijo que ustedes no podían ser solo amigos, y no los culpo por pensar eso-

Todos siempre piensan lo mismo- dijo Mike molesto- Rachel es la única chica de la escuela de la cual uno puede ser amigo, siendo sincero, sin ataduras- yo lo mire confundido- Finn, Rachel es mi mejor amiga, y nada más, es molesto que nadie nos crea-

Bueno no puedes culparnos- le dije- Ustedes se ríen por todo, y además siempre se susurran cosas al oído- le dije haciendo caras

Es fácil reírse con ella, y decirle cosas estúpidas o molestarla, también- me dijo- Es lo divertido de nuestra relación, la molesto, ella lo hace conmigo, de hecho, lo de los susurros en el oído fue idea mía, para poder molestarla más, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, de lo que le gusta o de lo que me gusta a mí de verdad-

No secretos- le dije sorprendido

No, el único secreto, es lo que nos gusta y lo de más son burlas- me dijo

Vaya- le dije- Y yo que pensaba que se decían palabras de amor- y el se largo a reír

Estás loco Hudson- dijo aun riéndose- igual que todos los de la escuela-

Puedo preguntarte algo- le dije y él me miro serio y asintió- Que es lo que te dijo de mí-

Ah!- dijo Mike- por eso es esta charla- dijo, rayos me pillo- Relájate, Finn, sabía que vendrías a preguntar- y yo me relaje

Me dirás algo- le dije esperanzado y el parece meditar

La verdad, es que eras tema de conversación constante- dijo después de un rato, en serio?- además fue gracias a ti que la conocí-

No entiendo-

Bueno, no gracias a ti, precisamente, pero fue gracias a eso que ella se abrió a hablarme- dijo…

* * *

28

CHIO Y PINKY

Finn POV

Mira Finn- siguió Mike- de hecho yo conocí a Rachel en la fiesta del primer día, junto a Matt, pero para mí era otra porrista, simpática, pero nada más, pero no fue hasta dos días después que me la encontré justo aquí, llorando…-

Que, llorando y porque…Mike siguió…

Flashback (Mike pov)

_Te pasa algo- le pregunte a Rachel que estaba sentada en las gradas, con los brazos afirmando sus piernas, como un ovillo- Te pasa algo- le pregunte de nuevo, pero no hubo respuesta…_

_Después me di cuenta de que había un Ipod a su lado, y desconecte los audífonos…_

_OYE- me grito Rachel- Que haces- tenía la cara roja y llena de lagrimas_

_Te pregunte si te pasa algo- le dije de nuevo con tono preocupado_

_Porque te importa- me dijo ella- Para ti no soy más que otra porrista- como rayos sabe eso, me dije yo- Déjame sola- y volvió la cara a sus piernas_

_No me importa- le dije- pero no es lindo ver a una niña llorar- y me senté cerca de ella…_

_Porque no- me dijo sin mirarme_

_No sé, nunca me ha gustado- le dije_

_Las niñas lloramos por todo- me afirmo_

_No, no lo hacen, a menos que sean dramáticas- le dije, y ella se largo a reír, y me agrado su risa_

_Entonces soy dramática- me dijo sacándose las lagrimas de la cara y con una ceja levantada-_

_Depende- le dije- Lloras por todo- pregunte y ella asintió- Entonces, SI- le dije yo afirmando y se volvió a reír_

_Vaya- dijo recuperando la compostura- Hace años que nadie me llama "dramática"- me dijo con una sonrisa_

_Entonces- le dije- Te pasa algo-_

_Si y No- me dijo- Pero no necesitas escuchar mis problemas- me dijo_

_Pero y si quisiera escucharlos- le dije, y ella levanto una ceja sin creerme- A lo mejor puedo ser de ayuda- y ella asintió_

_Si es posible- dijo meditándolo- pero estas seguro- y yo asentí vigorosamente- Bueno, pero sin arrepentirse- me dijo riéndose, y yo asentí…y ella empezó…_

_Bueno veraz Si, me pasa algo porque estoy enamorada, pero el chico del que estoy enamorada no me voltea a ver- me dijo_

_Y eso?- le dije_

_No se acuerda de mi- me dijo triste_

_Que acaso perdió la memoria o algo- le dije confundido_

_No, solo es fiel a lo que me dijo de niños- me dijo mas triste_

_Que te dijo- le pregunte intrigado_

_Que quizás lo que teníamos era solo un amor de niños, y a lo mejor no nos reconoceríamos si nos volviéramos a ver, y que era lo mejor para ambos no reconocernos- me dijo, y yo la mire con la boca abierta_

_Y lo volviste a ver- le dije y ella asintió- y no te recuerda- añadí y asintió con más fuerza- Hace cuanto que no lo ves-_

_9 años- me dijo_

_Eso quiere decir que tenias 7, la última vez que lo viste- le dije y ella asintió- Que raro, yo me acuerdo de todos mis amigos de esa edad- le dije y me arrepentí de decirlo, porque ella se puso más triste- Va a esta escuela- le dije y asintió_

_Te gusta mucho- le pregunte después de un rato, y ella asintió- Puedo preguntar porque No es un problema- le dije_

_No, lo es porque me alejare de él para que sea feliz- y ahí quede confundido_

_No entiendo- le dije_

_Le gusta una chica, que es buena conmigo, y yo quiero que ambos sean felices, así que no dejare que me vea, y eso no es problema- me dijo con resolución_

_Eres difícil de entender, Rachel- le dije_

_Lo sé- me dijo- Pero es la única forma que tengo de proteger mi corazón, y no seguir sufriendo por el-_

_Tu Ipod es rosa?- le dije de pronto después de un rato de silencio tomandolo en mi mano_

_Ah?- me miro confundida y yo se lo mostre- Que tiene de malo, que sea rosa- me dijo algo molesta_

_Es compatible con tu cara- y lo puse a su lado, y ella me lo quito molesta_

_Me gusta el rosa- me dijo como una niña petulante- Y no tiene nada de malo, chinito- me dijo_

_Chinito?- le dije confundido_

_Tus ojos son compatibles con tu cara- me dijo en tono de niño enojon, y yo me largue a reír- Aunque suena algo discriminatorio decirlo, suena mejor Chio- me dijo_

_Chio?- le dije- ahora tengo apodo, ah?- le digo levantando una ceja_

_Sip- me dijo feliz_

_Entonces, tu eres…- dije meditando- Pinky- le dije feliz_

_Pinky?- me dijo extrañada- Soy un raton?- me dijo y después se miro y se largo a reir sola…_

_Que es tan divertido- le dije confuso_

_Nada, es que encaja perfecto- me dijo y al ver mi cara confusa aun, siguió- Soy bajita como un raton y me gusta el rosa, Pinky, encaja perfecto con mi aspecto, aunque también soy Cerebro, según Quinn- me dijo riéndose de nuevo, y ahora entendí, y también me largue a reir…_

End Flashback (end Mike pov)

Despues de eso- siguio Mike- Hablar con ella se hizo facil…

Le rompi el corazón- dije cabizbajo interrumpiéndolo

Si- me dijo- Finn- y yo lo mire- Rachel sentía algo por ti hasta hace poco, no creo que te haya olvidado-

Pero ahora esta con Jessie- le dije molesto

Si, es cierto- me dijo- Pero algo me dice que no durara- y yo lo mire confundido- Rachel es demasiado para el, y eventualmente si el la engaña como todos creemos ella se dara cuenta y se vengara-

Eso crees- le dije con esperanza

Si- me dijo- pero no albergues demasiado las esperanzas en que correra hacia a ti, porque sino ya lo hubiera hecho-

Porque lo dices- le dije confundido

Que crees que no quería saltar a ti, después de que la besaste- me dijo levantando una ceja

Y tu como sabes eso- le dije avergonzado y sorprendido

Me estaba esperando fuera de mi casa, después de que paso, y apenas me vio se largo a llorar- me dijo

Pero entonces, no entiendo- le dije sin poder creer ni entender

Finn, ese dia que conteste su teléfono y me colgaste- me dijo recordando eso, rayos- Ella me dijo que te había perdido para siempre, antes me decia que estabas perdido, al no recordarla, pero ahora me dijo que ella te perdió…Y si lo pienso creo que hablaba de la bebe de Quinn- y yo asentí-

Despues de las locales, Rachel me dijo que quizás no te había perdido, pero que tu seguías perdido, asi que ahora trataría de ser tu amiga otra vez, e ir lentamente, me dijo que quería reconstruir como lo había estado haciendo-

Y entonces- le dije

Tu mama- me dijo Mike serio- En los planes de Rachel, tu mama era un arma de doble filo, que el destino uso en su contra- añadió

No entiendo-

Nunca te diste cuenta que Rachel corria de tu casa, antes de que tu mama la viera- y haciendo memoria, si lo hizo una vez y asentí- Bien ella sabia que si tu mama la veía, ella la recordaría-

Cuando mencione que se puso rara cuando vio a mi mama, te diste cuenta que el chico del que Rachel hablaba era yo, no?- y el asintió

Sip- dijo Mike- Como dije, nunca dijo tu nombre, siempre eras "El" o "El otro", el ultimo es mio- dijo divertido

Porque "El otro"- le dije confundido

Celos- me dijo Mike y yo lo mire molesto- No de esos tarado- dijo golpeándome la pierna con el puño- Me daban celos el que te elogiara, a pesar de todo, decía que eras amable, y no se que otras cosas, y de mi, bueno que era molesto y otras cosas, pero nada tan fuerte como a Puck- y ambos nos largamos a reir

Cuando eres amigo de Rachel- continuo Mike- Por alguna razón, no quieres decepcionarla, además que ella siempre te da coraje, porque siempre piensa que eres mejor de lo que tu mismo crees que eres- me dijo

Si, se de que hablas- y me miro confundido- empece a sentir eso una vez que empece a hablar con ella, como que ella me veía distinto a como yo me veía-

Bueno en tu caso- me dijo Mike levantándose- Lo hacia, y lo hace- me dijo- Dale tiempo Finn, y no dejes que tus celos la espanten, porque se que a pesar de todo, quiere ser tu amiga- y yo asentí, y el se empezó a ir

Gracias- le dije a Mike

De nada- dijo y se fue

Si aprendi algo de mi conversación con Mike y lo que me dijo…Es que todo cambio en mi cabeza el dia que se fue…y lo que le dije bajo el árbol, tiene mucho que ver…ahora debo saber porque se lo dije…

* * *

Me encanto hacer estos capitulos, 1ro Finn celoso, y 2do Mike y Rachel son geniales...

Bueno si les gusto dejen comentarios :D


	19. Cap 29

Glee no me pertenece...ojala les guste...entenderan un poco mas a Rachel...

* * *

29

3 CAJAS DE PERDON

Rachel POV

Por fin me devolvieron mi auto, ya extrañaba mi bebe y mi independencia…asi que lo primero que hice al recibirlo fue ir a ver a la pobre y atrapada Quinn…

Veran todas las noches hablamos via mensajes de texto, sobre todo de lo deprimida que esta por lo que hizo con Finn, y conmigo, y también porque la madre de Noah no la deja comer sus cosas favoritas…asi que planee hacerle una visita sorpresa…

Primero el timbre…y a esperar…

Buenas tardes- me abrió la puerta una señora, a la que Noah se parece- En que puedo ayudarte- me dijo en tono amable

Buenas tardes Sra. Puckerman, mi nombre es Rachel Berry, y soy amiga de Noah, de la escuela- le dije

Ah- dijo ella- Pero Noah no esta- añadio

Si, lo se- le dije- Pero no vengo a verlo a el, vengo a ver a Quinn-

Ah, bueno pasa- su cara cambio un poco al escuchar el nombre de Quinn- el cuarto de huéspedes esta al fondo, a la derecha- me dijo indicándome

Muchas gracias, Sra. Puckerman- le dije y me aleje por el pasillo, hacia donde ella me indico, y sintiendo todo el camino los ojos de la mama de Noah en mi espalda…

Al llegar a la puerta, toque…

Ya esta lista la comida- pregunto Quinn confundida

No, Quinn, soy Rachel- le dije yo

Pasa- me dijo rápido, y yo abri la puerta- Apurate- me dijo Quinn al verme, ella esta en la cama llena de libros alrededor

Hola Quinn, a mi también me alegra verte- le dije cerrando la puerta, y ella me dijo con la mano que me sentara, y lo hice y se me tiro encima…

Me estoy muriendo aquí Rach- me dijo en tono desesperado, y se aparto de mi y volvió a su lugar- Tengo unas ganas de comer bacon, pero la madre de Puck no me deja- dijo molesta y con cara de enojo

Bueno, entonces quizás esto ayude- le dije subiendo una bolsa a la cama, y su cara se ilumino- Tranquila Quinn, dejame explicar primero- y ella asintió vigorosamente…

Bien- le dije- esta bolsa contiene tres cajas- le dije y ella asintió- la primera- la tome- es de parte de mi papa son chocolates- y a ella se le volvió a iluminar la cara- dijo que no quiere que te pongas depresiva y los chocolates ayudan a no estarlo- añadi entregándole la caja, y ella la dejo al lado…

Esta segunda caja- la saque de la bolsa- es de parte de mi papi- le dije y si es posible que su cara se ilumine mas lo hace- son sus famosos brownies que sabe que tu amas- le dije y una sonrisa le salió en la cara- dijo que solo haría si te traia, asi que ahí tienes- le entregue la caja y ella la puso encima de los chocolates…

Bien- continue- Esta ultima es de parte mia, no son caseros, pero son de tu tienda favorita- le dije y ahora esta mas ansiosa que antes- y no necesito decirte que son- y ella asintió feliz, y le voy a pasar la caja, pero me arrepiento…

RACH!- me grito- Ya damela- me dijo como niña petulante, y yo se la entregue y ella la tomo en sus manos y esta vez abrió la caja- BACON!- dijo feliz

Y yo me largue a reir, mientras ella se puso a comer- Te comprare cada vez que pueda- le dije, y ella se puso feliz, ya que la mama de Puck no la deja comer porque están hechos de carne de cerdo, y la familia de Puck, al igual que la mia es judía…

Pero a mi no me importa comprarlos con tal de verla un poco feliz…Si bien aun estoy algo sentida porque me mintió, creo que haber sido echada de tu casa y que tus padres te consideren una vergüenza es suficiente castigo para toda una vida…

Gracias- me dijo de pronto Quinn interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

De nada- le dije yo con una sonrisa- Solo trata de no ahogarte comiéndotelos- le dije riéndome y ella asintió, y mientras ella comia tome uno de los libros de la cama y me puse a leerlo, acostada, atravesada en los pies de la cama…

Rach- me llamo Quinn después de un rato y yo la mire dejando el libro abierto en mi pecho- Eres feliz con Jessie- me pregunto, algo preocupada

Si- le dije volviendo al libro- Todo lo feliz que puedes ser una relación que recién empieza- añadi

Estas segura- me pregunto y yo asentí sin mirarla- Rach, creo que deberías, ya sabes- me dijo nerviosa

Terminar con Jessie, y correr a los brazos de "el"- le dije cortándola y sin mirarla

Creo que ya esta claro que "el" es Finn- me dijo- y Si-

No- le dije yo firmemente y sigo metida en el libro

Porque no te recuerda, por eso No- me pregunto confundida

No, porque necesita tiempo para estar solo y ordenar sus ideas- le dije yo

Entonces crees en lo que siente por ti- me pregunto nerviosa

No se- le dije yo poniendo el libro otra vez en mi pecho y mirando el techo- Estoy confundida en esa parte aun-

Por causa del beso, no?- me dijo

Si- le digo yo como un suspiro- realmente ese beso cambio algo las cosas- le dije mirándola y ella extrañamente me miro esperanzada- Porque esa cara Quinn- le dije

Porque significa que lo de ustedes aun puede ser- me dijo feliz

No entiendo, Quinnie, crei que estabas enamorada de Finn- le dije confundida y sentándome en la cama

Lo estaba- me dijo- Pero ya NO- me dijo

No pueden haber cambiado tan rápido las cosas- le dije yo mas confundida y sin creerle

Es que si lo pienso- dijo Quinn con un dedo en la cara- lo que yo sentía por Finn era mas capricho de popularidad que amor- me dijo de forma resolutiva, y yo la miro sin entender…y ella sigue…- Mira Rach, cuando yo conoci a Finn, pensé es el Quarterback del equipo de football, es sexy y atractivo, lo que era un plus, y yo la capitana de las porristas, porque no convertirnos en la pareja mas poderosa de la escuela- me dijo

O sea que nunca sentiste amor por el- le dije molesta, pero ella negó con la cabeza

No, si tenia sentimientos por el, aun los tengo, pero no son nada comparados a los que tienes tu por el- me dijo- Ademas si lo pienso verlos juntos no será nada difícil, a diferencia como me paso con Jeremy- me dijo

Jeremy- le dije yo- No era nada en comparación con Finn, para mi- le dije

Ahí, lo tienes- me dijo como si yo le hubiera apuntado a algo crucial- Para mi Finn no era nada en comparación a Jeremy- me dijo

Puedo preguntarte algo- le dije y ella asintió- Cuando, ya sabes, tu y Noah- le dije ruborizada

En la fiesta de mi casa- me dijo avergonzada- Me sentía gorda, y Finn estaba distante, y me pelee con el, y después contigo- me dijo- Estaba borracha y triste y Puck estaba ahí, y paso- me dijo

Ya veo- le dije- De donde salió lo del agua caliente- le dije, y ella se puso roja de vergüenza

Finn te dijo- me pregunto y aun roja, y yo asentí- Como hiciste para que te dijiera-

Le dije que investigaba algo sobre la concepción de los bebes- le dije- La verdad es que después de escuchar a Noah, tenia la confusión, como era posible que fuera de el, si tu y Finn, ya sabes, por eso le pregunte- añadi

Ah!- dijo abriendo la boca en entendimiento- Salio de la nada, sabia que Finn es malo en biología, y use eso, y me arrepiento, Rach- me dijo avergonzada

Lo se- le dije y me largue a reir

De que te ries- me dijo confundida

El dia que Carole me vio, le dije a Finn que la razón por la que cayó en la mentira fue porque es inocente, y porque no sabe biología, y el se rio-le dije aun riéndome- me dijo que hace días que no se reia, y en eso salió Carole- le dije

Vaya, asi que asi paso- me dijo Quinn

Sip- le dije- Me congele al verla, y cuando me vio peor, Queria correr a lo que mas mis piernas me dan, pero ella me empezó a hablar, y Finn iba con su cabeza de ella a mi- le dije

Pobre, el dia después llego mas confundido- me dijo Quinn

Tu y Mike lo ayudaron, no?- le pregunte y ella asintió- La verdad es que no lo vi llegar al árbol- añadi

Te arrepientes de no haberte dejado llevar por lo que sentías- me pregunto

No- le dije- No niego que fue difícil, Quinn, pero fue lo correcto-

Aunque ahora se muera de los celos- me dijo y yo la mire confundida- Rechinaba los dientes cuando te vio con Jessie, y pateo el basurero- me dijo

Cuando fue eso- le pregunte sorprendida

Uno de los días en que Jessie te fue a recoger, Santana y Brittany ayudaron a saber cuando llegaría- me respondió

Ah, fue el dia en que Brittany me pregunto cuando llegaría Jessie y salió disparada- le dije y ella asintió- Ya veo, bueno, lo lamento por Finn, pero debe respetar mi decisión- le dije firme

Eso va también para mi, no?- me dijo, y yo asentí- Sabes que te apoyo Rach, y lo hice ante los del club, pero también pienso lo mismo que Kurt de Jessie- me dijo preocupada

Lo se, pero no te preocupes- le dije con una sonrisa- Ya es hora de que me vaya- y me levante, y le di un beso en la frente- Chao Quinnie- le dije caminando a la puerta…

Rach!- me llamo Quinn- Estamos bien, verdad?- me pregunto timidamente

Crees que te hubiera comprado eso si no estuviéramos bien- le dije mencionando la caja y ella negó con la cabeza- Ahí tienes-

Gracias, Rach, y lo siento por todo- me dijo

Lo se, pero no es tu culpa Quinnie, yo también soy culpable- le dije – Y además ahora lo que pase entre Finn y yo, ya es problema nuestro, tu solo preocupate por mi ahijada- le dije y ella asintió

Lo hare- me dijo- Chao Rach- me dijo y yo Sali…

Si, ahora lo que pase entre Finn y yo, o lo que no pase, solo nos concierne a nosotros…

* * *

Me encanta la amistad entre Rachel y Quinn, ojala pasara en la serie, sobre todo porque Lea Michelle y Diana Agron son amigas...seria genial...pero bueno lo que no hacen los guionistas de Glee, lo hace "Isisles5"...bueno, si les gusto dejen comentarios, no saben cuanto me suben la autoestima... :D


	20. Cap 30 a 31

Dos capitulos mas...

Glee no me pertenece y el (*) igual a Glee

* * *

30

MADRES

Finn POV

Bien, tengo que contarles algo, y no tiene nada que ver con Rachel, con ella las cosas siguen igual. Con la que las cosas están raras, es con la mujer mas importante de mi vida, mi mama…

No se que le pasa, ha estado actuando muy extraño…y no solo actuando extraño, sino que también su look cambio, se ve distinta, y es muy raro…

Y cuando la enfrente, porque además ha estado vendiendo cosas de la casa, me conto que esta viendo a alguien, y no solo alguien, sino que es nada mas ni nada menos que el padre de Kurt, Burt Hummel…

Lo conoció en la reunión de padres, y se conectaron, por lo que me conto Kurt…

Y yo no se como sentirme al respecto…no se si respetar esto o pelear contra ello…

Se que mi mama tiene derecho a salir con quien quiera, con tal que la respete, y no la lastime, pero no se como sentirme…

Rachel POV

Temprano papa me dijo que quería que ordenara el sotano, porque la ultima vez que saque algo de ahí, deje algunas cosas tiradas, y había prometido ordenarlo, pero se me olvido, asi que ahora mi papa me lo recordó…

Y como el domingo me dejaron sola, decidi hacerlo, y mientras estaba en eso, Jessie llego y después de almorzar juntos, comida que el trajo, me empezó a ayudar a ordenar…

Se sorprendió al ver mi trofeo de cuando tenia 8 meses de edad, fue mi primera competencia que gane…era precoz y hacia ruidos muy musicales…que se le va hacer…

Y de pronto algo que dijo me congelo…dijo: _"Mira, aquí dice de madre a hija"_, y al verlo tenia una cinta, y quería que la escucháramos, pero no pude…

El tema de mi madre es complicado para mi…siempre he soñado con saber como es, y poder hablar con ella…pero al ver la cinta me congele…

No es que no quiera, es que tengo miedo, que tal si mi madre canta y es mala, o peor si es mejor que yo…no no puedo…

Jessie decidió dejarme sola…sabe que necesito tiempo…

Quinn POV

Hay algo que debo decidir, y es difícil, llevar un bebe dentro de ti, implica responsabilidad, cuidarte para que sea sano, y todo, pero una vez que nazca las responsabilidades se multiplican, sobre todo si decides quedártelo…

Para probar si Puck seria un buen padre, ambos hicimos de niñeros hace un tiempo, antes de que Finn se enterara, y las cosas salieron bien, bueno excepto porque supe por Santana que ambos estuvieron mandándose mensajes subidos de tono…

El punto es que ahora es tiempo de tomar decisiones, respecto al futuro de mi hija…se que ella necesita un hogar, y una familia que pueda darle lo que yo no puedo…pero cada dia esto se hace mas difícil de decidir…

Ademas hace algunas semanas Puck me pidió poder estar en el parto, pero me dio tiempo para poder decidir si eso es lo que quiero…porque tampoco tengo respuesta para ello…

Se que me gustaría que Rachel estuviera conmigo, y se lo hice saber hace unas noches…pero me pidio tiempo para meditarlo…

Esto es difícil…y cada dia mas…

Rachel POV

Estuve en mi habitación mirando la cinta de mi madre casi toda la tarde, hasta que... Jessie volvió y me persuadió para tener valor y escuchar la cinta…y lo hice…

"_Mi niña, tengo mucho que decirte, pero creo que esta canción lo explica todo…_

I Dreamed A Dream (*)

_Mi pequeña, quiero que sepas que dejarte fue lo mas difícil que hice, sobre todo al ver tu dulce carita al nacer, pero era joven e inmadura, y creía que tenia el mundo a mis pies, y no fue asi…me llene triunfos y deje de lado lo mas importante de la vida…el amor…Te amo mi niña"_

La cinta termino…y si con la canción lagrimas cayeron de mis ojos, al escuchar la ultima parte, cayeron muchas mas…

Lagrimas de alegría, al fin escuche a mi madre…no es un fantasma…

Lagrimas de confusión, porque mis padres me escondieron esta cinta durante tanto tiempo…

Lagrimas de dolor, esto es doloroso…saber que mi madre pudo haberme tenido en su vida, y no quizo…es doloroso…

* * *

31

ANIMOS

Rachel POV

El dia lunes, me levante cansada por lo sucedido, y porque llore mucho antes de dormime…pero debía enfrentar el nuevo dia y como siempre me di animos…

En la escuela, Santana me dijo que la Srta. Sylvester quería verme en su oficina después del termino del primer periodo…Asi que fui, y me informo al llegar a su oficina que esta semana Madonna será nuestro modelo a seguir, y que mas vale que pensara claro y únicamente en ella…

Asi que todo el dia me dedique a planear números relacionados con Madonna, y doy gracias de conocerla bastante bien, es una genio, y mas ahora que me esta sirviendo de distracción…

En la hora de almuerzo, no tenia hambre asi que me fui a las gradas del campo de football a pensar, pero divise a Quinn, que estaba sentada bajo uno de los arboles mas grande de la escuela…decide ir donde ella, además que debo ya darle una respuesta a lo que me pidió…

Hola Quinnie- le dije sentándome junto a ella

Hola Rach- me dijo mirando hacia el campo de football, y yo apoye mi cabeza en su hombro- Te pasa algo?- me pregunto, ella sabe siempre cuando me pasa algo…

Si- dije apenas audible

Quieres contarme- me pregunto preocupada

Jessie y yo encontramos una cinta de mi mama- le dije con tristeza en la voz

Donde?- me dijo sorprendida

En el sotano- le dije- estábamos ordenando y el la encontró en una de las cajas de los tesoros que tienen mis papas de mi-

Vaya, y la escuchaste- me pregunto, y yo asentí, sacando mi cabeza de su hombro- Y que había en ella-

Le conte a Quinn todo lo que mi mama había dicho y hasta que me canto…y no me di cuenta que volvia a llorar…

Rach- me dijo triste y entendiendo, y pasando su brazo por mis hombros- Vas a estar bien- me dijo dando me animos...y me estuvo abrazando, hasta que despues de un rato decidi darle mi respuesta...y me aleje de ella...

Quinnie, tu sabes que te apoyo en todo- le dije mirándola a los ojos y ella asintió - pero yo no puedo…- le trate de decir

Lo se, y entiendo, seria como verte a ti misma - me dijo y yo asentí- No te preocupes, que no estes ahí, no significa que no estes aquí- me dijo apuntando su corazón…y con eso la abrace…

Te adoro Quinnie- le dije entre sollozos, abrazandola fuerte

Y yo a ti, Rach- me dijo ella también- Pero ya- me dijo separándose de mi, y levantándose- Ven parate- me dijo dándome la mano y me levante y ahora estamos frente a frente y ella me puso sus manos en mis hombros- Recuerdas que hacíamos para darnos animos- me dijo

Y yo asentí, y apareció una sonrisa en su cara, y ambas bajamos nuestros cuerpos como para hacer sentadillas, y luego saltamos subiendo los brazos y gritamos "WOHO", y nos largamos a reir…y nos volvimos a abrazar ahora riéndonos…

Despues ambas nos fuimos juntas de vuelta a la escuela…

* * *

Comentarios: "Madres", Carole y Burt tenian que estar juntos, me encanta la relacion Hummel/Hudson, por supuesto Rachel y la cinta de su madre, y la pobre de Quinn que tiene aun la confusion de querer o no querer ser madre; respecto a "Animos" queria sanjar el porque Rachel no estara con Quinn en el parto...Recuerden que me baso en los sucesos ocurridos en Glee, y Rachel no esta en el hospital cuando Beth nace, y aqui esta la razon, asi que no lo olviden...

Bueno si les gusto, dejen comentarios :D


	21. Cap 32

Glee no me pertenece, y el signo (*) significa que es igual a Glee...

Disfruten ;D

* * *

32

ABRAZO DE AMIGOS

Rachel POV

Sue esta torturando a todos en el gimnasio con el número de Madonna, y mientras les daba indicaciones a algunas porristas, creo que vi al Sr. Schue con Sue, pero no estoy segura…

Despues a la hora del club…estábamos todos esperando al Sr. Schue cuando de pronto entro y escribió en la pizarra "MADONNA"…

Que me dicen de este nombre- dijo el Sr. Schue

Genio- dije yo con una enorme sonrisa

Icono- dijo Kurt también entusiasmado

Una mamita exquisita- dijo Noah, y Quinn lo miro raro, y yo solo role los ojos

Bien chicos esta semana haremos a Madonna- dijo Schue y todos estamos felices, bueno, menos los chicos…que se quejaron por un rato, y yo que no aguante mas…

Salte adelante y les dije que claro que podemos usar a Madonna, y las chicas y yo hicimos un numero para enfatizar nuestro punto…

Express Yourself (*)

A pesar del ejemplo que le dimos a los chicos con la canción de Madonna, ellos siguen desanimados, por lo que el Sr. Schue nos llamo a Finn y a mi después de su clase, y nos pidió que hiciéramos algo al respecto, como somos los capitanes, sino se los habia contado ahora lo hago, y bueno y le dije que no había problema…

Gracias a Sue y a las porristas, tengo muchas canciones de Madonna en mi cabeza, pero no se que hacer, por lo que el Sr. Schue me dio la idea perfecta para trabajarla con Finn…Un popurrí, asi que decidi que lo arreglaría para que estuviera perfecto para dárselo a Finn al otro dia…

Finn POV

Bien la asignación de la semana, no me tiene para nada emocionado, si Madonna es genial y todo, pero me gustaría que los chicos y yo pudiéramos hacer la versión masculina de Madonna, como Pantera, pero no, las chicas para variar mandan esta semana…y si bien Rachel se veía linda en su atuendo en la presentación, no me emociono para nada…

De hecho ahora la estoy buscando, porque se supone que me daría la cancion que haremos, idea del Sr. Schue para animar a todos…en fin la estoy buscando, pero no esta en el auditorio…lo bueno es que después me encontré con Tina y me dijo que la vio en el salón del coro…asi que aquí estoy…afuera de la puerta reuniendo el valor para entrar…

Porque valor, pues bien no quiero que las cosas sigan siendo incomodas entre nosotros, realmente la extraño…

Bien aquí voy…abri la puerta lentamente, y al entrar…ahí esta ella…en su traje de porrista con una cola en el cabello, y para variar mirando papeles, pero esta sentada en el piano, aunque tiene algo en la cara…no parece feliz…

Hola Rachel- le digo acercándome, y ella que recién se percato de mi presencia salto un poco por el susto- Lo siento- le dije

No esta bien, Finn- me dijo calmada- Me asustaste, pero no tanto- me dijo con una sonrisa- Y que haces aquí- me pregunto

Te estaba buscando- le dije, y ella me miro confundida- Ya sabes por lo de Schue, y lo que nos pidió-

Ah!, Si- dijo ella tomando una hoja- Toma- me la entrego a mi y yo la recibi - Es un popurrí, de hecho estaba algo falta de ideas y el Sr. Schue me dijo que seria bueno un popurrí- añadió

Ah, esta bien, por mi no hay problema- le dije sonriéndole y haciendo como que miro la hoja, porque realmente ella tiene algo- Te pasa algo- le pregunte

No, porque lo preguntas- me dijo, pero yo se que miente

Tienes mala cara- y ella me miro ofendida- O sea…-

Esta bien, Finn- me dijo ella calmada y entre risistas- Solo estoy bromeando, pero no soy la única que tiene mala cara- me dijo mirándome

Ah- le dije- Bueno la verdad es que- solo dile tarado, finalmente ella puede ayudar- Puedo contarte algo?- le dije

Claro, lo que sea- me dijo

Mi mama esta saliendo con el papa de Kurt- le solte

Con Burt?- me dijo incrédula y sorprendida

Si- dije- Pero tu como conoces al padre de Kurt- le dije confundido

Lo conoci cuando Kurt y yo hicimos Defying Gravity- me dijo- Vaya y tu mama esta feliz- me pregunto

Si, eso parece- le dije cabizbajo

Pero tu no, verdad?- me pregunto y yo asentí

No es que no quiera verla feliz, pero esta distinta, y no se, es confuso- le dije

Bueno, Finn, debes confiar en ella, jamás te ha decepcionado, no?- dijo y yo asentí- Entonces no tienes de que preocuparte- me dijo feliz- Ademas si conozco a Carole, se que no tomaria ninguna decisión sin pensar en tu bienestar primero-

Si, tienes razón- yo ya lo sabia, pero se siente bien escucharlo de ella- Gracias- le dije y ella asintió con una sonrisa, pero ahora de nuevo tiene esa cara- Me vas a decir que te pasa?- le dije

Rachel me miro dudando, y luego miro las teclas del piano y toco una- Parece que ambos hemos tenido problemas con nuestras madres- me dijo de pronto

Paso algo con tu mama- le dije preocupado, se que tiene dos papas, y que no la conoce, mi mama me recordó eso, y Quinn lo menciono una vez…

Encontré una cinta con su voz hace algunos días- me dijo sin mirarme…vaya

La escuchaste- pregunte y ella asintió- Te gusto?- añadi

Es difícil de decir, sentí muchas cosas en ese momento- me dijo- Recuerdas cuando te dije…- y aquí se detuvo y me miro, y tiene cara de arrepentimiento y se esta parando y tomando sus cosas y metiéndolas en su bolso rápido- Lo siento no debi haber dicho nada, será mejor que me vaya- y se esta llendo...

Que rayos, paso, pero si estábamos hablando de lo mejor…rayos muévete HUDSON…di algo- ESPERA- le dije tomandole el brazo- Porque te vas-

Finn, no debi decir nada, solo olvidalo quieres- me dijo mirándome

Vamos, Rachel, no seas asi, soy tu amigo, aunque tu no quieras que lo sea- le solte algo molesto y desesperado para mi gusto y ella tiene los ojos aguados, y parece meditar lo que le dije…

Lo siento, me sueltas, por favor- me dijo calmada y yo lo hice y ella esta mirando el piso- Es solo que claro que no recuerdas, porque lo harias- ah, de eso se trata…entonces ella y yo ya habíamos hablado de su mama…

Lamento, no recordar- le dije y ella me miro- Pero no significa que no puedas confiar en mi, Rachel- le dije y ella asintió

Es solo que- dijo mirando el piso- Crei que después de hablar con Quinn, tenia mas animos, respecto a esto, pero cada vez estoy mas confundida, y no se como sentirme, es alegre, confuso y doloroso, todo en un mismo sentimiento- añadio, y se que esta llorando…- Crei que si sabia algo de mi mama- continuo- Me sentiría bien, pero no se siente asi, al contrario parece que me hubieran hecho un hoyo mas profundo en el corazón…ya no es un fantasma, pero tampoco esta aquí, conmigo…y me duele- ahora esta llorando mas y temblando por el llanto…

Y a mi me parte el corazón verla asi…Solo se que…necesito abrazarla, asi que lo hice…

Y ella no se resistió a mi abrazo…Se siente genial abrazarla, y confortarla…

No tengo idea cuanto rato, estuvimos abrazados asi, pero fue igual o mejor que cuando ella me abrazo en el auditorio…para confortarme…

Gracias- me dijo finalmente separándose de mi, y yo no quiero que se aleje, pero se que asi debe ser…

No tienes que agradecerme- le dije mirándola, pero ella sigue mirando el piso - Rachel, mirame quieres- le pedi y ella me miro- Somos amigos, estoy aquí para ti- le dije con una sonrisa, y ella me la devolvió y se paso la mano por la cara para sacarse las lagrimas y de pronto me abrazo de nuevo, pero sin dejar de mirarme…

Gracias, Finn- dijo aun abrazandome- y si- me dijo- Si, somos amigos- y con eso se aparto de mi- Sera mejor que vayamos a clases- y yo solo asentí…

Amigos…no quiero ser solo su amigo…pero es un inicio…

* * *

Reunion Finchel...no tienen idea de las sorpresas que les tengo...denme mas comentarios y lo sabran ;D


	22. Cap 33

Gracias por tus comentarios "finnchelforever", me alegra que te guste...y este capitulo tiene un poquito de nuestro celosito Finn ;D

Bueno, Glee no me pertenece y (*) significa igual a Glee...disfrutenlo

* * *

33

CAMBIO Y QUIMICA

Rachel POV

Mentiria si dijiera que hablar con Finn no me sirvió…se sintió bien abrazarlo…y me alegra poder decir que somos amigos otra vez…

En fin, ahora tengo un poco mas de animos, y ya no quiero llorar…por cierto estoy en el gimnasio haciendo los últimos ajustes para la presentación del viernes de las porristas con Sue…

BERRY- grito de pronto Sue, acercándose y yo que estoy rodeada de porristas, con las que estoy hablando de los cambios, que se asustaron y corrieron…

Si, Srta Sylvester- digo políticamente

Me imagino que ya esta todo listo para la presentación del viernes- dijo y yo asentí- Bien, porque debes agregar algo importante, pero secreto- me dijo y yo la mire confundida

Que debo agregar- pregunte

A estos dos- dijo ella, y a mi se me cayo la cara de la sorpresa- Sin comentarios, Berry, agregalos y manten la boca cerrada- dijo levantando un dedo y con eso se fue…

Y yo sigo mirando a las dos personas que Sue me presento, sin poder creer…

Finn POV

Bien…estoy en el salón del coro, y todos están aquí, menos Rachel y Schue…y estoy nervioso, porque Rachel y yo cantaremos hoy enfrente de todos…y la espera me pone mas nervioso aun…

Finn estas bien- me pregunto de pronto Artie

Si, porque no lo estaría- le dije como si nada

Pareciera que fueras a vomitar, en cualquier momento- añadio Artie preocupado

Estoy bien- y con eso entraron Schue y Rachel al salón, vienen hablando de algo

Bien chicos- dijo Schue, mientras Rachel fue donde el sujeto del piano, Brad, creo que se llama- Listo Finn- me dijo mirándome y yo asentí, aunque todo mi cuerpo tiembla…

Parece que ahora tiene mas ganas de vomitar- escuche que dijo Puck divertido, y lo mire de forma amenazante y el solo se encogió de hombros…

Me dirigi donde Rachel…y ella me sonrio…

NN POV

Bien- dijo Schue- Ya que ninguno de los chicos ha estado emocionado por la asignación de la semana, le pide a nuestros capitanes que hicieran un numero, para demostrarles que podemos usar a Madonna- añadió Schue

De acuerdo, Sr. Schue, que nos muestren que tienen- dijo exasperado Puck

Ah, no te preocupes Noah- dijo Rachel que esta al lado del piano- Lo haremos- y miro a Finn, que ahora esta sentado detrás de la batería, y este asintió

Bien chicos comiencen- les dijo Schue

Borderline & Open Your Heart (*)

Bueno durante toda la canción, Finn y Rachel, se olvidaron que estaban frente a todos los del club, y las chispas volaban entre ambos, y al final de la canción se quedaron mirando intensamente…y había un silencio en el salón, nadie parecia querer decir nada…hasta que…escucharon unos aplausos desde la puerta, por lo que todos se dirigieron a mirar…y no era otro que…

Jessie- dijo Rachel algo choqueada de verlo ahí y acercándose a el, dejando a Finn aun al lado del piano, donde habían quedado…

Puedo preguntar, que hace aquí, Sr. St. James- dijo el Sr. Schue

Espiando, que mas- dijo Puck molesto

Tranquilo, Puck- le dijo Schue

Vine a buscar a MI novia- dijo mirando a Finn en la parte de "mi novia", y Finn lo miro sorprendido y molesto- Tu entrenadora me dijo que ya era hora de que el club glee terminara y me dio las indicaciones para encontrarte- dijo Jessie mirando a Rachel- Y para dejar claro- dijo mirando a Puck- NO estoy espiando-

Si claro- dijo Puck, y todos estaban de acuerdo con el

Pero debo decir- dijo Jessie- Que estoy impresionado- y todos lo miraron como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Rachel, eso fue genial- le dijo mirándola, y a ella le creció una sonrisa en la cara

Te gusto- le dijo Rachel feliz

Por supuesto- le dijo el, sonriéndole- Lo hiciste maravilloso- y a Rachel claro le crecio su sonrisa de mil soles que a Finn le gusta...

Bien, Gracias Sr. St. James- dijo Schue interrumpiendolos- y Sue tiene razón, ya las practicas terminaron, asi que Rachel- dijo y la mencionada lo miro- Puedes irte si quieres- y ella asintió y fue a tomar sus cosas

Adios chicos- dijo Rachel, y todos le devolvieron el adiós con la mano o diciendo "Chao Rach"- Adios Sr. Schue-

Adios, Rachel, Sr. St. James- dijo Schue

Fue un placer- dijo Jessie pasándole a Rachel su brazo por sus hombros y caminando junto a ella, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de triunfo a Finn, de esas en que dicen "yo tengo a la chica y tu No"…

Una vez que se fueron, el silencio se hizo en el salón…y Brad se había parado de la silla del piano…

Bueno eso…- dijo Schue

Espere Sr. Schue- lo corto Puck- 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- y Finn pateo el banco del piano, haciendo que Schue saltara- Ahora puede seguir- le dijo Puck divertido a Schue

FINN- le dijo Schue sorprendido y asustado- Que?-

Lo siento- dijo Finn avergonzado y aun con rabia- Pero es que ese sujeto me descontrola un poco- añadió Finn

Un poco- dijo ironico Kurt- Me sorprende que el banco este entero, aun- y Finn lo miro con cara de pocos amigos

Es inteligente- dijo de pronto Matt, y todos lo miraron sin entender- Jessie- añadió

Porque lo dices, Matt- le pregunto Schue

Bueno se dio cuenta de que a Finn le gusta Rachel, solo con verlo cantar con ella, y todo el tiempo le lanzo dardos a Finn- dijo Matt y todos asintieron

Si, tienes razón- dijo Puck- Pero hasta un ciego se hubiera dado cuenta de que a Finn le gusta Rachel y a que a ella no le es indiferente- añadió y todos asintieron

Y eso- pregunto confundido Finn, y todos lo miraron como si fuera idiota

Bueno- dijo Schue- Yo no se mucho que pasa entre ustedes, pero Puck tiene razón- y todos lo miraron sorprendidos y Finn seguía confundido- Por favor las chispas volaban aquí mientras ambos cantaban- dijo Schue con tono bastante elevado

Y todos asintieron…y se rieron…

Bien, chicos, nos vemos mañana- dijo Schue tomando sus cosas, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Finn, y con eso se fue…

Bueno si el Sr. Schue se dio cuenta- dijo Kurt- Me pregunto como reaccionara Jessie ante ello-

Por?- pregunto Tina

Por la forma en que miraba a Finn, diría que no le gusto nada la presentacion- dijo Mike- Solo Rachel no se dio cuenta-

Buena ella es igual de volada a veces que Finn- dijo Santana

OYE- le dijo Finn y todos se rieron- Pero- y todos dejaron de reírse- Si, hasta yo me di cuenta de la enfatización en "mi novia" o como me miro antes de salir- añadió Finn

Bueno, habra que esperar- dijo Kurt levantándose- A lo mejor, Jessie lo arruina todo, el solo-

Y todos asintieron, porque conociendo como ellos conocen a Rachel, ella no le aguantara una escena de celos…

Rachel POV

Estaba feliz de que Jessie me viniera a buscar, por eso hoy no traje mi auto, pero ahora que estoy en su auto, ya no me siento tan comoda, esta callado y serio, y sin mencionar que hay una tensión entre nosotros, que es insoportable…asi que debo acabar con ella…

Jessie, te pasa algo- le pregunte preocupada

A mi no- dijo con sus ojos aun al frente- La pregunta aquí es que te pasa a ti- me dijo, de que habla…

No entiendo, Jessie, a mi no me pasa nada- le dije

A no?- me dijo

No- conteste

Entonces no vas a decir que pasa entre ti y ese Frankesten- dijo molesto

Jessie, en serio de que hablas, que Frankesten- le dije confundida

Ay, Rachel, yo no se si eres tonta o te haces- me dijo

OYE, no me insultes- me estoy molestando en serio- NO soy tonta Ni me hago, asi que explicame de que rayos se trata esto- añadi molesta y el detuvo el auto y me miro a los ojos

Crees que soy imbécil- me dijo, y yo iba a decir algo pero el continuo- Cualquiera se daría cuenta que entre tu y ese fenómeno de circo pasa algo, con esa presentación - me dijo...Un minuto, se refiere a mi presentación con Finn…

Crei que te había gustado- le dije sorprendida

Por favor Rachel, gustarme, la deteste- me dijo con maldad- Mas aun, porque tu parecías disfrutar la forma en como ese Frankesten te miraba- me dijo con asco

OYE, ya deja de hablar asi de Finn- le dije molesta- Es mi amigo y no tienes derecho a insultarlo- le dije

Tengo todo el derecho de decir lo que se me de la gana de ese idiota- me dijo

NO, no tienes ningún derecho- le dije molesta, no dejare que insulte a Finn, el sigue siendo muy importante para mi- Finn es mi amigo, y no dejare que lo insultes en mi presencia-

Pues el no parece querer ser solo tu amigo- me dijo y encendio el auto de nuevo, y el como sabe eso- Y por tu silencio diría que no me equivoco- añadió

Pero eso es lo que somos, y Finn lo sabe- le dije

Estas segura de ello- me dijo

Si-

No me mientas Rachel, nadie canta asi con alguien a quien solo considera su amigo- dijo molesto y con asco otra vez

Es química- le dije yo- Finn y yo siempre hemos tenido química en nuestras presentaciones, y nada mas- dije

A mi no me parece, a ese fenómeno le gustas y cada palabra salida de su boca durante la canción lo gritaba- dijo con mas asco en su voz…y sigue insultando a Finn…

Ya basta Jessie- le pide- Es en serio, no entiendo tu reacción, es estúpida e infantil-

Estupida, Rachel, mi reacción es estúpida- me dijo- Solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mal a mi, cuando aquí tu eres la única que debe sentirse mal-

Ah, si y porque debo sentirme mal- le dije molesta- Por cantar con Finn y mostrar emociones en una canción, porque asi lo requiere ella, yo creo que no-

Debes sentirte mal, por decirle a tu novio, que solo hay química entre ambos, cuando todo tu cuerpo gritaba durante la canción de que lo querias a el para TI- dijo molesto

No me sentiré mal, porque tu crees ello Jessie, ya te explique, y si tu no me crees, haya tu- le dije

Eres estúpida- dijo y yo ya me harte

PARA EL AUTO AHORA- le grite, y el lo hizo, y yo abri la puerta y me baje

Que haces- me dijo confundido

Me harte de que me insultes, insultes a mi amigo, y quieras hacerme sentir mal por algo que tu también haces al cantar con tus compañeras, mostrar emociones- le dije y su cara de confundida cambio a molestia

BIEN, haz lo que quieras- dijo- Ah y por cierto divierte mañana con ese Frankesten- y con eso se fue…

Y yo me quede aquí parada en la acera, molesta, y sin saber que hacer, hasta que me di vuelta y una sonrisa creció en mi cara…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Me encanto hacer que Rachel se peleara con Jessie, esta no es completamente la Rachel de la serie, esta Rachel se defiende, y la pregunta es que habra visto Rachel...ya lo sabran, dejen comentarios ;D


	23. Cap 34 a 35

Glee no me pertenece...2 capitulos mas...

(*) significa igual a Glee...

* * *

34

LLUVIA DE ENTENDIMIENTO

Rachel POV

Se preguntaran porque sonrio, pues bien la repuesta es sencilla, estoy en un parque…y no es cualquier parque, es mi parque…bueno no mio, pero el parque de mi niñez, con Finn…

Estoy en el parque donde lo conoci…Si Jessie lo supiera…no puedo evitar reirme de ese pensamiento…

Esta tal cual y lo recuerdo, los juegos a mi derecha, junto a los palos que recuerdo me subia para parecer mas alta que Finn…y a mi izquierda y al fondo el poso de arena y detrás del poso la casita de juegos, donde Finn y yo jugábamos a los picapiedras, el era Pedro y yo Dino, jugábamos para que el me enseñara a taclear, y porque para mi era divertido tirarlo al suelo…

Hay tantos recuerdos en este parque…si bien fueron solo 3 años, fueron los mejores 3 años de mi infancia, porque después de que nos fuimos no tuve amigos hasta que conoci a Quinn…porque estudie en casa, debido a que nos mudamos bastante…

Durante todo ese tiempo me sentí solitaria…y fue ahí donde la música empezó a tomar cada dia mas parte de mi vida…si bien siempre he soñado con Brodway, durante esos años, la música fue mi única amiga…y la única que pudo curar mi corazón roto…

Estoy recorriendo el parque…tratando de entender, si esto es coincidencia o es una señal del destino…

Finn, es importante para mi, siempre lo será…y no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que me dijo Jessie es verdad, que todo mi ser gritaba durante la canción, quizás lo hice inconscientemente y no lo recuerdo…aunque ahora que lo pienso cuando ambos nos quedamos viendo, me olvide de que todos estaban ahí, era como si el y yo estábamos en otro mundo…como cuando eramos niños y nos olvidábamos de que debíamos ir a casa a una hora y debíamos salir corriendo del parque para llegar a tiempo a casa y no tener problemas…

RAYOS…porque me miento a mi misma…todavía siento lo mismo por Finn, que lo que sentía cuando eramos niños…y ahora con mas fuerza…

Mi corazón esta tan roto…pero lo extraño…tanto…porque las cosas tuvieron que pasar asi…porque no le dije la verdad a Quinn cuando pude antes de que se lanzara por el en la fiesta…

Yo se esa respuesta…porque soy tonta…porque preferí escuchar a mi cabeza y no a mi corazón…mi cabeza quería que Quinn fuera feliz…mientras que mi corazón quería saltar a sus brazos…

Lo mismo que cuando me beso bajo el árbol hace unos meses…mi corazón quería seguir besándolo…pero mi cabeza, fue la que quería alejarlo…y yo la escuche a ella…

Ya no se que rayos hacer…ahora estoy con Jessie, a pesar de que me insultara, el sigue siendo importante para mi…no mas que Finn…pero es mi novio…

Es en estos momentos donde necesito mas un consejo de mi mama…lo que me trae a Finn de nuevo…y su abrazo…el pudo levantarme los animos solo con abrazarme, mientras que Jessie ni en un millón de años lo lograría…ni Quinn, pudo…

QUIERO UNA SEÑAL PARA SABER QUE HACER- grite al cielo…se que Dios escucha…realmente no se que hacer…y me estoy envolviendo con mis brazos mi cuerpo, en un abrazo…cuando siento algo helado en la frente…y al tocarme es agua…

Y al levantar mi cara mas agua cae en mi cara…ESTA LLOVIENDO…y me siento como si volara, al sentir el agua en mi cara…y por alguna loca razón decidi ponerme a dar vueltas, mientras la lluvia cae…

Nada me importa en este minuto…todos desaparecieron…solo estamos yo y la lluvia…y estoy saltando por todos lados…y no me importa si me enfermo…

GRACIAS- volvi a gritar…creo que por fin mi cabeza y mi corazón llegaron a un entendimiento…solo debo hacer las cosas bien…

Y sigo dando vueltas…es extraño como cambio mi animo, hace cinco segundos sentía que mi mundo se caia…y ahora me siento renovada…GENIAL…

Finn POV

Estoy en mi habitación jugando video juegos, y sentí que algo golpeaba mi ventana, y al ir a ver, esta lloviendo…adoro la lluvia…

Finn- dijo alguien detrás de mi, y al voltearme es mi mama que esta en mi puerta- Cierra bien la ventana- y yo asentí, asegurándome de que la ventana este bien cerrada, pero segui mirando la lluvia…

Te gusta verdad Finny- me dijo mi mama acercándose a mi, y yo la mire con una sonrisa, y asentí, y ella se sento en mi cama- Te digo algo- me dijo y yo asentí- El dia que tu y Rachel encontraron ese árbol, estaba lloviendo- me dijo con una sonrisa…

En serio- le dije sorprendido

Sip- me dijo mas feliz- Me dijiste que habías estado triste todo el dia por…- y ella parece dudar en decirme-

Por?-

Era el dia del aniversario de la muerte de tu padre- me dijo finalmente, y ahora fui a sentarme junto a ella- Finn, se que para ti ha sido difícil sin el, para mi también lo ha sido, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento feliz, y quiero que tu también lo seas- me dijo mientras cada vez que hablaba caian lagrimas por sus mejillas

Lo se- le dije- Se que he actuado mal, Ma, y que no necesitas que te juzgue, sino que te apoye-

Oh, Finny- y ella me abrazo, y yo la abrace mas fuerte

Ma, mientras Burt, te haga feliz, yo te apoyare en todo, solo tenme paciencia, quieres, porque no será fácil- le dije

Lo se- me dijo mi mama, separándose y mirándome a los ojos- Lo se, porque mientras tu y yo estemos juntos, estaremos bien- me dijo dándome un beso

Sip- le dije abrazandola de nuevo- Te quiero, Ma-

Y yo a ti Finn- me dijo

No se que vaya a pasar con ella y Burt, pero la apoyare…y respecto a Rachel…se que de alguna manera, no se como, pero le demostrare que la quiero, y que la recuperare…

* * *

35

4 MINUTES

Rachel POV

Bien hoy es viernes…y me siento algo cansada…solo espero que mi estadia bajo la lluvia de ayer, no sea la causa…por cierto, Mike me fue a recoger…estaba preocupado, cuando le dije que estaba en un parque y como estaba lloviendo, y después molesto cuando le conte como termine en el parque, abandonada por Jessie…

Creo que Mike quería golpear a Jessie…pero yo lo calme…y me llevo a mi casa…

Finalmente hoy es la presentación de las porristas, del numero de Madonna…yo no participo en el numero…pero debo hacer la introducción…

Asi que todos están entrando al gimnasio…mientras les doy las ultimas indicaciones a las chicas que harán la rutina, y también a los de la música…vi a Finn entrar al gimnasio, y el también me vio…y me esta sonriendo…asi que yo también lo estoy haciendo…no se cuanto rato lo estuve mirando, pero en ningún minuto dejo de verme…

Rachel- sentí que alguien me llamo- Estas bien- y al darme vuelta es Quinn

Si, claro- le dije mirándola, ya había roto el contacto visual con Finn

Estabas mirando a Finn- me dijo con voz divertida

No- le dije y ella levanto las cejas en señal de que no me cree- De acuerdo, Si- y ella sonrio- No te hagas ilusiones- le dije

No no me hago ilusiones, los actos hablan por si mismos- me dijo feliz siguiéndome- Por cierto estas bien- me volvió a preguntar

Porque lo dices- le digo intrigada

Te ves cansada- me dijo

Ah, no, estoy bien-

Bueno, porque un pajarito me conto, que cierta pajarita estuvo revoloteando en la lluvia ayer- me dijo divertida y yo me di vuelta a mirarla

Matare a Mike- le dije molesta, y buscando al susodicho

Solo me dijo, porque le pregunte si sabia si Jessie vendría finalmente- me dijo

Ah- dije- No, no viene- y segui caminando

Lo supuse- me dijo- Hablaste con el-

No, y no pienso hacerlo- le dije- El es el que se comporto como un idiota ayer, insultándome-

Si- dijo- Bueno me voy a sentar, te vas a sentar conmigo- me pregunto

Si, una vez haga la presentación, me siento contigo- añadi feliz

Genial- y con eso se fue a sentar…y yo a los últimos ajustes…

Finn POV

Me sorprendió que Rachel mantuviera nuestro contacto visual tanto tiempo, y que me sonriera de esa forma…

No puedo evitar sentirme un poco esperanzado…ya saben, quizás bote a Jessie y se arriesgue a estar conmigo…

Hola Finn- me dijo Mike sentándose junto a mi en las gradas del gimnasio, y esta con Matt

Que hay- les digo a ambos

Quieres una buena noticia- me dijo Mike

Que buena noticia- le dije confundido

Antes tienes que prometer, que no sabra que te dije- me dijo algo asustado

Si, porque sino le romperán las piernas y los brazos- dijo Matt riéndose

Si- dijo Mike nervioso

De acuerdo, ya suéltalo- le dije algo impaciente

Rachel y Jessie se pelearon- y yo no aguante la sonrisa

Te dije que le alegrarías la vida al sujeto- le dijo Matt a Mike

Pero, no han terminado- me dijo Mike…pero a mi me da igual, bueno no, pero que se peleen es un inicio…asi que mi sonrisa sigue igual de grande…

ATENCION TODOS- y mi cabeza se giro hacia esa hermosa voz, Rachel tiene un megáfono, y está en la cancha del gimnasio y detrás de ella hay hileras de sujetos vestidos como esos tipos rusos…después de que grito todos hicieron silencio…

BIEN, YA QUE TENGO SU ATENCION- por supuesto que tiene mi atención, y no solo eso tiene de mi, si saben a que me refiero- DEJO CON USTEDES EL MEJOR HOMENAJE HECHO EN LA HISTORIA, PARA NUESTRA REINA DEL POP, MADONNA- y con eso salió corriendo y la música empezó a sonar…

4 Minutes (*)

Vaya, eso estuvo genial…pero fue sorpresivo ver a Kurt y a Mercedes, como porristas…y no era el único sorprendido, vi a Schue hablando con la Srta. Sylvester y luego Kurt y Mercedes se les acercaron…

No se que hablan hablado…lo único que se que ahora de nuevo estoy mirando a Rachel y ella de nuevo mantiene el contacto visual conmigo…y esa sonrisa que me mata…esta con Quinn, pero me sigue mirando…y parece que Quinn se dio cuenta, porque le dijo algo al oído y ella dejo de mirarme…

Pero no importa…se que esas miradas dicen mucho…

* * *

1ro, me encanta cuando Rachel revolotea en la lluvia, y 2do que les parecio la ironia de donde la abandono Jessie...y la lluvia tiene un signicado para Rachel, si es que no lo entienden, fijense en lo que le dice Carole a Finn...y 2do las miradas entre Finn y Rachel dicen "mucho"...dejen comentarios :D


	24. Cap 36

Glee no me pertence...esto (*) signiifca igual a Glee...

Con esta cancion me enamore de Cory...y de Finnchel...ojala les guste...

* * *

36

JESSIE'S GIRL

NN POV

El Sr. Schue descubrió que los chicos no han estado cantando, asi que la asignación de esta semana, es que cada uno cante un solo…

Rachel POV

Me duele todo el cuerpo…y mas la cabeza…asi que hoy no hice mi rutina de ejercicios…hice todo lo demás, pero como un zombie…no me siento para nada bien, pero debo ir a la escuela, debo mantener mi asistencia a la perfección…

Me subi al auto, y me costo un poco hacerlo partir…decidi manejar como ancianita…por suerte tengo suficiente tiempo para llegar a la escuela…

Al llegar al estacionamiento de la escuela, me apoye un rato en el manubrio de mi auto…y recordé que tengo que buscar una canción para mi asignación de la semana…se me había olvidado, cantare mañana…

Me estoy bajando del auto… cuando escucho el sonido de Jessie…

Alo- dije sin ganas contestando el celular

Rachel, soy Jessie, debemos hablar- me dijo

Se que eres tu Jessie, y si tenemos que hablar- le dije

Porque no me has llamado- me dijo algo molesto, es en serio

Jessie, yo no fui que la insulto, eres tu el que debe llamar- le dije

Bueno como sea no llame para pelear- me dijo

Que bueno- le dije tranquila- Entonces donde nos vemos para hablar-

No, no vamos a vernos- me dijo

Y eso- le dije sorprendida- Estas rompiendo conmigo por teléfono- añadi molesta

No, no vamos a vernos, porque no estoy en la ciudad, Estoy en San Diego en vacaciones de primavera con mis amigos- me dijo

Y no me habías dicho nada- le dije molesta y choqueada

Ahora te lo estoy diciendo-

Ah, si que fácil- le dije molesta- Sabes que Jessie, olvídalo, diviértete y cuando vuelvas, NO me llames- y con eso colgué…

No se que hay conmigo, y porque me moleste tanto, pero estoy molesta…y mi cabeza me duele cada vez mas…y estoy algo mareada…

Finn POV

La asignación del Sr. Schue me vino de maravilla…porque durante el fin de semana escuche una canción en la radio que encaja perfecto con mi situación con Rachel y Jessie…

Asi que hoy la presentare en el club…

Otra vez tienes ganas de vomitar, Finn- me pregunto Artie, y yo lo mire extrañado

No, porque sigues diciéndome eso-

Porque pareces asustado- me dijo Artie, y tiene razón lo estoy, no quiero que Rachel se moleste conmigo por esta canción…y estoy mirando el suelo

Todo bien- dijo de pronto justo la voz que siempre quiero escuchar- Finn- añadió Rachel, esta parada frente a mi, con una sonrisa

Sip- le dije yo, y ella me volvió a sonreir y se fue a sentar al lado de Mike

Estas bien- escuche que Mike le dijo a Rachel, y esta solo asintió, porque no escuche que hablara- Pareces cansada- le dijo preocupado

Bien chicos- dijo Schue entrando, por lo que tuve que dejar de prestarle atención a Mike y a Rachel- Quien tiene algo para nosotros hoy…Rachel- y todos la miramos, y ella tiene su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Mike

No lo siento, Sr. Schue, no tengo nada- dijo Rachel poniéndose derecha en su asiento

Yo tengo algo- dije yo de pronto

Bien, Finn, muéstranos- dijo Schue feliz…

Y yo me pare donde esta la banda, ya había hablado con ellos, llegue temprano para que nadie se diera cuenta…

Bien, todos silencio- dijo Schue y todos que estaban susurrando se detuvieron- Adelante- me dijo a mi, y la música empezó…

Jessie's Girl (*)

Una vez que empece a cantar la canción, se me olvidaron los nervios, y sentir la mirada de Rachel en mi durante toda la canción, y que a todos les gustara fue lo mejor…

Bien, Finn- me dijo Schue golpeándome la espalda- Asi se hace, siéntanse todos inspirados por Finn- les dijo a el resto, y yo me fui a sentar…

Despues Puck canto una canción, y Mercedes se le unió (*)…estuvo divertido…y yo me muero porque la hora termine, para poder hablar con Rachel y saber que piensa…por fin la campana sono…

Y todos se están levantando, y Mike que me vio acercarme a Rachel se corrió a un lado…

Rachel- le dije y ella me miro- Que te pareció- le dije, y se que todos están pendiente de nosotros, haciendo como que están metidos en lo suyo…

Rachel POV

Que me pareció…me encanto…jamás crei que se atrevería a cantar asi para mi…y quiero gritárselo y saltar a su cuello, pero de pronto todo se mueve…a mi alrededor…

Finn- le dije despacio- Porque tienes dos cabezas- le pregunte…estoy muy mareada y su cara esta llena de confusión y borrosa…

Finn POV

Que porque tengo dos cabezas, de que habla…y de pronto se fue cayendo en cámara lenta ante mis ojos…

RACHEL!- escuche que Quinn grito, y mi cuerpo reacciono por fin y la alcance a tomar antes de que se azotara la cabeza en el suelo…y ahora la tengo en mis brazos y ella esta inconsciente…y no tengo idea de que hacer…y me estoy desesperando…

Rach- dijo Quinn llegando a mi lado, de hecho ahora están todos alrededor nuestro- Que rayos paso- me dijo histérica, pero calmada a la vez…si es que eso es posible…

No se, me pregunto porque tenia dos cabezas y después se desplomo- le dije confundido y algo desesperado, de pronto vi una mano en su frente, es la de Mike

Rayos- dijo Mike, y yo y Quinn y todos lo miramos asustados- Esta hirviendo, Voy a matar a Jessie- dijo enojado y preocupado, que tiene que ver Jessie…

Creo que nos podemos encargar de eso después Mike- dijo Quinn y ahora me miro a mi- Puedes cargarla- me dijo y yo asentí- Bien hay que llevarla a la enfermería- y yo la tome…no pesa nada…

Pero estoy algo histérico la verdad…mientras la cargaba por el pasillo hacia la enfermería, todos nos miraban preocupados…

La enfermera me hizo poner a Rachel en una camilla, y nos hizo salir a todos, ya que todo el club nos había seguido, dejando solo a Quinn adentro…

Afuera y bastante lejos, pero no tanto de la enfermería…

En serio matare a Jessie- dijo Mike molesto de pronto

Que tiene que ver Jessie- dijo confundido Puck y todos están asi, menos Matt

Ese imbécil la dejo en un parque bajo la lluvia, ese dia que se la llevo- añadió Mike mas molesto…

QUE- grite molesto- Pero que rayos le pasa a ese sujeto- le dije a Mike

Estaba molesto por ti y Rachel, y ella se cabreo, y se bajo del auto, poco antes de que se pusiera a llover, estoy seguro de que se enfermo debido a eso- me dijo Mike

Bueno, yo lo dije, el solo lo iba a arruinar- dijo Kurt y todos lo miraron asintiendo- Solo espero que Rachel este bien- añadió Kurt preocupado y en eso apareció Quinn…

Como esta- dijimos todos a la vez

Esta bien, recupero el conocimiento, pero se volvió a quedar dormida- dijo Quinn y todos están mas aliviados- Se quedara aquí hasta que pueda volver en si por completo- añadió- Asi que hay que volver a clases, chicos- y todos asentimos

Y todos se dispersaron…y yo volvi a la enfermería, la que tiene vidrios, por lo que se puede ver para adentro sin necesidad de entrar…y Rachel esta en la camilla donde la deje, cubierta con una manta y un paño en la cabeza…se ve tan frágil…y linda a la vez…

En serio, me unire a Mike y matare a Jessie…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Bueno pobre Rachel le llegaron las consecuencias de estar jugando en la lluvia...dejen comentarios :D


	25. Cap 37

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

37

NIÑA MAÑOSO SIN PORRAS

Rachel POV

Donde estoy…todo esta claro…y bonito…porque digo bonito…me duele la cabeza…

Rachel- alguien me esta llamando y al mover mi cabeza, hacia la dirección de la voz, es…

QUINNIE- dije animada y sentándome…esperen sentándome…

Calmate Rach- me dijo Quinn poniéndome una mano en el hombro y volviendo a ponerme acostada…porque estoy acostada…es confuso…

Donde estoy- le dije confundida

En la enfermería- me respondió y yo la mire mas confundida- No recuerdas que paso- me dijo y yo negué con la cabeza- Te desmayaste Rach-

Que, porque, cuando- estoy confundida

Sip, te desmayaste, porque estabas ardiendo en fiebre, y cuando al final de la hora del club glee- me respondió

Como llegue aquí- dije mirando para todos lados

Finn te cargo- me dijo feliz y yo me puse colorada como tomate- Me pregunto si ese color es por la fiebre o porque estas avergonzada- me dijo divertida

No es divertido Quinnie- le dije molesta levantándome lentamente

Lo siento- me dijo- Pero te sientes mejor- me dijo preocupada

Si eso creo- le dije- Hace cuanto que estoy aquí-

Las clases terminaron- me dijo

QUE!- grite

Finn POV

QUE!- escuche que Rachel grito desde la enfermería, y Mike se largo a reir

Que es tan divertido- le dije a Mike

A Rachel le preocupa mas su asistencia que su bienestar- y se siguió riendo

Eso es tonto- dijo Mercedes de pronto, todos los del club están aquí

Díselo a Rachel, y quedaras sin oídos- dijo Mike serio

Mejor no- dijo Mercedes asustada y todos se largaron a reir…

Quinn te das cuenta que desperdicie todo el dia durmiendo, arruine mi futuro- dijo Rachel en tono dramático, viene con Quinn, por fin la liberaron de la enfermería…y Quinn viene rolando los ojos…

Deja el dramatismo Rachel- le dijo Quinn

Quinn no es dramatismo, Oh Dios…no puedo creer que esto este pasando- dijo Rachel mas desesperada…y para mi si es dramatismo pero su cara haciéndolo están linda que da igual…

CHICOS- dijo Quinn feliz de vernos a todos- Que bueno que están aquí- añadio aliviada

Ya la liberaron- dijo Puck y Quinn asintió

Si, su fiebre bajo- dijo Quinn y todos están felices- Pero ahora esta actuando como una enferma dramática- dijo Quinn exasperada

No soy una enferma dramática- dijo Rachel en tono infantil y petulante

Oh, Rayos- dijo Mike negando con la cabeza

Si, si lo eres- dijo Quinn

Que no- dijo Rachel igual que un niño en una tienda

Que si- dijo Quinn, como la mama en la situación

Que no-repitió Rachel

Que si- repitió Quinn, y estuvieron repitiendo eso una y otra vez, y todos lo único que hacemos es mirarnos…

Ok- dijo Mike de pronto interrumpiendolas- Suficiente- y ambas lo miraron y Quinn esta aliviada, pero Rachel esta enojada

No soy dramática cierto Mike- dijo Rachel con ojos de cachorrito…RAYOS

Pero lo eres- dijo Quinn

Quinn, basta- dijo Mike y ahora miro a Rachel- y tu también Pinky- le dijo Mike serio a Rachel, pero ella sigue con los ojos de cachorrito…

Pinky?- dijo Santana

Chiste interno- dijo Mike respondiendo y ahora miro a Rachel- Ahora dame tus llaves- le dijo extendiendo la mano

No quiero- dijo Rachel como niño mañoso, y Mike la miro firme y moviendo la mano mas cerca de ella para que se las entregara, y ella se las paso a regañadientes

Bien- dijo Mike tomando las llaves- Ten Quinn, llévatelo a casa de Rachel, Puck puede seguirte- y ella asintió tomando las llaves

No- dijo de pronto Rachel pateando el suelo- No quiero que Quinnie se lleve mi auto- dijo como niño molesto

Y aquí vamos- dijo Quinn

Alguien me puede explicar que pasa- dijo Mercedes confundida y divertida

Rachel actua como un niño lloron, manipulador, cuando se enferma- dijo Quinn

No, no lo hago- dijo Rachel igual que un niño lloron

Hey, Pinky- dijo Mike y le quito su bolso- A que no me alcanzas- y se fue corriendo

Eso no es justo- dijo Rachel pateando el suelo

Si no lo sigues ahora, perderas tus cosas, Rachel- le dijo Quinn con malicia, y Rachel la miro y le saco la lengua y se largo corriendo detrás de Mike…Y Quinn se largo a reir…

Siempre actua asi, cuando se enferma- dijo Kurt sorprendido después de un rato…

No, solo cuando tiene fiebre, primero el dramatismo, y después el niño lloron, y esta vez yo soy el enemigo- y Quinn se siguió riendo…

Pero para mi esto no es nuevo…creo haberla visto actuar asi antes…

Te pasa algo Finn- dijo Artie, y yo lo mire intrigado- Has estado sonriendo todo el rato, no niego que es divertido ver a Rachel actuar asi, pero tu sonrisa no es de diversión-

No es nada- dije yo, claro que no es de diversión…pero no se como explicarlo…solo es felicidad creo?

La has visto actuar asi antes, no?- me pregunto Quinn

Creo, no estoy seguro- le dije y ella asintió

De todos, el que se lo mencione a Rachel se arrepentirá- dijo Quinn mirándolos a todos

Es una amenaza- dijo Santana con las cejas levantadas

No- dijo Quinn- es una advertencia, tu conoces a Rachel…-

Bueno, nadie dira nada, finalmente no queremos lecturas de parte de ella- dijo Mercedes y todos asintieron- Pero es divertido verla actuar asi- dijo riendose

No han visto nada, el pobre Mike tendrá que lidiar con ella- dijo Quinn divertida…y todos nos empezamos a ir…

NN POV

No quiero- le dijo Rachel a Mike

Debes acostarte- le dijo serio Mike…ambos están en casa de Rachel, en la habitación de esta…y Mike esta tratando de que se acueste…

Y yo te dije que no quiero- dijo Rachel cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama

Rayos, eres, odiosa cuando te enfermas- dijo cabreado Mike

Quiero a Finn- dijo de pronto Rachel, y Mike la miro con los ojos muy abiertos

Que dijiste- le dijo sorprendido y confundido

Que quiero a Finn- dijo ella de nuevo- Llamalo- lo mando

No- dijo Mike- Te estas volviendo loca, y no es justo para el-

Bueno- dijo Rachel y salió corriendo a su bolso- Yo lo llamo- dijo en tono infantil, pero Mike corrió y le quito el bolso, y antes de que Rachel pudiera decir algo…

Yo lo hago- dijo Mike finalmente algo derrotado, y saco su celular, y se sento en la cama, mientras que Rachel se subió a la cama y se puso al lado de el con una sonrisa infantil en la cara…

Finn POV

Estaba ordenando mi habitación…realmente esta hecha un chiquero, cuando mi celular sono…es Mike…

Hey, Mike, que hay-

Hola Finn- dijo cansado y cabreado

Ya estas hablando con Finn- dijo de pronto la voz de Rachel- Damelo- lo mando y yo estoy confundido

Esperate- le dijo Mike- Mira Finn, Rachel tiene fiebre, pero esta de mañosa aquí- y yo me largue a reir- No es en serio- dijo Mike

No estoy mañosa, quiero a Finn- dijo Rachel molesta…y me quiere a mi…

No entiendo- le dije a Mike…

No hagas eso- dijo Mike de pronto- Rachel basta- dijo

Entonces dame el teléfono, y dejame hablar con Finn- lo mando Rachel

Solo lo vas a confundir, no eres tu misma ahora- le dijo Mike a Rachel, claramente se olvidaron de mi, pero esto es divertido- Asi que quedate quieta…ya basta Rachel, en serio…deja de hacer eso…RACHEL…RAYOS…- y escuche un portazo…

MIKE, SAL DE AHÍ- escuche que grito Rachel

Finn estas ahí- me pregunto Mike

Si- le dije divertido- Que rayos paso- le dije confundido

Empezó a golpearme y me encerre en el baño de su pieza- dijo Mike entre risas y preocupado- Es odiosa cuando esta asi-

Vaya- y de pronto mi celular hizo bip y al ver tengo una llamada en espera de Rachel- Mike, Rachel me esta llamando-

No le contestes- me dijo Mike asustado- Mira Finn no es ella misma ahora, asi que solo te confundiras, de acuerdo-

Si tu lo dices-

Creeme- me dijo aseverando- Bueno ya me voy, tratare de calmarla-

Avisame, cuando la dejes, quiero saber si esta bien- le dije

De acuerdo, Chao- y con eso colgó…y eso fue divertido y preocupante…

Mas tarde, después de comer, mientras estoy con mi mama viendo televisión educativa, como ella le llama, Mike me llamo, por lo que fui a la cocina a contestar, y me conto que había logrado calmarla, no me dijo como, pero que por fin se durmió y que al rato llego uno de sus papas y el se fue…cuando colgué volvi a la sala…

Pasa algo cariño- me dijo mi mama mirando la television

Rachel esta enferma y tiene fiebre- le dije sentándome en el sillón

Vaya, debe estar odiosa- dijo mi mama, y yo la mire sorprendido- Rachel no es una joya cuando tiene fiebre- me dijo mirandome

Sabia que la había visto enferma- le dije divertido

Claro que si- me dijo riéndose- Fue divertido, e inquietante- y yo me largue a reir con ella…

Rachel POV

Desperte temprano, pero mis papas me dijeron que hoy iria tarde a clases, que primero iria al medico…llame a Mike para pedirle disculpas…mi papi me conto que Mike le conto su odisea conmigo ayer en la tarde…y yo estaba apenada…pero Mike me dijo que no me preocupara, y le conte que iria tarde a clases y que mis papas querían saber si el podía traerme de regreso, y el dijo que no había problemas…

En la consulta del medico me encontraro una bronquitis…la fiebre alta fue una reacción de mi sistema inmunológico…y que es probable que tenga mas, pero que no tan alta como ayer…me dieron días de reposo, pero yo le dije al medico que prometia cuidarme, pero que no quería reposo, y el me dijo que estaba bien, pero que no debía hacer ninguna actividad física y que debía tomarme las cosas con calma…me pregunto que actividades hacia en la escuela…le conte de las porristas y del club glee…

Y el me hecho abajo…adivinen…si las porristas…Sue se va a morir…

Despues de darme todas las indicaciones el medico, y comprar mis remedios, papa me llevo a la escuela…de por si, no traigo mi uniforme de porrista…asi que fui directo donde Sue, para mostrarle mi certificado…y adivinen…

NN POV

QUEEEE!- los del salón del coro saltaron al oir el grito de Sue Sylvester

Que fue eso- dijo Tina asustada

Creo que es Sue- dijo Schue confundido mirando la puerta

Debe haberse enterado de que Rachel no estará en las porristas por dos semanas- dijo Mike y todos lo miraron extrañados- Rachel me mando un mensaje-

Porque dos semanas- dijo Mercedes confundida

Porque no quiso hacer reposo en casa- añadió Mike- Ahí viene-

Lamento llegar tarde, Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel entrando y parándose al lado del Sr. Schue y dándole un papel- Es mi justificativo- y el Sr. Schue lo tomo y asintió…

Sue esta de muerte- dijo Quinn atrayendo la atención de Rachel

Se calmo un poco, cuando le dije que seguiría haciendo lo otro, pero si, esta de muerte- dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn

Es su culpa, ella tiene esa estúpida regla- dijo Quinn

No es estúpida, solo se preocupa por nuestra seguridad- dijo Santana

Alguien puede explicar- dijo Puck

La Srta Sylvester no permite enfermos en las practicas- dijo Rachel- Asi que aunque no tuviera prohibido hacer porras igual tendría que mantenerme lejos del gimnasio-

Bueno, ya explicado, Rachel toma asiento- le dijo Schue y ella se fue a sentar…

El resto del dia transcurrió tranquilo…

* * *

Me encanta la Rachel enferma, es como la de la serie, en el extremo :D, dejen comentarios


	26. Cap 38

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

38

HELADERIA

Finn POV

Bien, recuerdan eso de que mi mama sale con el papa de Kurt…bien…he empezado a pasar mas tiempo con el…y es bastante divertido…de hecho estoy con el ahora en un juego de football…

Rachel POV

Me he sentido mejor del resfriado y según Quinn y Mike ya no he hecho ninguna escena vergonzosa…de hecho Mike me conto lo que paso con Finn, y yo me disculpe con el…

Recorde hace algunos días mi pelea con Jessie, y Mike se dio cuenta de que estoy algo deprimida por ello, por lo que me trajo a comer helados…

Pero estoy sin animos y lo único que hago es mover la cuchara en el plato, cuando…

Hey, Finn- dijo Mike de pronto, y al darme vuelta ahí esta el susodicho con Burt

Hey, que hacen ambos aquí- dijo Finn feliz

Traje a Rachel a comer helados- dijo Mike

Bueno es una heladería- dijo Burt- Mucho gusto en volver a verte Rachel- dijo Burt y yo le di la mano

Un placer para mi- le dije yo- El es Mike Chang- dije apuntando a Mike- juega football con Finn y esta en el club glee también con nosotros- y mire a Mike- El es el padre de Kurt- y Mike asintio

Mucho gusto- le dijo Burt a Mike tendiéndole la mano

Mucho gusto a usted también Sr. Hummel- le dijo Mike apretándole la mano a Burt

Dime Burt- le dijo- Bien Finn porque no buscas una mesa mientras yo voy por los helados- y Finn asintió y Burt pidió permiso y se fue

Asi que saliste con Burt- le dije a Finn que se sento en una mesa al frente de la nuestra

Mi mama me lo pidió- dijo Finn

Y eso?- dijo confundido Mike

Mi mama esta saliendo con el papa de Kurt- dijo Finn

Vaya- dijo Mike sorprendido- Y yo no lo sabia-

No es un secreto, crei que Rachel te lo había dicho- dijo Finn mirándome confundido

No será secreto, pero no soy yo la que debe contarlo- dijo mirando otra vez el plato y moviendo la cuchara…

Despues volvió Burt con su helado y el de Finn, y ellos empezaron a conversar sobre lo de ellos, e incluso Mike hablaba con ellos…de pronto

Que haces- le digo a Mike que me acaba de quitar mi cuchara, y se que Burt y Finn nos miran

Se supone que debes comertelo, no moverlo- dijo Mike y saco helado de mi plato con mi cuchara

NO seas odiosO- le dije y cuando abri la boca me metió la cuchara en la boca, y esta frio y yo no quiero tragar, asi que Mike me esta apretando la nariz…asi que trague…

Ves asi se hace- me dijo Mike feliz

Duele- le dije sosteniendo mi cabeza- Tarado- le dije molesta, y duele mucho- Se me congelo el cerebro- y Mike se largo a reir

No es divertido- le dije

La verdad es que si lo es- dijo de pronto Burt riéndose también, y Finn también lo hace

Genial ahora todos se rien de mi- les dije ofuscada, y de pronto sentí mi celular vibrar, y al sacarlo es un mensaje…

Quien es?- me pregunto Mike

Mi papa- le dije- Dice: Princesa no te llenes con helado, y dile a Mike que tampoco lo haga, sino no comerán lo que compramos- le lei el mensaje

Sera mejor irnos- dijo Mike feliz, levantándose rápido, le encanta comer en mi casa el gloton…

Si- le dije yo levantándome- Adios Burt, Finn, nos vemos en la escuela- y Finn asintió

Adios Rachel, Mike- dijo Burt

Fue un placer Burt- dijo Mike…

Y los dos salimos…y el sigue molestándome…

Finn POV

Segui a Rachel y Mike con la mirada hasta que ambos se subieron al carro de Mike…no estoy celoso de Mike, pero bueno ya saben lo que siento por Rachel…

Te gusta- dijo Burt de pronto y yo lo mire confundido- Rachel, te gusta Rachel-

Porque lo dices- le pregunte

Pusiste cara de preocupación cuando dijo que le dolia la cabeza, y aunque hablabas conmigo y Mike, la estabas mirando de reojo- me dijo…vaya…- Si no quieres decir nada esta bien- añadió Burt

No, esta bien, es solo, que parece que cada dia es mas notorio- le dije avergonzado

No tiene nada de malo- dijo Burt- Porque no la invitas a salir-

Tiene novio- le dije volviendo a mi plato

Ah, Mike, no?- me dijo Burt

No, otro chico, Mike es su mejor amigo- le conte

Ya veo- dijo Burt- Pues pelea entonces-

Es lo que hago, creeme, pero con ella las cosas son complicadas- añadi

Y eso- dijo Burt- Puedes confiar en mi-

Rachel era mi mejor amiga, cuando niños, hasta que se fue cuando tenia 7, y yo no la recordaba o recuerdo, aun es difuso- le dije

Vaya- me dijo sorprendido- No sabes porque no la recuerdas-

Se que tiene que ver con algo que le dije, pero aun no tengo idea de porque lo hice, y mi cabeza es un enredo- le dije frustrado, porque lo estoy

Bueno el cerebro, es una maquina complicada- dijo Burt, y yo lo mire sorprendido- Pero quizás conozco a alguien que puede ayudarte- y ahora estoy confundido- No soy experto, pero una vez un amigo mio me hablo de los recuerdos y el cerebro y no se que otras cosas, quizás el puede ayudarte-

En serio-

Claro, solo dime cuando quieras hablar con el, y te hago una cita- añadió

Una cita- dije confundido

Es un psicólogo- me dijo- Y creeme ayuda-

Bueno, ya he intentado muchas cosas, porque no- le dije…finalmente nada pierdo…

* * *

Finn averiguara cosas con el psicologo, pero aun NO, ni se imaginan lo que viene...dejen comentarios, si quieren el capitulo que sigue :D


	27. Cap 39

Gracias por los comentarios...

Glee no me pertenece...

Me encanta este capitulo, ojala les guste tambien :D

* * *

39

ATAQUE ESCOLAR

Rachel POV

Hola Rachel- me dijo Finn, acercándose a mi casillero

Hola- le dije

Mike me dijo que te has sentido mejor- me dijo Finn

Por lo menos tengo mas animos- le dije feliz mirándolo- Bueno nos vemos después- y el también se despidió…

Cada uno a clases…y si me he sentido mejor…y además tengo mas animos…ya ni siquiera me siento mal por pelear con Jessie…Bueno como dije voy a clases…

Kurt, en serio, no tiene nada de malo- le digo a Kurt mientras estoy en su casillero, después de clases de historia que tengo con el, empezó a criticarme, y como ambos vamos al club glee, lo acompañe a su casillero…

Esos colores no te vienen- me dijo Kurt, y si estoy discutiendo por mi ropa, a el no le gusta, y por eso empezó a criticarme…- Pareces payaso de circo-

Eso es ofensivo, pero divertido- le dije divertida

No entiendo- dijo confundido Kurt

Ni yo- y me largue a reir, y el rolo los ojos y cerro la puerta de su casillero y se empezó a ir- Vamos es divertido- le dije siguiendolo

No, no lo es- me dijo exasperado

Vamos…- no pude decir mas, porque alguien me tomo del brazo fuerte y me azoto contra los casilleros- Ouch- eso dolio y al mirar quien es…- Jessie, que haces- le dije adolorida porque me esta apretando fuerte

Creías que seria asi de fácil mandarme al demonio- me dijo con expresión oscura

Tu fuiste el que estaba actuando como un idiota, y me ofusque, y ya suéltame que me lastimas- le dije tratando de zafarme

NO, tu y yo vamos a hablar- me dijo y empezó a jalarme, y yo se que Kurt nos estaba mirando, y se asusto…

Sueltame Jessie- le dije, pero el me sigue tironeando, y no me escucha, rayos si mi cuerpo no me doliera por mi resfrio, lo patearea pero no tengo fuerzas…

NN POV

CHICOS- llego Kurt sin aire al salón del coro, donde están todos

Que te pasa Kurt- le pregunto Mercedes

Jessie- dijo Kurt y todos lo miraron confundidos- Aparecio de pronto y lanzo a Rachel contra los casilleros, y ahora se la llevo a tirones por el pasillo- y con eso todos se pararon…siendo el primero en salir hecho una furia…Finn…

Finn POV

Maldito Jessie, si la lastima le hare pagar…

Rachel POV

Es en serio, Jessie suéltame- lo jalone, y el se devolvió a mirarme, y rápido me volvió a lanzar contra los casilleros- ESTAS LOCO- le grite- YA SUELTAME-

Eres MI novia, y hago lo que se me dé la gana- me dijo oscuramente

NO, te equivocas, ya me harte, actuas como un animal y yo no salgo con animales- le dije molesta- Terminamos- le dije

Eso no lo decides TU- me dijo apretándome mas los brazos

Oh, claro que SI- le dije molesta- YA suéltame- le dije pero el sigue apretándome con mas fuerzas…- YA BASTA- le dije, pero no logro hacer que me suelte, ni zafarme, y me estoy asustando, y no se porque pero cerre mis ojos…

Finn POV

Donde rayos se la llevo…-YA BASTA- escuche la voz de Rachel…y al seguirla, el muy maldito, la tiene apresada contra el casillero, y ella esta tratando de zafarse…LO MATARE…

Rachel POV

De pronto ya no sentí la opresión que estaba ejerciendo Jessie contra mi, y al abrir los ojos, Jessie esta en el suelo, y Finn esta parado frente mio…

QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES QUE ERES- le grito Finn

Su novio- dijo Jessie levantándose del suelo- Algo que tu no puedes decir que eres- dijo Jessie con malicia, y Finn va a golpearlo, lo se…

NO- grite y me puse en medio de ambos

Que haces, Rachel- me dijo Finn sorprendido y molesto

No vale la pena- le dije mirandolo, y volvi a sentir que tomaban mi brazo, y gire mi cabeza y otra vez es Jessie- YA BASTA JESSIE- le dije tratando que me suelte, pero no lo hace, y me tironeo acercándome a el

No, tu y yo vamos a hablar- me dijo

En tus sueños- escuche que dijo Finn, por el otro lado y lo agarro del cuello de la camisa, haciendo que Jessie me soltara…

No, Finn, suéltalo- le pedi

Deja de defenderlo- me dijo molesto

No lo hago, no quiero que te metas en problemas- le dije desesperada

Tiene razón Finn, suéltalo- dijo Noah apareciendo detrás mio con todos los del club- Hazlo - y Finn a regañadientes lo solto y se paro junto a mi

Vaya Frankesten tiene conciencia- dijo maliciosamente Jessie, y Finn se tenso

Callate St. Imbecil- le dijo Noah- Y mas vales que vueles tu trasero de aquí, antes de que las cosas se pongan feas- le advirtió

Solo quiero hablar con MI novia- dijo Jessie calmado

Y yo ya te dije que TERMINAMOS- le dije molesta, y se que hubo reacción en la parte de que "terminamos"- Asi que lárgate de una vez-

Ya oiste a la Srta. lárgate- le dijo Noah

Y yo ya te dije que eso no lo decidias tu- me dijo Jessie

Noah tiene razón, eres imbécil- le dije y con eso Jessie se torno mas sombrio y creo que quiere golpearme, pero Finn se puso delante mio

Que crees que vas a hacer- le dijo Finn - Le pones un dedo encima de nuevo y lo pagaras- lo amenazo

Asi, tu y quien mas me hara pagar, ah, fenómeno de circo- le dijo Jessie, Finn es mas alto, pero Jessie logra por alguna rara razón poner su cara a la altura de la de Finn…y esto se esta poniendo peor…me pregunto yo donde rayos están los adultos responsables de esta escuela…y me estoy enloqueciendo…

Que te parece si yo le ayudo- dijo de pronto una voz desde mi derecha

Karosky- le dije sorprendida y el me sonrio

Y también yo- y esta vez la voz vino de mi izquierda

Azimio- y el me guiño el ojo…y yo cada vez estaba mas sorprendida…Y Jessie retrocedió un poco, para verlos a todos

No les tengo miedo- dijo Jessie con una sonrisa, haciéndose el valiente

Pues deberías- dijo de pronto Mike, y al darme vuelta, toda la escuela esta aquí, si es eso posible…

AGARRENLO- grito de pronto Jacob…y unas porristas junto con los perdedores de la escuela…para mi no lo son, pero para que entienden… aparecieron por detrás de Jessie y lo tomaron y se lo llevaron, mientras el les gritaba que lo soltaran…y todos salieron corriendo detrás de ellos…y yo no se que hacer…

Vamos Rach- me tomo Quinn del brazo de pronto, y arrastrándome junto a la turba…que iba directo al basurero de la escuela… y todos están aquí…como dije si es eso posible…

Mientras aun lo tienen elevado…Noah los hizo callar a todos…

Veras, St. James asi funciona en Mckenley- le dijo Noah a Jessie…y todos gritan "basurero" en coro…- FINN- grito Noah mirando a Finn, y este me miro a mi, no se como me encontró, pero lo hizo, y me sonrio…y después hizo una señal…y tiraron a Jessie al basurero…

Y todos se empezaron a reir…y yo también…

PAGARAN POR ESTO- grito Jessie apareciendo de pronto- NADIE SE BURL…- no pudo decir nada mas porque Brittany le tiro un congelado a la cara…y hubieron mas risas

Nadie lastima a Rach y se sale con la suya- le dijo Brittany a Jessie y se fue donde Santana la que le choco la mano…

AHORA TODOS A SUS CLASES- grito Noah…y todos se empezaron a dispersar, y Jessie no tiene idea de que hacer…

Estas bien- de pronto me pregunto alguien, y al darme cuenta quien es, le sonrio…

Si, gracias Finn- le digo y el me sigue sonriendo, y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, realmente me salvo, como antes…

Sera mejor volver a clases- me dijo y yo asentí- Vamos te acompaño- me dijo y yo volvi a asentir sonriendo. Y el paso su brazo por mis hombros…y me siento bien…

Finn POV

Cuando le pase mi brazo por los hombros a Rachel para caminar junto con ella de vuelta a la escuela, le eche un ultimo ojo a Jessie, y ahora yo lo mire diciendo "yo tengo a la chica y tu no", y su cara fue genial…

Quizas Rachel no sea mi chica todavía, pero por lo menos ya no es de el…y ahora solo debo saber que pasa con mi cerebro…

Rachel POV

Por cierto…Karosky y Azimio no hicieron el trabajo gratis…nadie del club tampoco…excepto Brittany y Finn, y Matt, aunque Matt me pidió que si lo ayudaba con Matematicas…ah y Noah quería un besito, pero Quinn lo golpeo, asi que no le pagare…a los demás…

Karosky y Azimio…necesitan ayuda con trabajos…por dos semanas…

Kurt, quiere una revista, y se la debere comprar por dos meses, ya que el fue el que les dijo a todos; Mercedes quiere lo mismo que Kurt, pero es otra; Santana que no la torture por dos semanas; Mike un helado del tamaño de un volcán; Tina quiere que le enseñe como hacer una pirueta para su clase de deportes; Artie quiere un libro; Quinn quiere Bacon…

Como dije Brittany no quiere nada, pero le sonreí y entendió que tratare de ayudarla con lo de su gato…

Kurt me dijo lo que quiere Finn, pero aun no estoy lista para ello…pero el dijo que lo hizo gratis…

Fue divertido escuchar lo que querían…y a las porristas les prometi dos semanas mas libres de torturas…y para los perdedores, bueno ellos sabe que yo los defiendo lo mejor que puedo, y no quieren nada lo hicieron con gusto…pero le tuve que regalar otras pantaletas a JeFrow, era eso o un beso…aunque Finn se entero, y me las devolvió…no se como hizo eso…pero, lo hizo… al final las bote a la basura, quizás que hizo JeFrow con ellas…

De Jessie no he oído nada…además que toda la escuela me hace guardia…y además Mike sigue trayéndome a la escuela…solo espero que las cosas sigan asi de tranquilas…

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado...estoy deprimida, no se si han visto la nueva temporada, pero Finnchel me esta dando depresion en estos momentos, y odio al hipocrita de Finn...y creanme lo hare pagar en mi fic, cuando llegue el momento, porque en la 1ra temporada lo adoro, asi que no se preocupen...aqui tendran Finnchel, solo esperen...

Dejen comentarios ;D


	28. Cap 40

Bien lo prometido es deuda, Finn al psicologo, pero antes les informo que no tengo idea si lo que le dice el psicologo a Finn es real, asi que si alguien esta estudiando psicologia y encuentra que estas son puras tonterias, les pido mil perdones, pero tenia que usar algo para explicar la falla en la memoria de Finn... en fin ojala les guste...

Les recuerdo Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

40

PSICOLOGO

Finn POV

Ese JeFrow, otra vez le pidió pantaletas a Rachel, la vi dárselas…y casi me da un infarto…afortunadamente las recupere…pero Rachel las boto al basurero…creo que fue lo mejor…

Pero me sentí bien de hacer algo esta vez…

Por cierto recuerdan la ayuda que me ofreció Burt…su amigo el psicólogo…ahora estoy en su casa…me dejo solo un rato porque estaba al teléfono cuando llegue y una mujer me sirvió jugo…

Disculpa por acerté esperar- me dijo el amigo de Burt llegando y dándome la mano

No hay problema, lamento molestarlo- le dije

No, no hay problema, por cierto llamame Bruce- me dijo tranquilo sentándose- Finn es tu nombre, verdad?- me dijo y yo asentí- Bien Burt no me dijo mucho, porque no me explicas- y yo asentí

Bien- empece estoy nervioso- Vera tengo una amiga, pero fuimos amigos cuando niños, hace 9 años que deje de verla, y cuando la volvi a ver no la recordé, ni su nombre, nada-

Ya veo- me dijo tomando nota- cuantos años tenias cuando la conociste-

4 - le respondi

Era especial para ti- me dijo

Si, mi mama me dijo que eramos muy unidos- le dije

Y no la recuerdas, nada de nada- me pregunto intrigado

Asi es, bueno es confuso, a veces creo que recuerdo cosas, pero no en imágenes- le dije- Tambien cuando estoy con ella mi corazón salta de alegría, pero cuando se aleja, es extraño…- le dije confundido

Que piensas cada vez que ella se aleja de ti- me pregunto serio

Que No quiero que lo haga-

Que sientes- me volvió a decir

Dolor- y mucho la verdad

Memoria reprimida- me dijo y yo lo mire confundido- Nuestro subconsciente guarda recuerdos que son dolorosos,-

Que significa-

Que reprimiste sus recuerdos, porque era doloroso pensar en ella- me dijo- Porque quieres recordarla?-

Porque la extraño-

Eso es mas raro aun- me dijo intrigado- Dolor y Extrañar son dos emociones muy extrañas- me dijo escribiendo algo- Ella te recuerda-

Si- le dije- De hecho se alejo de mi porque le rompi el corazón-

Se alejo de ti- dijo pensativo- cuando le rompiste el corazón- me pregunto

Cuando se fue, por algo que le dije cuando nos despedimos-

Que le dijiste- me pregunto

Que quizás lo que teníamos era solo un amor de niños, y a lo mejor no nos reconoceríamos si nos volviéramos a ver, y que era lo mejor para ambos no reconocernos- le conteste

Vaya- dijo pensativo, lo hace arto- Puedo decirte dos cosas de ello-

Asi?-

Si, veraz Finn, primero ella te gustaba, por la parte del amor de niños- bien eso lo sabia, creo- y segundo que creo que se lo dijiste para olvidar el dolor que te causaba perderla- en serio…-

Por lo general, cuando somos niños nos aferramos a las personas con mucha fuerza, sobre todo a los amigos, y cuando sentimos que los perdemos sufrimos demasiado, creo que lo hiciste a propósito- añadió

Entonces, yo quise olvidarla- le dije confundido

Si, asi es- me dijo- La convertiste en tu amiga imaginaria- y ahí me perdió

No entiendo-

Los amigos imaginarios, son aquellos amigos que los niños inventan, con los cuales juegan y nadie mas que ellos pueden verlos, pero llega una edad donde ya no los necesitas, y te desprendes de ellos, se vuelven recuerdos dolorosos, porque eran importantes y se guardan en nuestro subconsciente, donde están aquellos recuerdos que escondemos de nuestro consciente…- me dijo-

En tu caso, tu olvidaste a alguien real, lo que hace que el contacto con la persona, te haga hacer salir esos recuerdos de tu subconsciente, sin que tu mismo te des cuenta- añadió – Puedo preguntarte algo mas- y yo asentí- Porque se alejo de ti-

Porque se dio cuenta que no la recordaba, y no quería seguir sufriendo por mi culpa, y me trato como un extraño- le dije triste

Es inteligente- me dijo y yo lo mire confundido- No quería confundirte-

Pero lo estoy- le dije

Ella se te acerco- y yo negué con la cabeza- Estas confundido porque tu lo quisiste entonces, por cierto, te han dado pistas sobre su pasado juntos- y yo negué- Bien-

No entiendo-

Finn, entiende bien esto, ya tus recuerdos están saliendo sin que te des cuenta- me dijo mirándome a los ojos- No debes forzarlos, cuando menos te lo esperes aparecerán la imágenes, pero ya tu cuerpo te da señales, solo ten paciencia-

Es difícil-

Lo se, nada que tiene que ver con nuestro cerebro es fácil, es una maquina mas difícil de entender que cualquier otra- me dijo

Como sabe que mi recuerdos salen sin que me de cuenta- le dije

Por lo que me dijiste que sientes- me dijo- Ademas por el hecho de que sientes "dolor" cuando se aleja de ti-

No entiendo-

Cuando se fue, fue doloroso para ti, el dolor causo la represión de la memoria, y ahora que se aleja causa dolor nuevamente, no?- me dijo y yo asentí- Ahí lo tienes el dolor es la razón por la que la olvidaste-

Entonces tengo que esperar, y no hacer nada- le dije abatido-

Bueno, puedes hacer algo- me dijo pensativo- puedes evitar alejarte de ella-

Tratar que ella me ayude- le dije y el asintió

Pero sin decirte nada, debe salir solo- me dijo

Gracias- le dije

No hay problema, cualquier ayuda para un amigo de Burt- me dijo feliz- Te gusta esa chica, verdad?-

Si-

Pues ten paciencia, como dije el cerebro es difícil, y la confusión que tienes es normal, y forzarte solo empeorara la confusión – me dijo tranquilo…- Ademas, si ella no te ha ayudado quiere decir que se preocupa por ti-

Si, eso si lo se, me dijo que no quería causarme confusión y como usted de que debía salir solo- le conte- Pero creo que quería entender porque la olvide y usted ayudo bastante-

Me alegra, puedes decirme que entendiste- me dijo intrigado

Que la olvide porque era mas fácil olvidarla que extrañarla- le dije triste

Asi es- me dijo con una suave sonrisa- Te protegiste a ti mismo a pesar de ser tan pequeño, tal cual y como lo hizo ella-

Entonces ahora solo debo tener paciencia y tenerla cerca, cierto?- dije y el asintió

Tengo una idea- dijo de pronto y yo lo mire intrigado- Haz que hable de ella, que cuente que ha hecho este tiempo y como es que ella no te olvido-

Como hago eso- le dije confundido- No quiere decirme nada del pasado y usted-

No, Finn, no del pasado de ustedes juntos, de su pasado- me dijo el- Busca la forma de que te cuenta cosas sobre ella, solo es una idea, ya que te veo confundido-

Gracias, pensare en algo- le dije…

Despues de eso seguimos hablando otras cosas el quería saber si me ha afectado la relación de mi mama y como me siento con mi relación con Burt, pero no los aburriré con eso…dos horas después me fui…y Bruce me cae bien…me pidió que si recordaba todo, o obtenía imágenes de mis recuerdos se lo contara…

Camino a casa se me ocurrió una idea, sobre lo que me dijo…se que Rachel no quiere hablar directamente conmigo sobre lo que siente, eso es lógico, siempre me entero por otros…pero que tal si no me habla a mi, aunque yo puedo escuchar…

Asi que se me ocurrió una idea…asi que la llame…

Alo- dijo su linda voz

Hola, Rachel soy Finn- le dije feliz porque me contestara

Ah, hola Finn- me dijo sorprendida- Conteste sin mirar el identificador-

Ah- eso quiere decir que no contesto porque quiere hablar conmigo…estoy triste ahora…

Pasa algo- me dijo preocupada

No, porque preguntas- le dije confundido…me he dado cuenta que siempre me confundo por todo

Tu me llamaste, me pregunto porque me llamas- me dijo intrigada

Ah, si, lo siento- le dije- Veras te tengo una propuesta- le dije feliz y nervioso

Propuesta- me dijo confusa

Si- le dije- Mira Rachel necesito que de una vez me digas que sientes, pero se que no me lo diras a mi, y creo que seria bueno usar a alguien…no se…-

Un mediador- me dijo interrumpiendome

Que es eso?- le dije confundido

Una persona que haga como un arbitro entre ambos, que nos de su opinión, o que solo escuche, y que no deje que el otro interrumpa- dijo ella

Si, eso, y tengo la persona perfecta, pero que dices, lo harias por mi- le pedi

De acuerdo- dijo ella

En serio?- le dije sorprendido

Si creo que yo también lo necesito- me dijo

Genial- le dije feliz- Que te parece el sábado, tengo que ir a las practicas, pero podemos ir después, no se te paso a buscar…-

El sábado me parece bien Finn, pero no hace falta que vengas por mi, nos juntamos en tu casa, te parece- me dijo

De acuerdo, me tengo que ir- aunque no quiero, pero debo llamar a alguien…

De acuerdo, nos vemos en la escuela- me dijo Rachel- Chao Finn-

Chao Rachel- y con eso ella colgó…fue mas fácil de lo que crei que seria…

* * *

Adivinen a quien va a llamar Finn...una pista "laringitis"...

Bien dejen comentarios :D


	29. Cap 41 a 42

Glee no me pertenece...

(*) igual a Glee...

* * *

41

AMOR DE MADRE Y SEAN

Rachel POV

Estoy afuera de la casa de Finn…se preguntaran porque acepte lo del mediador…porque por fin estoy escuchando a mi corazón y no a mi cabeza…asi de simple…

Se que Finn no esta en casa aun, pero quiero hablar con Carole…y al tocar ella me abre…

Que sorpresa, querida, que haces aquí- me dice Carole con una sonrisa

Finn y yo iremos a ver a un amigo suyo- le digo, lo ideal es que si es un mediador no fuera amigo de ninguno, pero Finn me aseguro de que no tomaria partido alguno, y que sabe lo básico-

Pero Finn aun no esta aquí- me dijo Carole

Si, lo se, pero vine antes, esperando poder hablar con usted- le dije con la cabeza agacha

Bueno, entonces pasa- me dijo y me hizo entrar y me mostro el sofá para que me sentara, y yo lo hice- Quieres algo de beber- me pregunto

No gracias, estoy bien- le dije con una sonrisa

Antes de que digas nada, soy Carole, Rachel, nada a cambiado para mi- me dijo con voz maternal

Gracias, Carole- le dije

Y bien que querías hablar conmigo- me pregunto

Bueno- dije nerviosa, si a veces me pongo nerviosa- quiero disculparme, por mis actos-

Bueno, si bien no has actuado bien, tampoco has actuado mal- me dijo

Lo se, pero fue cruel contigo, ya que tu no me olvidaste, ni a mis papas- le dije apenada

Lo se, pero no te culpo- dijo Carole- Ademas vi a tus padres hace unos días y ellos se disculparon por no buscarme cuando volvieron a Lima-

Si me contaron- le dije feliz

Hiram estaba torturando a la pobre mesera- dijo ella divertida- y yo ayude un poco-

Ambos dijeron que pasaron una buena velada contigo y Burt, mas de lo que hubieran esperado de esa salida- le dije divertida

Me hizo recordar buenos tiempos- me dijo feliz- pero Rachel la verdad es que no estoy molesta en lo absoluto- me dijo y yo la mire confundida- No me malentiendas, me duele, pero no estoy molesta-

Te duele, por Finn, verdad?- le dije

Si, asi es-

Te molesta la decisión que tome con respecto a el- le dije

No- y yo la mire mas confundida- Creo que fue lo correcto, para ambos, pero me duele ver a Finn tan confundido-

Lo se, y a mi- le dije

Aun lo quieres no es asi- me dijo con esa voz maternal otra vez

Si, pero el necesita tiempo- le dije y ella asintió

El que hayas aceptado ir con el a ver a este amigo suyo, tiene que ver con que quizás estes reconsiderando las cosas- me pregunto

Es posible- le dije con una sonrisa, pero ella sabe muy bien que quiero decir realmente

Bueno, por lo menos me alegra de que estes aquí, y que las cosas estén tomando su curso- me dijo con una voz de pilla

Eres divertida Carole- le dije riéndome, y ella también se rio, y luego de la nada me abrazo…y no saben lo bien que se siente

Extrañaba mucho estos abrazos- le dije una vez que se aparto de mi

Yo también- me dijo feliz y en eso sentimos la puerta…

Ma, estoy en casa- dijo Finn

Estamos aquí- dijo Carole

Estamos?- dijo Finn apareciendo confundido y bastante sucio- Ah, Hola Rachel- me dijo avergonzado

Llegue antes- le dije- Y aproveche de hablar con tu mama- y el asintió

Bueno, me esperas un poco mas, estoy algo, bueno- dijo mostrándose

No hay problema, tomate tu tiempo- le dije sonriendo, y con eso salió corriendo, y yo y Carole nos miramos y nos reimos…

Finn POV

Bien, ahora si estoy presentable…llegue hecho un cerdo, literal, el entrenador Tanaka nos hizo arrastrarnos por todos lados en el entrenamiento…pero ya estoy listo…y al volver a la sala, escucho a mi mama y a Rachel reírse de algo…

Si, se ve divertido- dijo Rachel aun riéndose

Divertido, ahí cariño no seas modesta, mi pobre Finn, detesta esta foto- dijo mi mama y yo corri a la sala…

Ma que le estas mostrando a Rachel- le dije nervioso

Ah?- dijo mi mama, y ambas me vieron y se rieron mas- hay cariño tranquilo, no es nada- y mi mama tiene un marco en la mano, el marco verde, donde esta lo foto donde mi disfrace para mi obra de teatro cuando tenia 12...RAYOS, salgo ridículo en esa foto…y salte el sillón y corri donde mi mama…

Ambas se asustaron al verme saltar…- Ma, no es divertido- le dije avergonzado quitándole la foto...y ella se siguió riendo- Ma en serio basta- le dije serio, y ella se empezó a calmar, y Rachel, me di cuenta que solo me esta mirando y sonriendo, y ahora si que estoy mas avergonzado

Esta bien, Finn- me dijo Rachel- Ya estas listo- me pregunto

Si, será mejor irnos, YA- le dije serio y caminando hacia la puerta, antes de que mi mama siga avergonzándome…

Nos vemos- le dijo Rachel a mi mama dándole un abrazo

Prometeme que vendrás a comer- dijo mi mama y Rachel asintio

Bien, nos vemos mas tarde, ma- le dije y ella asintió, y Rachel y yo salimos por la puerta…

Nos fuimos en mi auto…todo el camino fuimos sin decir nada…es incomodo, sobre todo porque estoy avergonzado…al final llegamos a nuestro destino…y nos bajamos…

Lamento lo que paso con mi mama- le dije y ella me miro por fin, y esta confundida- Lo de la foto-

No hay problema Finn, salias bien- dijo feliz…y ella esta bromeando esa es una de mis peores fotos- Bueno, aquí es- me pregunto, cuando llegamos a la puerta…

Si- le dije y toque la puerta

Rachel POV

Después de que Finn toco la puerta, a los segundos una mujer abrió…

Hola Sra. Freesholtz- dijo Finn

Hola Finn, que gusto verte- le respondió la señora

Ella es Rachel- dijo mostrándome

Que bonita- dijo la señora con una sonrisa

Gracias- le dije avergonzada

Pasen- dijo y nos hizo entrar- Le dire a Sean que están aqui, y perdonen el desorden-

Esta bien- le dijo Finn y yo asentí, y con eso la señora desapareció…y yo vi una fotografía (*)-

Es el?- le pregunte a Finn, apuntando la fotografía, es bastante guapo

Si, lo conoci hace dos años en el campamento de football- me dijo

Pueden pasar- dijo de pronto apareciendo la señora nuevamente y haciéndonos entrar…

Finn entro primero a una habitación, y escuche que alguien dijo- Hola Finnester- era una voz de un chico

Hey Fretter- dijo Finn divertido, y yo entre…el chico de la fotografía esta ante mi ahora, acostado en una cama, como de hospital, y se dio cuenta de que estoy aquí-

Vaya, es linda, Finnester- dijo el chico, y Finn se dio cuenta de que esta hablando de mi

Ah. Si, Sean Freesholtz, Rachel Berry, Rachel, Sean- dijo Finn

Hola- dije yo algo incomoda

Finn, no te dijo nada de mi, verdad?- me dijo Sean

No- le dije

Tercer partido de la temporada, poco después de conocer a Finn, un enorme bulldog apareció de la nada…lo ultimo que supe es que estaba tirado en el suelo diciéndome levantate, una y otra vez, pero nada- dijo Sean

Se rompió la C4- dijo Finn

Paraliza- dijo Sean- Pero, bueno no estás aquí para escuchar mis problemas- añadio- Vamos a saber, porque este tarado olvido a una chica tan linda- añadio sonriendo, y yo me ruborice…

* * *

42

ARBITRO

Finn POV

Gracias por lo de tarado- le dije a Sean, y Rachel se rio…

Bueno, después de verla, lo eres- dijo el divertido- Creeme si no estuviera en esta cama, ya me hubiera parado a patearte el trasero-

No es todo culpa de Finn- dijo de pronto Rachel- Yo no le facilite las cosas tampoco- dijo apenada

Bueno- dijo Sean- Yo no se mucho, salvo que fueron amigos, te fuiste y el no te recuerda, y Finn dijo algo de ser un mediador o algo, asi que yo pregunto y tu contestas, esta claro?- le dijo Sean a Rachel, y ella asintio

Bien, primero, porque te fuiste- le pregunto

A mi papa lo transfirieron- dijo ella

Te dolio lo que te dijo el tarado de la esquina antes de que te fueras, eso me lo dijo- dijo Sean, mirandome

Si- respondió Rachel

Puedo preguntar porque- dijo Sean intrigado

Finn fue mi primer amigo- dijo Rachel, y después se puso nerviosa- y también- añadió y parece dudar - mi primer amor- dijo bajito y apenas audible

En serio- dijo Sean sorprendido…que genial…y se que estoy sonriendo

Si- dijo ella de nuevo avergonzada

Vaya- dijo Sean, y me miro a mi diciendo otra vez "tarado" - bueno, ahora porque te escondiste de el- y volvió su mirada a Rachel

Cuando no me reconoció en la fiesta y empezó a coquetear con mi mejor amiga- dijo Rachel, y la cara de Sean volvió a mi, imbécil es lo que piensa- yo decide que seria lo mejor dejar las cosas asi, si el quería estar con ella, por mi estaría bien- añadió ella

No pensaste en sus sentimientos- le pregunto Sean

Es exacto que por eso lo hice- y Sean la miro intrigado - El esta enamorado de Quinn, y es lo que el decidio- y en eso Rachel me miro, pero de inmediato se giro a ver a Sean

Estaba- dijo Finn, y Sean me miro para que me callara

Quien se acerco a quien- pregunto Sean, y yo levante la mano- Porque?- me pregunto

La verdad- le dije avergonzado- La escuche cantar y me tenia fascinado- y ahora Rachel me miro como si le hubieran dado una cachetada

De que hablas- me dijo Rachel

Ah, no- dijo Sean atrayendo la atención de ambos- A mi no me dejan fuera, Rachel dejalo hablar, y tu Finn sigue-

Como dije me tenia fascinado, y quize saber cosas de ella, y los chicos hablaban bastante de ella, y luego empezamos a hablar- dije mirando a Sean

Porque tan choqueada, Rachel- le dijo Sean a Rachel

Porque el me dijo que quería hablar conmigo porque yo era la mejor amiga de Quinn, nada relacionando con andar escuchándome cantar, y estar fascinado conmigo- dijo molesta

Era una excusa, ella mismo lo dijo, era el novio de Quinn- dije yo

Rachel- dijo Sean- te importa el olvidadizo de tu lado-

Por supuesto- dijo ella

Bien, según lo veo, no solo te importa, te gusta, pero aceptarlo es la parte difícil porque estas dolida- dijo Sean, y Rachel asintió

Bueno, en tu caso, Finn, eres tarado- me dijo, como lo ha dicho toda la tarde- Y necesitas recordar-

Lo se, y en eso estoy- dije y de pronto la mama de Sean apareció

Lo siento, Finn puedo pedirte un favor- me dijo y yo asentí…y la segui…

Rachel POV

Finn salió siguiendo a la madre de Sean…

Tu ya tomaste una decisión, verdad- me dijo Sean atrayendo mi atención y lo mire confundida- Lo digo por como lo miras, cuando el no se da cuenta-

Tuve novio, hasta hace unas semanas- le conte

Finn me conto, vaya imbécil- dijo Sean molesto

Sabes mas de lo que dices- le dije

Se lo suficiente, como para saber que realmente siente algo por ti- me dijo

Lo se- le dije acercándome a la cabecera de su cama- Creo que lo se desde el beso- le confese

Y entonces- me dijo intrigado- Porque no saltar a sus brazos y dejar de sufrir, en vez de ir con ese imbecil-

Miedo, a que solo quisiera usarme para olvidar a Quinn, y después me botara- y el entendió- Y también, porque preferí escuchar a mi cabeza que a mi corazón-

Cuando te lo rompen, es difícil, querer escucharlo- me dijo Sean

Si- dije y tengo ganas de llorar- Mas cuando el que te lo rompió es quien lo quiere-

Vaya, ustedes son complicados- dijo algo frustrado- Se que tu no necesitas consejo, eres mas lista que Finn, entonces porque estas aquí-

Por Finn- le dije mirando el suelo- y porque aunque alla tomado mi decisión, aun estoy asustada-

Bueno, alguien dijo una vez, mas vale arriesgarse y perder, que no arriesgarse nunca y arrepentirse por no haberlo hecho después- me dijo Sean- Hazle caso a tu corazón, Rachel, y deja de pensar en el pasado, y has como dicen, un nuevo futuro- y a mi me salió una sonrisa

Pareces una galleta de la fortuna- le dije riéndome, y el se rio también

Es culpa de ustedes- dijo aun riéndose

Eres muy dulce- le dije

Gracias- me dijo- Y tu eres muy LINDA- me dijo y yo me ruborice- en serio, si no estuviera aquí, hubiera pateado a Finn, y te hubiera conquistado- me dijo riéndose y haciéndose el serio

Gracias- le dije riéndome…y en eso llego Finn

Parece que están mejor sin mi- dijo Finn

De hecho, Si- dijo Sean

Muy divertido- le dijo Finn a Sean haciendo caras

Rachel nos dejas solos- me dijo Sean de pronto, y yo asentí, y le di un beso en la mejilla

Y eso porque fue- me dijo sorprendido

Porque tienes razón- le susurre al oído, y Sali de la habitación…

Finn POV

Me quieres quitar a la chica, Sean- le dije haciéndome el molesto, después de que Rachel se fue…

Si, pudiera salir de aquí, ya la hubieras perdido- me dijo con una sonrisa picara

Porque le pediste que se fuera- le dije intrigado

Ella sabe lo que quiere, ahora tu debes demostrarle que la quieres- me dijo y yo estoy confundido- Finn- continuo Sean- Demuestrale que la quieres, y que no es un juego, ya la lastimaste, no te acuerdas que lo hiciste, pero lo hiciste y lo sabes, porque tu mismo lo sientes- me dijo y yo asentí- Ella es inteligente, linda, simpatica, pero frágil, se hace la dura, pero no lo es-

Lo se-

Entonces, ya sabes que debes hacer, y quizás te sorprendas- me dijo- RACHEL, VUELVE AQUÍ- grito Sean, y Rachel entro con la mama de Sean- Es hora de que se vayan, no?- dijo Sean mirando a su mama, y ella asintio- Bien se acabo la consulta, Adios- dijo Sean…y Rachel y yo nos largamos a reir

Adios Sean, fue un placer conocerte- le dijo Rachel acercándose y dándole otro beso en la mejilla

Te vere en unas semanas- le dije a Sean

Aquí estare- dijo el... y Rachel y yo nos despedimos de su mama, y nos subimos al auto…

La verdad es que no se si salió como un arbitro…además Rachel esta muy callada, igual que cuando íbamos a la casa de Sean…

* * *

Bueno no fue un arbitro Sean, pero debia incluirlo lo adore en la serie, y ojala vuelva...

Bien, los proximos dos capitulos son muy importantes para mi fic, pero no los subire a menos que tenga otros 5 comentarios mas...creanme les van a gustar...Asi que dejen comentarios :D


	30. Cap 43

Glee no me pertenece...este capitulo es importante para Finn...

* * *

43

PARQUE DE RECUERDOS

Rachel POV

A mi me sirvió, ir a ver a Sean…no se si a Finn, pero a mi si…solo debo esperar, no se a que, pero algo…falta poco para que lleguemos a la casa de Finn, donde deje mi auto…cuando me doy cuenta de por donde pasamos…

PARA EL AUTO- le dije a Finn

Que- me dijo confundido

PARA- le dije de nuevo…y ahora lo hizo, y yo abri la puerta, y me baje…

Finn POV

RACHEL- que rayos hace, se llego y se bajo del auto…asi que hice lo mismo, y la segui- RACHEL, QUE RAYOS HACES- pero ella sigue caminando sin mirarme…hasta que se paro- HEY, TE ESTOY HABLANDO- le dije molesto llegando a su lado, pero ella esta mirando algo, y al ver que mira…

Es un parque…-

Me encanta este lugar- dijo mirándome feliz, y se puso a caminar hacia los juegos del parque…Yo no le veo nada de especial…esperen a mi izquierda ahí una casita…y…

_Pedro- grito una niña de coletas tirándoseme encima saliendo de esa casita- Guau- ladro como perro_

_No soy Pedro- dije yo, bueno, un niño, pero soy yo…debo tener 5 _

_Si lo eres, Finny, no seas asi- dijo la niña frustrada_

_Siempre soy Pedro, y nunca Dino- le dije molesto_

_Pero entonces como aprenderé a taclear- dijo la niña cruzándose los brazos en su pecho_

_Asi- y me pare y la tome de los hombros y la tire al suelo, en la arena_

_FINN- me grito- eres malo- dijo enojada la niña_

_Sabes que igual me quieres, Rachie- le dije yo riéndome_

_Y te aprovechas de eso- me dijo Rachie cruzandose de brazos, asi llame a la niña, Rachie…_

Finn- alguien me esta llamando, y es Rachel- estas bien- me dijo preocupada, esta parada enfrente mio

Si, claro-

Pareces perdido- me dijo otra vez preocupada

Jugabamos aquí, verdad?- le dije yo pasando por su lado, y caminando hacia la casita- Era frustrante que quisieras siempre taclearme y no me dejaras taclearte-

Igualmente te las ingeniabas para hacer trampa- me dijo Rachel, y al momento escuche que hizo un ruido de sorpresa, y me di vuelta a mirarla, y tiene la mano en la boca y tiene los ojos muy abiertos, y yo estoy sonriendo…

Te pasa algo, Rachel- le dije haciéndome el tonto

No, nada- dijo ella seria, que mentirosa, y se fue corriendo…

DONDE VAS- le grite, y ella se empezó a encaramar en unos palos que van creciendo en altura…

Que haces- le dije acercándome

Siempre me subia aquí, para parecer mas alta- me dijo…

_No soy un raton, Finny- me dijo la niña de las coletas enojada_

_Yo no he dicho nada- le digo entre risas_

_Pero te ries, eso quiere decir que lo piensas- me dijo frustrada- Ven- y me tomo del brazo y me jalo hacia los palos, y se subió al primero y luego al segundo- Bien ahora soy mas alta-_

_No, no lo eres- le dije poniéndome frente a ella- Es solo…como es que se dice- le dije tocándome la cabeza_

_Una ilusión- me dijo ella_

_Exacto- le dije feliz_

_Malo- me dijo, y yo me largue a reir, y ella se inclino y me dio un beso en la frente, y todo yo me estremeci…me gusto…_

Finn- otra vez Rachel me esta llamando

Que- le dije mirándola, esta subida en el tercer palo

Otra vez estas en las nubes, estas bien- me dijo preocupada

Si estoy bien- le dije acercándome a ella

Quizas no fue buena idea parar aquí- me dijo triste- Sera mejor irnos- y empezó a pasar al otro palo, pero perdió el equilibrio…RAYOS…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Los recuerdos estan llegando...dejen comentarios...


	31. Cap 44

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

44

EL PORQUE?

Finn POV

Los tranquilizo…la alcance a tomar antes de que se cayera…

Estas bien- le dije preocupado, poniéndola arriba en el segundo palo y sujetándola de la cintura

Si, Finn, gracias- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente…y recuerdan como me sentí cuando la niña de las coletas me dio un beso en la frente…ahora me sentí igual…

_No quiero que se vaya mami- le dije triste a mi mama, tengo 7, lo recuerdo porque mi mama usaba un vestido que quemo al año siguiente…_

_Lo se Finny, y se que Rachel, tampoco quiere irse, pero no hay mas remedio- me dijo ella también triste, y sacándome las lagrimas de las mejillas_

_No le dire adiós, Ma- le dije decidido_

_Finn, debes despedirte, sino Rachel se sentirá mal- me dijo mi mama_

_Pues se lo merece por irse- le dije molesto_

_Finn- me dijo mi mama, pero yo no la escuche, y me fui a mi cuarto…y me tire en mi cama, y me puso a llorar…no quiero perderla, no es solo mi mejor amiga, es mas para mi, mi consuelo, y me gusta…porque sus papas se la tienen que llevar no es justo…y me dormi de tanto llorar…_

_Ahora estoy debajo del árbol…_

_Estuvimos abrazados un rato, bastante largo…y después me miro y me sonrio…y se puso a caminar…_

_Te voy a extrañar- me dijo la niña de las coletas alejándose_

_Quizas- murmure yo, haciendo que la niña se voltee - solo sea un amor de niños y no nos reconozcamos si nos volvemos a ver-_

_Porque lo dices- me dijo la niña choqueada…_

_Porque es lo mejor para ambos- añadi, y con eso Sali corriendo, y la deje ahí…duele mucho, que se vaya…pero no quiero extrañarla…quiero que desaparezca…no quiero que duela por su culpa…y se que todo el camino que corri las lagrimas caian por mi cara…_

Finn, respondeme, que te pasa- me dijo la voz de Rachel preocupada, todavía esta arriba del palo y yo todavía la tengo tomada de la cintura- Finn-

Lo siento- le dije sin mirarla, se que lagrimas caen por mi cara

Finn que te pasa, porque lloras- me dijo preocupada, y yo la abrace…rayos soy un imbécil…por eso deje de recordarla…lo que le dije no era en serio, solo estaba molesto…

Finn, mirame- me pidió, pero yo no puedo- Finn mirame, por favor- me dijo y se que esta asustada y preocupada- FINN!- me grito firme

Lo hice a propósito- le dije sin mirarla, entre sollozos- olvidarte, lo hice a propósito- le dije y ella se tenso- dolia mucho, que te fueras, por eso dije lo que dije bajo el árbol- y estoy llorando como un niño abandonado

Finn, mirame- me volvió a pedir, y yo negué con la cabeza- Por favor mirame, quieres- y ahora la mire, y en su cara no hay enojo, sino que una suave sonrisa- Esta bien-

No, no lo esta- le dije, como puede decir que esta bien, después de todo- Rachel, te rompi el corazón a propósito, porque sentía que tu lo hacias conmigo-

Estabas molesto, lo entiendo- me dijo- Eramos unos niños Finn-

Pero te alejaste de mi por eso- le dije- Te perdi, Rachie por eso- añadi

Me llamaste "Rachie"- me dijo sorprendida y con una sonrisa

Si, asi te llamaba, no?- y ella asintió- Las cosas hubieran sido distintas, nada de lo que paso con Quinn, hubiera pasado, ni con Jessie- le dije

Si es probable- me dijo- Pero eso no es solo tu culpa, Finn-

Pero, asi se siente- le dije y volvi a mirar el suelo, ella me puso sus manos en mis hombros

Finn, el pasado es pasado, y creo que ambos necesitábamos lo que nos paso, para madurar y no dar por hecho lo que tenemos el uno con el otro- me dijo y yo la mire confundido- A pesar de todo siempre has sido importante para mi, y se que siempre lo seras- me dijo con una sonrisa

Y yo se que tu eres importante para mi- le dije- Mas de lo que tu crees, Rachel- y ella asintió- Y ahora que hacemos- le dije mirándola a los ojos…y ella parece pensar en algo…

Puedes besarme, si quieres- me solto de pronto…escuche lo que escuche, o me lo imagine…

Si quiero- le dije rápido, no vaya a ser que se arrepienta…y la bese, ella paso sus brazos por mi cuello…

Se acuerdan que les dije que nuestro primer beso me encanto…este lo supero con creces…nos separamos y ella tiene una sonrisa en la cara…bueno la vez anterior acepto solo un beso…no creo que…wow…

Ahora ella se me lanzo a los labios…

Despues nos volvimos a separar…- Y ahora que hacemos- le dije recuperando el aliento, y sacándome las lagrimas de la cara

Volver a tu casa- me dijo saltando del palo en el que estaba subida, y me tomo la mano- Vamos Finn, tu mama debe estar preocupada- y con eso caminamos de vuelta al auto…

Y yo se que tengo una enorme sonrisa en el rostro…

* * *

Y les gusto...denme 5 comentarios mas y subo el siguiente...


	32. Cap 45

Glee no me pertenece...

Una palabra sobre este nuevo capitulo...FINNCHEL :D

* * *

45

OPORTUNIDAD

Rachel POV

Finn esta conduciendo de nuevo…vamos a su casa…y si lo bese…se sintió bien…no dire que no me dolio saber que me olvido a propósito, pero yo también hice cosas a propósito para alejarlo de mi…asi que el no solo tiene la culpa…creo que nadie la tiene…

Lo que le dije a Finn, sobre el pasado es cierto…es parte de nuestra vida, pero Sean tiene razón, es hora de hacer nuevos recuerdos, o como el lo dijo hacer un nuevo futuro…no niego que tengo miedo, pero me arriesgare…

Estas bien Finn?- le dije de pronto, ya hubiéramos llegado hace mucho, pero esta conduciendo mas lento que una anciana…pero esta bien…

Si, eso creo- me dijo, ya no llora, pero su voz todavía se nota triste- Lamento ir tan lento- se disculpo

Esta bien- le dije yo con una sonrisa suave- Vas a estar bien?- le pregunte preocupada

Si- me dijo como si nada…y ya por fin llegamos…no es que quiera llegar tan pronto, pero es que realmente no se que va a pasar ahora…Finn se estaciono, y ambos nos bajamos, y caminamos hacia la casa…

Bueno- le dije dándome vuelta y mirándolo- Sera mejor que me vaya- le dije mencionando mi auto, que estacione en la salida de vehículos de la casa, parece que el no lo había visto, raro, porque es rosa…

Pero bueno, Finn no dice nada, asi que lo tomare como que quiere que me vaya, asi que me volvi a girar y empece a caminar hacia mi auto…

ESPERA- me grito Finn, y yo me di vuelta- No quiero que te vayas- me dijo acercándose- Rachel, ya no te quiero lejos de mi, duele demasiado- me dijo triste

No me alejare de ti, Finn, somos amigos- le dije sonriendo

Ese es el punto, NO quiero ser tu amigo- me dijo mirándome directo a los ojos- Quiero ser algo mas, solo dame una oportunidad-

Que quieres- le dije haciéndome la que no entiendo…

Vamos, Rachel, no te hagas la tonta- me dijo molestamente desesperado

No me hago la tonta, Finn- le dije yo como si nada, pero si lo hago

Me estas haciendo sufrir, no, como yo lo hice contigo- me asevero

No, Finn, no te estoy haciendo sufrir, pero como no me dices que quieres, entonces- le dije y me empece a dar vuelta, por cierto no soy mala, es solo que quiero que lo diga…y ahora me tomo el brazo, me jalo y me volvió a besar…

Bueno eso fue rudo…pero me encanto…-Quiero que seas MI novia- me dijo a centímetros de mis labios, y yo lo empuje con mis manos

Es muy pronto- le dije yo seria- Aun estas confundido- y me volvi a girar y continue llendome

RAYOS, Rachel, porque…- y ahora yo lo corte con mis labios en los suyos, tuve que poner mis manos en su hombros de apoyo para poder alcanzarlo, es demasiado alto… y al abrir mis ojos y ver los suyos esta confundido

Sabes, tengo que dar gracias a las clases de ballet, porque eres demasiado alto- le dije divertida, y el sigue confundido

Eso significa, que si aceptas- dijo por fin…y yo asentí…y el me volvió a besar ahora con mas pasión… si eso, pasión, es como si el dependiera de ese beso, y yo también, y yo rodee su cuello con mis brazos y el tiene sus manos en mi cintura…la verdad es que las clases de ballet si valieron la pena…

Por fin nos separamos…todos tenemos que respirar…y volvi a mi postura habitual, digo con los pies en el suelo por completo y no en puntillas…

Ven- me dijo Finn tomando mi mano

A donde- le dije confundida

Le prometiste a mi mama, venir a comer, no?- me dijo, y yo asentí- Entonces, ven- me dijo jalándome, no fuerte como Jessie…

Pero, Finn, no crees que es…- trato de decir algo, pero el sigue jalándome…es muy rápido, debería irme a mi casa…pero el no me escucha…

Finn- le digo una vez llegamos a la puerta- No creo que sea…- buena idea iba a decir, pero el me volvió a besar…al separarse de mi tiene una sonrisa en la cara…

No es rápido, Rachie- me dijo sonriendo…rayos me mato con el "Rachie", siempre he amado que me llame asi, y yo asentí…asi que entramos…

Ma, ya llegue- grito Finn

Que bueno- grito Carole- Me tenias preocupada- dijo su voz de mas cerca- Porque tienes esa cara, Finn- le dijo Carole con voz de sorpresa, yo estoy detrás de Finn, fuera de su vista, y no veo la cara de Finn

Que cara- le dijo el en tono feliz

Como si te hubieras ganado la lotería- le dijo Carole…y yo me rei bajito…eso es halagador…

Ah, si, bueno es que me saque la lotería- le contesto Finn- Bueno, no gane dinero, Ma, asi que no pongas caras de "ay tenemos dinero", sino que otra clase de lotería- dijo Finn- Quiero presentarte a alguien- le dijo Finn a Carole…de que habla…

A quien- le dijo Carole confundida

A MI novia- dijo Finn, feliz, y me jalo hacia su lado, para que Carole me viera, y ella tiene cara confundida

Ah?, Hola Rachel- me dijo Carole, parece que olvido lo que le dijo Finn…y de pronto abrió la boca, dándose cuenta de lo que le dijo Finn- FINN HUDSON, SALISTE HACE TRES HORAS DE ESTA CASA SOLTERO, Y AHORA ME DICES QUE ESTAS EN UNA RELACION- le dijo Carole enojada

Sip- dijo Finn feliz- Una relación, con Rachie, Ma- añadio apuntándome, y Carole me miro, y su cara cambio de nuevo…tiene un monton de emociones…choqueada, enojada, feliz, angustiada, sorprendida…y un monton mas que es difícil de leer

Hace cuanto- pregunto monótonamente después de un rato de silencio

Como 5 minutos- le respondi yo- Me pregunto antes de entrar, y yo dije que si- y ahora Carole, se acerco a nosotros…y nos miro seria…

La próxima vez que se lastimen mutuamente, por cualquier motivo, y yo me entere, los mato, ESTA CLARO- nos amenazo y ambos asentimos, y ahora su expresión se suavizo y nos sonrio, luego se dio vuelta- Rachel se queda a comer?- pregunto mientras sigue caminando…

Si- dijo Finn saliendo del susto

Bien, entonces ayuda a poner la mesa Finn, que ya es tarde- le dijo Carole dandose vuelta, y mirándolo firme y Finn corrió a hacer lo que le dijo Carole, y yo la mire por instinto, y vi que movio los labios diciendo "Bienvenida Rachie" y yo le sonreí y ella me guiño un ojo…y volvió a la cocina…

Si se siente bien…estar de vuelta…

* * *

Como dije una palabra "FINNCHEL"...dejen comentarios si quieren saber que pasa en esta comida...


	33. Cap 46

Glee no me pertenece :D

* * *

46

LLAMADA VERGONZOSA

Finn POV

Me asuste cuando mi mama se enojo…aunque parece que fingía el enojo…pero yo no entiendo a las mujeres…ahora lo único que se es que nada me quita la sonrisa del rostro…

Finn, quieres que te ayude- me pregunto Rachel

No, solo siéntate- le dije mirándola, y ella lo hizo- Porque sigues preguntando- van tres veces que le digo lo mismo

Porque me desespera sentarme y no hacer nada- dijo cruzándose de brazos algo molesta

Te ves linda asi- le dije y ella se ruborizo, y creo que iba a decir algo, pero…

_It's time to try, Defying gravity, I think I'll try,Defying gravity  
_

Y Rachel saco su celular y lo contesto…

Hola papi- dijo Rachel y pauso- Ah, no, no ire a casa a comer- dijo y otra pausa- No, Estoy en casa de los Hudson- dijo feliz mirándome- Si, papi, ambos me invitaron- rolo los ojos al responder- Si le dire a Carole y a Finn- dijo y ahora me miro…

Papi te manda saludos- me dijo, y yo asenti, y ella volvió al celular-

Ya, ya lo hice- dijo y otra pausa- No, papi, yo y Jessie terminamos, porque preguntas, ahora- dijo molesta e intrigada- Ah, y te saludo- dijo sorprendida y otra pausa- Bueno, mal por el, yo ya lo supere- dijo y me miro- Lo que me recuerda, que tengo que decirte algo- le dijo nerviosa y hubo otra pausa- Ya estoy saliendo con alguien- otra pausa- hace como- miro su reloj- 45 minutos- pausa- con Finn- dijo feliz…

QUE!- alguien grito por el teléfono de Rachel, y no tiene el alta voz puesto, fue tan fuerte que ella se saco el teléfono rápido del oído sorprendida- ES EN SERIO- volvió a decir la misma voz-

Si, papi, deja de gritar- le dijo Rachel algo asustada

Que fue eso- dijo mi mama apareciendo de la cocina

ESA ES CAROLE- grito la voz de pronto

Papi, en serio deja de gritar- le dijo frustrada Rachel

ENTONCES PONME EN ALTA VOZ- y Rachel rolo los ojos y hizo lo que le dijeron

Ese es Hiram?- le pregunto mi mama a Rachel, mientras ella hacia lo que le dijeron, y Rachel asintió, y mi mama estaba feliz

Ya papi, pero no grites- le dijo Rachel esperanzada

No, puedo creerlo- dijo la voz del papa de Rachel- Finn esta ahí, verdad- pregunto entusiasmado

Si, esta aquí, Hiram- le respondió mi mama

Hola, muchacho, tiempo sin saber de ti- dijo el papa de Rachel feliz

Hola, si bastante- le conteste avergonzado

Bueno, muchacho, bienvenido a la familia- dijo el y Rachel esta mirando el teléfono choqueada

Papi, eso se dice cuando…- dijo Rachel mirando el teléfono de manera extraña

Ay, princesa no te preocupes- la corto su papa- Carole, ya me imagino como serán sus bebes- continuo el papa de Rachel, y ahora entiendo de que hablan

PAPI- grito Rachel, mirándome avergonzada

Primero la boda, Hiram, primero la boda- dijo mi mama como si nada- ya veo a mi Finny y Rachel saliendo de esa iglesia, te acuerdas, la que nos gusta-

MAMA- grite yo, y estoy igual de avergonzado

Cariño con quien hablas de bebes- dijo una voz de pronto

Oh, Leroy, nuestra princesa esta saliendo con Finn- dijo la voz del papa de Rachel

Hola Leroy- dijo mi mama

Hola Carole- dijo Leroy- Hace cuanto salen- pregunto confundido

Hace 50 minutos- dijo Rachel molesta- y ya papi y Carole, ya están casandonos y queriendo tener nietos- y se escucho una risa

Ya empezaron- dijo Leroy entre risas- Desde que son pequeños que lo hacen- añadió divertido- Hola Finn, esto debe ser vergonzoso- dijo

Hola- dije yo- Y si lo es- y el se volvió a reir

Papa, no es divertido- le dijo Rachel frustrada

Espero que tenga la estructura osea de Finn, y el color de piel de Rachel- dijo de pronto Hiram

PAPI, en serio basta-

El vestido tiene que ser blanco, y con una cola- dijo mi mama

Ma, de que hablas- le dije confundido

Ay, hay tantas cosas por planear- dijo Hiram como en una nube

Si- dijo mi mama, y yo y Rachel solo podemos mirarnos y rolar los ojos, ya que ninguno nos escucha

Creo que lo primero que hay que dejar, es que los chicos terminen la preparatoria, vayan a la universidad, y después si aun están juntos, llevar a cabo sus planes, no lo creen- dijo de pronto Leroy serio, y yo y Rachel nos miramos asintiendo…y aliviados

Leroy- dijeron mi mama y Hiram molestos- Tan aguafiestas como siempre- añadio Hiram molesto

Gracias- dijimos Rachel y yo a la vez, y Leroy se rio, y mi mama rolo los ojos

Bueno, como sea, asumo pequeña que no vienes a comer- pregunto Leroy

Asumes bien, papa- dijo Rachel mas tranquila

De acuerdo- dijo Leroy- No llegues tarde, es sábado, pero andas en tu auto, asi que antes de las 10:45 en casa, esta claro- añadió serio

Si, esta claro- dijo Rachel feliz

Bien, disfruten su cena- dijo Leroy- Adios, Carole, Finn-

Adios- dijimos yo y mi mama

Adios- dijo Hiram- Y Finn, lo de ser bienvenido en la familia, es en serio-

De acuerdo- dije yo avergonzado- Adios- añadi

Adios, Hiram, después hablamos, no importa lo que diga Leroy- dijo mi mama divertida

Si, lo se- le dijo divertido Hiram- Adios- y con eso colgó y Rachel guardo su celular como si fuera peste

Eso fue vergonzoso- dijo Rachel, y yo asentí

Ay, niños tan dramaticos como siempre- nos dijo mi mama rolando los ojos…y volviendo a la cocina- Sientense, que vamos a comer- grito

Y yo mire a Rachel, y ella se paro y se fue a sentar a la mesa, y mi mama llego con los platos…

* * *

Me encanto este capitulo...dejen comentarios si tambien les gusto ;D


	34. Cap 47

Gracias por los comentarios...bueno ya Finchel esta juntito en mi fic...vean como les sigue llendo :D

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

47

HUDSON, HUMMEL, BACON

Rachel POV

Esa llamada estuvo terroríficamente extraña…pero bueno ya me sente en la mesa, Finn se sento frente a mi, y Carole en medio de ambos…

Bien- dijo llegando Carole con dos platos- Se que Rachel es vegetariana, pero cuando eran pequeños esto te encantaba- y puso los platos uno en frente mio y el otro en frente de Finn y mi sonrisa creció…

Tallarines locos- dije yo sonriendo

Asi es- dijo Carole contenta, y se fue a por su plato…y me acabo de acordar de algo

Adonde vas, Rachel- me pregunto Finn al verme levantarme de la mesa, y Carole llego

Pasa algo querida- me dijo preocupada, y yo encontré lo que me levante a buscar en mi bolso

Lo siento, es que olvide que debo tomarme algo antes de comer- les dije volviendo a sentarme

Ah, si, Finny me conto que estabas enferma- y yo asentí y Finn me dio algo de beber, y yo me tome mi pastilla

Bien- dijo Carole sonriendo- A comer- y todos empezamos a comer…

Se que cerre los ojos, al probar la comida…me trae muchos recuerdos, y además extrañaba mucho esto…la comida de Carole siempre ha sido la mejor…y al abrir los ojos los dos me miran sorprendidos…

Que- les dije confundida

Estas bien- me pregunto Carole, divertida, y yo asentí

Solo echaba de menos esto, como siempre tu comida es la mejor- le dije a Carole sonriendo igual que una niña y ella sonrio

Si mi mama es la mejor cocinera- dijo Finn comiendo como loco, y Carole lo golpeo en el hombro- QUE- nos miro confundido

Finn, donde dejaste tus modales- le dijo Carole seria

Creo que solo no han aparecido en su cerebro durante todos estos años- le dije entre risas a Carole y ella asintió

OYE- dijo Finn molesto

Finn, te quiero, pero eres un cerdo- le dije políticamente

Es que esto esta bueno- dijo el comiendo de nuevo, como un cerdo

Que este bueno, no significa que pierdas tus modales- le dije yo, y el iba a protestar, pero de pronto alguien toco la puerta…

Yo vere- dijo Carole y se levanto, y yo mire a Finn y este esta confundido

Finn, en serio debes comer correctamente- le dije y el negó con la cabeza- Eres un caso perdido- dije abatida

Esto si que es una sorpresa- dijo alguien sorprendido desde la sala, y Finn y yo miramos y no es otro que Kurt-

Que haces aquí- le pregunto Finn confundido, y en eso Burt y Carole aparecieron

Vinimos a comer, pero no sabia que ya tenían compañía- respondió Kurt mirándome

Una linda compañía- dijo Burt- Hola Finn, Rachel- y yo y Finn dijimos "Hola Burt" al mismo tiempo

Bien Kurt toma asiento al lado de Rachel- le dijo Carole y este le obedeció y Burt la siguió a la cocina

Y entonces, que haces aquí Rachel- me pregunto Kurt

Que no es lógico, Kurt- dijo Burt volviendo con servicios y vasos para el y para Kurt, y Carole apareció con otros dos platos y se los entrego a Kurt y a Burt y ambos agradecieron- Estan comiendo, no?- continuo Burt una vez que se sento

Obvio, papa- dijo Kurt exasperado- Pero no espere que después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ustedes- dijo mirando a Finn y luego a mi- Rachel viniera a comer, es confuso-

Bueno, mas cosas han pasado- dijo Finn, y Kurt lo miro confundido- Acepto salir conmigo- añadió feliz, y ahora Kurt y Burt me miran sorprendidos y atonitos y yo asenti

Y que paso con lo de la memoria- pregunto Kurt

Todavia trabajo en eso, pero va mejor- dijo Finn mirándome y yo asentí sonriendo

Pensé, que estarías feliz- le dije a Kurt, después de todo el quería que yo botara a Jessie y saliera con Finn, me lo dijo un dia después de clases

Y lo estoy- dijo sonriendo- Solo choqueado- añadio

Lo se- dijo de pronto Carole- Yo estaba igual, Finn salió con Rachel, y tres horas después volvieron y ya eran novios- añadió feliz

Y a los 45 minutos después empezaste a planear nuestra boda y a tus nietos- dijo Finn molesto, y ahora las caras de Kurt y Burt están mas confundidas ahora, y me miraron a mi incrédulos a lo que oian y yo asentí

Carole, no crees que es muy pronto para pensar en eso- le dijo Burt

No lo intentes- le dije yo- Ya mi papa, lo intento, y ella y mi papi ni lo escucharon, y a nosotros tampoco- añadi

Tu papa, el mas alto, Leroy, verdad- me pregunto Burt y yo asentí- El parece ser la voz de la razón en la relación- y yo asentí

O si- dijo Finn

Papi es mas dramático- dije yo

Ya sabemos a quien saliste- dijo Kurt y yo lo mire molesta y todos se rieron, menos Burt que no entiende- Papa, Rachel es nuestra porrista diva dramática- dijo Kurt al ver la cara de confusión de Burt y el asintio

No, no lo soy- dije yo

Rachel, te quiero, pero tiene razón- me dijo Finn políticamente, como yo le dije antes, y yo role los ojos

Y bien cuanto llevan juntos- pregunto Burt, y yo mire la hora

1 hora y 15 minutos- le respondi

Bueno, felicidades- dijo Burt golpeándole la espalda a Finn…y después seguimos comiendo y hablando, y por cierto Kurt tiene la misma opinión de los modales de Finn y además también ha tratado lo mismo con su papa…aunque comparado con Finn, Burt si tiene modales

Despues nos fuimos a la sala a ver fotografías…y después de reírnos sobre todo de Finn, y a veces de mi, sobre todo Kurt, se reia de mi ropa y mis coletas de niña…

Despues, Finn y Burt se pusieron a ver football y yo que estaba sentada en Finn, porque el lo quizo, me sente en el sillón, y me apoye en Finn, mientras Carole y Kurt estaban sentados en el suelo hablando sobre una revista de modas…

No que este aburrida, de hecho estoy divertida, pero decidi mandar mensajes de texto, hay dos personas que deben saber que salgo con Finn…asi que mande los mensajes…

La primera en responder, fue Quinn- _Super, no sabes lo feliz que estoy, y no solo por ti, gane Bacon…Yupi! ;)_- y yo role los ojos al leerlo…

Luego Mike, me respondió- _Genial Pinky, sabes que te apoyo en todo, y mas si te hace feliz :)- _y yo sonreí pero me mando otro- _Si te hace sufrir lo pagara_- y me rei…

De que te ries, Rachel- me pregunto Carole intrigada- Y que haces-

Solo mandaba unos mensajes- le dije como si nada y todos me miran- Que-

Estas aburrida- me pregunto Finn

No- le dije yo mirándolo- Es que me pareció bueno que dos personas mas supieran que estamos juntos- le dije yo sonriendo y el también lo hizo

Quienes- pregunto Carole y de pronto Finn se movio y saco su celular y lo abrió y se rio- Quien es- le pregunto Carole

Mike- dijo Finn, feliz y asustado- Mike es uno, no?- me pregunto a mi y yo asentí

Que Mike- pregunto Carole

Chang, mama, el chico asiático que ha venido con Puck a la casa- le dijo Finn y ella asintió

Y porque contarle a Mike- dijo confundida

Es mi mejor amigo- le respondi- Lo quiero como un hermano-

Y que dice el mensaje- pregunto Kurt

Dice- Finn volvió a su celular- _Estoy feliz por ti, pero si la lastimas, te romperá las piernas y si antes no podias bailar ahora si que definitivamente no lo haras_- termino Finn

Es algo sobreprotector- le dije a Carole y ella se rio

Y a quien mas le dijiste- pregunto Burt

Quinn- dijo Finn, y todos lo miraron sorprendidos- Me acaba de mandar un mensaje, dice: _Felicidades Finn :) y gracias a ti gane Bacon!, Bacon!, Bacon!_- leyó Finn y Carole tiene confusión en su cara

Te pasa algo, Carole- le pregunto Burt

Es extraño que la ex de Finn este feliz, es todo- dijo extrañada

Quinn es la mejor amiga de Rachel, Carole, y ha estado presionando igual que todos para que estos dos salieran juntos- dijo Kurt, y Carole tiene cara de sorpresa-

Ahí, algo que no entiendo- dijo Finn confundido

Eso no es nuevo- dijo Kurt y todos nos reimos, menos Finn, y yo lo mire para que continuara…- Porque Quinn dice que gano Bacon- pregunto mirándome confundido y yo sonreí…

Ah, bueno eso…- dije yo...

_Quiero Bacon- dijo Quinn molesta y sentada en una de las sillas de la sala del coro_

_Y yo ya te dije que no te comprare- le dijo molesto Noah sentado al lado de ella, mientras yo estoy en el piano escribiendo algo, y pensando en que quiero que se callen…_

_Pues debes comprarme, soy la madre de tu hija- le dijo mas molesta Quinn y cruzándose de brazos_

_Berry siempre te compra- le dijo Noah- Asi que NO-_

_Pero quiero Bacon- dijo Quinn como niño petulante_

_Ey, chicos- les dije yo ya bastante cansada de su discusión y ambos me miraron, parece que recién se dieron cuenta de que estoy aquí- Porque no apuestan algo-_

_Apostar, de que hablas Berry- dijo Noah irritado_

_Bueno, Quinn quiere bacon y tu no quieres dárselo, apuesten algo, y si Quinn gana le daras bacon y sino, ella dejara de molestarte- les dije_

_De acuerdo- dijo Quinn levantándose y caminando hacia mi, y luego se giro- Si antes de final de mes Rachel y Finn salen juntos, me das bacon-_

_QUE- dije yo_

_Fue tu idea, asi que aguántate- me dijo Quinn mirándome y levantándome un dedo_

_Hecho- dijo Noah- Ademas Berry acaba de terminar con St. Imbecil asi que no creo que corra tan rápido hacia Finn- "gracias" pensé yo- Y como se que no ganaras, pero si pasa te doy tres cajas de esas cosas- dijo Noah y a Quinn se le ilumino la cara_

_Hecho- dijo Quinn feliz y se dieron la mano_

_Porque juegan con mis sentimientos y los de Finn, con Bacon- dije yo molesta_

_No es jugar, pero trata de correr hacia Finn antes de final de mes, quieres- me dijo con cara de perrito Quinn y yo role los ojos_

_Sin trampas, Berry- me dijo Noah, y yo volvi a rolar los ojos y volvi a mis papeles, pensando que debi quedarme callada…_

Vaya Quinn si que ama, el bacon- dijo Kurt una vez que termine de hablar- Y Puck se va a querer morir- y todos nos reimos

Por cierto Kurt, podrías no decirle a nadie hasta el lunes- le pedi y Finn me miro raro, de hecho todos lo hicieron- Quinn quiere ver la cara de Noah cuando se entere, y además yo tambien- le dije divertida y el asintió

Bueno, si es por ver la cara de Puck, si- dijo también divertido Finn, y Kurt lo miro confundido- Hace algunos días me pidió que hiciera las cosas lento contigo- me dijo mirándome- Debe haber sido por la apuesta- y yo asentí

Estos adolescentes de hoy- dijo Burt y todos nos reimos…

Despues seguimos en nuestras actividades anteriores, y ahora me puse a ver football no entiendo mucho, excepto cuando anotan…y además parece que Kurt y Carole hablan de lo guapo que son algunos jugadores…ya no estoy escuchando…estoy apoyada en Finn y mis ojos se cierran…

Estas cansada- me dijo de pronto Finn, atrayendo mi atención y yo mire hacia arriba para ver sus ojos y asentí- Deberias ir a casa- me dijo triste

Si, eso creo- le dije también triste

Pasa algo- nos pregunto Carole

Rachel, esta cansada- le dijo Finn

Ya es tarde- dijo Carole- Creo que será mejor que te vayas querida, como estas conduciendo- y yo asentí, y me levante y Finn lo hizo conmigo…y fui donde Burt…

Adios Burt- le di un abrazo para despedirme

Adios, Rachel-

Luego me acerque a Kurt y también lo abrace- Adios Princesa- me dijo- y todo el club sabra, menos Puck eso te lo dejo a ti- y yo asentí…y después fui a abrazar a Carole

Adios, preciosa, llega a salvo- me dijo y yo asentí, tome mi bolso…y Sali despidiéndome de todos, menos de Finn que salió detrás de mi…

Y llegue a mi auto, y saque las llaves de mi bolso y abri la puerta…- Bueno aquí nos despedimos- me dijo Finn y yo me di la vuelta a mirarlo y asentí- Aunque no quiero- me dijo triste se agacho un poco y me beso y yo pase de nuevo mis brazos por su cuello…se siente también…es perfecto…nos separábamos y volvíamos a besarnos…

Finn, yo tampoco quiero irme, pero ya es tarde- le dije separándome de el de una vez

Lo se- me dijo triste dándome un beso en la frente, y por fin me subi al auto y el cerro la puerta y yo tire el bolso en el otro asiento y baje la ventana-

Te avisare cuando llegue- le dije y el asintió y se en que piensa- Y nos vemos el lunes, porque mañana mis papas me van a llevar a ver a una vieja amiga de ellos- le dije y a el no le gusto mucho la idea- Que te parece, si nos juntamos en el estacionamiento el lunes en la mañana en la escuela y entramos juntos- le dije y el asintió feliz

De acuerdo- dijo

Pero si te demoras avísame- le dije y el sabe a que me refiero y asintió, y me dio otro beso, mas pequeñito, pero igual de lindo…encendí el auto…

Seguridad primero- me dijo de pronto, y me di cuenta de que no me había puesto el cinturón aun y lo hice y subi el vidrio de la ventana y empece a retroceder con el auto…después al llegar a la calle lo mire antes de irme y me esta sonriendo…no ha dejado de hacerlo desde que acepte ser su novia, y antes de irme le lance un beso…y con eso me fui…también muy feliz…

Finn POV

Vaya se acaba de ir y ya la extaño…y entre a la casa…

Ya estas con depresión Finn- me dijo Kurt- Pero se acaba de ir- añadio divertido

Kurt no lo molestes- le dijo Burt- Y será mejor de que también nos vayamos- y Kurt asintió…y se despidieron…

Finn- me llamo mi mama después de que Burt y Kurt se fueron- tomate las cosas con calma, quieres?- me dijo

Con calma, ma estas segura que estas bien- le dije divertido recordando lo que ella y Hiram decían

Sabes a que me refiero- me dijo y yo asentí, y luego le di un beso y subi a mi habitación…también estoy cansado…me estire en la cama…como 30 minutos después mi celular vibro…un mensaje de Rachel…

_Ya estoy en casa Finny, duerme bien, nos vemos el lunes 3_-

Y después con esa misma sonrisa que tengo desde que Rachel me dijo que si quería ser mi novia…me quede dormido…

* * *

Bien, dejen comentarios si les gusto ;D


	35. Cap 48

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

48

¿PAREJA EN LA ESCUELA?

Rachel POV

Estoy sentada en mi auto…es lunes…y Finn todavía no llega…pero es temprano aun…

Cuanto falta para que te pongas histérica porque no ha llegado- me dijo alguien cerca, y no es otro que Mike

Simpatico- le dije sarcasticamente- Y no me pondré histérica- le dije

Segura- me dijo divertido y levantando las cejas…y yo lo golpee en el pecho con mi puño

Ya cállate- le dije exasperada y el se largo a reir…

Hola Rach, Mike- dijo Quinn llegando donde nosotros y ambos la saludamos al mismo tiempo

Y Puck- pregunto Mike

Donde crees que esta- le dijo Quinn y Mike y yo entendimos, y luego me miraron ambos, como esperando algo y yo solo los miro confundida- No haras nada- me pregunto Quinn, y ahora entiendo

No- les dije y ambos me miraron como si me hubiera crecido otra cabeza- Estoy feliz hoy, y Noah no lo arruinara- les dije sonriendo

Rayos- dijo Mike- llevan menos de dos días juntos y ya tu personalidad se amortiguo- añadió y Quinn esta de acuerdo con el, lo se por como me mira

No esta amortiguada, Noah recibirá su castigo hoy de otra forma- le dije sonriéndole a Quinn y ella entendió y esta feliz- Como hiciste para que no se diera cuenta de esa cara de alegría- le dije intrigada

Pasar tanto tiempo contigo tiene sus frutos- me dijo y yo role los ojos y ahora Quinn esta mirando algo- Ya llego- me dijo feliz y yo se que sonrio- No miraras- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza-

Ya la encontró- dijo Mike riéndose- Y vaya que sonríe- dijo divertido

No lo molestes- lo reprendió Quinn

Hola a todos- dijo Finn llegando por mi lado izquierdo sonriendo

Hola Finn- dijieron Quinn y Mike a la vez- Nosotros nos vamos- dijo Mike, y antes de que pudiéramos decir algo se fueron rápido

Eso fue rápido- dijo Finn mirando como los otros dos se alejan, y ahora me mira- Y me extrañaste- me pregunto sentándose en mi auto junto a mi

No, para nada- le dije yo y el me miro confundido y triste, y antes de que pudiera decir algo lo bese…

Te gusta mentirme y después besarme, eh?- dijo Finn en tono divertido, después de que nos separamos

Algo asi- le dije yo en el mismo tono

Y como te fue con tus papas- me pregunto intrigado

Bien, y afortunadamente yo y papa hicimos una tregua contra papi- le conte y el no entiende- Durante nuestra estadia con su amiga empezó de nuevo con lo de los bebes, y su amiga lo apoyo- dije molesta- Y en el camino a casa iba a seguir, pero yo y papa lo interrumpíamos cada vez asi que dejo de hablar- le dije divertida

Me alegra- me dijo feliz- No que no me guste la idea de pasar toda mi vida contigo- solto de pronto y se puso colorado como tomate- Pero tu entiendes, verdad?- me dijo avergonzado

Si, Finn- le dije divertida al verlo avergonzado- Y a mi tampoco me desagrada la idea- le susurre al oído, y el se puso mas rojo- Pero vamos a tomarlo con calma, quieres?- le dije y el asintió y me volvió a besar, y en eso estábamos cuando escuchamos un bip…

Que es eso- me pregunto confundido

Mi celular, lo programe para que me avisara con el tiempo suficiente para entrar e ir a nuestros casilleros, antes de que suene la campana- le conteste

Ah, de acuerdo- me dijo levantándose y me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar del auto, pero no me la solto- Vamos- dijo jalándome a la escuela, íbamos tomados de la mano…

Entramos a la escuela como si nada, todos parecen en su mundo, asi que parece que a nadie le importa que este saliendo con Finn…mejor mas tranquilidad, me separe de Finn para ir a mi casillero y poner mi bolso y sacar lo que necesito, y al cerrarlo Finn aun esta metido en el suyo…

Hoy no tenemos clases juntos, excepto Glee- me dijo algo molesto por ello al darse cuenta que estoy a su lado

Asi es – le dije y el cerro su casillero- Y llegare algo justa a la hora a glee tengo que hablar con la Srta. Sylvester del porque no traigo mi uniforme- le dije, por cierto estoy usando un vestido muy lindo...

De acuerdo, entonces nos vemos en glee- me dijo y se agacho para darme un pequeño beso, y al separarnos ambos sonreímos…y nos separamos hacia salones distintos…

Es extraño, al principio de una relación siempre me he sentido incomoda de besar al chico, pero con Finn, es como si llevara años haciéndolo…se que tenemos historia…pero no tanta para no sentirme por lo menos algo incomoda, creo…

Bueno…no importa…estoy MUY feliz…

NN POV

No me lo creo- dijo Santana sentada en el salón del coro

Porque no?- le pregunto Mercedes

Por favor, ya toda la escuela lo sabria si estuvieran juntos, y nadie ha dicho nada- dijo Santana cabreada

Tina y yo los vimos- dijo Artie- En los estacionamientos, y no se separaban- añadió y Tina asintio

No escuchen a "Doña yo no creo nada"- dijo Quinn- Para ella todos mienten- añadió ella también cabreada

Ademas, si no nos crees da igual, Finn y Rachel te lo pueden demostrar- dijo Kurt y todos asintieron

Yo no los he visto juntos, y Santana tiene razón nadie ha dicho nada- dijo Mercedes- Pero yo le creo a Kurt y a Quinn-

Hoy no tienen clases juntos- dijo Quinn- Por eso no los has visto juntos Mercedes- y Mercedes entendió…y en eso entraron Matt y Finn al salón

Hola- dijeron ambos y todos les respondieron igual…Matt se sento atrás cerca de Santana y Finn se sento al lado de Quinn

Es cierto, Hudson- dijo Santana y Finn la miro confundido y después los miro a todos y entendió…

Si- dijo feliz y Santana rolo los ojos- Por cierto donde esta Brittany- pregunto

Porque no preguntas por Rachel, en vez de por Brittany- le dijo extrañado Kurt

Porque se que Rachel llegara casi a la hora- dijo Finn

Bueno Brittany esta con Rachel de hecho- dijo molesta Santana y nadie entiende- Brittany la siguió como cachorrito perdido después de clases porque Rachel le pidió que la acompañara- añadio y miro a Finn con las cejas levantadas

Que- le dijo Finn dándose cuenta de que aun ella lo mira

Aun no lo creo- dijo Santana y todos rolaron los ojos

Que no crees San- dijo Brittany entrando a la sala con Rachel…Brittany se fue a sentar al lado de Santana y Rachel que desde que vio a Finn esta sonriendo se sento a su lado…

Ah, no- dijo Finn- Ven aca- y tomo a Rachel del brazo y se la sento en su regazo y todos se rieron, menos Santana

Ah, por favor- dijo Santana y Rachel la miro confundida- Es en serio, Berry sales con Hudson ahora- le pregunto incrédula

Es tan difícil de creer- le dijo Rachel aun riéndose y Santana solo la miro y no le dijo nada- De todos modos- dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn- Donde están Mike y Noah-

Mike iba a entretener a Puck hasta que llegaras- le conto Quinn divertida

Todos saben- pregunto Rachel mirando a Kurt y este asintió

Bueno habrá que esperar- dijo Finn y Rachel lo miro y le sonrio y el también lo hizo

Eso es todo lo que hacen- dijo Kurt de pronto atrayendo la atención de todos- Se miran y se sonríen- y todos se largaron a reir, menos Finn y Rachel que rolaron los ojos

Hola a todos- dijo Mike entrando y cortando las risas y detrás de el viene Puck, Mike miro a Quinn y le cerro el ojo y se fue a sentar junto a Matt…mientras que Puck viene metido en su celular…y al levantar la mirada su cara se cayo…

Berry, que rayos haces sentada en Finn- le dijo choqueado Puck a Rachel

Porque no estaría sentada en Finn- le respondió- No tiene nada de malo sentarse en el regazo de MI novio- dijo Rachel como si nada

Si claro- dijo Puck llendose a sentar…pero detuvo su marcha- QUE- grito y todos se largaron a reir – No es posible- dijo Puck- Desde cuando, ustedes?- pregunto pausando en cada palabra

Desde el sábado- le contesto Finn y a Puck la cara se le volvió a caer, además de que Quinn le sonríe malévolamente…y el sabe porque

Parece que Quinn recibirá 4 cajas de bacon, después de todo- añadió Rachel divertida y todos se rieron

Solo son 3, Berry, no 4- dijo cabreado Puck y aceptando la derrota

4, Noah, te dare dinero para que le compres una cuarta de mi parte- le dijo Rachel y el entendió y Quinn sonríe aun mas

Parece que Puckzilla perdió una apuesta- le dijo molestándolo Finn y Puck le lanzo dardos con los ojos y todos se rieron

Hola a todos- dijo entrando al salón el Sr. Schue- Todos sentados, en sus propios asientos- dijo mirando a Rachel y todos se volvieron a reir y ella se sento al lado de Finn- Bien empecemos-

Despues de la reunión del club ahora todos saben que Rachel y Finn están juntos...

* * *

La idea de la apuesta salio de la nada, pero me encanto ;D

Dejen comentarios :D


	36. Cap 49

Glee no me pertenece, y este signo (*) significa igual a Glee ;D

* * *

49

GAGA DE ENCUENTRO

Rachel POV

Estoy preocupada…les cuento…hace dos días vi a un chico de Adrenalina Vocal merodeando nuestra escuela…me sorprendió y me asusto…Lo reconoci porque lo vi cuando salía con St. Imbecil…paso mucho tiempo con Finn, eso se me esta pegando…

Bueno al punto estaba preocupada…por lo que decidi tomar cartas en el asunto y hice algo al respecto…

Ya damelo- le digo a JeFrow en su casillero- Recuerdas que les pague para hacerlo-

Mucho mejor pago para mi seria que terminaras con Finn y saltaras a mis brazos- me dijo mirándome como un pedazo de carne y yo role los ojos

No lo volveré a repetir- le dije y ahora me entrego lo que quiero una carpeta con la información que necesito- Gracias- le dije y me aleje

Exquisita- escuche que dijo JeFrow, pero estoy leyendo…y no puedo creerlo…

NN POV

En serio chicos no quiero cambiar, me gusta mi estilo- dijo Tina (verán el director Figgins quiere que ella deje de vestirse de forma gotica porque eso propicia el vampirismo, y el cree que los vampiros existen)

Y te entendemos Tina- dijo el Sr. Schue- Por cierto donde esta Rachel- añadió mirando para todos lados

Dijo que ya venia- dijo Finn- Que tenia que hacer algo o buscar algo- dijo confundido

No la estabas escuchando- dijo divertido Puck y todos lo miraron sin entender, y el solo rolo sus ojos

Lamento llegar tarde Sr. Schue- dijo Rachel entrando rápido al salón y parándose al lado del Sr. Schue- Pero tengo que decirles algo- dijo histéricamente

Que sucede Rachel- le dijo Schue

Vera he estado investigando a nuestros enemigos- dijo Rachel aceleradamente- Y lo que me encontré no es nada bueno- dijo agitando una carpeta

Eso no va contra las reglas- pregunto Artie

No- dijo Rachel como si nada- Bueno, si, pero eso no importa- continuo acelerada- Ademas no fui yo- dijo meditándolo- Bueno no importa mis enviados inspeccionaron los basureros de el auditorio de Carmel y encontraron 18 cajas de luces de navidad- dijo Rachel asustada

Oh, no- dijo Tina asustándose

Si- dijo Rachel- y luego parece que entendieron y fueron a la tienda textil mas cercana y ya no les quedaba telas de encaje rojo- añadió mas nerviosa

Estamos muertos- dijo Kurt y Rachel asintió y nadie entiende y Kurt rolo los ojos- Estan haciendo Gaga, han optado por lo teatral-

Asi es- dijo Rachel

Gaga, la chica que se viste raro- pregunto Puck- que hay con ella-

Lady Gaga es la mayor estrella pop de la década, rompe los moldes porque es la artista mas teatral de esta era- dijo exasperado Kurt- Y ahora Adrenalina Vocal tiene un numero de ella, de seguro nos vencerán- y hubo un silencio de fatalidad en el salón, hasta que…

Esperen un minuto- dijo Schue- Quizas podamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro, podemos ayudar a Tina a buscar un nuevo look y tener un numero para los regionales- y con eso pauso- Su asignación de la semana: Gaga- dijo feliz

Y Mike hizo un gesto de ganas de querer vomitar y Rachel lo vio- Sr. Schue- levanto la mano y el le dio la palabra- Los chicos no están emocionados con la asignación, otra vez-

Bueno, Rachel no puedes culparnos- le dijo Finn

No lo hago- dijo y todos la miraron confundidos- Tienes alguna otra idea- dijo mirando a Finn

De hecho si- le respondió el

Bueno, nosotras hacemos Gaga con Kurt y ustedes hacen algo que sea tan teatral como ella- dijo Rachel y Kurt respiro aliviado al quedar con las chicas- Si esta bien con usted, Sr. Schue-

Si creo que seria lo justo- respondió el aludido y todos asintieron…

Rachel POV

Bien estoy emocionada por la asigancion de esta semana, mañana dejaremos a los chicos con la boca abierta, pero también me alegra que los chicos también lo estén…Finn y yo habíamos hablado de esto, de que ellos no reciben asignaciones que los beneficien, por eso al ver la reacción de Mike y de el…accedi a apoyarlos…

Vere a Finn luego en su casa, bueno en la casa de Kurt, se mudaron ahí hace unos dias…de hecho deje mi auto ahí…pues Mercedes, Quinn y yo decidimos hacerle una visita oculta a nuestra competencia…

No deberíamos hacer esto- susurro Quinn detrás de mi y yo role los ojos

Ya estamos aquí, que mas da- susurro Mercedes y las tres estamos viendo ya el ensayo (*)

Ademas solo vinimos de visita- susurre

Las visitas no se esconden- susurro Quinn- Ni susurran-

Deja el dramatismo- susurre y ambas se rieron bajito y yo también lo hice- Son buenos- añadi y ambas asintieron…

Basta- dijo de pronto una voz, que parece familiar- Ustedes no entienden el concepto de lo que significa lo teatral, significa expresar lo que llevan dentro- añadió la voz y al verla mejor es una mujer muy bella- Los actos hablan mas que las palabras- añadió subiendo al escenario

Esa es Shelby Corcoran, la entrenadora- nos susurro Mercedes

Funny Girl, bi bemol- dijo Shelby

Que buena elección- añadi- Justo lo que yo hubiera elegido- y la música empezó a sonar…

Funny Girl (*) No puedo creerlo…mi corazón esta a mil por hora…

Quinn POV

La mujer tiene linda voz…estaba escuchándola atentamente, cuando vi que Rachel se paro y paso por delante mio- Rach, que haces, ven aquí- le susurre, pero ella siguió caminando, parece hipnotizada…

Que hace- me susurro Mercedes, mirando tan atónita como yo a Rachel, y yo negué con la cabeza…y la mujer sigue cantando…y Rachel esta caminando hacia ella…se volvió loca…en eso la mujer dejo de cantar y la música esta terminando…y Rachel ya esta mas cerca del escenario…

Srta. Corcoran- dijo Rachel alto, ahora la mato, y la mujer la miro sorprendida- Soy Rachel Berry- si esta loca, la estrangulare- Soy su hija- ok, me perdi…y Mercedes me mira tan atónita como se que estoy yo…y para añadir dramatismo la musica justo termino cuando Rachel termino de hablar...

Todos los de Adrenalina Vocal se empezaron a ir- Que hacemos- me susurro Mercedes

Salgamos, y que no nos vean- dije yo y salimos…se que Rachel necesita hablar con ella a solas…y por cierto no la matare…

NN POV

Todos salieron…y Rachel se sento y Shelby se sento en la fila de atrás lejos de ella…

Te arrepentiste- dijo Rachel rompiendo el silencio incomodo que había entre ambas

Si, después- dijo Shelby- y no sabes cuanto-

Cuando creiste que era el momento de conocernos- le pregunto Rachel sin mirarla

Te oi cantar en las locales- le dijo riéndose un poco Shelby- Fue maravilloso, me vi a mi misma en ti-

Fue duro no convertirte en estrella- le pregunto nerviosa Rachel- No cumplir tus sueños-

Fue doloroso- dijo triste Shelby- me dejo una herida que jamás se curara-

Vaya- dijo Rachel sonriendo- nos parecemos mucho, la forma en que vemos el mundo- añadio- incluso la forma en como estamos ahora, es dramática pero estamos comodas- y el silencio se hizo un momento...

Me he perdido mucho- dijo triste Shelby y se inclino ahora en su asiento para ver mas de cerca a Rachel- Estas bien?- le pregunto

Tengo sed- le dijo Rachel y se dio vuelta a ver a Shelby y vio su confusión- Cuando era pequeña y estaba triste mis papas siempre me daban un vaso de agua, después ya no supe decir si tenia sed o estaba triste- le dijo sonriendo

Pero la cara de Shelby cambio y se puso nerviosa- No debimos hacer esto- dijo de pronto haciendo que Rachel la mirara confusa- Se supone que seria distinto, correríamos la una a la otra en cámara lenta- dijo nerviosa levantandose

Podriamos- dijo Rachel mirándola- Salir a comer juntas, para superar el choque inicial del encuentro- dijo esperanzada y triste

Lo siento, mucho Rachel, pero no, esto, tu, fue un error, no debi, en serio lo siento- y con eso Shelby se fue, dejando a una Rachel triste y sola…

Quinn POV

Mercedes y yo salimos y nos sentamos en unas bancas de afuera- Vaya eso fue fuerte- dijo Mercedes

Si- le dije yo

Sabias- me pregunto y yo negué

Ni Rachel, lo sabia- le dije y ella me miro confundida- Rachel no conoce a su madre, no sabe nada de ella-

Entonces, como explicas que se acercara a esa mujer y dijera soy su hija- me pregunto Mercedes…y lo estoy pensando… y recordé la cinta…

Rachel la escucho cantar en una cinta cuando aun salía con Jessie- le conte- Me imagino que le reconoció la voz de la cinta- y Mercedes asintió- Solo espero que este bien- dije preocupada mirando las puertas del auditorio- Este tema es difícil para ella-

Me imagino- dijo Mercedes… y estuvimos en silencio hasta que- Alguien salio- dijo Mercedes y al ver es Shelby…- Que habrá pasado- volvió a decir Mercedes y yo no tengo idea, pero esa mujer se va muy rápido…y no me gusta nada…- Ahí esta Rachel- me dijo y yo mire hacia las puertas del auditorio y ella no tiene nada de buena cara…y esta caminando hacia nosotras…

Todo bien- le pregunto Mercedes y ella asintió- Segura- le dijo levantando las cejas y Rachel volvió a asentir…que este callada no es buena señal…no se que decirle…- Bueno vámonos- dijo Mercedes y nos dimos vuelta e íbamos a empezar a caminar…

Esperen- dijo Rachel, su voz es normal- Alguna de ustedes tiene algo de beber, tengo sed- RAYOS, y me di la vuelta y la abrace…

Tonta, mentirosa- le dije abrazandola…para que entiendan se que no esta bien, siempre que tiene sed esta triste…culpa de mis queridos Leroy y Hiram…

Quinn, no la insultes- me dijo confundida Mercedes, y yo deje de abrazar a Rachel y la mire a Mercedes diciendo "no lo hago"

Estoy bien Quinn- me dijo Rachel de pronto

No, no lo estas- le dije mirándola de nuevo, y tiene los ojos aguados- deja de mentirme te conozco demasiado bien- le dije y ella asintió

Solo quiero irme- me dijo y yo asenti

De acuerdo, vámonos- dijo Mercedes, y mientras Mercedes caminaba adelante, saque de mi bolso una botella de agua que siempre traigo conmigo y se la pase…

Gracias- me dijo, y nos subimos al auto de Mercedes…Rachel se fue atras

Rachel POV

Mercedes esta conduciendo, y se que Quinn me esta mirando…y sigo tomando agua de la botella que me dio…estoy sedienta…lo que por lo general significa que estoy triste, por eso Quinn se dio cuenta de que mentia…

Pero la verdad es que No se como sentirme…crei que encontrar a mi mama seria lindo…pero ahora parece no tener sentido alguno…

Rach- me llamo Quinn- llegamos- y al mirar afuera ya estamos en la casa de los Hummel- Estas segura de que no quieres ir a casa- me dijo preocupada

No- le dije- Quiero ver a Finn- añadi- Ten- le dije a Quinn dándole la botella

No, quédatela la necesitas mas que yo- me dijo sonriendo

Gracias- le dije bajándome y cerre la puerta- A ambas, y lamento todo- les dije disculpándome

No hay porque disculparse- dijo Mercedes

Llamame si necesitas algo- me dijo Quinn y yo asentí…y después de que se despidieron se fueron…

Se que no hay nadie en la casa…asi que me subi a mi auto…y no se que hacer…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Denme 5 comentarios mas y subo la continuacion, con nuestro querido Finny...aunque ahora este algo enojada con el, en este fic lo amo...


	37. Cap 50

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, me ponen muy feliz ;D

Glee no me pertenece...

* * *

50

MEJOR EN SUS BRAZOS

Finn POV

Es extraño tener que ir a casa de los Hummel…yo y mi mama nos mudamos hace unos días…y se siente extraño…aun no me acostumbro…bueno Rachel y mi mama me dijeron que era lógico que no me acostumbrara ya, pues han sido solo unos días…pero es algo desesperante…lo bueno es que hoy Rachel estará conmigo toda la tarde…

Ya llegue a casa de los Hummel, no puedo decir mi casa…y el auto de Rachel esta estacionado afuera…y parece que ella esta ahí adentro…me baje feliz…parece que ella no se ha dado cuenta de que llegue…y camine hacia la ventana del conductor…

Hey, Rachie- la salude, pero ella no me miro- Rachel- le hable de nuevo, y ella abrió la puerta del auto y tuve que correrme para que no me golpeara, y ella se bajo cerro la puerta y se tiro a mi cuerpo abrazandome fuerte y sin mirarme, y no entiendo nada…

Rachel, que te pasa- le pregunte preocupado, porque definitivamente le pasa algo…a lo mejor si entramos- Entremos quieres- y ella movio la cabeza asintiendo y sin mirarme, y le tome la mano y la lleve a la casa…adentro la lleve a la habitación que comparto con Kurt…en el sotano…

Bajamos las escaleras y la solte para dejar mi bolso, y ella no se mueve y sigue mirando el piso…le volvi a tomar la mano y la sente en la que ahora es mi cama… y me sente a su lado, esperando que hiciera algo, pero no hace nada, ni dice nada… me esta poniendo nervioso…no se que hacer…

Rachel me puedes decir que te pasa- le dije preocupado, pero de nuevo nada- Me estas asustando- le dije desesperado y ahora se lanzo de nuevo contra mi agarrándome de mi cuello y esta llorando- Rachel, en serio dime que te pasa-

Soy un error- dijo entre sollozos de pronto en mi hombro- y dijo que fue un error- y siguió llorando

Quien te dijo eso- le pregunte pateare al que le dijo semejante estupidez

Mi mama- dijo y yo ahora me quede helado…

Rachel- trate de decirle algo, pero no se que decirle, asi que la abrace y hice que se tendiera conmigo en la cama y la apreté mas fuerte y empece a darle besos en la frente- Vas a estar bien, lo prometo- le dije tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero ella siguió llorando…hasta que al final se quedo dormida…y yo estoy confundido…

Finn- escuche de pronto la voz de mi mama entrando a la habitación- Traje tu ropa limpia- y en las escaleras se detuvo- Que hacen- me dijo preocupada

Nada ma, Rachel se quedo dormida- le dije y ella tiene cara de confundida

Crei que ambos estarían estudiando- me dijo, de hecho por eso Rachel vino, además de hacerme compañía

Si, lo se, pero las cosas no salieron como lo planeado- le dije

Que paso- me dijo preocupada acercándose a nosotros, y yo me movi para poner la cabeza de Rachel en la almohada, la tenia apoyada en mi pecho

Cuando llegue la encontré en su auto- le dije a mi mama despacio- y le pregunte que le pasaba pero no me hablaba, me tenia asustado no decía nada, hasta que de pronto se lanzo a mi cuello y se puso a llorar y me dijo que ella era un error- y mi mama tiene cara de preocupación, yo continue- y que alguien dijo que fue un error-

Quien le dijo algo asi- me dijo sin entender y aun preocupada

Fue ahí cuando me quede helado, ma- le dije y ella esta confundida- su mama se lo dijo- y a mi mama se le cayó la cara

Pero, como- dijo ella tratando de preguntar

Ni idea- le respondi sabiendo lo que quiere preguntar- Como no supe que decirle, solo la abrace y me tendí con ella aquí, y ella siguió llorando hasta que se quedo dormida de tanto llorar- le dije mirando a Rachel, que aunque esta dormida tranquilamente su cara refleja que esta rota por dentro…

Tampoco se que decir- me dijo mi mama- Es confuso, sobre todo porque no sabia que Rachel la estuviera buscando-

Encontro una cinta hace como un mes y medio, creo, con la voz de su mama- le conte

Hola a todos- dijo Kurt entrando feliz- No saben…-

Shh- le dijo mi mama haciéndolo callarse y mostrándole a Rachel

Porque esta dormida- pregunto confundido- No deberían estar estudiando-

El estudio puede esperar cuando mi novia ha estado muda y solo llorando toda la tarde- le dije molesto

Que le paso- pregunto Kurt preocupado

No lo sabemos- dijo mi mama- Finn solo sabe que tiene relación con su mama- añadió mi mama acercándose a Rachel y moviéndole suavemente el cabello de la cara

A lo mejor Quinn y Mercedes saben algo- dijo Kurt de pronto después de un rato de silencio

Porque sabrían- le pregunto mi mama

Se que iban a salir juntas, pero que antes vendrían a dejar el auto de Rachel aquí- respondió Kurt- y después se irían en el de Mercedes, para después traerla de vuelta para que te esperara- me dijo mirándome- Podemos llamarlas-

No- le dije yo y ambos me miraron confusos- Rachel me lo dira en cuanto este lista para hablar- les dije- No quiero saber por nadie mas-

Esta bien, Kurt no las llames- le dijo mi mama y el asintió

Bueno ire a ver mi programa- dijo Kurt y se fue, mientras mi mama saco algo de un cajón, es una manta y se la puso encima a Rachel

Dejemosla dormir el tiempo que necesite- me dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a Rachel y después me sonrio y también se fue…

Una hora después, Rachel se empezó a mover- Finn- murmuro y yo la mire y esta despertando de a poco- Lo siento- susurro y yo le di un beso en la frente

Esta bien- le dije sonriendo suavemente- Te sientes mejor- le pregunte y ella asintió, y me abrazo y yo también lo hice…

Tus abrazos siempre me hacen sentir mejor- me dijo y yo se que estoy sonriendo mas…y le di un beso en la cabeza

Quieres contarme que paso- le pregunte después de un rato y ella asintió sin mirarme…

Quinn, Mercedes y yo fuimos a hacerle una visita a Adrenalina vocal- me dijo…visita significa espiar, pero bueno…- estábamos mirando cuando de pronto escuche una voz familiar, y después esta voz se puso a cantar, y la reconoci como la de mi mama- me dijo triste

Que hiciste-

No se como pero me pare y camine hacia ella, y le dije quien era- me contesto

Que paso después-

Hablamos un poco…crei que estábamos bien hasta que de pronto se puso a decir que no debimos haber hecho eso, hablar, y le pedi que nos juntaramos a cenar- me dijo triste- pero dijo que no, que lo sentía, pero que yo y eso había sido un error y se fue…- y al terminar otra vez esta llorando

Mirame, Rachie- le dije y ella lo hizo y con mi mano le saque las lagrimas de las mejillas- No eres un error, de acuerdo- le dije suavemente- Y esa mujer no se merece ninguna de tus lagrimas- le dije y ella solo bajo la mirada

Ahora siento ese hoyo mas profundo, Finn- me dijo…se refiere a lo que me dijo por como se sentía por haber oído la cinta- y me duele-

Lo se- le dije y ahora me levante

A donde vas- me dijo sorprendida y asustada

Voy a buscar algo para comer, y tu también necesitas algo- le dije dándole un beso en la frente y empece a caminar hacia la escalera

Finn- me llamo Rachel y yo voltee a mirarla- Puedo quedarme aquí, hoy, no quiero hablar con mis papas sobre esto aun- me dijo nerviosa

Por mi no hay problema- le dije feliz- Pero le preguntare a mi mama, aunque no creo que diga que no, además con Kurt aquí no pasara nada-

Finn, creo que lo que pueda pasar no les importa- dijo Rachel sentándose en la cama y yo la mire confundido- Te recuerdo que mi papi y Carole ya están hablando de bebes- me dijo y yo le sonreí

Ya vengo- le dije subiendo la escalera…

Rachel POV

Sabia que me sentiría mejor en los brazos de Finn, pero aun siento ese hoyo y mas profundo en mi corazón…Soy tan tonta, porque crei que mi mama me querria…rayos…golpee la cama con mi mano en puño…

Vaya que estas molesta- dijo alguien en voz chillona, y es Kurt

Kurt, por favor, en serio, hoy, no- le pedi

Lo siento- me dijo disculpándose y yo lo mire- No era mi intención molestarte-

Esta bien, no es tu culpa, que haya pasado por otra decepcion en mi vida- le dije mirando la cama

Lo se- me dijo y esta haciendo algo

Que haces- le dije mirándolo, tiene unos zapatos raros

Acabo de terminar mi vestuario para nuestra asignación- me dijo

Oh, No, lo olvide- le dije desesperada- Que voy hacer- le dije tomandome la cabeza- Soy una estúpida-

Ey, Rachel, tranquila- me dijo Kurt sentándose enfrente de mi- Yo puedo ayudar- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Ven, parate- y me dio la mano, e hizo que me parara- Te tomare medidas y te hare el vestuario- me dijo sonriendo

Pero no estará a tiempo y no quiero…- trate de decir

Cierra la boca- me dijo serio Kurt- Eres pequeñita y esto no me tomara tanto tiempo, si uso una de mis creaciones anteriores como molde- me dijo y yo respire aliviada

Porque me ayudas- le dije confundida, mientras el me toma medidas

Eres la novia de mi pronto a ser hermano, además tu siempre nos ayudas sin importar nada- dijo Kurt sin mirarme, y yo se que sonrio, y ahora me miro a la cara- Ademas, me incluiste en la asignación de Gaga con ustedes y no me dejaste a la merced de los poco fashions varones de nuestro club- dijo aliviado y volviendo a tomar las medidas

Gracias- le dije y sentí cosquillas y me movi

Quedate quieta- me dijo serio Kurt, pero yo volvi a moverme- Es en serio- añadió y yo sigo moviéndome, y ahora el se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo hago a propósito, y empezó a hacerme cosquillas…y me empece a reir

Que rayos pasa aquí- dijo alguien detrás de Kurt y al mirar es Finn, que esta mirándonos confundido y algo celoso, es en serio…

En serio, Finn- dijo Kurt y Finn lo miro confundido- Te recuerdo que soy GAY- añadio exasperado

Ya lo se- dijo Finn- Solo no entiendo que hacen-

Kurt me esta ayudando con mi vestuario para Lady Gaga, Finn- le dije yo- Porque me miras asi- le dije porque me mira extraño

Me alegra verte reir- me dijo sonriendo y yo le sonrei, y Kurt rolo los ojos...

Como sea tortolos, los dejo voy por mi molde - dijo Kurt subiendo las escaleras y antes de salir movio su mano apuntando a Finn y haciendo un gesto con la mano de que Finn esta loco, y yo me rei-

De que te ries- me pregunto Finn confundido y yo me fui a sentar en su cama y el se sento conmigo

De ti- le dije y el me miro confundido- En serio Finn, si bien es adorable lo celoso que eres, de Kurt, en serio-

Se que Kurt es gay- me dijo mirando el piso- Pero estoy celoso de que el te hizo reir y yo no- me dijo triste

Finn, no necesito que tu me hagas reir- le dije y el me miro sin entender- Solo te necesito a TI, para sentirme mejor- le dije abrazandolo-

En serio- me dijo feliz y en tono tanto infantil, yo lo solte y lo mire y asentí- Genial, bueno, te traje algo- me dijo y me paso una manzana

Gracias- le dije dándole un mordisco

Por cierto, mi mama dijo que puedes quedarte- me dijo feliz- Y que no te preocupes por tus papas, ella hablo con ellos- y yo la mire asustada- tranquila no les dijo nada que los preocupara, solo que te veias cansada y que no quería que condujeras, te quedaras dormida y tuvieras un accidente, y ellos accedieron-

Vaya- le dije sorprendida- quien diría que Carole fuera tan convincente- le dije comiendo y estuvimos en silencio un rato hasta que me termine de comer la manzana, mientra el ordenaba unas cosas…

Bueno- dijo de pronto Finn- mi mama dijo que seria bueno que te dieras un baño para relajarte- añadió y yo asentí

Ire por mi bolso de gimnasia que tengo en el auto- le dije levantándome y el negó con la cabeza- Que-

Tu bolso esta en el baño- me dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Fui por el antes de bajar- me dijo feliz, y le di un beso pequeño en los labios y fui arriba…

Despues de una confortante ducha…comimos solo con Kurt, porque Carole y Burt decidieron salir a comer a fuera, crei que se habían ido por mi, pero Kurt me dijo que no era por mi, que solo decidieron escaparse juntos y ser romanticos, me rei de eso…

Finalmente Kurt termino mi traje en tiempo record, pero no dejo que Finn lo viera, de hecho fue a meterlo a mi auto, para que no lo hiciera…dijo que era una sorpresa para Finn también, me rei, sobre todo de la cara de Finn…

Al acostarnos, Kurt decidió que viéramos una película acostados…y el se metió en su cama y yo me meti con Finn en la de el…y me abrace a el, y el me beso la frente…mis ojos se están cerrando…

Finn POV

Se quedo dormida- me pregunto Kurt de pronto y yo lo mire y luego a Rachel y le di otro beso en la frente a Rachel y asentí- Que bueno, esta tan rota la pobre- me dijo triste mirando a Rachel

Lo se- le dije mirando a Rachel que se movio un poco- Te juro que tengo ganas de golpear a esa mujer- le dije molesto

Sabes quien es- me pregunto y yo negué con la cabeza- Yo si se- me solto de pronto y yo lo mire confundido y algo molesto- Rachel, no me dijo, fue Quinn-

Pero que rayos, Kurt, se suponía que…- le empece a decir molesto, pero el me corto con el dedo…

Se que piensas que llame a Quinn, pero no lo hice- me dijo- Ella me llamo- y ahora estoy mas confundido- Me dijo que estaba preocupada por Rachel, y ella no le contestaba el teléfono y tu tampoco, y quería saber si yo ya estaba aquí en la casa-

Entonces cuando llegaste ya sabias- le pregunte y el asintió- pero entonces-

Llegue como si nada, porque no quería incomodar a Rachel- me dijo triste- Y además porque dijiste que solo querías que ella te dijera que le paso, por eso no dije nada- y yo asentí entendiendo

Lamento haber pensado…- trate de disculparme

Esta bien- me dijo sonriendo y luego mirando a Rachel de nuevo- Solo estas siendo sobreprotector-

Tambien lo serias si la hubieras visto cuando llegue- le dije y me miro confundido- La has visto alguna vez sin hablar- le pregunte y el negó con la cabeza- cuando llegue por mas que intentaba hacer que me dijera algo no lo hacia, me tenia nervioso- pause- y cuando por fin hablo te juro que quería golpear al imbécil que le dijo que ella era un error, pero cuando me dijo que fue su mama, ya no pude decir nada-

Vaya, eso le dijo- me dijo sorprendido Kurt y yo asentí- Quinn me dijo que no tenia idea de que habían hablado- me conto- Quieres saber quien es- me pregunto de pronto

No- le dije con rabia y el me miro confundido- Y no porque quiera saberlo de Rachel, es solo que si se quien es, ahora, se que hare algo de lo que me arrepentiré- le dije y volvi a mirar la película

Bueno, ya mañana será otro dia- dijo Kurt y el también volvió a la película…

No me malentiendan, jamás golpearea a una mujer…pero se que le gritaría por lastimarla de esa manera…y se que si lo hago saldré lastimando mas a Rachel, y es lo que menos quiero…

Al terminar la película…cuando Kurt estaba apagando todo, mi mama apareció a echarnos un ojo y a decirnos que ya habían llegado…después Kurt y Yo nos dimos las buenas noches y me acomode mejor en la cama con Rachel, y le di otro beso en la frente antes de que el sueño me venciera…

* * *

Bien ojala les haya gustado...aqui aparecieron todas las caras de Finn, adorable, confundido por todo, celoso, y sobreprotector...

Bueno dejen comentarios si les gusto...y ya solo quedan cinco capitulos para el final, denme 10 comentarios y los subo todos :D


	38. Cap 51

GRACIAS a todos por sus comentarios, y les pido disculpa por la demora, es que estoy en periodo de examenes y ademas es algo dificil llegar a un acuerdo con mis hermanos en el uso del internet...pero bueno, lo prometido es deuda...

Recuerden, Glee no me pertenece, y (*) esto significa igual a Glee ;D

* * *

51

BAD ROMANCE Y PREJUICIOS

Rachel POV

Al despertar al dia siguiente, recordé que no había dormido en mi casa, y al ver la cara de Finn, que aun estaba dormido, no pude evitar sonreir, y al mirar al lado de Kurt, el ya esta vestido…esta poniéndose una cantidad de cosas en la cara…

Buenos días- le dije despacio, y el me miro sonriendo- Que hora es- le pregunte saliendo de los brazos de Finn y de la cama despacio para no despertarlo

Son las 7- me dijo y yo asentí, debo irme…si bien me perdi de mi rutina diaria, no me importa, pero debo ir a casa y hablar con mis papas, me incline y le di un beso en la frente a Finn- El duerme hasta las 7:30- me dijo Kurt

Lo se- le dije sonriendo y tomando mi bolso, y sacando una hoja de una de mis libretas y escribiendo

Que haces- me dijo Kurt

Debo irme- le dije y el me miro confundido- Debo hablar con mis papas- le dije volviendo a escribir…termine y se la pase a Kurt- Puedes dársela a Finn, no quiero que se preocupe- y el la recibió y asintio y yo sonreí…- Gracias- y le di un abrazo- Nos vemos en glee- le dije y Sali…

Arriba me tope con Carole, le explique, y ella por supuesto entendió…pero antes de que me fuera, me dio un abrazo…luego me fui…espero que mis papas entiendan…

Finn POV

Desperte buscando a Rachel…pero no esta, asi que me sente rápido buscándola…

Tranquilo enamorado- me dijo Kurt y yo lo mire confundido- Rachel se fue- y ahora estoy mas confundido- Pero te dejo esto- y yo Sali de la cama y tome lo que me esta pasando Kurt, es una nota…y al abrirla…

_Finny, lamento irme antes de que despiertes, pero necesito hablar con mis papas, te vere en glee, porque se que la conversación ira para largo…te quiero mucho, Rachie_

Mejor- me dijo Kurt y yo asentí- Bien, porque si no te apuras llegaras atrasado, otra vez- me dijo divertido saliendo de la habitación…RAYOS…

NN POV

Parecen sacados de un video juego- dijo Puck riéndose, entrando al salón del coro, donde las chicas y Kurt ya están en sus trajes de Gaga

Ni que lo digas- dijo Mike mirándo a los disfrazados y riéndose con Puck, Matt y Artie- Te pasa algo Finn- añadió mirando a Finn que ha estado mirando la puerta todo el rato y no se rio con ellos

Ya va a llegar, Finn- le dijo Kurt- Relajate-

Kurt, tiene razón, ya va llegar- dijo Quinn, aunque ella también esta preocupada

Hablan de Berry- pregunto Puck y Kurt asintió- Es verdad no la vi en ciencias, donde esta-

Recibio una noticia bastante fuerte ayer- dijo Mercedes, y todos menos Finn, Kurt y Quinn la miraron confundidos

Hola a todos- dijo Schue entrando al salón- Vaya, buenos trajes chicas, Kurt- dijo divertido

Espere Sr. Schue- dijo Puck interrumpiéndolo- De que se entero Berry- pregunto intrigado

No es de tu incumbencia- le dijo Finn

Calmate Finn, además esto lo deberían saber todos- dijo Mercedes

Ah, y porque- le pregunto Finn levantando las cejas

Finn, no sabe lo otro- le dijo Kurt a Mercedes y ella entendio

Chicos de que hablan- pregunto Schue

Hablan de mi madre- dijo de pronto la voz de Rachel desde la puerta y todos la miraron y ella entro y se puso al lado de Schue…esta usando ya su traje de Gaga (N/A: el que le hizo Shelby, pero aquí se lo hizo Kurt)

No entiendo- pregunto Schue- Crei que no sabias quien era-

Antes, Sr. Schue- dijo Kurt- Puede conseguirle un babero a Finn- y todos miraron a Finn, que tiene los ojos muy abiertos mirando a Rachel y la boca también- Te dije que también seria una sorpresa para ti- le dijo Kurt a Finn riéndose…y todos al ver la cara de Finn, también se largaron a reir…

Kurt, no lo molestes- lo defendió Rachel y le sonrio a Finn, que le devolvió la sonrisa- Y respondiendo a su pregunta, Sr. Schue, no sabia quien era hasta ayer, que reconoci su voz al oírla cantar- le contesto

Y eso?- pregunto Schue sorprendido

Se va a molestar- dijo Quinn asustada y Schue la miro sorprendido

Porque?- pregunto Schue

Mientras le hacíamos una visita a Adrenalina Vocal- dijo Rachel

O sea visita igual espiar- dijo Mercedes y el Sr. Schue la miro sin aprobación, pero al ver la cara de Rachel, se suaviso

Como sea, sigan- dijo Schue

La entrenadora se puso a cantar, y después Rachel le dijo que…- dijo Quinn

Que soy su hija- termino Rachel y todos la miraron sorprendidos- La reconoci por una cinta que encontré hace algunas semanas-

Shelby Corcoran, es tu madre- le pregunto Schue sorprendido y Rachel asintió

Ahora soy "Doña hija del enemigo"- dijo cabizbaja

Eso si que es chocante- dijo Puck- y bien cuando nos abandonas- le pregunto y todos lo miraron confundidos, menos Finn, Kurt, Quinn, Mercedes y Mike que lo miraron molestos- Bueno digo, si tu mama es…bueno tu entiendes-

No me voy a ninguna parte- dijo Rachel molesta- Sr. Schue ya podemos empezar-

Claro- dijo Schue- Chicas, Kurt, muéstrennos lo que tienen- y empezaron…

Bad Romance (*) (N/A: cambio el traje de Rachel no es el de los animalitos, sino que el que le hizo Shelby, que aquí se lo hizo Kurt)

Rachel POV

Despues de nuestra presentación, la hora de glee termino…y yo me acerque a Finn…estamos en el auditorio

Y que te pareció- le dije sonriendo

Fue genial- dijo sonriendo y me miro de arriba abajo- tendre que darle un regalo a Kurt- dijo y yo lo mire confundida- Te ves muy sexy- y yo me ruborice

Gracias- le dije y lo abrace

Estas bien- me pregunto y yo lo mire, pero sin soltarlo, y asentí- Y como te fue con tus papas-

Bien- le dije cabizbaja- Les dije, estaban preocupados, los calme, después les pregunte por la cinta, y estaban atonitos, no tenían idea-

Eso es raro- dijo con las cejas levantadas

Si, lo se- le dije- les conte donde la encontré, y dijeron que era muy extraño que ellos nunca la vieran- le conte

Eso te deja pensando- dijo Finn pensativo y yo lo mire confundida- Me refiero a como es que nunca ninguno de ellos la vio-

Yo se la respuesta a ello- le dije y el me miro sin entender, y yo se por la conversación que tuve con mis padres- Jessie-

No entiendo-

El estaba conmigo cuando la encontré, estaba insistente en que la escuchara- le dije- y conoce a mi madre, es su entrenadora- y el entendió

Imbecil- dijo molesto- Pero y que paso después con tus papas- me pregunto

Nos abrazamos y me dijeron que lo mas probable es que Shelby usara mal las palabras antes de irse- le dije- Ya sabes eso de ser un error- añadi mirando el piso y bajito

Bueno, no importa lo que ella haya dicho- y yo lo mire sin entender- Eres maravillosa- me dijo sonriendo y nos besamos

Gracias- le dije después de separarnos- Tu también, Finny- añadi sonriendo y el se ruborizo- Bueno te parece si vamos a clases- y el asintió y tomo mi mano, y nos fuimos del auditorio...

Finn POV

Shelby Corcoran es la madre de Rachel…es sorprendente saber que su madre es nuestra principal competencia…pero bueno…mientras Rachel este bien lo de mas da igual…

Por cierto, respecto a la asignación de esta semana, los chicos y yo presentaremos un numero de Kiss…y estaba probando como hacer el maquillaje en el baño cuando Karosky y Azimio aparecieron para molestarme, y me llamaron "marica", e insultaron a Kurt…lo que aguante, y me iba a ir del baño…hasta que…

Dijeron que tenían pena por Rachel, el hecho de que saliera con alguien como yo, que no era lo suficiente hombre para ella…pero que ella no se tendría que preocupar, ya que ellos estarían mas que dispuestos a demostrarle que era un verdadero hombre…y ahí mi sangre hirvió…pero Mike, Puck y Matt llegaron antes, de que las cosas se pusieran peor…

Esos imbéciles…

Rachel POV

Estoy caminando por el pasillo hacia mi casillero…aun traigo mi vestuario de Gaga…me encanta…Kurt tiene un excelente gusto…y ha presumido todo el dia el hecho de que el lo hizo…pero bueno…eso también me ha subido el animo…

Pareces un fenómeno- me dijo alguien de pronto y al ver quien era, es Karosky- pero te ves exquisita- y yo role los ojos y segui mi camino- Por cierto, debes tener cuidado o tu noviecito te engañara- y ahora me detuve a mirarlo

De que hablas- le dije molesta

Bueno, esta todo homo con su amiguita Kurt, marica Hummel- me dijo en forma despectiva

No hables asi de Kurt- le dije mas molesta- Te recuerdo que yo estoy a favor de las minorías sexuales- añadi con mis manos en mi cintura

Ah, si tus papas- dijo y yo asentí- Eso da igual, exquisita, solo te estoy avisando, para que cuando necesites un hombro para llorar porque Finn te bote por su novio, solo buscame- añadió guiñándome el ojo

En tus sueños- le dije dándome vuelta y siguiendo mi camino…detesto que hablen asi de la homosexualidad…mis papas son tan lindos conmigo, lo mismo que Kurt, lo que me sorprende, pero me hace feliz…y pobre Finn…espero que lo que digan no le afecte tanto…

NN POV

Finn entro a la casa de los Hummel y se tiro en el sofá grande…

Alguien esta agotado- dijo Kurt divertido llegando a sentarse a otro sofá con palomitas, ya no lleva su traje de Gaga, pero se ve fashion

Kurt- dijo Finn mirándolo- porque no tratas de llamar menos la atención- añadio algo molesto

Perdon- le dijo Kurt sin entender

Bueno, porque no tratas de no ser, mas…- trato de decir Finn

Mas normal- lo corto Kurt molesto

No te enojes, es solo…- trato Finn

Solo que Finn, este soy yo, y no dejare que nadie me juzgue, de acuerdo- le dijo

Lo se, es solo que los chicos de la escuela…- empezó Finn

Deja de pensar en lo que piensen los demás- añadió Kurt enojado- No se como después de salir con Rachel, sigas actuando igual de cavernícola que tus amigos-

No lo hago de acuerdo- se defendió Finn

Si Finn, lo haces, a pesar de todo, aun eres estúpidamente prejuicioso- dijo Kurt levantándose- Sabes que Finn, no me hables, quieres- y con eso Kurt se fue a su habitación, no sin antes cerrar la puerta muy fuerte…

AARRGG- gruño Finn escondiendo su cara detrás de uno de los cojines del sillón…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Para explicarles a lo que se refiere Kurt con respecto a que "como Finn puede salir con Rachel y seguir siendo igual de cavernicola", bueno recuerden que Rachel a pesar de ser porrista jamas ha tratado mal a los pobres perdedores, al contrario los defiende...por eso...

Pero bueno sigan con el siguiente ;P


	39. Cap 52

Glee no me pertenece, y este signo (*) significa igual a Glee...disfrutenlo ;D

* * *

52

ARREGLANDO

Rachel POV

Los chicos se van a presentar en poco, pero mi celular sono, asi que tuve que contestarlo…

NN POV

Rachel entro al auditorio…

Quien era- le pregunto Quinn

Despues te digo- le dijo Rachel despacio…

Bien ya que todos están aquí- dijo Schue feliz- Con Ustedes Los CHICOS- dijo apuntando al escenario, y todos aplaudieron…

Shout it out loud (*)

Al terminar todos aplaudieron a los chicos…y antes de que Quinn pudiera preguntarle algo a Rachel esta ya había desaparecido…

Finn POV

Me costo mucho sacarme la pintura de la cara…y no fui el único…tuvimos que pedirle ayuda a Kurt, y a su experticia en el cuidado de la cara, para que nos ayudara, aunque a mi ni me hablo, aun esta molesto por nuestra charla, me ignora solo cuando estamos solos o en la escuela, se que no quiere preocupar a mi mama y Burt…bueno me termine de cambiar, y estaba ordenando mis cosas…

FINN- grito la voz de Rachel de pronto, desde el otro lado de la puerta de los camerinos

Entra Rach- le dijo Mike, y Rachel entro…y ya no esta en su traje de Gaga, esta usando un vestido rojo…muy sexy…- Vaya- añadió Mike sorprendido, y no es el único

Porque no usas tu traje- le pregunto Kurt- Aunque debo decir, que la elección del vestido es perfecta- añadió mirándola orgulloso

Gracias- dijo Rachel ruborizada- Finn, podemos hablar- me dijo y yo asentí y la segui afuera

NN POV

Al salir Rachel con Finn del camerino, todos se pegaron a la puerta para escuchar…y digo TODOS…

Finn POV

Que pasa- le dije

Vere a Shelby, en un rato- me dijo sin mirarme…y yo estoy sorprendido

No entiendo-

Me llamo, dijo que quería hablar conmigo- dijo mirando el piso- y acepte verla en el auditorio- añadió jugando con sus manos y mirandoselas

Porque- le pregunte

Necesito hablar con ella, sobre todo porque me dijo que no había querido decir que yo era un error- dijo aun sin mirarme

Porque no me miras- le pregunte

Porque se que estas molesto- me dijo

No lo estoy- le dije y la abrace- Solo preocupado, no quiero verte otra vez, como hace dos días- le dije y ella me miro- Rachel, me parte el corazón verte triste- y ahí se alzo en puntillas y me beso

Lo se- me dijo cuando se separo- Pero se que ahora, sea lo que sea que pase, no dolerá tanto- añadió sonriendo

Claro que te dolerá, Rachel, te conozco, todo lo que tiene relación con ella, te duele- le dije y ella negó con la cabeza y aun sonríe

Si Finn, dolera pero NO tanto, quieres saber porque- dijo y yo asentí- Porque se que a pesar de que ella este o no este en mi vida, no estoy sola, tu, Carole, mis papas, Sean, todos los del club, e incluso Burt, están ahí para mi- me dijo feliz- Todos en estos días me han demostrado, que no importa que tan molesta o dramática sea, asi me quieren, y eso es muy valioso para mi, y me da fuerzas para enfrentar lo que sea que tenga que ver con Shelby-

Si tienes razón- le dije besándola otra vez

Bien, será mejor que me vaya, cumpliré una fantasia hoy, asi que será mejor que vaya a prepararme- me dijo separándose de mi

Quieres que te espere- le dije y ella negó con la cabeza

Mi papi, tiene mi auto- dijo algo molesta- me vendrá a recoger e iremos a comer con papa- dijo feliz ahora

De acuerdo- le dije y le di otro beso- Avisame si pasa algo, de acuerdo- y ella asintió y me dio otro beso, y se fue…

La vi alejarse, y hasta que desapareció, es que decidi volver a entrar, y al parecer golpee algo, y al darme cuenta, están todos en el suelo, menos Artie, que sigue en su silla, pero esta detrás de los caidos…- Que rayos- les dije a todos, que están en el suelo

Fue idea de Puck- dijeron todos apuntando al aludido, claro menos Puck

Y se puede saber, porque me culpan a mi- dijo levantándose Puck

Si, Finn quiere golpear a alguien, mejor que te golpee a ti- dijo Kurt también levantándose, mientras los demás también se levantan y asienten

Un minuto, estaban escuchando- les dije sorprendido, y todos tenían cara de culpabilidad, y me largue a reir, y ellos me miraron confundidos- Y Azimio y Karosky, dicen que yo y Kurt somos chicas- dije aun riéndome, y Kurt entendió a que me refiero, y se largo a reir conmigo, mientras que los otros solo nos miran…

Despues, de terminar de arreglar mis cosas, y de aun reirme de mis amigos, Sali del camerino…

Espera Finn- me llamo Kurt y me detuve- Supe por los chicos lo que paso con Azimio y Karosky, y lo que dijeron sobre Rachel, lamento no haberte escuchado- me dijo disculpándose

No yo lo lamento- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- No soy quien para pedirte que cambies, Rayos nadie debe pedirte eso- añadi molesto

Gracias- me dijo- Bueno, nos vemos en casa- me dijo y yo asentí, y segui mi camino…

Rachel POV

Estoy en casa…hoy fue un buen dia…la conversación con Shelby (*), estuvo bien, se disculpo, me dijo que ella no era mi mama, sino que mi madre, y me regalo un vaso con una estrella dorada en el centro, para que lo use para tomar agua…

Cante con ella…Poker Face (*)…y me gusto…es una pena que no podamos tener una relación de madre e hija, pero quizás mas adelante cambie de idea, quien sabe…

Despues mis papas me llevaron a comer, y nuestra salida estuvo genial…como siempre…

Mas tarde hable con Finn y le dije que estaba todo bien…y después me acoste…

Cuando desperté al dia siguiente decidi volver a hacer mi rutina de ejercicios, durante todos los días anteriores la había abandonado, porque no tenia los animos, pero ahora si, los tengo…

Finn POV

En glee, Puck nos pidió ayuda a todos los chicos, menos Kurt, para cantar una canción, y antes se disculpo con Quinn…

Beth (*)

Quinn POV

La canción, me emociono mucho, Puck quería ponerle a la bebe "Jackie Daniels", y a mi me parte el corazón que le de un nombre, pero sobre todo ese, me molesto, mas que dolerme…Y ahora canta esta canción…y al terminar de cantar todos aplaudimos…

Se que te di tiempo para pensar si podía estar en el parto- me dijo Puck de pronto- Pero realmente quiero estar ahí para ti y para ella- añadió

Si- le dije al borde de las lagrimas…es el padre de "Beth", asi que porque no…

Finn POV

Se que no debería doler aun, pero aun duele, el hecho de que por 5 meses creyera que "Beth" era mia…y resultara todo una farsa…

Aun te duele- me dijo de pronto Rachel apareciendo a mi lado en los casilleros- Esta bien que duela- añadió

Es extraño, es todo- le dije y volvi a mirar mis cosas en el casillero- Fue demasiado tiempo en el que crei que era mia- añadi

Lo se- me dijo- Sera mejor que me vaya- dijo de pronto

Adonde vas- le dije sorprendido y ella se dio vuelta a mirarme

Te dejo solo, es lo que necesitas ahora- me dijo

Porque dices eso- le digo sin entender

Finn, estas molesto, y cuando las personas están molestas necesitan tiempo a solas- me dijo y siguió caminando…un minuto ella cree que yo…RAYOS y cerre mi casillero y corri a alcanzarla- ESPERA- le dije parándomele en frente- No creas cosas que no son- le dije

No entiendo- me dijo confundida

Se lo que estas pensando- le dije y ella sigue mirándome confundida- Crees que estoy celoso, o algo asi, no?-

No, no es lo que creo- me dijo como si nada, pero yo se que miente, y yo la mire con las cejas levantadas- Bueno, si es posible- dijo derrotada

Tonta- le dije y ella me miro ofendida, y yo la tome de la cintura- No estoy celoso, es solo que pensar en el engaño de ambos, es lo que duele, Rachie, no lo que ellos tienen, creeme-

Lo se, lo siento- me dijo poniendo su cabeza contra mi pecho

Ademas duele el hecho de que pude tenerte desde hace mas tiempo- le dije y ella me miro confundida- Era verdad, cuando dije que iba a terminar con Quinn cuando me dijo que estaba embarazada, para tratar de conquistarte- le conte y ella me beso…

Vaya, vaya- dijo de pronto alguien, y al separame de los labios de Rachel, no es otro que Azimio

Que rayos quieres Azimio- le dije molesto

Solo venia a mostrarle algo a Rachel- dijo divertido y le entrego un sobre a Rachel- Para que veas que lo que te dijo Karosky ayer es verdad- dijo mirando a Rachel y después se fue…

Que te dijo Karosky- le pregunte preocupado, y ella esta abriendo el sobre

Que me ibas a botar para irte con Kurt- dijo como si nada, Karosky, es un imbécil…y ahora Rachel saco algo del sobre- Que bonita foto- dijo y me la mostro...En la foto estamos yo y Kurt, y yo tengo mi mano en su hombro…eso paso ayer…

Estoy cansado de estos idiotas- le dije a Rachel molesto

Si les prestas atención, es peor, además a mi me gusta la foto- me dijo sonriendo, y yo estoy confundido- A mi esta foto me dice que te preocupas por Kurt, sobre todo después de lo que me conto que trataste de hacer- me dijo algo molesta

Porque rayos te dijo eso- le dije molesto

Me dijo "tu novio es un cavernícola" y yo le pregunte porque y me conto- dijo Rachel- Pero después me dijo de que se entero de algo que había pasado con Karosky y Azimio, y que hablaron y todo estaba bien- y yo asentí- No te dije nada, porque sabia que harias lo correcto a tu manera-

Sabes que, tienes razón- y ella asintió pero ahora esta confundida, debió darse cuenta que tramo algo- Hare algo al respecto, pero algo mucho mejor, radical- le dije y ella sonrio y me dio otro beso

Solo trata de no salir lastimado- me dijo y yo asentí…y nos fuimos…

Prepare mi plan con ayuda de Sean…que se rio a mas no poder…pero que le pareció buena idea…bueno el no es el que tiene que hacerlo, y me dijo que se alegraba mas por ello…

NN POV

Hola a todos- dijo Schue entrando al salón- Porque están todos en sus trajes- dijo confundido

Bueno esperábamos ya que la semana termino- dijo Artie- Queriamos saber cual fue la enseñanza de la asignación-

Honestamente- dijo el Sr. Schue- No lo se, chicos, no se que pudimos haber aprendido de esto- dijo abatido

Pues yo si encontré algo de ayuda en esta asignación- dijo Tina entrando, (*) y les conto a que se refería…amenazo a Figgins con que su padre era un poderoso vampiro y que sino la dejaba vestir como ella quería su padre vendría y le drenaría la sangre…todos se rieron de eso…

Oigan y Finn y Kurt- pregunto Artie…y todos se miraron confundidos…

Oh, No- dijo Rachel y se paro rápido y salió corriendo del salón…y todos la siguieron…

En otra parte de la escuela…Azimio y Karosky tienen acorrolado a Kurt…

De acuerdo, golpéenme- dijo Kurt asustado- Pero no lograran que deje de ser como quiero ser- añadió

Y nadie cambiara eso- dijo alguien de pronto y al mirar quien es…Finn…y esta vestido con un traje rojo, como de goma, es como un vestido, y esta maquillado también…

Miren, el novio vino a proteger a la noviecita- dijo Karosky

Di lo que quieras Karosky, no te permitiré que lastimes a Kurt- le dijo firme Finn

Ah, si tu y quien mas- añadió Azimio

Nosotros- dijo Puck atrayendo la atención detrás de Finn, donde están todos

Los fenómenos de circo- dijo riéndose Karosky

Bueno dicen que los fenómenos mientras están juntos son mas fuertes- dijo Rachel sonriéndole a Finn

Y estos fenómenos, se van a encargar de ustedes, sino se largan- dijo amenazadoramente Puck

Por esta vez nos vamos- dijo Azimio

Por ahora- dijo Karosky llendose con Azimio

Rayos, eso estuvo cerca- dijo aliviada Mercedes llendo a abrazar a Kurt, y Rachel se fue a abrazar a Finn

Asi, que esto es lo radical- le dijo Rachel a Finn, mirando su atuendo, y el se rio solamente...

En serio, creo que debemos hacer algo- dijo de pronto Tina y todos la miraron- Estoy harta de que nos traten como anormales-

Pero miranos- dijo Quinn- Lo somos- y todos se largaron a reir

Creo que aprendimos algo importante esta semana después de todo- dijo de pronto Rachel- Mientras estemos unidos venceremos- y todos se largaron a reir asintiendo…

_Si aprendieron algo…después de todo_…

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado, a mi no me convencio mucho, pero bueno...dejen comentarios ;D


	40. Cap 53

Glee no me pertenece y esto (*) significa igual a Glee

* * *

53

VENGANZA FUNK

Finn POV

Bueno, si la semana pasada fue difícil y llena de sorpresas, esta semana no empezó mejor…primero los imbéciles de Adrenalina Vocal nos hicieron una inesperada visita…el maldito Jessie vino con ellos…entraron al auditorio y al salón del coro y lo llenaron de papel higienico…

Pero, Puck y yo nos vengamos…les desinflamos los neumáticos a sus estúpidos vehículos…aunque nos salió peor…casi nos expulsan, pero la madre de Rachel acepto que les pagaramos los neumáticos…asi que al parecer no es tan mala después de todo…

Estamos muy desanimados…por lo que el Sr. Schue decidió que hiciéramos números "Funk", ya que Adrenalina Vocal jamás ha hecho un numero de esos ya que son una maquina artística sin alma, o algo asi…pero aun asi nadie esta muy animado…

Y además ahora tengo un trabajo, y Rachel volvió a las practicas de las porristas para los nacionales… por lo que la vere menos, asi que estoy mas desanimado…

Quinn POV

El Sr. Schue dijo que el Funky es expresar rabia, y yo tengo mucha…aunque Mercedes se burlo…les expresare a todos como me siento…y obtuve algo de ayuda extra…

Es hora del club…- Bien Quinn- dijo Schue

La canción lo dice todo- dije y mi ayuda extra llego- Ellas son del grupo de madres al que voy-…y la música empezó…

It's a Man´s Man's Man`s World (*)

Al terminar todos se pararon a abrazarme, menos Mercedes que me mira sorprendida…y algo incomoda...

Finn POV

La Sr. Schuester, bueno Terry me promovió en el trabajo y me ayudo a buscar una canción para la asignación…

Asi, que Puck, Mercedes y yo, nos presentamos ante el club…

Good Vibrations (*)

Al terminar todos estaban animados, pero el Sr. Schue dijo que la canción no es Funky, asi que el animo volvió al suelo…

Aunque Rachel me dijo que no importaba que nos hubiéramos equivocado, que a ella le encanto, además que me veía muy sexy en la ropa que use…eso me subió el animo a las nubes…quedamos en juntarnos después de mi hora de trabajo en nuestro parque…genial…lo malo es que no podre ir a apoyarla en la competencia…pero me dijo que estaba bien…y que me veía en el parque…

Quinn POV

Mercedes se disculpo conmigo, y me ofreció ir a vivir con ella…y me pregunto porque no había ido a vivir con Rachel y le conte que porque ella vive muy cerca de mi casa, y seria doloroso toparme con mis padres o ver mi casa desde lejos y desear que todo fuera como antes…

Me mude de inmediato a casa de Mercedes…Puck ni se quejo…

Despues de dejar mis cosas en casa de Mercedes, y darle las gracias a su mama, ambas fuimos a ver los nacionales de las porristas, para apoyar a Kurt, Rachel y Brittany…y también Santana, aunque dudo que ella acepte que vayamos a apoyarla…

Rachel POV

Me deprimió lo hecho por Adrenalina Vocal, pero mas me deprimi cuando todas las porristas empezaron a perder las esperanzas cuando repentinamente Sue decidió desaparecer…tanta depresión por todos lados me hicieron colapsar emocionalmente…

Afortunadamente Sue recapacito y volvió a tiempo para arreglar todo…Y ganamos…

Finn y yo habiamos quedado en juntarnos en nuestro parque, el quería ir a ver la competencia para apoyarme, pero por ese trabajo que tiene para poder pagar los neumáticos por el vandalismo que hizo con Noah, no se lo permitio…

Mike me trajo al parque, porque el y Matt si fueron a la competencia…me decidi sentar debajo de un árbol mirando hacia la calle, por cierto no estoy en mi uniforme de porrista…necesitaba un respiro…además me gusta mi ropa normal…

Vaya, vaya- dijo de pronto alguien y al ver es Jessie

Que rayos haces aquí- le dije levantándome y acercándome a el, pero el solo sonrio sombríamente, y de pronto me vi rodeada por otras personas que están vestidos igual que Jessie…y comenzaron a arrojarme huevos…

Oimos que eras vegetariana Berry- dijo una chica parada al lado de Jessie después de que ya estoy cubierta en huevos- Ahora esos pobres bebes estarán en tu conciencia- dijo burlescamente y yo mire a Jessie- Hazlo Jessie- le dijo la chica, y el se acerco a mi…

Hazlo, siempre supe que todo era una mentira- le dije, tengo ganas de llorar, pero no le dare el lujo de verme llorar

Te ame- me dijo- Pero preferiste humillarme y a ese fenómeno- y ahora rompió el huevo en mi frente- NOS VAMOS- le grito a todos sus amigos y me miro una ultima vez, y desaparecieron…

Una vez que desaparecieron…me lance al piso a llorar…no por la humillación, o por esos pobres bebes que no naceran…sino porque fui una estúpida de primera…jamás debi salir con Jessie…jamás…

Finn POV

Estoy super feliz…por fin después de días de algo alejados…pasare la tarde con mi chica favorita…y no me importan si piensan que hablo como una niña enamorada, como dice Puck…pero realmente estoy enamorado de Rachel…

Detuve mi auto…y de pronto toda mi felicidad se transformo en preocupación…Rachel esta sentada en el suelo, y tiene algo encima…asi que me baje rápido y corri donde ella…

Rachel, que rayos- le dije poniendome en cuclillas, y al verla de mas de cerca esta cubierta de huevo, y esta llorando- Que rayos paso- le dije preocupado

Fui una tonta- me dijo secándose las lagrimas de la cara- Jamas debi salir con el- me dijo…y esta hablando de…

Jessie, te hizo esto- le dije preocupado y ella asintió- LO MATARE- le dije enojado, y me voy a levantar, pero Rachel me tomo el brazo

Matarlo no solucionara nada, Finn- me dijo Rachel- Ademas quiero ir a casa- añadió- Puedes llevarme, por favor- me pidió

Claro- le dije y tome su mano y ambos nos levantamos…la lleve a casa, y ninguno dijo nada…en su casa subimos a su habitación, y ella se fue dar un baño y yo la espere sentado en su cama…

Quiero matar a Jessie…maldito…claro se vengo por lo que le hicimos, pero es un cobarde…primero la trata de lastimar físicamente, y ahora de forma psicológica, pero que mas podría esperar de el…rayos…quiero machacarlo…

Como una hora después, por fin salió Rachel del baño, y yo estaba acostado en la cama…y ella corrió hacia mi y me abrazo…

Lo siento, Finn- me dijo

No tienes porque disculparte- le dije y ella me miro y negó con la cabeza- Rachel, en serio…-

No- dijo ella cortándome- Soy una estúpida, jamás debi salir con Jessie-

Bueno, eso es cierto- y ella me miro y asintió- Pero, es el, el que debería pedir disculpas, Rachel, nadie mas que el- le dije y la bese de nuevo…realmente es lo único que quiero hacer ahora…

NN POV

CHICOS- grito Schue atrayendo la atención de todos…lleva rato tratando de que entiendan que vengarse por medio de la violencia no es la respuesta a sus problemas- Se que todos están molestos por lo que Jessie y sus amigos le hicieron a Rachel, pero la violencia no es la respuesta-

Y que espera Sr. Schue que no hagamos nada- dijo molesto Puck- Porque para mi esa no es una opción- añadio

No- dijo Schue- Nos vengaremos- y todos lo miran confundidos- Rachel- miro a la chica, que esta tomada de las manos con Finn- Aun tienes el numero de Jessie- y ella asintió

Porque todavía lo tienes- le pregunto Santana

En caso de...- dijo Rachel marcándo el numero…

Jessie St. James- dijo Schue al teléfono- Soy William Schuester entrenador de Nuevas Direcciones, tu y Adrenalina Vocal, el viernes en nuestro auditorio, 3 de la tarde- y con eso colgó

En caso de que?- dijo Santana mirando a Rachel

No se, tu que harias con su numero?- dijo Rachel pensando algo para si misma, y Santana entendió, y le pidió el numero, y Rachel se lo dio…parece que Jessie estará ocupado…

El viernes, todo los de Adrenalina Vocal están sentados en el auditorio…

Bienvenidos- dijo Rachel atrayendo la atención de todos- Debido a sus vandálicos actos de esta semana, decidimos retribuirles sus acciones presentando algo que sabemos que ustedes NO pueden hacer- les dijo sonriendo- Asi que disfrútenlo- y con eso se fue…

Give you Funk (*)

Todos los de Nuevas Direcciones empezaron a salir…- Nos vemos en los regionales, perdedores- les dijo Puck burlesco antes de salir

Hicieron un numero Funk- dijo Jessie mirando aun el escenario- Nosotros jamás hemos podido hacer uno-

Esos es porque somos maquinaria artística sin alma- dijo la chica al lado de Jessie

Estoy tan depresivo- dijo Jessie, y la chica asintió…

Rachel POV

Nuestra venganza fue de lo mejor…y por cierto adivinen que estoy haciendo…estoy besándome con Finn al lado de su auto…no me dejo venir en el mio, quiere asegurarse de que siempre este a salvo y para eso debo estar a su vista siempre…es adorablemente sobreprotector…

Finn POV

Besar a Rachel es genial…y mas cuando me di cuenta de que St. Imbecil, se había quedado de una pieza al vernos, lo vi de reojo, cuando Rachel y yo nos separamos por aire…esa es mi venganza contra el…que vea que Rachel es feliz, a pesar de lo que el le hizo…

* * *

Y les gusto...ojala hayan entendido porque Jessie estara ocupado, sino chicos usen la imaginacion, que harian ustedes...

Bueno ya quedan dos para el final...


	41. Cap 54

Glee no me pertenece y esto (*) significa igual a Glee...

Disfruten la primera parte del final...

* * *

54

REGIONALES

Rachel POV

A pesar de que la depresión dentro del club se fue por unos días después de nuestra venganza contra Adrenalina Vocal, volvió unos días antes de los regionales al enterarnos que Sue seria un miembro del jurado, y nos aseguro en las practicas de que el club moriría…todos sabemos que si perdemos el club se acaba…

Finalmente el Sr. Schue nos dio un discurso…nos dijo que si todo lo que habíamos aprendido era que solo importaba ganar, entonces se había equivocado, y nos dijo que si no hubiera sido por nosotros el se hubiera ido, pero cantamos "Dont' Stop Believin", y entonces decidimos hacer un Medley de Journey…y los ensayos empezaron…

Por cierto tengo la extraña sensación de que Finn quiere decirme algo, pero no lo ha hecho…

Finn POV

Los regionales…me tienen nervioso…pero no solo por lo que significara si perdemos, sino que porque he tratado de decirle algo a Rachel durante todos estos días, pero por alguna estúpida razón estoy asustado de decírselo…además se que ella sabe que algo me pasa, hasta Kurt me dijo que sabia que me pasa algo…

Por cierto ya estamos aquí, me refiero ya estamos en los regionales…y ya al escuchar a nuestra competencia, ya nos empezamos a desmoralizar…pero el Sr. Schue dijo que teníamos al que los demás no tenían, y al preguntar lo que teníamos el dijo que "mi baile", me rei como todos, y después quede confundido…yo no bailo…pero bueno…

Ahora estoy en mi posición para salir a cantar…y estoy mas nervioso, Rachel esta a mi izquierda, y también se ve nerviosa…bien es ahora o nunca…decidi caminar hacia ella, y ella también se acerco…y como siempre me sonríe…

Rompete una pierna- me dijo con esa enorme sonrisa que tiene…no entiendo que significa eso…pero no importa…

Te amo- le dije y si su sonrisa puede crecer mas, lo hizo…y volvi a mi lugar, y ella al suyo, porque nos están llamando, y antes de entrar le di otra mirada sonriéndole, y la música empezó y tuve que salir…

NN POV

Presentacion de los regionales: Faithfully; Any Way You Want It', Touchin', Squeezin; Don't Stop Believin' (*)

Rachel POV

Vaya eso fue genial, estoy segura de que ganaremos…y se los dije a todos, y al llegar a los camerinos salte a los brazos de Finn, y le susurre en el oido- Yo tambien, Te amo-

Se lo quería decir después de que el me lo dijera, pero no alcance…

Quinn POV

Mientras volvia con todos a los camerinos, alguien detuvo mi camino, y al ver quien era, es mi mama…

Mama- le dije sorprendida

Oh, Quinnie- me dijo triste- Estuvieron espectaculares, lamento haberme perdido tus presentaciones, fueron muchas- añadio triste

Que haces aquí, esta papa contigo- le pregunte confundida

No, el no esta conmigo, yo lo eche de la casa- me dijo, y yo se que tengo la boca abierta- lo descubri siéndome infiel- añadió- Quinnie no sabes cuanto lo siento, quiero remediar las cosas, quiero que vuelvas conmigo a casa, podemos poner una habitación de bebe en la habitación de huéspedes, que dices- me pregunto

Y yo no se que decir, la extrañaba, pero ella no ha estado para mi, sobretodo cuando mas la necesitaba, y se que esta esperando una respuesta…pero de pronto sentí algo correr por mis piernas- Rompi fuente- fue todo lo que dije, y sentí un enorme dolor- AH!- grite

Que pasa- llego Puck a mi lado asustado

Rompio fuente- le dijo mi mama preocupada

SR. SCHUE, QUINN ROMPIO FUENTE- grito Puck y el Sr. Schue y todos aparecieron a mi lado…

Rachel POV

Al escuchar el grito de Noah, todos corrimos a ver a Quinn y para mi sorpresa su mama esta aquí…

Hay que llevarla al hospital rápido- dijo la mama de Quinn- No hay tiempo que perder-

Bien, vamos- dijo Schue y se empezaron a llevar a Quinn

Esperen- dijo de pronto Artie- Que pasara con la competencia, si nos vamos quedaremos descalificados- y todos se empezaron a mirar

Yo me quedo- les dije y todos me miraron sorprendidos

Pero Rachel, tu y Quinn- dijo Mercedes, y Quinn me miro, y yo se que ella sabe y entiende, porque me quedo, ya lo habíamos hablado

Ya váyanse- les dije y Finn me miro sin entender- Ve con ellos- le dije, y todos me miran sin entender- Quinn sabe porque no estare ahí, ahora váyanse, antes de que los golpee si por culpa de ustedes le pasa algo a Quinn- y ahora todos se empezaron a mover

Avisanos cualquier cosa- dijo Schue antes de desaparecer y yo asentí, y los vi alejarse…

Fui a ver la presentación de Adrenalina Vocal…Bohemia Rapshody (*), es un gran montaje no lo niego…

Finn POV

No entiendo porque Rachel no vino con nosotros…pero si Quinn esta bien con ello…además al parto entro su mama, menuda sorpresa, Puck y Mercedes…

Los minutos se hicieron eternos de espera…hasta que Puck y Mercedes salieron y nos dijeron que Beth ya había nacido, y todos nos pusimos contentos…y abrace a Puck…para felicitarlo…

Rachel me había mandado un mensaje contándome lo que estaban haciendo los de Adrenalina Vocal, y yo le mande uno de vuelta diciéndole que Beth ya había nacido, y que ya nos íbamos de vuelta…

Rachel POV

Despues de que Finn me dijo que venían de vuelta, decidi ir a ver a Shelby…

Hola- le dije entrando al camerino de ella y su grupo, y ella me miro, estaba ordenando cosas- La presentación es muy buena- le dije

Gracias- me dijo- Que haces aquí- me pregunto

Vine a decirte que hoy les hemos ganado, Jessie canta bien, pero ambas sabemos que no pone mucho corazon en su interpretacion y la epoca de gloria de Adrenalina Vocal ya no existe- y ella se rio, asi que me apresure- Asi que vine, a proponerte algo- le dije y ella me miro confundida- dejalos, y ven a Mckinley a ser co entrenadora con el Sr. Schue, contigo y el seriamos imparables-

Disculpa?- trato de decir

Con ustedes dos juntos entrenandonos seriamos imparables- le dije esperanzada- Ademas hay mucho que puedes enseñarme- añadi

Ay, Rachel- me dijo y yo se que estoy ya triste- Estoy cansada de los grupos de coros- añadió- Quiero una familia, una casa, un perro, un bebe- dijo

Pero yo soy tu hija- le dije triste

Si, lo eres- me dijo triste- Pero ya me perdi todo contigo, Rachel, tengo derecho a tener una vida, a tener esos momentos especiales como los tienes tu con tus papas con alguien, ya es tarde para nosotras-

Entiendo- le dije caminado hacia la puerta, aunque realmente no, no me quiere en su vida, quiere un bebe. Como puede decirle a su propia hija que no la quiere en su vida…que es tarde, jamás es tarde…

Por cierto- dijo atrayendo mi atención- Y tu equipo, me di cuenta de que no están-

Fueron todos al hospital- le dije y ella me miro preocupada- Quinn tuvo a su bebe- le dije- Tuvo una hermosa niña- le dije y Sali…pero no llorare…aunque eso es todo lo que quiero…llorar…

Finn POV

Al llegar, nos encontramos con Rachel en las escaleras para subir al escenario, ya iban a anunciar a los ganadores…y ella tiene algo, pero no alcance a preguntarle nada…

En resumidas cuentas…perdimos…

CONTINUARA...

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado ;D


	42. Cap 55 Fin?

Y aqui llego el final...

Recuerden Glee no me pertenece y esto (*) significa igual a Glee ;D

* * *

55

PROMESA

Quinn POV

Finn le mando un mensaje a Puck contándole de que habíamos perdido…me entristeció…Puck y yo estamos viendo a nuestra hija…

Me amaste- le pregunte

Si- dijo el- Especialmente ahora- y le sonreí…y volvi a mirarla

Cual es de ustedes- pregunto alguien de pronto y al ver, es Shelby- Ah, ya la vi, es igual a ti- dijo sonriendo y mirando a mi bebe- Tiene nombre- pregunto

No- le dije yo, aun no entiendo que hace aquí, pero no quiero preguntar…tengo miedo de hacerlo…

Beth- le respondió Puck

Que lindo- dijo ella sonriendo…después mi mama apareció, me dijo que debía volver a la cama, Puck nos acompaño, y en mi cuarto quedamos de acuerdo en que mi mama haría todos los tramites para poner a la bebe en adopción…Puck acepto, sabe que no puedo quedármela, y lo mejor es que alguien le de todo lo que necesita…somos muy jóvenes para criar un bebe…

Finn POV

Volvimos a la escuela, en silencio, nos cambiamos en los camerinos de la escuela, sin decir nada…

Me encontré con Rachel en el estacionamiento al lado de mi auto, ella no trajo el suyo…

Puedes llevarme al hospital- me pregunto- Quiero ver a Quinn- me dijo y yo asentí…

No dijimos nada en todo el camino…al llegar al hospital…nos encotramos con Puck, nos dijo que no podíamos entrar a ver a Quinn aun, su mama esta con ella, están hablando…decidi ir a la cafetería del hospital tengo hambre…deje a Rachel con Puck…

Rachel POV

Noah- le dije a Noah, despues de que Finn nos dejara solos- puedes llevarme a ver a la bebe- y el asintió y fuimos a verla…

Es esa- me dijo apuntándola

Es linda- le dije tengo los ojos aguados

No viniste, porque seria igual a como cuando lo hicieron contigo- me pregunto y yo solo asentí- Ya veo, por cierto, Quinn me dijo que eras su madrina, aunque no nos quedaramos con ella- y yo asentí y segui mirándola…es tan linda…se parece mucho a Quinn, pero tiene la nariz de Noah…

Aquí están- dijo de pronto Finn apareciendo- La mama de Quinn, dice que ya puedes entrar a verla- me dijo y yo asentí y me fui dejándolo a los dos…

Finn POV

Lo siento- me dijo Puck después de que Rachel se fue- No fue mi intención lastimarte-

Lo se- le dije y el me miro confundido- Si lo hubieras hecho a propósito, Quinn no hubiera quedado embarazada-

Si, eso creo- dijo mirando a la bebe- Amaste a Quinn, como amas a Rachel- me pregunto

No- le dije- La quise mucho, si, pero no, arriesgándome a que molestes para toda la vida- le dije- Sin Rachel no puedo pensar, lo es todo para mi-

Lo se- me dijo- Estamos bien- me pregunto y yo asentí- Genial, ya la perdi a ella, como para seguir perdiendo a mas personas importantes para mi- me dijo triste, y yo puso mi mano en su hombro…y nos quedamos un rato mas mirando a Beth…

Rachel POV

La mama de Quinn me dejo entrar a verla…- Quinnie- dije despacio entrando en la habitación

Entra- me dijo feliz Quinn- Ya me estaba preocupando de que no aparecieras- me dijo

Fui a verla- le dije- Es preciosa-

Si, lo es- me dijo algo triste

Quinn- le dije- Puedo tenderme contigo- y ella asintió haciendo un espacio en la cama…me puse a su lado, abrazandola fuerte…

Paso algo, verdad- me dijo y yo asentí sin mirarla

Puedo pedirte que me prometas algo- le dije

Si, claro-

Cuando Beth, sea mayor y aparezca en tu puerta, porque quiere conocerte y que seas parte de su vida- le dije despacio- No le digas que ya es tarde para ustedes, solo abrazala, y dile que la amas a pesar de que no han estado juntas, que ella siempre ha sido importante para ti, y que no la alejaste de ti porque querías, sino que porque la amabas tanto que querías lo mejor para ella- dije ya llorando- No la alejes de ti, Quinnie-

Rach- me dijo Quinn triste- Te prometo no alejarla, Rach, pero no llores, quieres- pero yo segui llorando, no puedo dejar de hacerlo, mi mama no me quiere, según ella es tarde, pero no lo es, pero no puedo obligarla a quererme…

Finn POV

Puck y yo decidimos entrar a la habitación de Quinn, porque Rachel no sale…y al entrar la encontramos dormida en los brazos de Quinn…

Hola, Finn- me dijo Quinn

Hola, como estas- le pregunte

Bien, cansada, pero bien- me dijo sonriendo

Que le paso a Berry- le pregunto Puck

Se quedo dormida- dijo Quinn mirándola, con cara de preocupada, como la que hace mi mama- Han sido demasiadas emociones en un dia para ella-

Ha estado llorando- le pregunte y ella asintió- Sabes porque-

Creo que otra vez tiene relación con Shelby, me hizo prometerle algo, asi que saque por conclusión que tiene relación con ella- nos dijo Quinn

Bueno, si que ha sido un dia de locos y de emociones para ella- dijo Puck- Quinn repitiendo su historia de bebe, Shelby que quizás que le dijo o que paso entre ellas, perder contra St. Imbecil, y el club se acaba-

Si, no ha sido de nuestros mejores días, tampoco- dijo Quinn- Deberian irse- nos dijo- No te preocupes por Rachel, Finn, pero podrías mandarle un mensaje a sus papas, diciendo que se quedara aquí conmigo- y yo asentí y me acerque a Rachel y le di un beso en la frente…

Gracias- le dije a Quinn sonriendo- Y por cierto estamos bien, los tres- le dije alejándome, y se que ella sonríe

Yo también me voy- dijo Puck y le dio un beso a Quinn en la mejilla, y salió conmigo…

No vi a Rachel hasta el lunes en la mañana, paso todo el fin de semana en casa de Quinn, pero si hable con ella…por otro lado Quinn me mando un mensaje pidiéndome que no le preguntara nada sobre lo que paso con Shelby…asi que cuando la vi en la mañana, solo la abrace…

Nos juntamos con los del club en el auditorio y Rachel nos dio una canción que quería que se la cantaramos al Sr. Schue…y le cantamos…To Sir With Love (*) ya que perdimos al club…

A los dos días, para sorpresa de todos, el Sr. Schue nos dijo en español, que quería vernos a todos en el club, y nos dijo que teníamos otro año…nadie sabia como reaccionar, hasta que el Sr. Schue nos grito que teníamos otro año…y nos emocionamos mucho…

Despues nos calmo…y nos dijo que tenia algo para nosotros, ya que nosotros le habíamos regalado una canción, el también nos tenia algo…y ayudado por Puck…canto Over the rainbow (*)...que estuvo genial...

NN POV

Ya todo esta en el pasado…todos amigos…ahora son una familia...la pregunta es hasta cuando…

FIN?

* * *

No de los mejores finales, pero bueno, ojala les haya gustado...haganmelo saber...

Y como ya dije en capitulos anteriores tengo la continuacion, asi que no se preocupen ;D

FELICES FIESTAS ;D


End file.
